¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: Las prometidas de Ranma estan cansadas de esperar, el momento de la decisión final llegó: solo una obtendrá el gran premio ¿Akane participará en este complot? Ranma x Akane.¿Sobrevivieron luego de un año juntos xp? Último capítulo online.
1. Maquinaciones e ideas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?_**

**_por_**

**_Freya & Sakura._**

Hola a todos! Este es nuestro tercer fic, pero es el primero que escribimos por completo de Ranma ½ ya que a mediados del año que está terminando comenzamos a escribir un crossover de esta serie y de Inuyasha, esa fue nuestra gran epopeya xp , si tienen ganas de leerlo los invitamos a hacerlo :) ojala les guste, pero dejando la publicidad de lado xp, me corresponde presentarles este fic; decidimos tomar la serie considerando todos los hechos hasta el final del manga, creemos que luego de lo que pasó la atracción (mejor dicho amor xp) entre estos dos sería cada vez más evidente...claro que por ahi dicen que los interesados son siempre los últimos en darse cuenta de lo que pasa ¿no? Sabemos que es casi imposible ser fieles 100 a la personalidad que muestran los personajes dentro del manga porque si lo fueramos nunca se logaría una avance en su relación xp , por eso en todos nuestros fics hemos tratado de mantener las caracteristicas más fuertes de su personalidad y hacerlos interactuar o madurar según lo que nosotras consideramos que podría haber ocurrido ;)

Bueno ya basta de notas xp ahora los dejo con el primer capítulo de nuestro fic, esperamos que les guste y por sobre todo que los haga reir mucho, asi como nos ha hecho reir a nosotras :)

Esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios sobre nuestra historia :)

Freya

**_Capitulo 1: Maquinaciones e ideas¿la decisión definitiva ?_**

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Era un sofocante día de verano en Nerima. El mes de julio se estaba tornando insoportable. Ukyo acalorada sin muchas ganas dio vuelta un par de okonomiyakis para servirlos a sus clientes. "_Hace dos días que se fue a ese maldito entrenamiento… y para empeorar las cosas con este maldito calor toda la gente está de vacaciones… mis clientes no están en sus casas… ni siquiera el bobo de Ryoga ha aparecido por aquí."_ Suspiró con resignación y observó como el lugar se vaciaba. Trató de darse un poco de aire con sus manos, pero el ambiente estaba pesado. Cerró con pesadez sus párpados. "_Shimatta… para peor últimamente pasa todo el tiempo con Akane-chan… peleando como perros y gatos… pero a fin de cuentas siempre juntos…"_

El sonido de una bicicleta frenando bruscamente en la entrada llamó la atención de la chica, segundos después vio entrar a su local a Shampoo, la expresión de la amazona le dejó claro que algo muy grave estaba pasando.

- Shampoo necesitar hablar con Ukyo...algo terrible va a suceder si nosotras no hacer algo...- afirmó desesperada.

- A Ukyo no interesarle hablar con Shampoo… - respondió irónicamente la joven de las espátulas. "_Lo único que me faltaba… soportar a esta niña odiosa un día como hoy"_

- ¿No importarte? Ya pasar mucho tiempo desde que Shampoo vino tras airen a Japón...aún más en el caso de Ukyo ¿no¿tú pretender esperarlo toda la vida? – preguntó mirando con evidente molestia a Ukyo. - ¿Dime qué haber logrado Ukyo en todos estos años con Ranma? – reiteró mientras se sentaba en la barra manteniendo el contacto visual con la otra mujer.

- Al menos Ranma confía en mi, es mi amigo y siempre me cuenta sus problemas… ¿a ti ni siquiera eso, ne? – sonrió mordazmente Ukyo sirviendo un poco de agua en un vaso.

- Te felicito...eso ser bueno si tú sólo querer ser amiga de airen toda la vida...- Shampoo miró distraídamente sus uñas ignorando por completo la creciente furia de la cocinera de okonomiyakis.- A Shampoo interesarle convertirse en esposa de Ranma...ya haber pasado demasiado tiempo y eso estar afectando mi cabeza...- afirmó mirándola con seriedad.- Shampoo comenzar a tener ideas locas con pato tonto...- admitió totalmente aterrorizada.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas con él entonces?... ¡jajaja! – rió la muchacha de las espátulas. – Pero dime… todo lo que has hecho por conquistarlo... ¿Ha dado resultado¿Él te toma en cuenta? – preguntó sacándole la lengua.

- Shampoo estar hablando en serio...- masculló la chica mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Ukyo.- Nosotras tener que hacer algo definitivo...Shampoo realmente no entender como ser posible que Ranma aún no caiga en sus brazos...Shampoo haberlo intentado todo...y airen siempre seguir tras Akane...- suspiró con resignación

- Debo admitir que tienes algo de razón… ya hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy persiguiendo… doce años ya… - Ukyo se dejó caer en una silla y colocó sus manos en su cabeza en una señal de pánico. "_¿Y si todo siguiera así...todavía a los 60 años estaría esperándolo? No… ¡no puede ser!"._ Ukyo se puso de pie decidida y miró a los ojos a su rival. – Tenemos que hacer algo… -

**---------------------**

En el Dojo Tendo, las mujeres de la casa, hacían grandes esfuerzos por combatir el sofocante calor. Llevaban un par de días solas, ya que Soun, Genma y el maestro Happosai se habían llevado a Ranma a un entrenamiento especial pocos días después de que éste cumpliera dieciocho años.

Akane recibió con una sonrisa el kakigori que le ofrecía su hermana mayor, las tres hermanas Tendo y la madre de Ranma, se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de los helados mientras veían televisión.  
La chica de cabellos azulados tomó una de las salsas comenzando a bañar distraídamente con ésta su helado "_¡Que tranquilidad más agradable!..Ya ni siquiera estoy enfadada porque no me dejaron acompañarlos a su estúpido entrenamiento...es su problema si no saben apreciar mi comida...je pero estos dos días han sido maravillosos, ni una loca corriendo por la casa gritando y persiguiendo a su amado Ranma"_ inevitablemente su ceño se frunció "_las cosas serían muy distintas si ese idiota no fuese tan cobarde... pero claro supongo que después de todo le encanta estar siempre rodeado de las atenciones de todas esas mujeres...estúpido engreído..."_ con furia presionó la botella de salsa.

"_De todos modos a mi qué demonios me importa eso. Él puede hacer lo que quiera... ¡me da lo mismo! ...¡no somos nada!...sólo estamos comprometidos por la estúpida promesa de nuestros padres" _bajó su mirada hacia la mesa inevitablemente un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus labios "_y pensar que hace dos años estuvimos a punto de casarnos, después de lo que pasó en China estaba convencida de que me amaba...estaba tan segura de que me lo había dicho...pero cuando se lo pregunté antes del fracaso de boda lo negó todo...tal vez realmente no lo dijo pero algo dentro de mi lo sintió, no sé si fue la forma en que me abrazaba o como lloró cuando creyó que había muerto...baka...no lo entiendo...a veces creo que siente algo por mi...pero esos momentos no suelen durar mucho...las cosas entre nosotros siempre se arruinan rápidamente..."_

_**Flash back **_

Cerca de medianoche todo el dojo Tendo se encontraba en silencio, la única luz encendida era la de la sala, desde el umbral de la entrada a ésta Akane observaba a su prometido. Ese día había sido su cumpleaños y como siempre Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo se aparecieron para demostrarle todo su "amor" a Ranma, el caos fue inevitable y el muchacho finalmente había decidido escapar del lugar llevándose tras él a sus "prometidas".

Lo escuchó quejarse, al parecer estaba teniendo algunos problemas para curar los pequeños rasguños que tenía en los brazos y el rostro. Suavemente se acercó hasta sentarse frente a él.

- No sabía que las demostraciones de amor dejaran huellas tan dolorosas...- comentó la chica con una media sonrisa.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron tus lindas prometidas? –

- ¿Viniste a molestarme, no? – gruñó Ranma tratando de colocar un poco de alcohol en un rasguño que tenía en la cara. – ¡¡¡KUSO!!! – gritó tirando el algodón muy lejos. - ¿Qué quieres, Akane? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Cállate y deja de quejarte!...- ordenó Akane antes de quitarle bruscamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Inútil...déjame ayudarte...sentí algo de ruido y vine a ver que pasaba...- comentó mientras mojaba con alcohol un pequeño trozo de algodón – Te tardaste en volver...tal vez estaba algo preocupada... ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? – preguntó colocando rápidamente el algodón sobre el rasguño que tenía en la nariz.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mierd…!!!!!!! – chilló Ranma retrocediendo. - ¡No puedes ser más delicada!...¡Me duelee!!!! – protestó.

- ¡Baka!... ¡Maldición, deja de portarte como un niño pequeño! – Akane se acercó a él hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la pared, bruscamente sujetó el rostro de Ranma por el mentón.- ¿Quieres despertarlos a todos? Deja de ser cobarde, baka...- masculló acercando nuevamente el algodón hacia su rostro.

Ranma tomó la muñeca de la chica para evitar que lo tocara de nuevo. – Matte… más des... despacio... – balbuceó un poco nervioso por la cercanía de su prometida.

Akane contuvo una risita al escuchar la suplica de Ranma.- ¿Quieres que cure tus heridas como lo haría con un niño? – preguntó divertida.

- Ya cállate y sigue con eso… - murmuró el muchacho frunciendo el ceño. La chica lo acercó rápidamente y Ranma nuevamente tomó su mano. – Te... te... dije... que más despacio... du... duele… - dijo lo último casi en un suspiro.

- Cada vez que mi mamá curaba mis heridas cuando era niña...- la chica pasó suavemente el algodón sobre el rasguño que Ranma tenía sobre la nariz.- hacia esto para que no me ardiera...- lentamente acercó su rostro para soplar despacio la herida. - ¿Aún duele? – preguntó con un dulce tono de voz.

Las mejillas del muchacho tomaron color al instante, los labios de su prometida entreabiertos muy cerca de él, su dulce tono de voz. Nervioso la observó, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Lentamente acercó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de la chica rozándolo apenas. – Ak... Akane… - susurró.

Akane subió la mirada, se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de su prometido – Ranma...- suspiró perdiéndose en su mirada, se sentía extraña, como si todo su cuerpo estuviese invadido por traviesas mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro en su estomago. Estaba atrapada en medio de un maravilloso hechizo que la arrastraba suavemente hacia los labios del chico.

- ¡¡¡AKANE-CHAN!!! – chilló Happosai saltando sobre ambos chicos arrojando agua fría sobre Ranma. –

Akane bastante sonrojada se separó rápidamente de Ranma.- ¡Aléjese de mí! - chilló frenando en seco de un puñetazo al viejo maestro quien tenía clara intenciones de acercarse hacia sus pechos.

- ¿Qué mierda haces jijii? – gritó Ranma aplastando con un pie al anciano que se encontraba en el suelo por el golpe propinado por la chica.

- Sólo quería hacerles un regalo… son malas conmigo… soy un pobre anciano inofensivo que sólo quiere disfrutar un poco de la escasa vida que le queda… - berreó el anciano con los ojos vidriosos. – Por cierto… ¿qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó dejando de lado su supuesta debilidad haciendo que Ranma quedara en el suelo, se paró sobre este y lo observó con curiosidad.

- Na...nada...- contestó bastante nerviosa Akane.- sólo estaba ayudando a Ranma con sus heridas... ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?...no...no me interesa en lo más mínimo hacer algo más con un pervertido como él - agregó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- ¿Ayudando? Creo que esa no es la palabra correcta… estabas agravando mis heridas… - contestó mirando de reojo a su prometida - …por cierto… a mi tampoco me interesa una marimacho pechos planos… - agregó Ranma irritado por la respuesta de la chica hacia el anciano.

Akane miró con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja.- Supongo que para alguien que tiene esas cosas- masculló indicando los pechos de Ranma- cualquier mujer normal es pechos planos ¿ne Ranko-chan? -.

- Envidiosa... – murmuró Ranma.

- ¡¡¡¡¡No se preocupen yo las quiero a las dos!!!!! – chilló Happosai saltando hacia las chicas.

_**Fin flash back**_

- Nee Akane... ¿sabias que ya no te queda más helado para ponerle salsa? – preguntó Nabiki mirando bastante divertida como su hermana había colocado toda la salsa de fresa sobre éste.- y la botella no tiene la culpa de tus problemas...-agregó mordazmente por la forma en que Akane presionaba con fuerza el pequeño envase.

- ¿Eh?...- Akane dejó rápidamente la botella sobre la mesa.- etto gomen ne...estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas...- sonrió algo avergonzada.

- Akane...- Nabiki la miró con seriedad.- sólo se fue hace dos días, deja de pensar en tu novio...y diviértete...- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Akane dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana, prefirió no responder y dedicarse a comer velozmente su helado.

- Seguro mi hijo debe estar igual… - sonrió Nodoka. – No pueden vivir uno lejos del otro... – rió.

- Que romántico... – sonrió inocentemente Kasumi sonrojándose.

- Yo...yo...etto...no...no sé de que están hablando... _"¿por qué tendría que extrañar a ese idiota engreído?"_ - balbuceó furiosamente sonrojada Akane.- además no es mi novio...- murmuró por lo bajo.

Nabiki observó a Akane con una ceja levemente arqueada.- No me digas que estas esperando que te lo pida Akane...- comentó haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantar su risa, estaba segura de que su pobrecita hermana se haría vieja esperando ese momento.

- ¿Quieres que le sugiera que te lo pida? – sonrió Nodoka tomando su katana. – Lo conseguiría fácilmente… - rió.

- Iie...- sonrió con una gotita de sudor en su frente Akane.- creo que mejor voy a entrenar...- comentó feliz de haber encontrado una excusa para escapar de esa conversación.

- No… matte Akane-chan… - espetó Kasumi mirando a su hermana menor - Hoy Ukyo-chan llamó y me pidió que te diera un recado… debes ir al Nekohanten a las siete… es muy importante… -

Akane miró el reloj de la sala, eran casi las siete de la tarde – Arigato Kasumi-chan... _"maldición espero que no estén planeando alguna estupidez para ver quien se queda con Ranma...shimatta...la paz era demasiado linda para ser verdad..."_- agregó dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- Creo que también iré a dar un paseo... _"esa reunión me huele a negocios...seguro podré sacar algo de lo que averigüé"._...- sonrió Nabiki.

**---------------------------------**

Ranma pateó con todas sus fuerzas una piedra que se encontraba en el camino. "_Shimatta… maldito oyaji… mira que robarle comida a esos aldeanos… era obvio que nos iban a perseguir hasta golpearnos o mínimo cobrarnos la comida. Me mintieron diciéndome que Kasumi la había preparado y habían salido a robar porque de noche oyaji se comió todo… maldición… no se puede entrenar en paz nunca con ese viejo baka… y para empeorar las cosas el viejo libidinoso como siempre robando las prendas intimas a todas las muchachas que vivían cerca del bosque donde entrenábamos… y lo peor fue que mientras dormía, el maldito tiró un sostén sobre mi para distraer a las muchachas que lo perseguían y acabé todo golpeado… maldición… siempre acabo siendo el blanco de todos…¿Qué estará haciendo Akane?... ¡je! sólo pasaron dos días… no sé… pero de alguna forma no me gusta dejarla sola… siento que debo protegerla…" _Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sacudió fuerte su cabeza totalmente sonrojado. "_¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?... pero de alguna forma es cierto…además tengo que estar allí porque no sabe defenderse sola… ¡es una inútil!... ni siquiera puede quedarse por la noche mirando una película de terror… es tan cobarde… ¡jeje!"_ una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho de la trenza.

_**Flash back **_

Era la una de la mañana del sábado. Ranma y Akane se encontraban solos, el resto de la familia había salido a visitar a unos amigos. La muchacha miraba muy concentrada una película de terror cobijada con algunas mantas. El joven había preferido quedarse a leer unos mangas en su cuarto, pero su objetivo verdadero era darle un susto a su prometida. Lentamente y de puntillas bajó las escaleras, luego de pasado un tiempo del comienzo del filme. Con sigilo se acercó a la muchacha que parecía muy concentrada. De un segundo a otro se colocó detrás de sus hombros y gritó, colocando sus manos sobre ésta.

- ¡YIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritó aterrorizada la chica corriendo rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la habitación; estaba tan concentrada en la película que veía, que cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro en lo único que había conseguido pensar era en que un asesino en serie estaba tras ella.- ¡BAKA!... ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- chilló enfurecida al notar que el supuesto asesino en serie era Ranma, quien no dejaba de reírse de ella.- ¡Cretino¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? – gruñó comenzando a arrojarle por la cabeza todo lo que tuviera a mano sin importar lo que fuera.

- Ja ja ja¿te asustaste? – rió Ranma esquivando todos los objetos que Akane le lanzaba.

- Déjame en paz... ¡gaki!- masculló Akane volviendo a sentarse frente a la televisión para concentrarse en la película. – que ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme...-

- Es una tontería… ¿cómo puedes asustarse con eso?… - murmuró Ranma sentándose a un lado de la chica tomando algunas palomitas.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Si piensas que es una tontería, déjame sola, quiero ver la película...- contestó la chica mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Y si no me quiero ir? – sonrió desafiante el muchacho tomando más palomitas.

- Me da lo mismo lo que hagas...si quieres puedes comerte todas las palomitas... ¡pero cierra la boca!- masculló Akane regalándole una fiera mirada.

Ranma sonrió triunfal y miró de reojo la aburrida película. Estaba más interesado en observar a su prometida que parecía asustarse cada vez más con las tonterías que veía. A medida que los minutos pasaban la joven, por inercia, se acercaba cada vez más a éste. Levemente sonrojado miró hacia un lado. "_¿Qué me pasa? Si sólo vine a molestarla…"_

Akane estaba cada vez más asustada, intentando olvidarse un poco del asunto estiró una de sus manos para tomar algunas palomitas manteniendo la vista fija en la pantalla, pero en lugar de lograr su objetivo, terminó rozando la mano de Ranma. Rápidamente giró para encontrarse con el rostro de su prometido bastante cerca de ella. – Yo...Ran...Ranma...- balbuceó sonrojada.

- Ak… Akane… - murmuró Ranma mirando atentamente a la chica, su corazón comenzó a latir furioso. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, todavía sus manos estaban rozándose. La azul mirada del joven de la trenza se perdió en la castaña de la muchacha, pero, en ese momento, un grito desgarrador se oyó de la televisión. Rápidamente Ranma se dio cuenta de los pocos centímetros que los separaban y se colocó en su lugar, bastante nervioso y avergonzado.

- Se...se...aca...acabaron...- tartamudeó una nerviosa y sonrojada Akane indicando las palomitas.- voy a traer más –agregó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Ranma aprovechó la ausencia de la joven para cachetear una y otra vez sus mejillas con ambas manos. "_Kuso… eso estuvo muy cerca…"_

------------

**Al otro día**

Ranma abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se extrañó ya que no se encontraba en su cómodo futón, cuando alzó la vista toda la familia estaba observándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo: algo tibio se encontraba sobre él. Sintió que sus brazos estaban muy ocupados sosteniendo algo. Cuando desvió la vista hacia abajo vio que su prometida estaba cómodamente descansando sobre su pecho y él la sostenía rodeando sus brazos en su cintura. – Ups… - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¡Saotome-kun!...- abundantes lágrimas bañaban el rostro de un emocionado Soun Tendo.- ¡Fíjese ya casi lo logramos!... ¡Pronto nos darán nietos! – exclamó comenzando a llorar con más fuerza.

Nabiki tomó rápidamente algunas fotografías.- Ranma-kun, si te interesa tener un recuerdo de su noche romántica...puedo venderte luego una...-sonrió indicando su cámara.

- ¡Tendo-kun! Al fin podremos ser una sola familia… tenemos que celebrar esto con un poco de sake y un buena comida – rió. – Ese es mi muchacho… no sabía que ibas a aprovechar tan bien su tiempo a solas… - sonrió Genma dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo. – Kasumi… onegai… - lloró implorando comida juntando sus manos en una señal de suplica.

- Hai… voy a hacer algo rápido para festejar... – sonrió dulcemente Kasumi dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Qué emoción hijo… veo que al fin has decidido portarte como todo un hombre con Akane-chan.. – sonrió candorosa Nodoka.

- ¿Qué.. qué… qué estas diciendo ofukuro? – chilló Ranma notablemente sonrojado. – ¡¡¡No es lo que crees!!! – levantó más la voz moviendo sus brazos para hacer más énfasis a sus palabras.

Akane abrió pesadamente los ojos, somnolienta miró a su alrededor encontrándose con casi toda su familia observándola.- ¿Nani?...- preguntó confundida, una fuerte sensación de intranquilidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir que su punto de apoyo inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente. Lentamente subió la mirada encontrándose con unos grandes ojos azules que la miraban llenos de pánico.- ¿Ranma? -

- Aka.. Akane… no.. no es lo que piensas… no sé… desperté y estaban todos aquí.. creo que nos.. que.. quedamos dormidos… – balbuceó con pánico temiendo la reacción violenta de la chica.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó Akane dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando directo al otro extremo de la sala- ¡Aprovechado¿POR QUÉ ME ESTABAS ABRAZANDO ASÍ¡No recuerdo haber estado cerca tuyo cuando veíamos la película¡hentai! – chilló mirándolo colérica.

El muchacho de la trenza por poco se estrelló contra la pared. Poniéndose de pie de un salto miró furioso a su prometida. - ¿Qué diablos haces? Lo último que recuerdo era que tú te estabas acercando cada vez más a mi.. y yo me quedé dormido con la película aburrida que mirabas… ¡¡BAKA!! – gritó furioso. – Además… ¿¿¡¡quién querría estar al lado de una chica tan poco femenina, otemba, kawaikune!!?? –

- ¡Yo no recuerdo eso! – gritó Akane poniéndose rápidamente de pie para encarar a Ranma – Imbecil...lo dices como si a mi me interesara estar con alguien como tú...- masculló acercándose al chico con evidentes deseos de seguir golpeándolo – otoko-onna...- masculló mirándolo retadoramente.

- ¡Je! al menos como mujer soy mucho mejor que tú… marimacho.. – murmuró Ranma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara la chica, pasando a su lado fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¡Te felicito!...supongo que serás una buena esposa...- gritó logrando que el chico se detuviera y volteara a mirarla – así que búscate un novio pronto...- agregó antes de subir furiosa a su habitación.

- ¡Malditas mujeres¿quién las necesita?? – gritó Ranma para que la muchacha lo escuchara desde arriba. Rápidamente salió del lugar dirigiéndose al dojo para entrenar.

_**Fin flash back **_

"_Pensándolo bien… que se defienda ella sola… tiene el suficiente poder para hacerlo… rayos..."_ exclamó Ranma pateando una pequeña piedra dirigiéndose hacia el Dojo caminando por las tranquilas calles del distrito Nerima.

**--------------------**

Desde las calles cercanas al Nekohanten se podía percibir como una fuerte energía combativa emanaba desde éste. En el interior del local la situación era aún peor; tres muchachas, sentadas en una de las mesas, se dedicaban amenazantes miradas.

Cologne observaba todo desde detrás de la barra, estaba convencida de que nada bueno resultaría de esa reunión: el aura de batalla de las muchachas sólo había conseguido que toda la clientela escapara cuanto antes de su local. Definitivamente ese no era un buen día. Una pequeña mueca se formó en sus labios al recordar que aún faltaba una de las invitadas a esa "reunión".

Kodachi dedicó una despectiva mirada a sus dos rivales "_No entiendo para qué estas dos arpías me citaron en este lugar ¿será que aún creen que pueden competir por el amor de mi Ranma-sama?" _una expresión de fingido sufrimiento se formó en su rostro "_¡qué ilusas son! Intentar competir contra alguien tan maravillo como yo, a estas alturas deberían saber que el amor de Ranma-sama es solo mío, me pertenece en cuerpo y alma y nada ni nadie...mucho menos ellas lograran romper el fuerte lazo del profundo amor que nos une desde que nos conocimos"_

La amazona miró por décima vez en menos de dos minutos hacia la entrada "_Shimatta...tonta Akane...aún no entender porque Shampoo dejar que Ukyo también invitarla...de todos modos lo mejor ser eliminar de una vez a todos los estorbos...solo así airen por fin aceptar de una vez casarse con Shampoo..."_ se cruzó de piernas, de reojo dirigió una mirada asesina hacia la chica de las espátulas "_Por alguna estúpida razón Shampoo tener mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...pero nada poder ser peor que extraños pensamientos acalorados con tonto Mousse"_

Ukyo vio las expresiones exageradas y bastante excéntricas de la rosa negra para luego observar a una amazona muy concentrada en asesinarla con la mirada. "_Creo que no debí venir aquí… una está más loca que la otra… diablos…"_ la muchacha se rascó la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño. "_Demo… no puedo irme… no quiero que esta estupida o aquella loca se lleven a mi Ran-chan… voy a luchar… venderé incluso mi negocio de okonomiyakis si es necesario para tenerlo…"_

- ¡Konbanwa! – saludó Akane desde la entrada. El aura de batalla que irradiaban las tres chicas la hizo desear volver de inmediato a su casa. La chica de cabellos azulados suspiró con resignación, rápidamente caminó hasta las chicas sentándose al lado de Ukyo – Imaginé que me llamarían para algo así...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Shampoo realmente no entender para que Ukyo invitarte Akane, definitivamente tú estar en desventaja...- sonrió de forma burlesca, rápidamente continuó antes de que Akane pudiese responderle – pero ya que estar todos aquí lo mejor será comenzar...el tiempo pasar muy rápido y airen aún no ser capaz de decirles a todas ustedes que ama a Shampoo y que querer cas...- la amazona fue interrumpida por una aguda risa.

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! Ranma-sama me ama profundamente ¿por qué se casaría con una pobre mujer como tú¡Jo, jo, jo! – rió la rosa negra mirando de forma despectiva a Shampoo.

- Idiotas… dejen de decir tonterías… yo le explicaré... – refunfuñó la muchacha de las espátulas mirando con odio a Kodachi y a la amazona. – El plan lo ideamos Shampoo y yo…creemos que ya es hora de que Ran-chan se decida por una de nosotras y la mejor forma para que lo haga es teniendo una cita con cada una de nosotras… él deberá elegir, la ganadora será la que consiga un beso de él y las demás prometidas que no fueron escogidas renunciaran a todo intento de conquistarlo… de ese modo terminaría el problema… ¿qué dices Akane-chan? – sonrió.

- ¡Qué están locas! Eso creo...- respondió Akane mirando con el ceño totalmente fruncido a las otras chicas. – No puedo creerlo...ni siquiera sé a qué demonios vine...¿qué no tienen nada más importante en que pensar que en quién logra atrapar a Ranma?...- preguntó molesta.- ¡Por una vez dejen de manipularlo¡Él no es un objeto!- exclamó golpeando con fuerza la mesa con uno de sus puños.

Shampoo arqueó levemente una de sus cejas - ¿Akane pretende esperar a Ranma hasta ser anciana? –

- ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo haría eso?...¡Por mí hagan lo que quieran!...¡Me da lo mismo! – gruñó Akane, una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien.

Kodachi sonrió de forma burlesca:- No te alteres Akane Tendo, es normal que con tu figura no te sientas capaz de competir con alguien como yo – comentó poniéndose de pie en un intento de mostrar su espectacular porte y figura al resto de los pobres mortales de este mundo.

Ukyo se colocó frente a Kodachi y pisándole "accidentalmente" los pies habló: - Akane-chan… estamos hablando en serio, no se trata de manipularlo… cada una usará sus recursos y él deberá pensar por si solo para tomar la decisión... ninguna de nosotras le dará ninguna poción extraña ni nada de eso¿verdad Shampoo? – miró con el ceño fruncido a la amazona que fingía inocencia.

- Hai, Shampoo dar su palabra de honor de que ella no hará nada de eso. Si alguna hacerlo quedar inmediatamente fuera de esto – respondió mirando con seriedad a las otras chicas – ¿Chica de las flores toxicas hacer lo mismo? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia una Kodachi que miraba con profundo rencor a Ukyo.

- ¡Jo, jo,jo! la rosa negra Kodachi, jamás caería en tretas tan viles...mi honor es mucho más grande que el de todas ustedes. – afirmó fingiendo inocencia.

**Fuera del Nekohanten**

Ranma se acercó a la puerta disimuladamente, tratando de que las chicas no lo vieran. "_No sabía que Akane se metería en problemas tan rápido… cuando llegué al Dojo y Kasumi me contó que estaría aquí me pareció muy extraño… kuso… no sé de que me preocupo… esa marimacha es bastante fuerte… pero… también es muy torpe… y con ese par de locas… no se puede confiar…"_ Afinó el oído tratando de escuchar la conversación de las chicas que se encontraban en una mesa cercana a la entrada, lo primero que escuchó fue la "dulce" voz de su prometida.

- Esto es realmente estúpido.._. "están totalmente equivocada si piensan que Ranma va a aceptar una cita con ellas...pero ese es su problema y no el mío"_- comentó Akane colocándose de pie.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi vida que correr tras ese niño...y de todos modos ¿Cómo sabrán quién ganó¡Ja! Cualquiera puede decir que consiguió su objetivo y darse por ganadora...-

- Fácil, todas observar de lejos cada encuentro sin intervenir – respondió la amazona.

- Hagan lo que quieran, ya se los dije...a mi me da exactamente lo mismo...- refunfuñó Akane.

Rápidamente Kodachi se puso de pie, con elegancia y velocidad comenzó a ondear su cinta dejando caer una gran cantidad de pétalos negros.- ¡Jo, jo, jo! No necesitan molestarse, es obvio que por mi gran belleza seré la elegida –

- ¡Vete al demonio! – exclamó Ukyo. – Mi paciencia tiene limites… te voy a dar tu merecido ahora mismo ¡Prepárate! – agregó lanzando varias espátulas acabando con los vidrios de las ventanas y con algunos tazones de ramen que derramaron todo su contenido ensuciando el piso. La rosa negra saltó rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera del local riendo frenéticamente.

Shampoo contempló por un segundo el desastre en que había quedado convertido el local, por culpa de esas locas tendría que trabajar hasta tarde – ¡¡Matte!! ...¡¡Shampoo matarlas par de locas!!!- exclamó saliendo rápidamente tras las dos chicas.

Cologne se carcajeó sonoramente – La juventud...siempre tan impaciente.- comentó observando divertida el enojo que se expresaba claramente en la expresión de la menor de los Tendo.- Dime muchacha¿estas preparada para enfrentarte a las demás? –

Akane evadió la mirada de la anciana.- A mi no me interesan esas cosas...me da exactamente lo mismo lo que hagan...- refunfuñó.

La mujer volvió a carcajearse con más ganas: - ¡Ustedes son tan divertidos!... ¡Muko-dono no sabes lo que te espera! – comentó dirigiéndose sobre su bastón a la cocina.

Akane presionó con fuerza sus puños "_¿Qué demonios significa eso? Acaso cree que me interesa correr tras ese baka engreído..."_ resopló con fuerza antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la salida "_A mi no me interesa lo que él haga...además estoy segura de que no irá a ninguna de las citas...no sería tan idiota como para aceptar así como así sabiendo como son estas mujeres"_. Con fuerza abrió la puerta del lugar y rápidamente salió, no había avanzado ni siquiera un par de pasos cuando chocó bruscamente contra un fuerte y musculoso torso que de alguna forma le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Ranma rápidamente tomó de la cintura a la chica para evitar que cayera por el impacto. – Ho… hola… Akane... – murmuró un poco nervioso, imaginaba que la muchacha estaba furiosa. - ¿Cómo estas? – intentó fingir naturalidad.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces tratando de convencerse de que no se estaba imaginando cosas:- ¿Ranma?... ¿no estaban entrenando en las montañas?... ¿paso algo?... ¿Estas bien?...- preguntó dejando ver un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

- No… oyaji estuvo haciendo algunas tonterías junto con el viejo libidinoso y decidí volver... – sonrió Ranma más tranquilo al ver que su prometida no iba a golpearlo por estar cerca del Nekohanten.

La chica bajó un poco la mirada para evitar que Ranma notará el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas:- Yokatta...- murmuró quedamente. Volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos preguntó: - ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

El joven de la trenza al ver a la chica tan cerca y con un leve matiz rojo en sus mejillas empezó a ponerse nervioso. – Etto… hace un momento y apenas llegue enseguida vine aquí... – balbuceó rápidamente.

Akane frunció el ceño, tardó menos de un segundo en separarse bruscamente de Ranma "_Vino inmediatamente aquí...por supuesto no podía estar ni un segundo sin ver a su adorada Shampoo"_. Miró enfurecida al muchacho antes de que su mano surcara el aire y fuera a dar con todas sus fuerzas contra una de sus mejillas.- Ella no está aquí ¡BAKA!- gritó comenzando a caminar furiosa hacia el Dojo.

Ranma miró sorprendido a la chica que se alejaba, cuando por fin reaccionó se frotó con un poco de rudeza la mejilla para luego correr hacia su prometida. – ¡Oe¿Qué mierda pasa contigo¿de qué hablas? – preguntó bastante alterado.

Akane se detuvo: - ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar! – gritó mirándolo enfurecida.- ¿No pudiste esperar ni un segundo para venir a ver a Shampoo no? – preguntó empujando bruscamente al chico.- ¡Luego no vengas a quejarte¡Vives dándoles esperanzas! –

- ¿Quién te dijo que vine a buscarla a ella¡Vives presintiendo cosas que no son! BAKA – exclamó el muchacho colocándose nuevamente frente a su prometida.

- ¡Entonces qué demonios haces aquí¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! – gritó encarando al chico. – De todos modos me da lo mismo lo que hagas...- agregó mirándolo fieramente.

- ¡Mierda! Kasumi me contó que te encontrarías con ellas y vine aquí para ver si te habían matado o golpeado tu dura cabezota… ¿entiendes ahora? Maldición… - gruñó el joven de la trenza.

Akane alzó el mentón con actitud desafiante – ¡Sé defenderme perfectamente sola¡Cuando quieras te lo demuestro! – gritó por última vez antes de reanudar su camino hacia el Dojo.

- Oe… ¡espera¡No terminamos de hablar! – protestó Ranma siguiéndola bastante molesto, ágilmente se trepó a la baranda mirándola de reojo mientras continuaban el camino. "_Je… ahora entiendo… está celosa… es por eso que está tan enfadada… baka… me lo hubiera dicho antes…"_

- Pues yo ya terminé..._"baka...insensible"_- soltó la muchacha sin dirigirle la mirada pero algo más calmada.

- Um… Akane… ¿estabas celosa?...¿es por eso, na? – sonrió engreído el muchacho. – Yo sólo fui al Nekohanten para saber si no te había asesinado alguna de las tres… - rió.

La chica miró de reojo a Ranma, su sonrisa engreída sólo le provocaba profundos deseos de mandarlo a volar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.- Ranma... ¿estabas preocupado por mi?... ¿es por eso, ne? – sonrió mirándolo de forma traviesa ignorando por completo su pregunta.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. – Yo… yo… no sé de que hablas… y…¡no respondiste mi pregunta! – tartamudeó mirando a un costado tratando de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Akane. – Entonces estamos a mano...tú tampoco respondiste a la mía...- comentó mirando divertida al chico.

El muchacho se bajó de la baranda y se acercó a ella para mirarla curioso. – ¿Ya no estás más enojada?… yappari… me dan miedo las mujeres… - Rápidamente se puso frente a su prometida. – Oe… ¿y qué hacías en el Nekohanten entonces? – la observó inquisidoramente.

- No, supongo que ya no lo estoy...- contestó Akane, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar los ojos azules de su prometido que estaban fijos en ella casi como si intentara leer sus pensamientos, agregó:- Etto...nada importante...solo conversamos...-

El joven de la trenza se agachó para observarla mejor. – ¿Y por qué tan misteriosa? Vamos… es muy raro que se reúnan como buenas amigas… algo grave debe estar ocurriendo... – dijo Ranma divertido.

Akane comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, nuevamente y como le pasaba siempre que Ranma la miraba a los ojos o estaba cerca de ella, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir en un ritmo cada vez más acelerado acompañado de cientos de tontas mariposas que parecían habitar en su estomago y que no hacían más que aumentar su nerviosismo.- Ranma...yo... _"tal vez debería contarle lo que están planeando las chicas...así no se metería en líos..."_ ...etto no...no somos buenas amigas...lo sabes...pero no pasa nada grave, sólo las mismas tonterías de siempre...-

- No te creo… - susurró mirándola fijamente. – Estaban hablando de mi¿verdad? – afirmó riendo, cambiando su postura seria a una totalmente bromista.

La chica lo miró fieramente: - Engreído.._. "pensándolo mejor, si se va a meter en un nuevo lío por lo que piensan hacer las chicas será solo porque es un baka engreído...no pienso decirle nada"_ ¿El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo sabias? – preguntó con una sonrisa apretada.

- ¿Y por qué otra cosa se iban a reunir…? Es el único interés que comparten las cuatro.. – continuó con su pose egocéntrica.

- ¡A mi no me metas en eso¡ja¡Sólo en tus sueños formas parte de mis intereses¡BAKA! – chilló Akane dándole la espalda para entrar a la casa.- ¡Cómo podría estar interesada en un pervertido egocéntrico como tú! – refunfuñó dándole con la puerta en la cara al muchacho quien la había seguido bastante molesto.

Ranma se frotó la nariz molesto, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para decir una grosería a su "delicada" prometida pero el asunto que estaban discutiendo anteriormente lo dejó pensando. "_Je! seguro tiene que ver conmigo… ellas no podrían reunirse en paz para conversar de trivialidades sin tener alguna pelea… de alguna forma tendré que averiguarlo… si no lo hago… dejaré de apellidarme Saotome!"_

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

Hola chicos¿qué les pareció la idea del fanfic? Fue un minuto de inspiración de Freya cuando escuchó la canción Yo I don que la cantan todas las prometidas… ellas hablan cada una de sus comidas, Ukyo de los okonomiyakis y Akane que ni loca cocinará para ese cretino… en sí se trata de una competencia por el pobre muchacho :- PP (hasta lo golpean dentro de la canción xp) es muy graciosa y suena muy bien… cualquier cosa la tienen en nuestro perfil para bajarla :- D.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Ranma sobrevivirá de sus "voraces" prometidas? xD. ¿Akane participará de este embrollo?

Adelantos del próximo capitulo: La rosa negra y su tenebrosa cita! Ranma, ten mucho cuidado!

Porfis… si les gustó la historia haganlo saber por medio de sus reviews… nos alegraría mucho recibir alguna palabrita de ustedes chicos… :- D…

Feliz Año Nuevo para todos ;)

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés utilizadas en este capítulo: 

ShimattaMaldición  
Airen: Esposo  
Ne¿No¿Correcto¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.  
Kakigori: raspado, helado (hielo picado o molido en una maquina especial al que después le colocan salsas de distintos sabores)  
Kuso: Mierda  
Baka: Idiota, tonto (Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota xp Tierna Akane no ? )  
Matte: Espera  
Jijii: Forma irrespetuosa de referirse a un anciano, viejo.  
Nee: Hey  
Etto: Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
Gomen: Lo siento, perdón.  
Iie: No.  
Nekohanten: Café, local o restaurante de la vieja momia o Cologne xp  
Arigato: Gracias  
Oyaji: Viejo, padre (no respetuoso)  
Gaki: joven, persona inmadura  
Onegai: Por favor.  
Hai: Sí  
Ofukuro: Mamá  
Nani?: Qué?  
Hentai: pervertido, tambien puede significar raro o fenómeno pero para este caso solo la hemos usado con su primer significado.  
Otemba: Marimacho  
Kawaiikune: Fea, algo no bonito.  
Otoko-onna: insulto que Akane le dice a Ranma en el capítulo 14 de la serie, basicamente significa hombre-mujer.  
Demo: Pero  
Konbanwa: Buenas noches.  
Muko-dono: Yerno (Cologne le dice así a Ranma en la serie en su idioma original)  
Yokatta: Gracias a Dios!  
Oe: Hey!  
Na: lo mismo que ne pero utilizada solo por los chicos, el ne es femenino y el na masculino  
Yappari: realmente.


	2. Ten cuidado con las rosas negras

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nosotros estemos utilizándolos para nuestra diversión ahora xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?_**

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

**Hola chicos!**

**Aquí estamos nuevamente… esperamos que les agrade este capi… no se nos asusten.. Kodachi aparte de ser maquiavélica da risa xDD… pobrecito Ranma.. eso sí.. xD**

**Esperamos que disfruten de la lectura y les agradecemos profundamente a todos los que nos dejaron review… para ser el primer capítulo nos encantó leer tantas opiniones.. son muy lindos sus comentarios.. :- )**

**Sakura **

**_Capitulo 2: Ten cuidado con las rosas negras._**

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

El negro manto de la noche cubría por completo la ciudad; la luna llena iluminaba las ramas de los árboles, que lentamente se mecían en un constante vaivén. Todo el ambiente era extrañamente calmado, se asemejaba peligrosamente a la calma que precede a un huracán. 

En la casa de los Kuno sólo se oía en el gran estanque del jardín el sonido melodioso del agua que caía entre las cañas de bambú.

Kodachi miraba a través del gran ventanal de su habitación. Sus labios se curvaron dando forma a una aterradora sonrisa. _"Mañana será el día que he esperado con tanta ilusión durante todos estos años, la suerte se puso de mi lado y seré la primera en pedirle una cita...mi sueño más secreto por fin se hará realidad...conoceré la máxima felicidad que puede existir en la vida de una mujer... ¡por fin tendré una cita con mi amado Ranma-sama!" _ilusionada dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"_Estoy segura que él aceptará de inmediato, no existe ningún hombre que sea capaz de resistirse a la belleza de Kodachi, la rosa negra" _– ¡Jo, jo, jo! – repentinamente la chica frunció el ceño "_Pero mi felicidad será envidiada por el grupo de arpías que quieren quitarme a mi Ranma-sama...no voy a permitir que ni una de esas plebeyas interfiera en el día más importante de nuestras vidas...el día en que mi amado Ranma me demostrará su amor por completo...Soy la mejor, la única digna de él...haré lo que sea...mañana Ranma-sama será mío en cuerpo y alma"_ - ¡Jo, jo, jo!...- su delicada risa inundó toda la mansión Kuno, extendiéndose incluso más allá de los limites de ésta aterrorizando a varios transeúntes noctámbulos.

**-----------------------------**

Akane se movía de un lado a otro en su cama; bruscamente despertó bastante agitada.- Yokatta...era sólo un sueño...- lentamente se sentó en la cama, encendió la luz para mirar su reloj.- Shimatta...las tres de la mañana...todo es su culpa "_baka...si no tuviera a tantas mujeres detrás suyo...por su culpa siempre termino de una forma u otra involucrada en competencias absurdas de las que no me interesa participar y como si eso no fuera suficiente además tengo pesadillas con las cosas que pueden llegar a pesarle en esas estúpidas citas..."_ – Soy una tonta...- masculló levantándose para dirigirse luego hacia la cocina.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras "_¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme tanto por él?"_ un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus labios, silenciosa se sirvió un vaso de agua. "_No debería preocuparme...además esta noche en la cena volvió a insultar mi comida...Ranma no baka...nunca más voy a cocinar nada para él..."_ bruscamente dejó el vaso sobre la mesada.- No es más que un niño estúpido, engreído...- la chica bajó su mirada, presionó con fuerza sus puños al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde.- pervertido, insensible, maldito obstinado, baka, baka, baka, baka... ¡Ranma no baka!-

- Um… creo que te faltó decirme algo más... – frunció el ceño el muchacho apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina vistiendo su habitual camiseta sin mangas y sus boxers. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Akane ignoró por completo al chico, lentamente tomó un poco de agua. Sentía perfectamente como él la miraba esperando alguna respuesta, pero eso lo único que lograba era aumentar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Ranma se acercó a la muchacha y la miró inquisidoramente, sabiendo perfectamente que eso la enfadaría aún más. – Oe… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó.

- Nada que a ti te importe...- masculló mirándolo fieramente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?-

- Supongo que es normal escuchar que me insultes repetidas veces.. – sonrió mordaz Ranma. – Vamos… ¿pasó algo?... ¿Shampoo o Kodachi te amenazaron? –

Akane observó por un segundo a su prometido, en su mirada se reflejaba cierta preocupación. – No...no paso nada, ni tampoco me amenazaron...etto... gracias por preocuparte Ranma...- sonrió dulcemente.

Ranma se sonrojó e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado para que no lo notara la chica. – Etto… oe... ¿y qué haces despierta a estas horas? – preguntó tratando de fingir naturalidad.

- No podía dormir...tenía pesadillas – respondió Akane algo frustrada al recordar el motivo de su insomnio. - ¿y tú que haces despierto?- preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Pesadillas?... ¿Ya estuviste viendo esas aburridas películas de terror? – preguntó irónico. – ¿Yo? Um... tenía calor… -

- No.._. "No pienso decirle que tuve pesadillas por culpa de las citas que las chicas piensan tener con él"_...no estuve viendo películas de terror, y cuando las veo nunca tengo pesadillas, no soy tan niña...- respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¡Je! no te creo… - rió Ranma. – La semana pasada escuché cuando gritabas… ¿eso qué era entonces? – preguntó sarcástico.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño, iba a comenzar a gritarle, pero en el último momento decidió hacer otra cosa.- ¿La semana pasada? ...¡Ah! Cierto...pero esa noche no tuve pesadillas por ver películas...fue por soñar contigo...- respondió sonriéndole de forma burlesca.

- ¿Qué soñaste conmigo? – preguntó un tanto irritado el muchacho.

Akane rió suavemente. Con lentitud caminó hacia la entrada de la cocina, volteó para mirarlo antes de contestar: - No me gusta recordar mis pesadillas.- comentó divertida por la expresión irritada del muchacho.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida. – ¡Je! seguramente soñaste algo que no me quieres contar… - susurró colocando uno de sus brazos cerca de Akane sobre la pared.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada.- Hentai...no me compares con alguna de tus amiguitas...yo no tengo esa clase de sueños y menos contigo baka...- farfulló indignada.

Ranma rió divertido bajando su cabeza para observar mejor a la chica, su coleta se deslizó hacia adelante. "_Hentai ella… ¿en qué momento le dije si había soñado algo pervertido?"_

- ¿De qué demo...- se interrumpió la chica para mirar con curiosidad a su prometido. Subió una de sus manos para tomar con algo de brusquedad su cabello.- Um ¿qué le paso a tu trenza? –

- Ah… cuando estaba entrenando se desarmó… después me bañé y olvidé armarla… ¿por qué? – preguntó curioso. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

La mirada de Akane se paseó por el rostro de Ranma; sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad estaban fijos en los de ella, su coleta color azabache caía sobre uno de sus hombros – Etto... _"se ve tan guapo...kuso... ¿qué me pasa?...no puedo estar pensando esto... ¡no soy como ellas! " _– balbuceó con dificultad. En menos de un segundo fue conciente de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, y en mucho menos un fuerte sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas. Bruscamente se apartó del chico comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras – Nande...nandemonai...- tartamudeó nerviosa.

- ¡Oe!... ¿Qué pasó? Quería conversar un poco más… - llamó a la chica observándola extrañado. "_¿Qué demonios pasó con ella?"_

Akane se detuvo, para evitar que el chico notara su sonrojo, respondió sin voltear:- Gomen ne...te...tengo sueño...y...etto...queda bien...-

- ¿Nani?... ¿Qué cosa queda bien? – preguntó observando a la joven.

- Tu...tu cabello...se ve bien...- contestó comenzando a subir rápidamente las escaleras. Antes de llegar al segundo nivel se detuvo. - ¿Ranma? – llamó la atención de su ahora sonrojado prometido.

El muchacho no contestó, estaba totalmente sonrojado en un estado de shock.

- Onegai... en los próximos días...cuídate...- murmuró antes reanudar rápidamente el camino hacia su habitación.

- ¿Um? – Ranma sacudió su cabeza, realmente no entendía a las mujeres. "_Kuso… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?... ¿Estaba bromeando con lo del cabello?... ¡Shimatta!"_

**--------------------------**

Al otro día, Genma, Soun y Happosai habían regresado de su entrenamiento. Los Tendo y Saotome se encontraban desayunando, todo era muy normal: Happosai robaba la comida de Genma, éste la de Soun, Nabiki aún somnolienta comía algunas galletas y sacaba algunas cuentas con su calculadora y Kasumi servía sonriente otra porción para su lloroso padre. Lo único que faltaba eran las peleas matutinas entre padre e hijo, el joven de la trenza aún seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación.

- Akane-chan… ¿por qué no vas a despertar a mi hijo? – sonrió Nodoka.

- Hai... _"Shimatta... ¿por qué siempre me toca a mi ir a despertarlo?"_- asintió Akane poniéndose de pie sin muchas ganas. Suspiró con resignación antes de subir las escaleras, se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta de la habitación del chico. "_¿Y si aún se acuerda de lo que le dije anoche?...maldición ¿en qué estaba pensando?.."_ rápidamente entró y se puso de pie al lado del futón del muchacho, donde éste dormía profundamente.- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir?..- preguntó en uno tono de voz bastante alto y esperando ser escuchada por él.

El muchacho se movió un poco parecía que estaba peleando con alguien en sus sueños, suavemente murmuró el nombre de la chica y siguió respirando con tranquilidad, profundamente dormido.

- ¿Nani?...-murmuró Akane mirando con curiosidad a Ranma. Suavemente se sentó a su lado.- Nee Ranma...despierta...- agregó inclinándose un poco para mover suavemente al chico.

Ranma intentó tomar su almohada, pero al tener cerca a su prometida la tomó de la cintura y obstinadamente trató de acercarla a su pecho, la terca "almohada" luchaba por librarse de sus brazos, pero Saotome Ranma no se rindió y acabó por jalar tan fuerte al "objeto" que cayó pesadamente sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió sus párpados. Lo primero que vio fue a su prometida roja. No pudo evitar sudar frío. – ¿Ak… Akane?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nervioso tomándola todavía de la cintura.

El pánico de Akane se convirtió en ira en el mismo instante en que Ranma abrió los ojos. La chica estaba completamente roja, su corazón latía furiosamente igualando casi el agitado ritmo de su respiración.- TEMEE...BAKA...HENTAI...- su gritó se escuchó sin problemas por toda la casa...y probablemente también por toda la calle.

Desde la sala se escucharon una gran variedad de insultos, gritos aterradores y profundos quejidos de dolor. Sonaba casi como si una gran masacre estuviera ocurriendo en el segundo piso, masacre que tendría una sola víctima y que todos sabían muy bien quien sería.

Minutos después una furiosa Akane bajó velozmente las escaleras, bruscamente se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer rápidamente su arroz.

- ¿Ara?… ¿Akane-chan?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué estás tan despeinada? – preguntó extrañada Kasumi.

- Nee Akane... ¿lo que ocurrió fue intenso no? – preguntó Nabiki mirando con picardía a su hermana menor.- ¿Ranma-kun sobrevivió? – agregó guiñándole un ojo de forma traviesa.

- ¡¡Hija mía!! – exclamó emocionado Soun dejando caer el periódico que leía hasta hace unos minutos atrás.- ¡Soy feliz!...- comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Por fin estas entendiéndote con tu prometido!- agregó emocionado.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! Parece que despertó con muchas energías ¿ne, Akane-chan? – guiñó un ojo Nodoka.

- ¡Eso es propio de los Saotome! Aunque a veces parezca cobarde con las mujeres, el espíritu en algún momento debe aflorar – sonrió Genma sirviéndose otro enorme plato de arroz.

- Parece que está aprendiendo lo bueno de su maestro… al fin este muchacho toma el buen camino… - sonrió con los ojos vidriosos el viejo libidinoso.

Akane dejó bruscamente su cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa.- ¡No es nada de lo que están pensando! – exclamó furiosamente sonrojada.- ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE ENTENDERME CON UN PERVERTIDO COMO ESE?...- la voz de la chica volvió a resonar por toda la casa.- ¡NUNCA MÁS ME PIDAN QUE VAYA A DESPERTARLO!...-

En ese momento bajó un maltrecho Ranma, su camiseta estaba un poco rasgada debido a los golpes propinados por la chica. Estaba bastante más despeinado que ésta. Algunos mechones caían otros los tenía recogidos en su coleta. Miró fieramente a la joven. – KAWAIIKUNE, OTEMBA, BAKA ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE? – preguntó.

Akane se puso rápidamente de pie, mirándolo con furia respondió: - POR TRATAR DE APROVECHARTE DE MÍ, SUKEBE, HENTAI, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA.- le devolvió ampliamente el grito.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!...¿No será al revés?... ¡Cuándo desperté estabas tirada sobre mi! – espetó furioso acercándose a la chica.

- ¡Idiota!... ¡NO SOY SHAMPOO!- gritó Akane presionando con fuerza sus puños- Tú me abrazaste cuando me acerqué a despertarte ¡BAKA! –

Ranma se sentó lo más lejos posible de su prometida. – ¡Diablos!... ¡Estaba dormido!...¡No sabía lo que hacía! – gruñó tomando sus palillos. El muchacho se sintió observado. - ¿Y a ustedes qué diablos les pasa? – preguntó alterado.

Akane volvió a sentarse, de reojo fulminó con la mirada a Ranma – baka...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Hace un tiempo leí que las personas que no son capaces de realizar algunas cosas cuando están despiertas...- comentó Nabiki fingiendo inocencia.- las hacen cuando están dormidas...¿ne Ranma-kun?-

Ranma se ahogó con lo que comía y comenzó a toser. En ese momento llegó el pequeño ninja-esclavo de la familia Kuno.

- Ranma-kun, paquete de Kodachi-sama… - espetó el pequeño hombrecillo dejando el objeto sobre la mesa.

- Shimatta...ya comenzó...estúpidas...- murmuró entre dientes Akane.

Ranma abrió el paquete y salió de éste una grotesca imitación de la rosa negra en forma de robot, automáticamente comenzó a hablar, provocando un escalofrío en la espina del muchacho:

"**¡¡Jojojo!! Ranma-sama...hoy el día que tanto hemos esperado anata...nadie podrá interponerse en nuestro amor ¡Jojojo! Lo tengo todo planeado...Ranma-sama...anata...kuro bara no Kodachi** (Kodachi, la rosa negra)**...te invita a su humilde morada...debes venir esta tarde...el atardecer será el único testigo de nuestras ardientes muestras de amor...Ranma-sama ¡Jojojo!" **

Ranma miró incrédulo como la muñeca comenzaba a lanzar un vapor somnífero. Rápidamente pateó el objeto hacia el inofensivo ninja. El robot explotó sobre éste dejándolo completamente nockeado.

- Maldita loca...además patética.._. "_ardientes muestras de amor" – refunfuñó Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma.- Ni siquiera debería sorprenderme...seguro las otras serán tanto o más ofrecidas...- murmuró por lo bajo.

Ranma observó a Akane, había oído absolutamente todo. "_¿Celosa¡Je!... um… tengo que averiguar que es lo que está sucediendo… algo traman… tendré que arriesgarme…" _

- Nee Ranma-kun... ¿iras a compartir ardientes muestras de amor con Kodachi? – preguntó Nabiki bastante divertida por la situación.

- ¡Hijo! No puedes hacernos esto... ¡no puedes engañar así a tu prometida! – lloriqueó Soun, luego dirigiéndose a su amigo, habló – Saotome-Kun dígale algo a su hijo...-

Un sonido de agua se escuchó y en vez de contestar Genma un enorme panda gruñó jugando con su pelota colorida.

- Supongo que es normal que las chicas inviten a mi hijo, es tan varonil… - sonrió Nodoka. – De todas formas, no te preocupes Akane-chan, sólo son amigas… mi hijo sólo te quiere a ti – sonrió tranquila.

Ignorando el comentario de la mujer, Soun se acercó a su hija menor:- Akane... ¡Pídele disculpas hija! ...¡Piensa en el Dojo!...- lloró con todas sus fuerzas tratando de convencer a una bastante alterada Akane.

La chica de cabellos azulados miró a Ranma, él aún no se dignaba a decir ni una sola palabra.- ¡Puedo encargarme sola del Dojo!...- afirmó poniéndose de pie con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Giró sobre sus talones para salir de una vez del lugar, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta agregó.- Poco me importa si este pervertido quiere ir a compartir muestras de amor con sus amigas...-masculló presionando con fuerza sus puños.- por mi puede irse donde se le de la regalada gana.-

- Rayos… no necesito de tu autorización, si quiero voy a ver a mis "amigas"… y con todo gusto iré a ver a Kodachi, al menos ella si sabe cocinar… ¡je! – rió burlón Ranma mirando a su prometida. "_Kuso… pensé que estaba celosa… maldita sea… no la entiendo…" _

- ¡Diviértete entonces! – habló la chica presionando aún más sus puños. – ¡No me importa lo que hagas!...- añadió haciendo grandes esfuerzos por detener las rebeldes lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Dirigió una última mirada llena de resentimiento al chico antes de correr hacia su habitación.

Ranma sólo observó como la chica se alejaba. "_¿Um? No entiendo… parecía enojada y celosa… pero me dijo que podía salir con las otras chicas… creo que no debí decirle eso… a veces me comporto como un idiota… ¿pero qué rayos pasará por su cabeza? Maldita sea… mujeres…"._ Con resignación se dirigió hacia el dojo a entrenar.

**----------------------- **

El puño de Akane se disparó con furia y dio de lleno en el pecho de su muñeco de entrenamiento haciéndolo tambalearse levemente. Luego de la discusión de esa mañana, ambos al parecer habían hecho hasta lo imposible por no encontrarse, ni dirigirse la palabra.

Las horas pasaron rápido y el atardecer estaba a punto de caer sobre la ciudad, la chica de cabellos azulados retrocedió un poco, tomó impulso y nuevamente atacó acertando con una patada alta directo en la cabeza del muñeco. – No me importa lo que haga...- agitada apretó un poco el cinturón de su gi "_¿Cómo puede ser tan baka? ...Allá él...que haga lo que quiera...no tengo nada que ver...si quiere ir a una cita con esa demente es su maldito problema_" pensó dedicándole una mirada asesina al muñeco vestido de tal forma que parecía una especie de clon de su prometido.

- NO ME IMPORTA...¡¡RANMA NANKA DAIKIRAI!! (Ranma te odio o te detesto) - chilló colérica mandando a volar de una patada al muñeco hacia el otro extremo del jardín.

En ese momento apareció el muchacho de la trenza. Vio volar un objeto y por inercia lo atrapó en el aire. Seguido de esto sintió unos pasos, Akane se acercó a él. - ¿Buscabas esto? – sonrió burlón señalando el objeto.

La expresión divertida que se reflejaba en los ojos de Ranma, sólo aumentó la rabia que sentía la chica.- ¡Dame eso! – masculló intentando arrebatárselo, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder levemente el equilibrio cuando el muchacho con un ágil y perfecto salto la evadió. – No estoy de humor para jugar contigo...devuélvemelo...¡es mio! – refunfuñó una vez que logró recuperar la estabilidad.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – rió Ranma. - ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? –

Los ojos de Akane le regalaron una mirada asesina al muchacho, él cual rió nuevamente divertido de la expresión furiosa de la chica, quien sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo más se lanzó enfurecida a darle su merecido.

Ranma dejó caer el muñeco, conocía bastante bien los ataques de su prometida como para poder responder a estos. Su mano se movió rápidamente logrando atrapar el puño derecho de Akane antes de que pudiera llegar a su rostro, y un segundo después atrapó su puño izquierdo con su otra mano.

Con un diestro movimiento, él llevó sus brazos detrás de su espalda aún sosteniendo sus puños cerrados en sus palmas. El movimiento la atrajo firmemente contra él, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿No puedes hacer nada más? – sonrió mordaz sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Akane se retorció entre sus brazos bruscamente tratando de liberarse. No tuvo éxito ya que sus brazos estaban cerrados alrededor suyo sosteniéndola con fuerza y ella estaba totalmente apretada contra su musculoso cuerpo.- Suéltame...- ordenó colocándose de puntillas para mirarlo directo a los ojos con fiereza, dejando de esta forma sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Um… ¿no puedes soltarte tú sola? – sonrió Ranma al ver a su prometida forcejear en vano. Súbitamente un calor subió por su cuerpo destacándose en sus mejillas, hasta entonces no había notado que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, sus cuerpos casi pegados… su nerviosismo comenzó a hacer efecto haciendo que soltara levemente el agarre. No pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de la chica y observarla fijamente a sus ojos color avellana.

Un leve click sacó a los chicos de su estado de ensoñación haciéndolos separarse rápidamente bastante sonrojados.

- Mou... ¿por qué no se besaron? Por un instante pensé que lograría guardar el recuerdo de su primer beso...se veían muy bien en ese... ¿abrazo? – comentó Nabiki con fingida inocencia.

- ¡¡Nabiki!!... ¿qué diablos?... ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! Sólo.. sólo… ¡kuso! estaba probando lo fuerte que soy... la retaba a que no podía soltarse… y no pudo vencerme.. ¡je! eso.. ¡era eso! – espetó rápidamente Ranma.

- Lo dices como si él fuera capaz de besarme...nunca haría algo así...-agregó Akane dejando notar algo de decepción en su tono de voz. Se sintió observada intensamente por Ranma y por su hermana, furiosamente sonrojada agregó – y yo...yo no...no me interesa que lo haga...no quiero...-

- Me voy con Kodachi... – espetó serio Ranma girando sobre sus talones. "_Diablos… estuvo tan cerca… por un momento pensé que quería… ¿estoy loco o es que ella estaba desilusionada?... ¿ha.. habrá querido que la bese?... shimatta… si tan sólo me dijera lo que pasa con ella yo… ¿yo qué?... mierda… ni siquiera sé lo que sucede conmigo…."_

Akane observó con el ceño fruncido como Ranma se dirigía hacia la salida "_Yo...estuvo tan cerca...pensé que él quería besarme...maldición no lo entiendo, primero parece que quiere besarme y ahora se va corriendo a ver a Kodachi...baka...Ranma no baka"_ suavemente se agachó para recoger al muñeco de entrenamiento – Baka...- musitó.

Nabiki colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermana:- ¿Realmente no querías?...porque tu cara dice lo contrario Akane...-

Akane no contestó sólo dirigió una mirada asesina a Nabiki.

- Mou...está bien...está bien...- la chica se alejó de Akane.- te dejo a sola para que sigas practicando con tu muñeco...demo... ¿vas a practicar besos o patadas? – preguntó entre risas antes de escapar rápidamente del alcance de una furiosa Akane.

**------------------------**

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente el joven de la trenza pudo llegar a la mansión Kuno. Todo era tan escalofriante, no le daba buena espina, pero necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, el asunto le causaba inquietud, debía averiguar de que se trataba.

Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, cada paso provocaba un eco terrorífico en todo el lugar, por momentos el muchacho sintió unos enormes deseos de huir despavorido. Pero Saotome Ranma no le teme a nada ni a nadie… claro que además su curiosidad podía mucho más que su temor.

Un aterrador silencio cubría el lugar, con un vago temblor en sus manos golpeó la puerta, en ese momento una parvada de cuervos que se encontraba en el jardín comenzó a agitar sus alas para montar en vuelo. Pudo gritar, pero se contuvo. Golpeó de nuevo. Nada. Se rascó la cabeza y volteó pensando que podría estar ocurriendo.

En ese momento sintió un chirrido, como por arte de magia la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola. Meditó varios segundos si debería entrar o no. No habían opciones, antes de pensarlo mejor, rápidamente ingresó al lugar, la puerta se cerró por completo de un golpe. Ya no podía hacer nada, la suerte estaba echada.

- Ranma-sama...sabía la fuerza de nuestro amor te traería a mi sin demora..- susurró Kodachi cerca del oído de Ranma con un tono de voz que para el muchacho no tenía absolutamente nada de sensual, sino más bien le sonaba francamente aterrador.

- Ko.. Ko.. ¿Kodachi? – balbuceó Ranma presa del pánico.

- Nadie va interrumpirnos... me encargué personalmente de eso... "_¡jojojo! estúpidas seguro que aún no se dan cuenta de que les mentí sobre el lugar de la cita...poco me importan sus pactos...esta noche Ranma-sama será solo mio"_ será una noche inolvidable mi adorado Ranma-sama...- sonrió acercándose con una mirada bastante libidinosa hacia el muchacho que sólo atinaba a retroceder a medida que ésta avanzaba.

Ranma sólo acertó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de que la rosa negra no se diera cuenta. Los ojos de la muchacha se asemejaban a los de un animal a punto de atrapar a su jugosa presa. "_Diablos… nunca sentí tanto miedo… preferiría enfrentarme a cinco luchadores de sumo a la vez que esto… por lo pronto tengo que saber que sucedió…"._ – Ko… Kodachi… ¿qu.. qué sucedió en el Nekohanten?... – preguntó bastante alterado y nervioso.

La expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente, ahora su mirada reflejaba un fingido sufrimiento – Esas mujeres envidiosas trataron de hacerme daño...me envidian por lo mucho que me amas anata...- tomando rápidamente de la mano a Ranma, lo arrastró hasta el centro del amplio jardín donde había una mesa preparada para dos con todo tipo de manjares.- Pero no hablemos de eso ahora...lo importante es que estés aquí dispuesto a demostrarme todo el amor que sientes por mi...- agregó volviendo a acercarse peligrosamente al chico.

El joven de la trenza se sentó en la enorme mesa sin mucha convicción. - No.. no gracias.. no tengo hambre.. – respondió Ranma comenzando a sudar frío. "_Mierda… ni loco pruebo esto.. seguro debe tener alguna pócima para drogarme…"._ La muchacha comenzaba a incomodarlo, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, su vestimenta era bastante grotesca, un traje de novia color negro, su rostro exageradamente maquillado con colores muy chillones. – Oe… tienes que decirme de que hablaron… - espetó inclinando la silla hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de la desquiciada adolescente.

Kodachi colocó una de sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, inclinándose levemente para dejar su rostro a la altura del de Ranma, habló:- ¿No tienes hambre?...pero si yo preparé todo esto con todo mi amor especialmente para ti... _"un momento...entonces si no quiere comer... ¿él quiere? Oh no puedo creerlo" _– bastante sonrojada se alejó un poco de Ranma dándole la espalda.

Ranma observó extrañado a la rosa negra. "_¿Qué diablos estará pensando hacer ahora?... kuso… si Akane no fuera tan terca no estaría aquí en estos momentos…"_

Del escote de su vestido, Kodachi, sacó un diminuto espejo; en menos de un segundo retocó por completo su maquillaje. – Ahora si estoy lista...- sonrió radiante acercándose nuevamente hacia el muchacho.- ¡Jojojo! No sabes lo ansiosa que estaba porque te decidieras a dejar la timidez de lado amor mio –

El muchacho de la trenza intentó huir, quiso ponerse de pie pero al encontrarse tan inclinado no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Estaban ubicados justo a un lado del estanque, por lo tanto Ranma sin desearlo cayó estrepitosamente sobre el agua.

- ¡Jojojo!.. ¡Arumajiro-kun! mi Ranma-sama quiere jugar contigo...- rió la mujer observando divertida como su adorada mascota comenzaba a acercarse hacia el punto donde había caído Ranma.

En ese momento una pelirroja emergió del estanque. Un inmenso cocodrilo comenzó a acercarse hacia esta, luego en un rápido movimiento se lanzó hacia ella. Ranma totalmente espantado nadó a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de la "dócil" mascota de la rosa negra. – ¡¡Kodachi!!... ¡¡Has algo o esta cosa me va a comer!! – exclamó.

- Kisama... ¿Cómo osas interrumpir mi cita romántica con Ranma-sama? Arumajiro-kun disfruta tu cena ¡Jojojo! – rió frenéticamente Kodachi.- ¿Ranma-sama dónde estas? ...¡Ranma-sama! –

En ese momento apareció el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan. Guiado al jardín por la "melodiosa" voz de su chica de la trenza se dirigió hacia el estanque. – No te preocupes preciosura… aquí está tu salvador Kuno Tatewaki , de ahora diecinueve años… ¡siempre preparado para todo! – exclamó tomando un micrófono. – ¡¡Allá voy!! – gritó lanzándose torpemente hacia el estanque.

Ranma observó con una gotita de sudor sobre su cabeza como Kuno caía sobre una piedra y quedaba inconsciente en el acto. Con rapidez siguió nadando evitando que la criatura lo devorara hasta llegar finalmente a la orilla y salir de un salto. – Mierda… eso estuvo cerca.. – susurró agitado.

- ¡Onii-sama me las vas a pagar! – chilló colérica Kodachi, moviendo con gran habilidad su cinta logró rodear la cintura del muchacho, de un rápido movimiento lo sacó del estanque para dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre el césped. - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un momento tan importante para mi?...¿Qué hiciste con mi Ranma-sama? – pregunto mirando amenazante a Kuno quien comenzaba a volver en si.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PELIRROJA? – gritó Kuno poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

- ¡Esa bruja poco me importa! ...¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI RANMA-SAMA?- gritó la rosa negra comenzando a girar su cinta preparándose para atacar en cualquier minuto a su hermano.

- Yo no vi al miserable ese… estaba llegando aquí cuando mi hermosa chica de la trenza se ahogaba en el estanque… ¿qué hiciste con ella?... ¡estoy seguro que te aprovechaste de su bondad y delicadeza!...¡¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!! – exclamó Kuno tomando su bokken.

Ranma aprovechó la ocasión y sigilosamente se escabulló hacia donde se encontraba la mochila que había llevado. Sacó de esta una cantimplora con agua caliente y regresó a la normalidad.

- Parece que no obtendré nada de esa loca… mejor me voy a casa.. – murmuró para sí caminando por el jardín. "_Mierda… perdí casi toda la tarde y no pude averiguar nada y casi muero en manos de esa cosa… maldito día…"_

Sin poder evitarlo se internó en el invernadero de Kodachi el cual estaba repleto de rosales llenos de rosas negras.

- ¿¡Qué diablos?! – exclamó al notar que las flores comenzaban a emitir un leve gas. – Mier.. mierd.. tengo que.. sa.. salir.. – susurró lo último intentando escapar del lugar pero antes de eso cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego al suelo totalmente drogado con el aroma del somnífero.

**-----------------------**

Apoyada contra el portón de la entrada, Akane, volvió a mirar nuevamente de un lado a otro. "_Shimatta...ya comienza a anochecer y Ranma aún no vuelve... ¿por qué tenía que ir?...realmente pensaba que no caería en su juego...baka..."_ suspiró con resignación. Repentinamente una fuerte sensación de angustia la invadió. – Ranma...- susurró presionando asustada la delicada tela de su falda.

En ese momento aparecieron las otras dos prometidas. Parecían bastante alteradas.

- ¡No lo encontramos por ninguna parte!... ¡Estuvimos recorriendo toda la tarde la ciudad de un extremo a otro y ni rastros de los dos! – exclamó Ukyo. – Esa maldita loca lo debe haber raptado… ¿tú sabes algo de él, Akane-chan? – preguntó.

- Maldita loca mentirosa...aiyaa...seguro ella estar aprovechándose de airen ahora...- gimoteó la amazona.- Pero Shampoo matarla si ella hacerle algo a Ranma...- agregó decidida.

- ¿¡Qué!? Maldición...ven lo que sucede con sus grandiosas ideas...- gritó alterada Akane.- ¡Cómo si no supieran que Kodachi es una tramposa! –

- ¡No es necesario que nos recrimines eso!... ¡Ahora tenemos que pensar algo¿no sabes nada? supongo que la maldita loca envió algún mensaje a Ran-chan para encontrarse…¿ne? – habló la chica de las espátulas.

- Todo es culpa de Ranma...- refunfuñó Akane.- Si es verdad lo que decía su mensaje están en la mansión Kuno... ¡vamos de una vez!- exclamó comenzando a correr siendo seguida por las otras dos chicas.

- Si Akane no sentirse capaz para competir no ser nuestra culpa...ni tampoco que chica loca no tener honor...- comentó sin dejar de correr Shampoo mirando de reojo a Akane.

- ¡Cállate! Nada estaría pasando sino se les hubiese ocurrido manipular al idiota de Ranma una vez más... – gruñó Akane.- pero lo importante ahora no es eso...la casa de los Kuno esta llena de trampas y laberintos...no será fácil.-

- ¡No me interesa!... ¡si es necesario la mataré si no nos dice donde tiene a nuestro Ranma! – chilló Ukyo.

- Shampoo matarla si ella haber tocado a airen...- gritó cada vez más alterada la amazona.

Akane miró a la otra muchacha con una leve gota de sudor en su frente:- Etto me refería a que nos costará encontrar a Kodachi para preguntarle...ese lugar es un maldito laberinto y lleno de trampas.-

- Um.. si claro.. – respondió irónicamente la muchacha de las espátulas para sí misma.

Luego de unos minutos por fin pudieron llegar a la mansión Kuno. La puerta de entrada se encontraba misteriosamente abierta. Con todos sus sentidos alerta, las chicas avanzaron por el jardín, hasta llegar cerca del estanque donde había una mesa o lo que quedaba de ella luego de lo que parecía ser una gran pelea.

- ¿Creen que Ranma hiciera esto? – preguntó Akane preocupada.- ¿qué habrá pasado?-

- Seguro que esa demente querer drogarlo...airen defenderse y huir...espero...- musitó Shampoo.

- O Kodachi lo drogó y lo tiene oculto por algún lugar en esta gigantesca casa – agregó Ukyo aterrada.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Las muchachas voltearon.

– ¡¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa!!...¡¡Viniste a visitarme..!!... ¡¡soy feliz!! – exclamó el rayo azul abrazando por detrás a la joven de cabellos cortos.

- Akane encargarse del primer obstáculo...nosotras seguir...- dijo Shampoo comenzando a correr rápidamente hacia la mansión.

- Sí, es mejor así… ¡Gambatte, Akane-chan! – sonrió Ukyo dirigiéndose a la enorme casa.

Akane observó furiosa como se alejaban las muchachas.- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que seas feliz Kuno-senpai! – gruñó dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas, una vez que logró soltarse, lo mandó a volar de una sola patada hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad. – Maldición ¿dónde estas Ranma?- murmuró para si misma antes de correr en dirección a la casa.

**--------------------**

Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos, todavía se encontraba mareado. Quiso moverse pero fue imposible, algo se lo impedía. Miró sus brazos y piernas, estaba fuertemente atado a la cama con cintas de seda color negro.

Se encontraba en una tenebrosa habitación la cual estaba empapelada de fotografías suyas. Miró hacia un lado y vio una estatua de él tomando a Kodachi en brazos, ambos con gestos melodramáticos. "_¿Qué mierda es eso¿Quién hizo esa cosa?... ¡¡Qué rayos!!"_. Volteó hacia el otro lado y vio que la amplia cama estaba cubierta de pétalos negros. "_¿Qué cosa podría sucederme ahora?! ...¿¡un gato?!"._

Algo semejante apareció en la habitación. Con una risa estridente se presentó la rosa negra utilizando un leotardo color negro para nada inocente, haciendo algunos movimientos felinos se acercó a su presa mirándola inquisidoramente

- Ranma-sama...nunca imaginé que para vencer tu timidez serías capaz de entrar en el invernadero de mis rosas especiales...no podrás moverte durante algunas horas...pero...no necesitas hacer nada...yo puedo hacerlo por ti...- susurró de forma sugerente.

Poniendo sus ojos como platos Ranma trató de mover su cuerpo, pero las cuerdas y el efecto del paralizante no lo dejaron. – Shimatta… ¿qu...qué hiciste conmigo?... ¡Suéltame! – exclamó presa del pánico.

- ¡Jojojo! Aunque te suelte no podrás moverte Ranma-sama – respondió acercándose al muchacho.- Esta noche voy a demostrarte todo mi amor Ranma-sama...- gimió recostándose suavemente sobre un traumatizado Ranma.

**-----------------------------**

Ukyo se encontraba en uno de los miles de pasillos de la lúgubre mansión. Vio la puerta de una habitación y rápidamente entró a esta, sólo pudo encontrar algunas telarañas, estaba completamente vacía.  
Abrió una ventana y continuó buscando observando cada recoveco de la enorme casa. "_Kuso… ¿dónde lo habrá llevado¿y si lo durmió y se está aprovechando de él? Es una maldita demente que es capaz de hacer de todo ¡Mi pobre Ran-chan!… pobrecito… él no sabría como defenderse de esa maldita psicópata. ¡La voy a matar lentamente! ...¡¡Bruja desquiciada!!"_

**-----------------------------**

Shampoo avanzaba rápidamente en medio de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. " _Shimatta...esta casa ser maldito laberinto...todo estar lleno de puertas...por suerte Shampoo no caer en ninguna de las trampas...aunque faltar poco para ser electrocutada un par de pasillos atrás"_ la joven suspiró aliviada.  
Sigilosamente abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ella, su ceño se frunció al ver que no estaban ahí y en menos de un segundo comenzó a pasar por su mente la terrible imagen de Kodachi intentando conseguir mucho más que un inocente beso de parte de Ranma.

- ¡Aiyaa!... ¡Airen! Shampoo va a asesinar a esa bruja...- masculló acercándose decidida a una de las paredes para derribarla si era necesario con sus bomboris.

**--------------------------**

Akane se movió lentamente por uno de los pasillos, constantemente miraba hacia atrás esperando encontrarse con cualquier sorpresa en el momento menos pensado "_Ranma... ¿por qué siempre te metes en problemas? Baka...y como siempre aquí estoy preocupándome como una tonta por ti..."_ algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica, las secó con fuerza deteniéndose por un momento.

- Pero esta va a ser la última vez...- murmuró.- Nunca más voy a preocuparme por ti cuando te metas en problemas así...- presionó con fuerza sus puños al imaginar que tal vez en ese mismo instante Kodachi intentaba aprovecharse de Ranma. – ¡RANMA NO BAKAAA! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El muchacho de la trenza se encontraba aliviado ya que la rosa negra había ido por su cámara para "filmar su primer encuentro apasionado con el amor de su vida". Ranma suspiró sosegado "_Eso estuvo cerca… por poco me besa… tuve que voltear la cabeza aunque casi no pudiera, mis músculos no reaccionaban… después tomó con sus manos mi rostro para evitar que me moviera y tuve que cerrar muy fuerte mi boca.. mierda… me da miedo esa mujer… prefiero los golpes de Akane…"._

En ese momento se escuchó un grito proveniente del exterior "_Esa es Akane… ¡no puede ser otra!... ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!!"_. – ¡¡¡AKANE!!!... ¡¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ!!!... ¡¡¡Por lo que más quieras ayúdame!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese minuto tres potentes sonidos asolaron la habitación de la rosa negra, la chica dejó caer su cámara al observar la catástrofe que había en el lugar, para comenzar la puerta principal había sido derribada por Akane quién la miraba como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos en ese mismo momento.

Lentamente giró hacia donde anteriormente estaba su hermoso y amplio ventanal que había quedado reducido a un montón de vidrios destruidos en el piso, cortesía de Ukyo, quien con su espátula alzada la miraba colérica.

Finalmente observó hacia la pared donde solían estar pegadas gran parte de las fotografías de su gran amor...pared que estaba reducida a escombros y sobre esos escombros se encontraba la amazona quien parecía realmente dispuesta a asesinarla.

- ¡Malditas arpías envidiosas!... ¡Se supone que hoy era mi cita con Ranma-sama!... ¡Tramposas! Esto no era parte del plan...- chilló Kodachi comenzando a ondear su cinta de forma amenazante.

- Tú estar fuera desde que tratar de engañarnos...Shampoo matarte...- gruñó la amazona acercándose rápidamente hacia Kodachi.

- Sí, nos engañaste, y quedas fuera ¡Estúpida demente!... ¡Maldita pervertida! – exclamó Ukyo lanzándose hacia la rosa negra. La menor de los Kuno salió rápidamente por la ventana riendo desquiciadamente seguida de las dos muchachas que sólo deseaban hacer una cosa: acabar con ella en ese momento.

Akane dirigió una gélida mirada hacia su atado prometido:- ¿No interrumpimos nada? Espero no haber interrumpido sus "ardientes muestras de amor" – pronunció con un irritado tono de voz.

El chico intentó moverse en vano, todavía estaba bajo los efectos de las malditas rosas. – Mierda… ¿no ves que no puedo moverme?... kuso… - espetó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto que me doy cuenta...pero creo que tú aún no te das cuenta de que la única forma que tienes para escapar de este manicomio es con mi ayuda...deberías ser más amable...mal agradecido.- comentó cruzándose de brazos mirando en dirección opuesta al chico.

- Vamos… ayúdame Akane… ¿o viniste aquí sólo para reírte? – frunció el ceño Ranma.

Akane miró con atención a Ranma, estaba atado a la cama de piernas y manos, su camisa estaba abierta, y su mirada azul se asemejaba bastante a la de un niño pequeño asustado. No pudo evitar carcajearse.- Tal vez debería dejarte atado...- comentó entre risas.

- Maldita sea…- gruñó por lo bajo Ranma. Parecía que por ese camino no conseguiría su ayuda. Tratando de utilizar su expresión más suplicante susurró: - ayúdame... Akane… -

Akane no dijo nada, suspirando con resignación caminó hasta la cama para soltar las piernas de Ranma.- ¿Por qué diablos siempre te metes en estos líos Ranma? – rápidamente avanzó hasta la cabecera, antes de desatar uno de sus brazos preguntó evitando la mirada de él:- Etto... ¿ella te hizo algo malo?...-

Ranma apenas pudo mover su cabeza. – Gracias.. – musitó. Luego frunció el ceño recordando el momento anterior. – Um… fuera de que se subió sobre mi e intento besar… - el joven de la trenza se quedó en silencio y miró hacia un costado "_Kuso… ahora va a matarme… yo no tuve la culpa... seguramente creerá que yo soy el pervertido"_. – Na... nada... no pasó nada… pude escaparme... – corrigió.

Apenas terminó de desatarlo, dejó caer el brazo de Ranma pesadamente sobre la cama, en silencio se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el otro extremo, antes de comenzar a desatarlo musito:- ¿Ella te besó? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Mm… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – sonrió mordaz Ranma.

- Olvídalo...- murmuró Akane mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que el chico notará que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar sus lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro.- ¿No puedes moverte no?-

- No… - respondió Ranma observando con curiosidad la expresión de su prometida. – Oe… Kodachi no me besó… no dejé que eso pasara… a pesar de que no pude moverme hice todo lo posible para alejarme de ella... – sonrió.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane, carraspeó con fuerza para evitar ser descubierta por el muchacho: - Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí...- comentó tomando rápidamente ambos brazos del chico para atarlo nuevamente. Bruscamente lo jaló hacia ella logrando sentarlo.

Ranma la miró levemente sonrojado y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sin entender nada.

Sujetando con una de sus manos sus brazos, la chica se sentó dándole la espalda, rápidamente alzó los brazos de Ranma pasándolos por sobre su cabeza: - ¿No se te ocurre?...llevarte a casa baka... ¿quieres esperar a Kodachi? – preguntó girando levemente su rostro hacia atrás para mirar al chico.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. - ¿Na… na… nani?... ¡Eres una mujer!... ¡cómo voy a permitir que hagas eso! – espetó bastante alterado. "_Mierda… no pensé que fuera a hacer algo así… me siento como un tonto… kuso… me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy así junto a ella… si supiera al menos que pasa por su cabeza… en algunos momentos cuando me sonríe parece que siente algo por mi y en otros parece que me odiara y si me atreviera a decirle algo me mataría… mierda…"_

Sin dejar de mirar al chico, Akane tomó un pequeño florero que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Kodachi, bruscamente arrojó el agua fría sobre el rostro de Ranma.- Ahora somos dos mujeres...Si sigues negándote puedo dejarte aquí...quien sabe tal vez quieras que Kuno te encuentre...- sujetando los brazos de Ranma se puso de pie, suavemente se inclinó un poco para sujetar sus piernas. -¿Nos vamos o quieres quedarte?- preguntó con un leve tono de diversión en su voz.

- Kuso… vamos antes que me arrepienta… - susurró Ranma resignado. "_Ahora se comporta amable conmigo… ya no sé como actuar con ella, no sé como reaccionará… diablos… demo… me siento tan bien a su lado... mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido… espero que no se de cuenta de ello…"_. Suavemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometida.

Akane sonrió levemente "_Al menos nada malo paso...baka...espero que lo que paso hoy le haya servido para pensarlo más de una vez antes de aceptar cualquier cosa de las chicas..."_ mientras avanzaba miró por un segundo a Ranma quien estaba totalmente relajado, sonrió nuevamente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa de los Kuno.

Minutos después entraron al Dojo. Akane suspiró aliviada, al parecer no había nadie cerca por lo que no tendrían que responder preguntas inoportunas.

- Nee Ranma...ya llegamos...- sonrió dulcemente al notar que su prometido continuamente totalmente relajado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

- Ha.. hai… - respondió Ranma despertando de su ensoñación. – Um… ¿podrías desatarme? – preguntó.

La chica soltó suavemente las piernas de Ranma, sonrió al ver que ya había recuperado completamente la movilidad. - ¿Por qué fuiste Ranma? – preguntó desatando sus brazos.

- Quería saber que había sucedido en el Nekohanten… como tú no quisiste decirme tuve que recurrir a otros medios… - murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en la sien de Akane:- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que me preocupé sólo porque querías satisfacer tu maldita curiosidad? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?... ¡Seguramente era algo relacionado conmigo! – protestó Ranma. "_¿Ella...estaba preocupada por mi…?"_

- ¡Maldición Ranma!... ¡No puedo creerlo! "_¿Cómo pudo aceptar ir a una cita con Kodachi solo para averiguar algo así?...¡baka!_" ¡NO ES TU ASUNTO!...¡ENTROMETIDO!- chilló la chica comenzando a subir furiosa las escaleras.

- ¡Shimatta!... ¡Malditas mujeres! – espetó Ranma comenzando a moverse. "_Parece que el efecto está desapareciendo…"_. – Mierda, tengo que seguir averiguando, estoy seguro que es algo relacionado conmigo – habló para sí.

- Puedes apostarlo...- sonrió Nabiki. La chica que acababa de salir de la cocina, caminó lentamente pasando por el lado de la pelirroja, quien la observaba con bastante curiosidad.- Si quieres hacer negocios ya sabes donde encontrarme Ranma-kun...puedo hacerte hasta un descuento...- le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- Rayos… es la alternativa menos peligrosa… pero la más costosa… - Ranma revisó sus vacíos bolsillos. – Diablos… - susurró para sí suspirando resignado.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

¿Y qué les pareció? xD al final me dio pena Kodachi… creo que será vilmente asesinada por las otras dos prometidas.. xDD… aunque Ranma también tuvo su parte…

Freya dice que le gustó mucho interpretar a Kodachi y que ella es linda en alguna extraña forma… yo creo que le afectó meterse tanto en su personaje TT kowaii yo…(Freya: me siento sicopata por el comentario xpp en todo caso no voy a negarlo me reí mucho metiendome en su cabecita xp)

Otro comentario que creemos pertinente es que… parece que Akane y Ranma terminarán con estrés o úlcera al final de todo lo que tendrán que pasar… ¿no creen? xD

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… y no se olviden de dejarnos un review porfis… para saber si les gustó la historia y dejar su comentario con alguna crítica o sugerencia.. sip: -D… Domo arigato!!

Sakura

Como recorde ciertas cosillas que el día en que Sakura hizo las notas se me fue pedirle que pusiera, aquí estoy de metiche xp. Tenía que comentarles algo sobre la pequeña escena en que Ranma no sale con trenza sino con coleta (babas, babas, babas) antes de que piense "Ja! pero si Ranma se suelta el pelo, le crece por lo del bigote del dragon!" les recuerdo que al acabar ese capítulo la maldición esa ya se había acabado y necesitabamos verlo asi...como en el primer capítulo cuando lo muestran en Jusenkyo (más babas). ¿Creen que Nabiki arrase con todos los ahorros de Ranma?...¿Akane debería apalear a Ranma para impedirle salir a citas v.v?...que necios son los dos no v.v? ...les adelanto que el próximo capítulo la amazona atacará xp y Shampoo estar muy feliz pensando en que todo lo que ella poder hacerle a airen en la cita xp

Esperamos sus comentarios :)

Besos!

Freya.

* * *

Palabras en japonés usadas en este capítulo: 

**Nandemonai**: No tiene importancia, no importa.  
**Temee:** Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "tú" pero de manera muy ruda, casi insultante. **  
Ara: **esta es una expresión que no significa realmente nada , es como el "keh" de Inuyasha, o el "oro" de Kenshin.**  
Sukebe: **lujurioso, caliente, hot xp como ustedes quieran pero esa es la idea xp o sea Akane le dijo a Ranma caliente, pervertido, idiota xp que ternura xp**  
Hentai**: Pervertido o fenomeno, para todos los efectos en esta historia la estamos usando como pervertido ;)  
**Baka: **Idiota, tonto.**  
Otemba: **Marimacho**  
Kawaiikune: **fea, algo no bonito.**  
Anata: **significa tú, pero tambien querido y es la forma en que las esposas suelen referirse a sus esposo xp **  
Kuro bara no Kodachi**: Kodachi, la rosa negra.  
**Gi:** ropa usada para entrenar ( lo que suele usar Akane cuando entrena).  
**Ranma nanka daikirai**: Ranma te detesto o Ranma te odio xp  
**Mou**: Oh! (exclamación de frustración o fastidio)  
**Arumajiro-Kun: **Este es el verdadero nombre de la mascota de Kodachi, bueno realmente lo acortamos un poquito, su nombre completo es Midorigame Arumajiro-kun, digno nombre de la mascota de la familia Kuno ¿no? xp**  
Kisama: **Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Este puede traducirse como "maldito", pero también significa "tú" en un modo totalmente despectivo.**  
Onii-sama: **Modo formal de decir hermano mayor**  
Gambatte: **Buena suerte**  
Yokatta: **Gracias a Dios**  
Oe:** Hey**  
Gomen ne: **Lo siento, disculpame. **  
Onegai: **Por favor.**  
Kuso: **Mierda. **  
Shimatta: **Maldición.


	3. Nunca dejes que el escoja la pelicula

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nosotros estemos utilizándolos para nuestra diversión ahora xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?_**

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

**Hola a todos:) ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada queremos darles las gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido nuestro fic :) estamos muy contentas, así que les agradecemos de corazón su apoyo y esperamos que sigan con nosotras hasta el final ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que nos dejan reviews con sus opiniones, nos encanta leerlos y poder responderles :)...así que para todos aquellos que nos leen y aún no se animan a dejarnos sus comentarios..onegai regálennos sus opiniones sobre nuestra historia ;) **

**Hasta aquí las notas iniciales, esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo y no se preocupen que en este nadie tratará de abusar de Ranma xppp...nos vemos abajo**

**Freya**

_**Capítulo 3: Nunca dejes que él escoja la película.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **----------------------- **

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana, una jovencita de largos cabellos púrpura, tarareaba una romántica melodía mientras limpiaba las mesas del Nekohanten. "_Hoy todo tener que salir perfecto...Shampoo estar segura que airen aceptará ir con ella donde sea, sobre todo después de que anoche Shampoo rescatarlo de las garras de chica demente"._ Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la amazona "_Shampoo y Ukyo lograr hacer papilla a chica loca...seguro que ahora ella pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar aprovecharse de airen"._

Con gracia se movió por el lugar acomodando algunas sillas "_Shampoo estar segura de que ella ser la ganadora...airen ver a Ukyo sólo como amiga...y Akane...ella no ser capaz de entrar en todo esto...Shampoo va a conseguirlo...ésta tarde Ranma declararme su amor y besarme"_

La chica rió suavemente – Shampoo y airen tener la cita más romántica del mundo hoy...-

- ¡Shampoo!... ¡¡¿Vamos a tener una cita hoy?!! – exclamó Mousse hablándole a una mesa vacía cerca de la amazona.

- Tonto Mousse...Shampoo estar aquí...- respondió lanzando hacia el muchacho una de la bandejas que se encontraban cerca de la mesa que estaba limpiando, la cual dió de lleno en el rostro del chico.- y Shampoo tener cita con Ranma...no contigo...- agregó regalándole una fría mirada.- Y Ranma declararme su amor esta vez...estar segura de eso...- sonrió con una mirada soñadora.

- ¡Maldito Saotome!... ¡Ahora mismo iré a acabar con él! – espetó el chico-pato con el aura encendida.

Shampoo pateó bruscamente una cubeta de agua que estaba sobre el piso, esta fue a parar directo sobre la cabeza de Mousse convirtiéndolo en pato.- Mousse no molestar y quedarse cuidando de negocio...Shampoo ahora ir a ver a airen...- sonrió la chica dirigiéndose hacia la salida dejando a un pequeño pato tras ella graznando sin parar.

**----------------------**

**En el Dojo Tendo **

Ranma observó con el ceño fruncido a la hermana del medio de las Tendo. – ¿Y bien?... ¿Cuánto debo pagarte para que me des la información? – preguntó comenzando a irritarse ya que hace aproximadamente diez minutos que la muchacha sacaba cuentas con su calculadora.

- Tomando en cuenta el peligro al que tuve que exponerme para conseguir esta información, y lo útil que será para ti...creo que podría dejar el precio en unos cinco mil yenes...- respondió Nabiki terminando de sacar cuentas y mirando con una amplia sonrisa al chico de la trenza.

- ¿CINCO MIL?... ¿Eso por vigilar a cuatro inofensivas chicas?... ¡¡Parece que hubieras estado al acecho del criminal más peligroso de Japón!! – exclamó Ranma. "_Mierda… tengo muy poco dinero… y la mayoría lo reservé para el regalo de cumpleaños de Akane… kuso… ¿qué voy a hacer?…"_. – Mil quinientos … ni un centavo más… - respondió el muchacho de la trenza.

- No grites Ranma-kun... ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? – preguntó la chica cruzándose de piernas.- ¿Tan poco vale esta información para ti?...Puedo hacerte un descuento por ser casi mi cuñado...pero no voy a aceptar solo mil quinientos...- agregó mirando con seriedad al muchacho.

- Dos mil… no abuses Nabiki, no tengo mucho dinero.. – frunció el ceño. – No creo que te haya costado tanto conseguir esa información… - agregó cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿No quieres gastar todo tu dinero por que estas juntándolo para comprarle algo a mi hermanita para su cumpleaños no?- preguntó Nabiki mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Shh!... ¡Cállate! – susurró acercándose a la muchacha. – No es tu asunto… y dime¿quedamos en dos mil entonces? – preguntó. "_Rayos esta maldita mujer adivina todo lo que pienso…"_

Nabiki sonrió complacida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos respondió: - Dos mil quinientos y puedo hacerte un préstamo para el regalo de Akane...-

- ¿Con intereses? – rió irónico Ranma sacando de su bolsillo la suma en pequeñas monedas.

- Sí, pero te aplicaría la tasa de interés familiar cuñadito...- respondió Nabiki recibiendo el dinero.- Arigato...es un placer hacer negocios contigo.-

Ranma frunció el ceño. – Sí claro… ¿ahora dime qué rayos pasó en el Nekohanten? – preguntó mirándola atento.

- Ranma-kun...eres el premio en una competencia de las chicas...- comentó Nabiki mirando con una media sonrisa a Ranma

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso¿qué competencia? – preguntó observándola inquisidoramente.

- Las chicas se aburrieron de esperar que tomaras una decisión espontáneamente...creo que no quieren envejecer esperándote... ¿tanto te cuesta elegir a una? – preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada.

- ¿Qué diablos quieren hacer¿Akane está metida en eso? – frunció el entrecejo.

- Cada una de ellas te pedirá una cita, usando cualquier método para conseguirla...- sonrió la chica observando como Ranma se veía cada vez más alterado.- la ganadora sería aquella a la que te decidas a besar durante la cita...todas las demás prometidas se apartarían luego voluntariamente, y ten en cuenta que en cada una de esas citas serás espiado por las demás...es la única forma que tienen de saber quién será la afortunada, pero no pueden intervenir, sólo observar a cierta distancia.-

- ¿Todo eso pensaron sin decirme una sola palabra? Maldición… - una vena comenzó a latir en la sien del joven. -…demo… no respondiste… ¿Akane también participará? – preguntó.

- Ellas son muy imaginativas... _"shimatta...realmente no alcancé a escuchar si Akane va a participar o no...bueno por dos mil quinientos no puede pedirme total exactitud en la información...además estoy segura de que a él le encantaría que ella participara...esto será muy divertido"_ Akane también está participando...ella nunca rechaza un reto, deberías saberlo Ranma-kun – afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Honto? Um… etto… digo... ¿de verdad va a participar en esa estupidez? – interrogó tratando de disimular su felicidad. En ese segundo su ego creció desmesuradamente. "_¡Je! Lo sabía… ninguna puede evitar sentir atracción hacia mi… las técnicas de seducción de Ranma Saotome siempre son efectivas... ¿qué debería hacer?... eso del beso es muy complejo… ¿Akane trataría de besarme o tendría que hacerlo yo?.. ¡Kuso!"_

- Hai...Akane va a participar...se supone que tú debes besar a la elegida...dime cuñadito... ¿Estas preparado para besar a mi hermanita?...Tal vez si le das un buen beso no necesitarás hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños tan caro – comentó entre risas viendo como Ranma se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- ¡Urusei! – protestó acercándose más a la muchacha. – ¿Parte del trato es pagar tu silencio, na?... ¡No dirás nada de lo que hablamos! – se inclinó hacia la chica para que escuchara mejor. Nadie debía escuchar esa conversación.

- Nabiki ¿has visto a Ran...- la pregunta de Akane quedó interrumpida cuando la chica vio a su prometido muy cerca de su hermana.- ¡Olvídalo! – agregó con el ceño fruncido, cerrando luego con un fuerte golpe la puerta.

- Deberías ir a pedirle perdón...- comentó Nabiki mirando totalmente relajada a Ranma.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Ranma saliendo disparado del cuarto. Su prometida no estaba por ninguna parte. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y vio que ya estaba en la salida. – ¡Matte, Akane!... ¡No es lo que piensas!... ¡No seas terca, demonios! –

- ¡No estoy pensando nada!... – gritó la chica aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

- ¿Me buscabas, na?... ¡te escuché!... ¿qué querías? – preguntó acelerando el paso y alcanzando por fin a la chica. – No seas boba… ¡sólo estábamos conversado! – agregó tomándola suavemente de la muñeca.

Akane observó la mano del chico sobre su muñeca, subió el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada. Rápidamente el muchacho la soltó – No te he pedido explicaciones...- contestó con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que aún los celos la estaban carcomiendo por dentro - Kasumi me pidió que fuera a comprar algunas cosas para ella, te necesitaba para que me ayudaras con las bolsas...aunque no te preocupes puedo sola...-

- ¿Entonces por qué estás molesta? – preguntó mordaz Ranma. – No tengo nada que hacer… te acompañaré... – agregó decidido subiéndose a la baranda.

- Como quieras...- respondió mirándolo de reojo.- No estoy molesta...te ves feliz... ¿Nabiki te prestó dinero sin intereses o qué? – preguntó Akane un poco más relajada.

- No… solo conversábamos… - Ranma colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Oe Akane… ¿qué quisieras que te regalaran para tu cumpleaños? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Akane se detuvo, volteó para mirarlo:- Si estás pensando en regalarme algo, deberías pensar tú mismo que es lo que me gustaría...no voy a responderte algo así...- sonrió de forma traviesa.- Usa tu imaginación...- agregó reanudando su camino.

El muchacho de la trenza se sonrojó levemente con la sonrisa de su prometida. Disimuladamente la miró de reojo "_Diablos… se ve tan bonita… ese vestido blanco le queda muy bien…"_

La falta de una respuesta por parte de su prometido, hizo que la chica voltease nuevamente para mirarlo- ¿Por qué estas tan rojo? – preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

Ranma se bajó de la baranda y se acercó a la chica. – No es na… nada de.. ¡¡debe ser el calor!! – tartamudeó mirando hacia un lado. "_Kuso… debo ser más disimulado…"_

Akane tomó por un brazo al muchacho obligándolo a detenerse. - ¿Estas seguro? – delicadamente llevó una de sus manos hacia la frente de Ranma – recuerda lo que pasó anoche...¿Kodachi te drogó con su comida?- preguntó comenzando a observar detenidamente su rostro.

- ¡I… iie! Fueron sus.. sus… sus ¡rosas! – balbuceó Ranma, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho. Sus mejillas ardían, comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sin poder evitarlo una de sus manos tomó rápidamente la de la chica. Fijó su mirada en sus ojos, se veía preocupada, por él… "_Kuso… ¡¿por qué mierda soy tan cobarde?!"_. – Ak… Akane… - susurró bajando la mirada.

Los profundos ojos azules de Ranma capturaron los suyos y se mantuvieron ahí. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, de una forma que ella había visto en un par de ocasiones.- Ranma... "_¿Él quiere besarme?...Ranma..."_ – suspiró estremeciéndose bajo la mirada del chico, una mirada que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas, una mirada que la hacia desear cerrar los ojos y esperar entre sus brazos su próximo movimiento.

El ojiazul comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica. Faltaban muy pocos centímetros. Su aroma a jazmines comenzaba a hacerlo entrar en una especie de ensoñación, solo estaban ellos dos. Milímetros casi. Una centésima de segundo después todo se volvió negro, sintió un golpe en su espalda y cayó pesadamente, algo lo estaba aplastando. – ¿Na...nani? – susurró adolorido tratando de incorporarse. La causante había sido la jovencita china con su bicicleta.

Sobresaltada Akane abrió los ojos encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Shampoo.

- Este no ser el momento para que Akane intentar hacer algo...Shampoo esperar que tú no ser tan tramposa como Kodachi...- masculló.

- Yo...yo...no sé de que estas hablando...na...nada pasaba...Ra...Ranma estaba algo raro...creo que aún no está del todo bien luego de lo que le hizo Kodachi anoche...- balbuceó con dificultad una muy sonrojada y avergonzada Akane.

- Sham... Shampoo… no puedo respirar… me due... me duele... – protestó Ranma. "_Shimatta… faltaba tan poco…"_

- ¡Aiyaa!... ¡Airen¿qué hacer ahí abajo? – exclamó moviéndose rápidamente para quitar la bicicleta, apenas el chico estuvo sentado, se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo efusivamente – Wode airen...Shampoo estar tan feliz de verte otra vez.-

Akane fulminó con la mirada a Shampoo y Ranma. "_Baka...pero más idiota soy yo...¡ja! cómo pude pensar que quería besarme...si sintiera algo por mí ya se hubiese separado de Shampoo...pero no...¿por qué hacerlo?...A Saotome Ranma le encanta que las chicas se le cuelguen del cuello"_ se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada del patético espectáculo, segundos después y al ver que nada pasaba además del típico tira y afloja de la amazona y Ranma, comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el piso, cada vez más fastidiada.

El muchacho de la trenza no pudo evitar que la amazona siguiera abrazada a él, por más que forcejeara se pegaba a él cada vez más. Prefirió quedarse estático hasta que lo soltara. "_Genial… después de esto Akane me golpeará…"_

Shampoo sonrió satisfecha, al menos ya había conseguido que Akane se enfureciera con Ranma – Akane...anoche Ukyo decirme que ella necesitar hablar contigo...-

Akane miró despectivamente a Ranma.- Entonces me voy... no tengo ganas de seguir viendo un espectáculo como éste – farfulló indignada girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a alejarse totalmente enfurecida del lugar.

Cuando Akane estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Shampoo soltó de su agarre a Ranma aunque sin alejarse considerablemente de él.- ¿Airen estar feliz de ver a Shampoo hoy? – preguntó con un meloso tono de voz.

Ranma no prestó atención a la pregunta de la joven amazona y observó el camino por donde su prometida se había alejado, deseó irse por esa dirección en ese momento. "_Kuso… pero no puedo… debe estar enfadada…"_

- ¡Ranma! – chilló la amazona, bastante ofendida por la falta de atención del muchacho.

El muchacho bruscamente abandonó sus pensamientos por el grito de la jovencita china. - ¿Qué quieres? – gritó en el mismo tono a la muchacha.

Los ojos de Shampoo se llenaron de lágrimas. Rápidamente volteó y oculto su rostro entre sus manos comenzando a fingir a la perfección un lastimero llanto.- Airen ser un mal agradecido...anoche Shampoo dejarlo todo para salvarte de garras de chica demente y tú ahora gritarle...-

- Um… ¿qué quieres Shampoo? – intentó poner un dulce tono de voz, levemente nervioso.

- ¡Una cita! – sonrió alegremente la amazona mirándolo directo a los ojos.- Shampoo querer una cita con airen esta tarde...podemos ir al parque y luego ir al cine...-

Ranma observó inquisidoramente a la chica. "_Um… por un lado no me gusta mucho esto de las citas… demo… tendría que aceptar… en cierta forma lo haría para vengarme de todas por tratar de manipularme... ¡je! seguramente Ukyo y Akane nos seguirían… podría torturarlas… asustarlas… me daré cuenta de su presencia en algún momento… y me dirigiré al lugar donde estén para dejarlas nerviosas… ¡será muy divertido!... además…Akane también tiene la culpa, ella aceptó de algún modo que yo tuviera citas con las demás… tengo que seguirles el juego, quiero saber de que forma me pedirá la cita cuando le toque su turno ¡je!... me divertiré mucho…"._ Fingiendo una sonrisa sincera respondió: - De acuerdo… -

Aprovechando que Ranma había bajado la guardia, Shampoo se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él para abrazarlo:- ¡Shampoo lo sabía!...airen no podía rechazar una cita con ella.-

**------------------------**

Akane abrió desorbitadamente los ojos antes de estallar en una fuerte carcajada – ¡Jajaja!... ¿Realmente le hicieron eso?...Loca demente lo merecía...- la chica hizo grandes esfuerzos por controlar su risa para no caer de la silla en que se encontraba sentada frente a Ukyo.

- Se lo merecía… si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo hubiera prácticamente violado a Ran-chan – respondió con indignación la joven de las espátulas. – De verdad que quedó muy mal… creo que no molestará nunca más… ¡jeje! – rió Ukyo.

- ¿Lo crees?...Ella es muy insistente...y si algo hubiese pasado sólo sería culpa de él...eso le pasa por ser tan fácil...no debería haber aceptado esa cita con Kodachi – comentó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

- No es fácil… a mi parecer es bastante miedoso con las mujeres ¡jeje! – rió la muchacha. – Nee… Akane-chan… Shampoo ya me dijo donde irían… por la tarde cerraré el Ucchan's para ir a ver la cita… - comentó Ukyo tratando de incitar a la otra muchacha para que la acompañara.

- No creo que sea tan idiota para aceptar salir con ella luego de lo que le paso con Kodachi ¿ne? – preguntó Akane mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a la otra chica.

- Quien sabe… quizás quiera averiguar que está pasando… - sonrió Ukyo. - ¿Irás conmigo? – preguntó.

- Um...en eso tienes razón...anoche me dijo que aceptó ir a la cita con Kodachi para averiguar lo que yo no había querido contarle...- suspiró con resignación Akane.- Shimatta... ¿por qué siempre me meten en estos líos? Ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con su plan...- refunfuñó.

- El plan ya está en marcha… ¡ahora no puedes echarte para atrás! Vamos… si sucediera algo no sé si podría ayudar sola a Ranma… necesitaría de tu ayuda… ¿qué dices?... y si no acepta la cita podríamos ir a tomar algún helado o lo que gustes… ¡yo invito! – sonrió Ukyo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane:- Está bien y realmente espero que no tengamos que seguirlos...prefiero mil veces tomar un helado que estar mirando a Shampoo colgándose del cuello de Ranma...- comentó divertida.

**-------------------------**

**Unas horas después**

Ranma salió de su habitación, no tenía mucho entusiasmo por salir con Shampoo, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que sucedería… pero por otra parte estaba deseoso de divertirse con sus otras dos prometidas, sí, definitivamente su venganza sería dulce. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba por entrar a su habitación, cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto rápidamente la muchacha entró y cerró con un portazo su puerta.

Con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta y golpeó suavemente.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ranma! – gritó desde el otro lado Akane.

- ¡Oe! ...¿por qué estas enojada ahora? – preguntó el muchacho. – Vamos… abre la puerta… - insistió.

- Yo... "_Kuso...no puedo decirle que estoy enojada por lo que paso cuando nos encontramos con Shampoo...recordaría que casi nos besamos..."_... etto...no quiero conversar ahora Ranma...- respondió apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

- Um… conversar un poco… estoy aburrido… ¿qué quería Ucchan? – preguntó. "_En realidad... no sé como hablarle de lo que sucedió por la mañana… diablos…"_

- Ah...etto... quería conversar un rato sobre lo que paso anoche...- respondió, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.- Ukyo me contó que le dieron su merecido a Kodachi por tratar de violar a su Ran-chan- comentó imaginando bastante divertida la expresión que debería tener en ese momento el muchacho.

Ranma apoyó su espalda del otro lado de la puerta. – ¡Je! a veces me dan miedo las mujeres… - sonrió. – Por ejemplo hoy por la mañana… todavía me duele un poco la espalda… diablos… - susurró

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon totalmente al recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana – Um...hai...esta mañana...- murmuró quedamente.- ¿Ranma?-

- Ak.. Akane.. – balbuceó nervioso. "_¿Querrá hablar de lo que sucedió?"_. – Etto… yo… um…- "_Mierda… ¡¿no puedo decir nada mejor que eso?!"_

- Sobre esta mañana... hay algo que quiero saber – habló Akane con un dulce tono de voz.

- Esta… mañana… ¿qu.. qué? um… no sé… - siguió balbuceando bastante nervioso. Ya comenzaba a convertirse en un manojo de nervios. Su corazón latía rápidamente, en su estómago volaban esas malditas mariposas. "_¿Qué rayos? ni siquiera estoy mirándola… y… ¿por qué es tan difícil esto?"_. - ¿Qu… qué… quieres que te diga.. de lo de.. um.. esta mañana? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué quería Shampoo? – preguntó la chica esperanzada en que tal vez Ranma no había aceptado salir con la amazona.

- Um… una cita… - respondió Ranma más relajado, pero algo irritado por lo que quería saber la chica, pensaba que hablarían del otro tema.

Akane giró bruscamente mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta: - ¡¿Aceptaste?!- preguntó comenzando a alterarse.

- Hai, sí acepte…– sonrió burlón Ranma. - ¿Celosa? – preguntó.

- ¿QUÉ? – bruscamente Akane abrió la puerta provocando que el muchacho cayera de un solo golpe al piso- ¿ANTA BAKA?-

- ¡Itte! – se quejó Ranma sentándose con mucho esfuerzo. - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo¿por qué me llamas baka? – preguntó lanzándole una furiosa mirada.

- ¡Porque lo eres!... ¡No entiendo cómo puedes aceptar una cita con esa loca! ...no luego de lo que te pasó con Kodachi...- respondió elevando con cada palabra cada vez más su tono de voz.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo¿te interesa acaso? – sonrió mordaz Ranma.

Akane lo miró directo a los ojos para clavarle una mirada llameante:- NADA...NO TIENE NADA DE MALO...ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE HAGAS – gritó enfurecida.- ¡VETE CON ELLA! –

- Está bien… - sonrió ampliamente el muchacho poniéndose de pie. – Me voy a arreglar entonces… - rió observando la expresión de furia de la chica.

Akane se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al chico, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y algunas rebeldes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Ni pienses que voy a ir a rescatarte de esa loca esta vez... no me importa...- mintió.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – sonrió Ranma escéptico. – Oe… - murmuró tocando el hombro de la chica.

- Sal de mi habitación ahora...- pronunció con un gélido tono de voz que le dejaba claro al chico que si no obedecía terminaría siendo enviado al otro extremo de la ciudad de una sola patada.

- Aa… - asintió Ranma. No había notado que la chica derramaba algunas lágrimas. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y cerró suavemente la puerta. Sonriendo meditó la situación: "_Al menos pude comprobar que si estaba celosa… ¿se habrá enojado?... solo estaba jugando… debo admitir que me encanta verla celosa…"._ Silbando feliz se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

**-----------------------------**

El atardecer caía sobre la ciudad, algunas parejas paseaban por el parque disfrutando de un romántico momento coronado por el ocaso. Una voluptuosa jovencita china y un muchacho de cabellos azabaches se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos del lugar. La mujer le dedicaba coquetas miradas al chico quien solo atinaba a reír nerviosamente.

Ambos era observados atentamente por dos chicas que se encontraban agazapadas detrás de unos arbustos:- No sé que estoy haciendo aquí...- murmuró Akane.- Maldición, mira lo patética que se ve... ¿es necesario que haga todo eso?- preguntó observando como Shampoo se pegaba cada vez más a Ranma.

- Es Shampoo… - rió Ukyo. – No deberías preocuparte por eso… ya hace dos años que molesta a Ranma… sólo fíjate… él no le está prestando atención... – sonrió alentadora.

- Pues yo no estaría tan segura de eso...- masculló Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Ranma y Shampoo.

Ranma observó a Shampoo nerviosamente. "_Diablos… me costó mucho salir de la casa … cuando se enteró el tío Soun casi me asesina… primero se puso a llorar y después me tomó por la pierna para no dejarme salir…_ _¡je! realmente me dio miedo... por suerte Nabiki me ayudó a distraerlo… um… pero ahora le debo mil yenes más..._". En ese momento la amazona de cabellos morados se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo efusivamente. – Sha.. Shampoo… te ves bonita.. – sonrió maliciosamente observando el arbusto. "_Las descubrí… están allí.."_

Shampoo se arrimó más hacia Ranma, haciendo aún más cercano el contacto- Airen ser muy lindo y verse muy guapo hoy... "_Akane y Ukyo estar muy cerca...pero ser aún más divertido...ellas morir de celos luego de esto"_ ¿ser por cita con Shampoo?- preguntó casi en un susurró.

La respuesta de Ranma quedó interrumpida por un profundo gruñido proveniente desde detrás de los arbustos.

- ¿Um? – Ranma observó el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas. "_¡Je! empezaré a ponerlas nerviosas…"_ – Etto… sí… todo es por ti.. Shampoo… - susurró el muchacho de la trenza fingiendo parecer seductor.

Shampoo miró a Ranma con la mandíbula desencajada. Cuando logró volver a articular palabras preguntó: - ¿Airen sentirse bien?...-

- Hai estoy siendo muy sincero – sonrió ampliamente. - ¿por qué lo preguntas? –. Un crujido proveniente de los arbustos llamó su atención. – ¿Nani? Parece que hay animalillos salvajes por aquí… - rió fingiendo naturalidad.

- ¿¡Animalito salvaje!?...ya va a ver...idiota...- masculló Akane totalmente decidida a asesinar a sangre fría a Ranma.

Shampoo sonrió nerviosamente al ver como las ramas del arbusto se movían de un lado a otro como si detrás de este hubiese una gran pelea, luego se escucharon unos pequeños gruñidos y finalmente todo quedo en paz.- Airen no prestar atención a eso... "_shimatta...si ellas seguir así Ranma descubrir todo..._" Shampoo estar feliz de que Ranma por fin darse cuenta de lo que siente por ella.- sonrió seductoramente acercando su rostro hacia el muchacho.

Ranma se alejó de la muchacha china sin prestar atención a lo que estaba por hacer. Encontró una pequeña piedrecilla y suavemente la arrojó hacia el arbusto. – Je… quizás con eso dejen de hacer ruidos… - sonrió. – ¿O podría ir hacia allá, no? No puedo concentrarme en la cita con esos ruidos… - agregó mirando a Shampoo maliciosamente.

- ¡Itte! – se quejó Ukyo recibiendo la piedrecilla en la cabeza. "_Maldición… ¡voy a matar a Ran-chan por eso!_" – Procura no moverte, Akane-chan.. o nos descubrirá.. shimatta… espero que Shampoo lo detenga – susurró.

Antes de que Ranma pudiese avanzar un paso hacia los arbustos Shampoo se colgó de su cuello.- Si animalitos seguir haciendo ruido Shampoo matarlos...- comentó la muchacha con una fingida sonrisa, luego mirando seductoramente a Ranma susurró: - Si tú querer nosotros poder hacer cosas interesantes ahora...o ir al cine...airen decidir...-

- Mejor al cine… - sonrió. – ¿Qué película quieres ver? – preguntó dejando que la muchacha tomara su brazo.

Shampoo sonrió "_a Shampoo no interesarle la película, sólo querer estar en un lugar a oscuras con airen"_ – Tú escoger...- respondió con un dulce tono de voz.

Las chicas observaron como la pareja caminaba lentamente por el parque en dirección al cine.

Akane se puso de pie bruscamente, comenzando a sacudir su vestido:- Me voy a mi casa...no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto... "_Idiota...conmigo nunca ha sido así de amable...animalito salvaje...voy a matarlo"- _refunfuñó

- ¡No! Tenemos que ver como termina esto… ¿no vas a abandonar todo si ya estas aquí, ne¿dónde queda tu honor Akane-chan? – respondió Ukyo tratando de ser convincente. Sin que la otra joven respondiera tomó del brazo de ésta y la arrastró hacia el cine.

Unos minutos después, ya casi llegando al lugar, Ukyo seguía concentrada arrastrando a Akane, la cual no estaba muy convencida de seguirla. Sin mirar hacia el camino no pudo evitar chocar contra algo. O alguien.

- ¿Qué diablos? – se frotó la cabeza la muchacha de las espátulas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del muchacho de la pañoleta amarilla. – ¡Ah, Ryoga¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó extrañada. – Pensé que estarías en Kyoto… -

Ryoga observó confundido a las dos chicas "_¡estoy soñando!...si ellas están aquí eso significa que estoy en Nerima"_ el joven comenzó a reír escandalosamente. "_¡Por fin estoy aquí luego de tanto tiempo!...y aunque de algún modo ya acepté que lo que hay entre el idiota de Ranma y mi querida Akane-san es inevitable... no voy a dejar que él la haga sufrir..."_ un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas:- U...Ukyo...ho...hola..etto...¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó bastante nervioso.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños observó la expresión del muchacho y rápidamente se sonrojó. – Etto… íbamos a ver u... una película.. – respondió bastante nerviosa. "_Kuso… me gusta Ranma… pero desde hace un tiempo me siento extraña al conversar con Ryoga… ¿qué pasa conmigo?... ¡jeje! no debe ser nada… el rechazo de Ranma me está comenzando a afectar…"_

Akane observó la expresión de Ryoga y luego la de Ukyo "_Ryoga-kun ni siquiera ha notado que estoy aquí... ¿será posible que ellos tengan algo?...los dos se ven muy nerviosos...jeje por más que lo negaran esa vez que fuimos de paseo a esas cuevas...estoy segura que tienen algo..."_- Me alegra verte Ryoga-kun...-sonrió alegremente.

- Akane-san...yo...también...- sonrió el muchacho de forma estúpida desviando toda su atención hacia Akane.

Una vena se formó en la sien de Ukyo. – En realidad vinimos a seguir a Ranma… que está teniendo una cita con Shampoo – espetó rápidamente para llamar la atención del muchacho eternamente perdido.

- Bakayaro...voy a darle su merecido... ¡cómo es posible que engañé a Akane-san con esa mujer! – gruñó corriendo hacia la sala de cine sin tener la más mínima idea a cual habían entrado Ranma y Shampoo.

- ¡Matte Ryoga-kun! no tiene importancia...- gritó Akane corriendo tras el chico.

- Ve con Ran-chan… ¡yo voy a vigilar a este loco! – exclamó Ukyo siguiendo al muchacho del colmillo.

Akane suspiró con resignación, miró hacia la sala donde al parecer habían entrado Ranma y Shampoo "_Mmm al menos están viendo una película de acción divertida, me da lo mismo lo que hagan...quiero ver esta película"_ pensó la chica ingresando a la sala.

Una opinión totalmente distinta sobre lo que veían tenía la amazona. "_Kuso...Shampoo cometer gran error, nunca debí dejar que airen decidiera que ver...tonta película quitarme toda la atención de él..."_ lentamente movió una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre uno de los muslos de Ranma.

Ranma observó la mano de la muchacha, disimuladamente la corrió y la miró de reojo. – Oe… mejor mira la película… ¡está muy interesante! – sonrió mirando la pantalla concentrado. "_Seguramente a Akane le gustaría… diablos… si tan solo no fuera tan terca…"_

Shampoo murmuró una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo, acercándose un poco más al chico susurró suavemente - ¿Airen preferir tonta película a estar con Shampoo? –

- Etto sí… es muy divertida… - respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Shampoo se acomodó en su butaca bastante frustrada:- Nunca poder entender que ver airen en Akane... ¿o es que no gustarte las mujeres de verdad? – preguntó elevando un poco su tono de voz.

- Shimatta… - susurró Ranma. – A ti eso no te importa… - respondió entre dientes sin mirarla siguiendo la película.

**----------------------------------**

**En la otra sala**

Ukyo había amenazado a Ryoga para que no siguiera a Ranma, luego de discutir y recibir un par de miradas asesinas del público decidieron sentarse en el fondo de la sala. La película que estaban proyectando era del tipo romántica melodramática. Cuando comenzaron las escenas de los besos los muchachos comenzaron a tensionarse. Ambos estaban furiosamente sonrojados.

De improvisto la muchacha de las espátulas volteó hacia el muchacho del colmillo. – Etto… Ryoga... – comenzó a hablar.

- U..Ukyo...- la mente del muchacho comenzó a volar muy lejos, imaginando una escena similar a la que se proyectaba en la pantalla de cine, pero donde los protagonistas eran él y Ukyo, inevitablemente el calor se reflejó en su rostro y segundos después se encontraba de vuelta en el mundo real y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar la persistente hemorragia nasal que lo atacaba.

La muchacha de las espátulas siguió observándolo levemente sonrojada. Al igual que el muchacho, su imaginación comenzó a actuar imaginándose a ambos corriendo en un campo cubierto de flores, tomados de la mano. Luego, ella tropezando y él, demostrando su fortaleza la tomaba entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de todo. Sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse, sus corazones latían formando un perfecto compás. Un sonido estrepitoso proveniente de la película la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Estaban demasiado cerca, en ese momento de distracción se había acercado peligrosamente al chico quien tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente entregado.

Ruborizada se alejó rápidamente del muchacho. – Muy aburrida la película.. ¿ne? – comentó nerviosa. – Creo que está por terminar… "_afortunadamente…" _–

- Aa...- asintió Ryoga olvidándose completamente del motivo por el que estaban ahí – etto...hai parece que pronto va a terminar "_espero que no..._"- murmuró mirando de reojo a la chica.

**-------------------**

Hace algunos minutos que había terminado la película, Akane esperaba en la entrada del cine a Ukyo, estaba bastante fastidiada y lo único que deseaba era volver a su casa. "_Al menos Shampoo no consiguió nada de él...se los dije, con un plan como este jamás conseguirían algo de Ranma..."_ inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – murmuró para si misma observando hacia la sala donde habían entrado horas antes Ukyo y Ryoga.

- ¡Shampoo!... ¡¡Mi amor!! – exclamó Mousse apareciendo en el lugar, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la muchacha de cabellos cortos para abrazarla efusivamente.

- ¡No soy Shampoo!...- gritó Akane empujando bruscamente al muchacho – Ponte las gafas y no molestes...- masculló mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El muchacho se acomodó las gafas. – ¡Ah! Akane Tendo... – comprobó incorporándose. No terminó de hacerlo cuando alguien pasó a su lado y lo empujó bruscamente hacia la chica. El joven tropezó, inevitablemente empujó con su cuerpo a Akane chocando ambos contra una pared. Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca.

En ese momento Ranma y Shampoo salían del cine. Lo primero que vio el joven de la trenza fue al cegatón sobre su prometida tratando de besarla según su perspectiva. Quiso ir a golpearlo pero la amazona se le adelantó.

- ¡Maldito pato traidor!... ¿Qué demonios estar haciendo? "_Esto no poder continuar así...tonta Akane primero tratar de robarme a airen esta mañana...y ahora también querer quitarme a tonto Mousse"_ – chilló pateando bruscamente al chico enviándolo directamente hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

Akane miró bastante confundida la escena, no sabía muy bien que había pasado, sólo tenía claro que un tipo había empujado contra ella a Mousse al pasar cerca de él. "_¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?... ¿Está celosa?" _abandonó bruscamente sus pensamientos al sentir el aura encendida de su prometido. Observó su rostro, él se veía realmente furioso.

- ¿No me digas que también tenías cita con Mousse? – espetó irónico el muchacho tratando de contener su furia.

La chica lo miró con una ceja levemente arqueada.- Si tú tienes citas con todas tus lindas prometidas... ¿por qué yo no podría salir con quien se me de la gana?- preguntó despacio y con mucho desdén, buscando alterar aún más al muchacho.

- Vamos a casa… allí hablaremos mejor... – gruñó Ranma.

- Vete tú primero...estoy esperando a alguien...- respondió Akane mirando de reojo hacia el cine.

- No me interesa a quien estés esperando… nos vamos… - espetó tomándola del brazo para dirigirse hacia el dojo. "_Diablos… ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo con Mousse? Y yo pensando como un idiota que hoy en el parque nos estaba observando…"_

Akane se dejó llevar, la expresión de Ranma era bastante rara, se veía algo enojado y en cierta forma dolido. "_No entiendo que le pasa...podría jurar que se dio cuenta de que los estábamos espiando en el parque...cómo puede creer que iba a estar en una cita con Mousse si ni siquiera somos amigos"_

Ya estaban casi en la entrada del Dojo cuando Akane se decidió a hablar: - Sé caminar sola... ¿podrías soltarme?-

- Um hai… - asintió Ranma soltando el brazo de la chica. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y la observó. – Oe… ¿ibas a besarte con Mousse? – preguntó desde el lugar frunciendo el ceño.

- Estas loco...Mousse ni siquiera es mi amigo, y no estaba en un cita con el...- respondió acercándose al chico. - ¿Te pusiste celoso?-

Ranma observó hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia. – Para nada… sólo preguntaba… - respondió levemente sonrojado.

La mirada de Akane recorrió curiosa la expresión del muchacho, al notar el color de sus mejillas, una sonrisa timida se formó en sus labios - Y sobre besar a alguien...hoy si pensé en hacerlo...pero no a Mousse...- susurró suavemente antes de correr hacia la casa totalmente sonrojada.

Ranma observó embobado como su prometida se iba. "_¿Qué.. qué… qué rayos?... ¿se.. se refería a lo de esta mañana…?... ¿Que… quería que la besara?..."_. Lentamente se dejó caer contra la puerta. – Ak… Akane… - susurró observando el infinito.

Continuará

**Notas de las autoras:**

¿Qué les pareció? Va a quedar en la duda cuantas horas se quedo Ranma contemplando el infinito luego de lo que le dijo Akane xp, de este capítulo realmente me encantaron la escena de casi beso entre Ranma y Akane y que decir de Nabiki haciendo negocios con Ranma, no se imaginan lo divertido que es meterse en la mente de esa chica solo para poner en aprietos a Ranma xp...la que si tiene que haber quedado bastante ardida fue Shampoo...primero ve a Akane a punto de robarla a Ranma y luego también intentando algo con su esclavo de tiempo completo v.v...¿y qué me dicen de Ukyo y las cosas raras que le pasan con el chico eternamente perdido? ;) ...¿Cómo creen que reaccionaran Akane y Ranma luego de su última conversación? Los dejo con las dudas xp

Bueno chicos esperamos como siempre sus comentarios ;)

Nos vemos!

Freya

pd: se me había olvidado algo xp...la mano de Shampoo en el muslo de Ranma fue sólo eso...no habían segundas intenciones xp no piensen perversiones como Sakura xppp

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Demo: Pero  
Shimatta: Maldición  
Honto¿en serio¿de verdad?  
Urusei: Cállate.  
na /ne¿No¿Correcto¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa. El Na es usado solo los los hombres y el ne por las chicas.  
Matte: Espera  
Oe: Hey¡Oye!  
Iie: No  
¿Nani¿Qué?  
Wode airen: Mi amado esposo.  
Nee¡Hey!  
¿Anta baka¿Eres idiota?  
Itte: Ouch! Expresión de dolor xp  
Aa: Sí  
Bakayaro: Estupido cretino, estupido idiota.


	4. En las citas dobles puedes perder a tu p

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nosotros estemos utilizándolos para nuestra diversión ahora xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?_**

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

**Hola chicos! Aquí traemos un nuevo capi… esperamos que lo disfruten :- ) gracias a todos los reviews que nos enviaron.. realmente estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios.. superaron nuestras expectativas.. .. domo arigato!**

**Sakura**

_**Capítulo 4: En las citas dobles puedes perder a tu pareja.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **----------------------- **

* * *

Ukyo abrió las cortinas del local. Tomando una escoba comenzó a barrer la vereda. Su expresión era de confusión. Desde la noche pasada que no podía dejar de pensar cómo seria una cita con Ranma y si realmente quería ir. "_No puedo creerlo… luego de seguirlo doce años estoy empezando a dudar si realmente lo sigo amando como antes… ¿cuándo comenzó a ocurrir esto?... ayer con Ryoga me sentí extraña… una sensación de… ¿felicidad?... no puede ser… estoy empezando a trastornarme con ideas raras… Ryoga es sólo un amigo… siempre me ha ayudado para beneficio de ambos… él quiere a Akane.. y yo a Ranma… ¡así es!... ¡no puedo permitirme dudar a estas alturas!"_. La muchacha de las espátulas asintió para sí misma como si aquello dependiera para convencerse de sus sentimientos 

- Cuando vea Ranma dejaré de pensar en esto… ¡y ganaré!... eso… ¡debo ganar!.. – espetó tirando la escoba y apretando los puños. - …así dejaré de tener ideas raras con ese chico… - susurró tomando de nuevo la escoba para dirigirse al interior de su local.

**------------------**

El frío aire matutino acariciaba suavemente su rostro, su respiración se volvía más agitada a medida que aumentaba la velocidad del trote "_¿Qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea?...Anoche prácticamente le dije que me hubiese gustado que me besara...maldición en qué estaba pensando...no quiero que crea que soy como todas las demás...no quiero forzarlo a nada...shimatta"_ bajó la mirada y aumentó la velocidad "_yo...no quiero que esté conmigo sólo por el compromiso...¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?..."_

Muy cerca de allí, en dirección contraria, Ranma trotaba enérgicamente. "_No puedo alejar de mi mente lo que pasó anoche… una y otra vez recuerdo sus palabras… ¿por qué se fue corriendo?... después se encerró en su cuarto y no pude verla más… por la mañana tampoco estaba…"._ Ranma dobló por una esquina y vio a lo lejos una figura, no prestó mucha atención y siguió meditando. "_¿Tendría que hablarle primero?... después de todo ella dijo eso y yo no le contesté… aunque tampoco me dio la oportunidad… rayos… es todo tan complicado… ahora no sé de que manera abordaré el tema sin que parezca muy forzado… ¿qué debería decirle?"_

Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica "_Anoche estaba realmente celoso ¡jejeje! Baka como pudo pensar que Mousse y yo íbamos a besarnos"_ lentamente comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. "_Me hubiese gustado ver como reaccionó luego de lo que le dije"_ volvió a reír alegremente y continuó corriendo sin prestar atención hasta que chocó con fuerza contra alguien.

Ranma sintió que algo chocaba contra él, rápidamente le pasó un brazo por su espalda para evitar que cayera. Levantó la vista unos segundos después. – ¿Ak… Akane? – murmuró observando sonrojado a la chica.

- Ohayou Ranma...- susurró Akane mirándolo bastante sonrojada.- Creo que se nos está haciendo costumbre encontrarnos así últimamente...- comentó sonriéndole.

- Ha.. hai… - respondió bastante nervioso. – Um... ¿cómo estás? – preguntó intentando fingir naturalidad. – Ayer no te vi más… - agregó susurrando.

- Etto...yo...cuando llegamos...yo...- balbuceó tratando de evitar la profunda mirada del muchacho.- me fui a dormir temprano...- la chica sentía como su corazón latía cada vez con mayor fuerza, volvió a fijar su mirada en la de Ranma.- antes de dormir, bajé a buscar algo para comer, pero no te vi...- mordió suavemente su labio inferior tratando de controlar de alguna forma su nerviosismo.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente, la situación lo superaba. Rápidamente dejó de sostener a su prometida y se alejó considerablemente. – Ah… etto… ¿estás bien?... no te vi... – intentó cambiar de tema.

- Hai...- sonrió dulcemente Akane.- yo tampoco te vi...estaba pensando en otras cosas...- comentó distraída.

- ¿Sí? ...¿Y en qué pensabas? – sonrió Ranma relajándose.

- En ti...etto...no...no...es decir en nosotros...- respondió Akane rápidamente.- Shimatta... "_baka, baka...soy una tonta"_ quiero decir en que pronto serán los exámenes para entrar a la Universidad y todo eso ya sabes...- agregó más relajada al lograr desviar el tema nuevamente.

El joven de la trenza se sonrojó furiosamente y distraídamente colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando hacia un costado. – ¡Je! no tenía muchas ganas de estudiar… sólo porque oyaji y tío Soun insistieron me presentaré a ese dichoso examen… supongo que estudiaré educación física... – respondió tratando de parecer natural. "_¿En mi?... ¿en nosotros?... en algún momento hubiera pensado que eso es cursi… pero me gustó ese "nosotros"…"_

- Imaginé algo así...- comentó entre risas Akane.- ¿Sabias que aunque sea educación física también tendrás que leer y estudiar?... ¿Quién va a ayudarte? – preguntó regalándole una traviesa mirada antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al dojo.

- Tonterías no creo que necesite mucho de eso… - sonrió con autosuficiencia siguiendo a la chica. - Oe… Akane... – miró a la chica de reojo.

- ¿Nani?...- Akane se detuvo y volteó para observar al muchacho.

- Yo también… etto… ayer… quería besar a alguien…demo… ¡no fue Shampoo precisamente! – exclamó corriendo rápidamente hacia el dojo sin dejar que la muchacha abriera la boca.

Akane observó sonrojada como el muchacho se perdía de vista – Ranma...- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- ¡Matte Ranma! – gritó corriendo detrás del muchacho, ahora tenía mas claro que nunca que ellos dos necesitaban hablar cuanto antes de ciertos temas, el único problema era que ni ella ni Ranma lograban hablar normalmente sobre ciertas cosas cuando estaban juntos.

**----------------------**

Soun Tendo miró con seriedad a su amigo y ex compañero de entrenamientos – Ya escuchó lo que nos contó Nabiki, Saotome-kun... ¿Y si su hijo cae en alguna de las trampas de las otras muchachas? ...¡Nunca tendremos un heredero para la Escuela de Combate Libre!-

- Hai… soy pobre nuevamente.. – suspiró resignado Genma. – Confiemos en que Akane les gane al resto de las prometidas… después de todo es muy fuerte y es su hija, na, Tendo-kun – sonrió el hombre de la pañoleta tomando un enorme pedazo de pastel que había preparado Kasumi.

- Hai...Akane es una Tendo tiene que ganar ¡jajajaja! – rió escandalosamente Soun recuperando de golpe todo su optimismo.

- Parece que no conocieran a mi hermana...- comentó distraídamente Nabiki mientras miraba una revista.- Porque hay que conocerla muy poco o ser muy tonto como para creer que ella le pediría una cita a Ranma..-

- No seas así Nabiki… quizás se anime… está por entrar a la universidad, ha madurado bastante.. – sonrió Kasumi. – Esperemos que todo salga bien… -

- Onee-chan...la personalidad de Akane ha cambiado muy poco desde que era una niña...bueno ahora no golpea a cada chico que la molesta...solo a Ranma...- afirmó Nabiki ignorando por completo como cada una de sus palabras asesinaba las esperanzas de su padre de ver a Akane y Ranma felizmente casados.

- Estoy segura de que mi hijo lo logrará… él es un Saotome y muy fuerte… es tan varonil y apuesto, Akane-chan no podrá resistirse a sus encantos.. – sonrió positiva Nodoka.

- Se supone que la ganadora será aquella a la que Ranma bese...pero Ranma es aún más tímido que Akane...- comentó Nabiki con una media sonrisa.

- Nabiki...- gimoteó Soun ya totalmente desmoralizado.

- ¿Por qué me miras así Otou-san?...todo lo que he dicho es verdad...- respondió la chica continuando con su lectura.

- Yo creo que Nabiki-chan tiene razón… ¡Ranma es un cobarde! – sonrió libidinosamente Happosai lanzándose hacia los pechos de la hermana del medio de los Tendo.

Nabiki detuvo la trayectoria del viejo libidinoso colocando la bandeja metálica que Kasumi había utilizado para traer el te en su delantera. – Arigato...maestro...-sonrió de forma burlesca.

Justo en ese momento venía llegando de correr un bastante agitado y sonrojado Ranma, rápidamente Soun se acercó a él; con solemnidad colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos – Sea como sea tienes que besar a mi hija cuando tengan esa cita...-

Genma se acercó por atrás y le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo. – Escucha lo que dice Tendo-kun… tienes que hacerlo si no quieres que dejemos de vivir aquí… ¡así que compórtate como un Saotome y bésala! – exclamó.

- ¡Si besas a Akane-chan podrán casarse pronto! – agregó Happosai colgándose de un brazo del muchacho. – ¡Y si no quieres tú, entonces la besaré yo! – rió lujuriosamente.

- ¿De dónde sacaron que yo besaría a Akane?... ¿Quién les dijo eso? – preguntó irritado. – Lo que menos me interesa es besar a alguien… - agregó frunciendo el ceño lanzándole una mirada asesina a los tres hombres.

- Tú sólo me dijiste que mantuviera en secreto nuestra conversación...no que no les dijera nada de lo que había pasado en el Nekohanten...- respondió Nabiki mirando con una sonrisa al muchacho.- Además necesitaba el dinero...las vacaciones no son un buen período para mis negocios...y Kuno-chan no ha pedido fotos de la pelirroja...-

- Diablos… - susurró por lo bajo. – ¡De todas formas esto no es asunto suyo! Y si quieren saber… ¡no tengo ninguna intención de besar a Akane!... ¡Así que ocúpense de sus asuntos! – respondió colérico el muchacho de la trenza.

- Ni yo nunca dejaría que alguien como tú me besara... "_Idiota...entonces ¿por qué demonios me dijo todo lo contrario hace un rato?...Perfecto...si piensa decir algo para luego retractarse puedo pagarle de la misma forma" _– habló Akane, su tono de voz era extremadamente ofendido. Sintiéndose observada volvió a hablar – Voy a tomar un baño nos vemos después...- agregó regalándoles una fingida sonrisa.

- Ahora si que arruinaste las cosas Ranma-kun...- comentó Nabiki una vez que Akane terminó de subir las escaleras.

Soun inmediatamente soltó al muchacho dejándose caer para luego comenzar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Mi pobrecita Akane!...¡Ya sabes como es!...¡Todo está perdido Saotome-kun!-

- ¡Ahora Akane no va a querer casarse contigo, BAKA! – espetó Genma dejando caer algunas lágrimas para luego comenzar a zamarrear a Ranma tomándolo de la camisa. – ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste?...¡Nos quedaremos sin hogar! – agregó derramando un caudal de lágrimas.

Ranma no reaccionó, estaba totalmente ido desde que se dio cuenta que Akane había escuchado todo. "_¿Por qué siempre tengo que abrir la boca?... Mierda… ahora todo será más difícil… seguramente renunciará a la cita… ¿qué puedo hacer?"_. El muchacho se dejó sacudir, sus pensamientos volaban hacia otras direcciones, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decían las personas a su alrededor.

Unos segundos después se vio privado de sus pensamientos: sintió un penetrante dolor en la pierna, algo lo estaba mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Rápidamente comenzó a agitar el miembro inferior y vio que se trataba del pequeño cerdito. – ¡Maldita sea!...¡Bakayaro! – exclamó golpeándolo con uno de sus puños haciendo que dejara de morderlo. - ¿Qué te pasa P-chan?? – le preguntó tomándolo de las patas. La pequeña mascota de Akane sólo gruñó y le lanzó miradas asesinas.

El muchacho vio como toda la familia lo observaba. - ¡¿qué demonios?! … ¿no tienen otra cosa que hacer que mirarme? – protestó saliendo del lugar llevando consigo al cerdito.

**------------------------------**

Algunos minutos después, en medio del Dojo, Ryoga miraba a Ranma con profundos deseos de darle su merecido por hacer sufrir a su querida Akane-san.

- ¡Bakayaro!...Decido arrancar de mi corazón a mi querida Akane para dejarte el camino libre...- rápidamente se acercó al chico tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa- Y TÚ SOLO SABES HACERLA SUFRIR...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIAS AYER EN UNA CITA CON SHAMPOO?-

- ¡¿Y A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!... ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA ENTROMETERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS?! – vociferó Ranma tomándolo de igual forma.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME METO!... ¡Akane-san es mi amiga, idiota!... ¡¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando tú sales con otras mujeres?!- preguntó el chico eternamente perdido fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡BAKA!...¡ Es un juego! – espetó acercándose a este. – Es algo que planearon Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi… Akane parece que también participará… cada una de ellas tendrá una cita conmigo… y supuestamente a la que yo bese será la ganadora y las demás no molestarán más… - explicó susurrando. – Básicamente es eso.. – agregó volteando para luego dar algunos pasos.

- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que ellas te pusieron como premio de una competencia? – preguntó Ryoga acercándose hacia el otro muchacho.- Eso no es posible, Akane-san es una alma pura y gentil ella no se atrevería a hacer algo así...- mirando hacia otro lado agregó: - ¿Y dices que Ukyo también es parte de todo esto?... "_kuso...ayer por un momento pensé que ella ya se había olvidado de Ranma...después de todo también sabe lo que paso en China...bueno Shampoo estuvo ahí...y sigue persiguiendo a este idiota."-_

Ranma miró de reojo al muchacho. "_Últimamente está prestándole mucha atención a Ucchan… ¿no será qué?...¡je!..."_. – Oe… Ryoga… ¿por qué últimamente estas desaparecido de casa y frecuentas mucho el Ucchan's¿pasó algo y no me enteré? – sonrió mordaz.

- No sé de que estás hablando...- respondió Ryoga sin prestarle demasiada atención a Ranma.- Además ese no es tú asunto...deberías preocuparte de no hacer sufrir a mi querida Akane-san-

- Ahou… no sabes de lo que hablas, se ve que no conoces a la verdadera Akane.. ¡je! – sonrió burlón Ranma. - ¿Akane una alma pura y gentil?... ¡tienes que verla cuando me golpea por cualquier cosa!... es tan poco femenina… - rió cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Ryoga-kun!... ¡Qué alegría verte! – sonrió Akane acercándose al muchacho perdido. En ese minuto la chica proyectaba una imagen totalmente distinta a lo que acababa de decir Ranma. Vestida con un vestido de color amarillo pálido ajustado a la cintura, era el ejemplo viviente de lo femenino.

- Akane-san... ¡Qué alegría!... ¿Qué haces por aquí? – rió estúpidamente Ryoga.

- Kasumi me dijo que Ranma había encontrado a P-chan, pero no lo veo por aquí, tal vez volvió a irse – sonrió dulcemente ignorando por completo a Ranma.

- Está más cerca de lo que tú crees… - sonrió irónico. Akane se encontraba entre medio de los dos muchachos. Ranma lanzó una mirada asesina al joven-cerdo que no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha.

- Yo no lo he visto...- gruñó Ryoga fulminando con la mirada al chico de la trenza.- Ya aparecerá...no te preocupes Akane-san...- sonrió dirigiéndose ahora a la chica.

- Gomen ne...Ryoga-kun...anoche no pude esperar a que Ukyo y tú salieran del cine...- habló Akane sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a los comentarios de Ranma.- un niño estúpido me lo impidió...-

Ranma tomó de la mano a la chica llevándola hasta afuera del Dojo. - ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!...¡lo que dije hoy es… es para que no molestaran!... ¡Ya sabes como son nuestros padres! – gruñó exasperado.

- ¿Te pedí explicaciones?...- preguntó Akane haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la calma.- Realmente no es mi asunto saber a quién demonios quieres besar o no...- masculló mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ayer no parecía que pensabas eso!... kuso… ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! – exclamó Ranma observándola fieramente.

- ¡Tal vez aprendí del maestro en decir algo y luego retractarse! – la chica le devolvió ampliamente el grito, en ese minuto notó que Ranma aún seguía sujetándola de la mano. Bruscamente se separó. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Ukyo? Seguro se muere por salir contigo...- refunfuñó.

-¡Je!... ¿Estás celosa acaso? – sonrió burlón Ranma. – Seguro tienes envidia… porque al menos tengo citas… y tú no... – espetó para luego mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Celosa?...¡ja!...¿de ti?...- respondió alzando el mentón desafiándolo – Si quisiera podría tener una cita con cualquiera ¿lo dudas?-

- ¡Je! – espetó Ranma mirando hacia un costado tratando de fingir indiferencia. "_Baka… esto es mi culpa… no puedo retar a Akane o es capaz de salir con alguien sólo para ganarme... diablos…"_

- Entonces... ¿no te molesta que salga con alguien cuando quiera?...- preguntó Akane girando hasta quedar nuevamente frente al chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No… para nada… ¿por qué habría de molestarme? – respondió Ranma mirando de reojo a la chica.

- ¡Que bueno! – sonrió fingidamente – entonces no podrás quejarte...- agregó volviendo a entrar al Dojo. Decidida se acercó hacia el chico eternamente perdido.- Ryoga-kun...¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo? – preguntó mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Ranma.

- ¿Eh?... etto ¡hai! – asintió el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vamos entonces...- sonrió Akane tomándose del brazo del muchacho caminando lentamente con él hacia la salida.

El muchacho de la trenza con la boca abierta vio como se alejaban Ryoga y su prometida. Una vez que habían salido por la puerta y pasado algunos minutos, Ranma golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una de las paredes del dojo dejando un enorme hoyo en esta. "_¡KUSO!...¡ soy un estúpido!..."_– ¡Tengo que hacer algo… ahora mismo! – murmuró para sí dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**----------------------**

Minutos después Ukyo se encontraba cerrando el Ucchan's, después de eso iría a ver a Ranma para pedirle una cita. Se había esmerado mucho, por más que pensó una y otra vez en la situación, se decidió por pedirle la cita, quizás con eso se daría cuenta si realmente seguía amándolo. Lucía un hermoso vestido color azul que resaltaba sus ojos, sencillo sin mangas, ajustado en la cintura delineando sus tributos, optó por dejar su cabello suelto cubriendo por completo su espalda.

Cuando volteó para dirigirse hacia el lugar apareció como por arte de magia una figura masculina a su lado. Inmediatamente la chica sonrió, se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, luego de observarlo bien la joven de cabellos castaños se sonrojó levemente. Ranma se había vestido muy bien para la ocasión: llevaba una camisa color blanca y pantalones color negro. Realmente se veía muy guapo y olía delicioso.

- Ho.. hola Ran-chan… - habló un poco nerviosa.

- Konnichiwa Ucchan… ¿cómo estás? – sonrió.

- Bien… yo.. me preguntaba… si tú… em… y yo… - balbuceó la joven levemente sonrojada.

- ¡Claro! Vamos ahora… ¿quieres tomar un helado? – respondió rápidamente Ranma sin darle tiempo a la chica para que hiciera la pregunta. Suavemente tomó del brazo a la muchacha. – ¿Nos vamos? -

- ¡Ha.. hai! – respondió Ukyo dejándose llevar por el joven de la trenza.

**----------------**

Si Akane-san le hubiese hecho una invitación como esa hace un par de años atrás, él hubiese sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. No es que no le agradase la compañía de la chica, pero él ya se había dado cuenta de que Akane y Ranma estaban enamorados y contra su relación...si es que eso podía llamarse así, realmente no se podía hacer nada.

Algo distraído miró hacia la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver entrar a Ranma en compañía de una chica muy atractiva. "_Maldito Saotome... ¿cómo es posible que todas las mujeres hermosas de este lugar quieran salir con él?...Estúpido idiota... ¿quién será esa chica?"_ Ryoga movió bruscamente su cabeza. "_Soy un idiota...¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?...Bakayaro ¿cómo puede jugar con los sentimientos de Akane-san?"_

Akane miró algo confundida al muchacho - ¿Te sientes bien Ryoga-kun? – sonrió dulcemente – Me alegra que aceptarás acompañarme... no tenía deseos de seguir a Ran...etto, es decir, no quería seguir escuchándolo... – sonrió nerviosamente al notar que casi había delatado delante del muchacho el plan de las chicas.

Ryoga no estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras de la muchacha, con la mirada seguía cada paso del muchacho de la trenza y su acompañante. La suave risa de Akane lo volvió a la realidad.

- Nee Ryoga-kun...desde ayer que estas muy raro... ¿pasó algo en el cine? – preguntó mirándolo inquisidoramente.- Cuando te encontraste con Ukyo...los dos se comportaban muy extraños...creo que hasta se sonrojaron...- la risa de Akane se hizo más fuerte al notar como las mejillas de su amigo estaban cada vez más rojas.

- Ak...Akane-san... ¡qué cosas dices! – rió bastante avergonzado Ryoga.- Ukyo es mi amiga...- agregó con nerviosismo.

Cerca de allí Ranma descubrió a la pareja. Disimuladamente los observó de reojo, una ligera vena apareció en su sien al ver que parecían muy divertidos con su conversación. Una ola de celos se apoderó de él. Rápidamente se aferró más al brazo de Ukyo y la llevó hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la otra pareja. Sentándose cerca de Ryoga trató de hacer oídos para escuchar lo que hablaban.

Ukyo extrañada observó la expresión de su acompañante, luego de unos segundos volteó hacia su costado y pudo ver la razón por la cual Ranma se veía tan irritado: Ryoga y Akane en una cita. Un puntazo atravesó su pecho. ¿Eran acaso celos? "_Ryoga se está riendo con Akane… parece que no es cierto lo que me dijo… no se resignó a perderla… demo… ¿por qué diablos tengo que sentirme así?... yo amo a Ran-chan… ¡sí! eso es… sólo tengo que concentrarme en la cita…"_

La risa de Akane se congeló cuando vió como en la mesa más próxima a la de ellos se sentaban Ranma y Ukyo. "_¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?...No puedo creer que Ranma haya sido tan idiota como para pedirle a Ukyo que vinieran a esta heladería solo para seguirnos..." _de reojo miró a Ukyo quien parecía asesinar con la mirada a Ryoga.

Suavemente desvió la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Ranma. "_Con ella si pudo venir a tomar un helado siendo hombre...las pocas veces que he conseguido que me acompañe, siempre lo ha hecho como chica...estúpido engreído hasta se vistió especialmente para la ocasión."_ Los celos comenzaba a adueñarse de sus pensamientos hasta que se fijó en la mirada del chico, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

Ofendida volteó bruscamente el rostro para evitar la mirada de Ranma.- Ryoga-kun, no prestes atención a Ranma...seguro que obligó a Ukyo a que su cita fuera en este lugar sólo para seguirnos...- refunfuñó presionando lentamente uno de sus puños, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no darle su merecido a su estúpido prometido.

Ryoga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, bruscamente se puso de pie - ¡¿Ukyo?! – gritó señalando a la chica con uno de sus dedos. Ante las sorprendidas miradas de los otros tres chicos, totalmente embobado se acercó hacia la muchacha.- Hola...Uk...Ukyo...te...te ves...muy..bien...- tartamudeó con dificultad. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, volvió rápidamente a sentarse en su mesa con Akane.

Ukyo se sonrojó furiosamente y miró hacia un costado tratando de fingir que no había escuchado el cumplido del muchacho eternamente perdido.

Ranma se puso de pie. – Ucchan… mira que coincidencia.. ¡Son Ryoga y Akane!... ¿qué te parece si juntamos las mesas? – sonrió fingiendo amabilidad.

La joven de las espátulas sin entender mucho la situación asintió poniéndose de pie. El ojiazul sonriendo maliciosamente acercó con facilidad su mesa a la de la otra pareja.

Rápidamente se acercó a Ukyo. – Oe Ucchan… ¿qué te parece si cambiamos de asientos? Así estarías más cerca de mi amigo Ryoga… parece que él quiere conversar contigo.. ¿na? – susurró discretamente al oído de la chica. "_Je… ahora que veo sus intenciones... ese cerdo comenzó a caerme mejor"_

Ukyo aún sonrojada por las palabras del joven del colmillo y bastante confundida actuó por inercia cambiando su lugar y sentándose cerca del chico-cerdo.

Ranma complacido se sentó cómodamente a un lado de su prometida. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada asesina. Fingiendo que no había percibido nada, con naturalidad le habló por lo bajo: - ¡Je! hice esto porque noté que Ucchan y Ryoga se simpatizan más de lo que pensaba… - sonrió burlón.

Akane continuó fulminando con la mirada a Ranma – Ajá...por eso también viniste a este lugar con Ukyo...-

- Ni lo pienses… no vine para estar cerca de ti… sólo para comprobar lo que ya es obvio.. – sonrió observando a la pareja que apenas balbuceaban algunas palabras y ambos estaban bastante sonrojados.

Desde afuera del local, una jovencita de cabellos púrpuras miraba bastante divertida la escena. "_Shampoo perder pero estar segura de que Akane no pedirle cita a airen...y Ukyo...ella verse bastante divertida con chico-cerdo...no tener sentido quedarse espiando nada pasar en este lugar"_ – Mousse...tener cuidado con todos esos paquetes...- ordenó mirando de reojo al pobre muchacho que cargaba una gran cantidad de bolsas.- tú tener que hacer mucho para que Shampoo perdonarte lo de anoche.-

- ¡Sí!.. ¡sí!... ¡lo que tú digas mi querida Shampoo! – asintió dichoso el joven cegatón siguiendo como perrito faldero a la voluptuosa amazona.

La joven de cabellos castaños miró de reojo a su interlocutor. –Gra.. gracias por lo de antes… ¿crees que debería usar esta ropa a menudo? – sonrió traviesa guiñándole un ojo.

Ryoga totalmente sonrojado asintió moviendo la cabeza. – Hai...demo...siempre he pensando que eres bonita...- respondió mirándola a los ojos.

- Ryo.. Ryoga… arigato.. – rió nerviosa para luego prestarle atención a su helado, saboreando con delicadeza los restos que tenía en la cucharilla.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akane, mirando de reojo a Ranma le comentó por lo bajo: - Ayer me dí cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ellos...se ven bien juntos ¿no crees?-

- Um… supongo… - sonrió Ranma mirando de reojo a su prometida. "_Bueno… parece que esta cita terminará bien… no seré golpeado esta vez... que bueno por Ucchan… espero que el cerdo sepa cuidarla bien…"_. El joven de la trenza sonrió maliciosamente. – Oigan… ¿y por qué ayer se tardaron tanto en salir del cine? – comentó mirándolos inquisidoramente.

La pregunta de Ranma sacó brutalmente a Ryoga de su idílica ensoñación, en ella se encontraban totalmente solos él y Ukyo en un precioso parque lleno de flores a punto de besarse. – ¡Kuso!...Deja de ser entrometido nenita...-gruñó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ranma.- La película duraba bastante...- agregó con un leve sonrojo.

- Etto Ukyo...gomen ne...ayer no pude esperar a que salieras del cine...- comentó Akane sacando de sus pensamiento a la otra chica.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan… era muy tarde… supuse que te habías ido… además… Ryoga me acompañó al Ucchan's – sonrió sonrojada. Rápidamente cambió de expresión y observó a la joven de cabellos cortos. – Akane-chan… ¿y por qué no me esperaste¿sucedió algo? –

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Akane, evadiendo la mirada de Ukyo contestó:- Ranma tiene la culpa...pregúntale a él...-

Ranma se ahogó con el jugo que tomaba. - ¿yo qué?... no sé de que hablan… - fingió estar distraído. – Oe P-chan… ¿y cómo acompañaste a Ukyo? Supongo que ella te guió… de lo contrario no estarían aquí… ¡je! – rió burlón.

- ¿A ti qué demonios te importa lo que hagamos Ukyo y yo? – preguntó Ryoga fulminándolo con la mirada.- Mejor preocúpate de tus asuntos con Akane-san y trata de ser menos idiota con ella...- agregó sonriéndole de forma burlesca.

Totalmente sonrojada Akane se puso de pie.- Etto...creo que Kasumi me pidió que volviera temprano para ayudarla...- comentó tratando de ignorar la mirada de los tres chicos.- Ryoga-kun gracias por acompañarme...creo que Ukyo puede acompañarte por otro rato...¡Matta ne! – agregó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

Ranma observó a su prometida alejarse, luego a la pareja que estaba frente a él, parecía que con o sin su presencia para ellos sería lo mismo, estaban totalmente idos en su mundo. – Oigan… ya es tarde… también debo irme, voy a entrenar.. ¡nos vemos! – saludó a la pareja encaminándose donde se encontraba su prometida.

El par de muchachos atinó a despedirse con sus manos desde lejos.

- Si quieres...más tarde también puedo acompañarte hasta el Ucchan's...y todas las veces que tú quieras Ukyo...- murmuró Ryoga mirando intensamente los ojos azules de la chica.

- Ha.. hai… si quieres mañana te invito a comer en el Ucchan's… - respondió dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

**--------------------------**

Ranma encontró cerca de la salida a su prometida. Cruzando disimuladamente los brazos detrás de su cabeza caminó a su lado. – Oe Akane… ¿por qué mentiste con eso de Kasumi? – sonrió maliciosamente el muchacho. – Sabes que siempre mi madre se encarga de ayudarla…-

- ¿No sentiste que estábamos sobrando? - preguntó Akane sonriendo traviesamente. – Creo que ellos querían estar solos...y no se me ocurrió otra excusa... ¿qué les dijiste tú? –

- Me pasó lo mismo… creo que ni siquiera notaban mi presencia.. – sonrió. – Fue fácil… les dije que iría a entrenar… - disimuladamente miró a la chica de reojo. – Todo esto es muy extraño… las tres me invitaron a salir un día cada una… ¿habrán planeado algo? – preguntó intentando fingir naturalidad. "_Seguramente mañana será su turno… ¿accederá?... ¿de qué forma me pedirá la cita?... creo que esto será muy divertido… ¡je!"_

El cuerpo de Akane se tensó al escuchar la pregunta del muchacho. "_Shimatta...al menos todo esto ya terminó...ya no tendré que preocuparme más del asunto"_ – Ellas están locas...tal vez las tres decidieron pedirte citas una cada día para aumentar tu ego...- comentó de forma burlesca.- No busques explicaciones Ranma...ya sabes como son...- sonrió alegremente.

- Supongo que tienes razón… - respondió mirándola de reojo. "_Sea como sea… espero que todo esto termine bien… algo me dice que tendremos una cita mañana…"_. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven de la trenza.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

¿Qué tal? Les gustó: -D debo admitir que fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos… me divertí mucho.. :- P. Este Ranma.. gracias a su bocota siempre arruina las cosas.. xD  
¿Y Ryoga y Ukyo? Al final quedaron citados entre ellos… quien lo iba a decir.. xDD

La pelea de Ranma y Akane con Ryoga en medio dio un poco de miedo, ne: P.. pobrecito colmillito jaja.. ; P. ¿Y Ukyo "pidiéndole" la cita a Ranma? Parece que fue más fácil de lo que la pobre creía…

¿Qué dicen? Terminó el constante estrés para la parejita de Nerima??...¿o tendrán que superar nuevos obstáculos? No dejen de leernos en el próximo capítulo… la esperada cita de Ranma y Akane: -D ¿será capaz Akane de pedírsela?

Todos estos interrogantes serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto será el final (pero no se preocupen.. xD tendrá un epílogo ) .. déjennos sus lindos comentarios : -D cualquier duda, tomatazo o halago será bien recibido…!!

Besos

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés: 

Shimatta: Maldición  
Baka: tonto, idiota  
Ohayou: Buenos dias  
Hai: Sí  
Oyaji: Manera irrespetuosa de decir papá, es como Ranma le dice siempre a Genma, algo como "viejo" xp  
Nani¿Qué?  
Demo: Pero  
Matte: Espera  
Onee-chan: Hermana mayor.  
Otou-san: Papá, padre.  
Arigato: Gracias.  
Bakayaro: Estupido cretino, estupido idiota  
Kuso: Mierda  
Ahou: tonto  
Konnichiwa: Hola  
Kuso: Mierda  
Matta ne: Nos vemos!


	5. Ve tras tu objetivo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nosotros estemos utilizándolos para nuestra diversión ahora xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?_**

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

**Hola! Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios con que nos han acompañado durante toda ésta historia :) , este ya es el "último" capítulo ¿por qué entre comillas? Porque ya escribimos un pequeño epilogo sobre un hecho puntual y lo estaremos publicando dentro de siete dias ( diablos...soné como en el aro o.O me está haciendo mal ver pelis asi xppp) y luego de ese epílogo deberíamos comenzar a pubicar una continuación de esta historia, la cual empezaría casi un añito después y que tal vez en algun punto tengamos que moverlo a M ;) , de todos modos no pensamos ponerlo como una historia distinta.**

**Para los lectores de Ai wa yasei da! Tenemos una noticia xp el viernes y gracias a todos ustedes logramos llegara las veinte mil visitas con esa historia y para celebrarlo decidimos hacer una pequeña secuela (no mas de un capítulo o quien sabe que pasaría xpp) asi que esten atentos ;) **

**Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo :) **

**Freya**

_**Capítulo 5: Ve tras tu objetivo.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **----------------------- **

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas acariciando con su calidez la blanca piel de la chica, ésta se movió perezosamente sobre la cama negándose a despertar. Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos abrió con suavidad sus párpados. Una gran sonrisa adornó su relajada expresión. "_Por fin todo terminó...nunca pensé que Ranma aceptaría tener una cita con cada una de ellas...engreído... ¡je!... ¿cómo puede pensar que me da celos que él tenga citas y yo no?..."_ lentamente se estiró para desperezarse. 

"_Supongo que las cosas seguirán iguales, ni una de las chicas consiguió lo que quería...¿cuándo irán a entender que no deberían manipularlo?... ¿Realmente pensaron que yo participaría en algo así?...me pregunto que hubiese pasado..." _un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro, rápidamente se puso de pie.

- Después de todo no tendría nada de malo si le pidiera una cita...- susurró caminando lentamente por su habitación- él es mi prometido... "_supongo que debería pensarlo un poco más"_- sonriente abrió una de las ventanas, durante algunos segundos se detuvo a observar el asoleado panorama. – Hoy será un lindo día...-

**------------------------**

Ranma estaba recostado en su futón pensativo. En ese momento escuchó algunos leves golpes en su puerta.

- Pase… - contestó distraído sin mirar hacia la puerta creyendo que se trataba de su padre. Un suave perfume invadió la habitación. "_Momento… oyaji nunca toca antes de entrar…"_. El muchacho levantó la vista y se encontró con una sonrojada Akane, la muchacha vestía una solera color lila, sencilla pero delicada y perfecta para la joven de cabellos azulados.

- Ak… Akane… ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó comenzando a ponerse nervioso. "_¿Será que vino a proponerme lo de la cita?... no creí que fuera tan rápido… ¡kuso!… ¿qué debo hacer?" _

Akane se sentó suavemente al lado del futón de Ranma, mirando hacia abajo y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas habló: - Ranma...yo...yo...necesitaba hablar contigo.-

Ranma se sentó sobre sus talones y observó bastante sonrojado a la muchacha. – Di... dime… ¿te pasó algo? – preguntó fingiendo no saber lo que la joven le hablaría.

- Iie...-sonrió dulcemente Akane mirándolo a los ojos – quiero pedirte algo...pero prométeme que no te sentirás obligado a aceptar sólo por nuestro compromiso...- agregó con un dulce tono de voz.

- Hai… lo prometo… - respondió acercándose más a la chica mirándola atentamente. "_Ahora si estoy seguro… me lo va a pedir... ¡je! ni siquiera Akane se pudo resistir al encanto seductor de los Saotome…". _El muchacho de la trenza se inclinó levemente hacia la joven y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ésta. –

- Ranma...- la chica subió levemente el rostro.- Siempre me has gustado...eres tan fuerte y hábil...Ranma... ¿Quieres salir esta noche conmigo? – susurró suavemente.

- Ak... Akane… - susurró el muchacho. – Ha… hai… - respondió. Los labios de la chica estaban muy cerca de su rostro, levemente se acercó, sus labios casi estaban rozándose.

- Ran...ma...- gimió suavemente la chica entregándose totalmente a lo que estaba por venir.

- Aka... ne... – jadeó ronco tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos, la distancia entre ellos era prácticamente nula.

- ¡RANMA!..- la molestia en el tono de voz de Akane aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.- ¡BAKA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-

El muchacho despertó bruscamente. - ¡¿Qué rayos?! – exclamó sentándose rápidamente. Observó atentamente a la muchacha, vestía unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas - ¿Akane?... ¿Dónde dejaste tu vestido? – preguntó extrañado.

Akane lo miró arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.- ¿Mi vestido?... ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sentándose al lado de Ranma. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- Ahora entiendo, cuando vine a despertarte decías algo como "Ak...Akane"... ¡estabas soñando conmigo! – sonrió alegremente.

- ¿Yo? Tonterías… para nada… yo no estaba soñando nada... – respondió Ranma totalmente rojo. – Um… ¿para qué me llamabas? – preguntó incorporándose.

- Si estabas soñando...y conmigo...- pronunció Akane cantando cada una de las palabras. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió riendo hasta la entrada de la habitación de Ranma.- Kasumi dice que el desayuno está servido... ¿En tu sueño usaba un vestido? – preguntó entre risas antes de desaparecer de la vista del chico.

El muchacho vio levemente sonrojado como se alejaba su prometida. "_Se ve tan linda así… por un momento parecía la Akane de mi sueño… ¡je! aunque sería difícil verla así de dócil… ¿o no?"_. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro se vistió para bajar al comedor.

**---------------------------**

Algunas horas después, la chica de cabellos azulados realizaba algunas katas con bastante habilidad, pero sin la misma agilidad que caracterizaba a su prometido. Con cada movimiento su respiración aceleraba su ritmo, realizó otro par de movimientos y finalmente se detuvo agotada, lentamente caminó hasta una de las paredes del dojo para apoyarse contra esta.

- El calor esta insoportable...- murmuró para si misma, secando lentamente con una de sus manos algunas gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro. "_Fue divertido encontrar a Ranma soñando conmigo...se veía tan vulnerable dormido...no sé si sea capaz de pedirle la cita...no quiero que piense que sólo trato de manipularlo como las demás...yo no soy como ellas..." _

La chica dejó sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se acercaba. - ¿Qué haces aquí?...Te dije que te avisaría cuando terminara de entrenar...- refunfuñó mirando al chico con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

El joven frunció el ceño y la miró con fiereza. - Oe Akane… ya me cansé de esperar por tu respuesta… ¿qué es lo que planean¿todo esto que sucedió es por la reunión que tuvieron en el Nekohanten? – espetó poniéndose a la altura de su prometida colocando una de sus manos al costado de la cabeza de ésta.

- Maldición... ¡déjame en paz!- gruñó Akane empujando bruscamente al chico para luego alejarse de él.- ¡Olvídate de ese maldito asunto!...yo no tengo nada que ver...- agregó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡No lo voy a olvidar hasta que me digas! Algo me dice que también estas en eso… - respondió convincente el muchacho, la joven intentó alejarse pero él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura. – ¡Demonios!... ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué es! – exclamó clavando su mirada azul en la chica.

Akane se movió bruscamente entre los brazos de Ranma intentando soltarse - ¡Suéltame! ...¡Suéltame! – gritó dándole fuertes puñetazos en el pecho.- No pienso decirte nada...¡pregúntale a Shampoo o a Ukyo!...déjame en paz...¡pervertido! –

- ¿Pervertido?... ¿Sólo por esto? – sonrió señalando con su cabeza su mano que estaba perfectamente amoldada en la cintura de la muchacha. – Si quisiera podría serlo más… además… tú no ayudas mucho con tus movimientos… - respondió ronco mirándola seductoramente, rápidamente hizo que la chica se acercara más a él pegándola a su pecho. – Aún no me has visto como un pervertido… ¿quieres comprobarlo?.. Akane… - jadeó acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

- Ranma...Ranma...yo...- murmuró casi en un suspiro. Su respiración estaba agitada, sentía calor pero temblaba al mismo tiempo - ¿Es eso lo que quieres¿quieres que sea como todas las demás, que esté siempre corriendo tras de ti? – murmuró quedamente bajando la mirada.

Con su otra mano el muchacho tomó el mentón de la chica para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños. – Te amo… - le respondió con seguridad. – No quiero que seas como ellas… te amo por lo que eres… - susurró acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de su prometida.

- Ranma...- suspiró, suavemente cerró sus ojos.- yo a ti...Ranma...-

Ranma entró en el dojo, frunció el ceño extrañado al ver a la chica apoyada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. "¿Qué diablos?...".

Sonriendo maliciosamente se acercó a la joven y apoyándose en sus talones le habló muy cerca. - ¿En quién piensas?... ¿En mí? – sonrió burlón.

Al escuchar la voz de Ranma, Akane dio un leve respingo, instintivamente conectó un puñetazo en la barbilla del chico - ¡Ya te dije que no voy a decirte nada!...- gritó bastante agitada y sonrojada.

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! – protestó Ranma frotándose en el lugar del golpe. – Kuso… estas loca… - susurró por lo bajo con cara de niño con berrinche.

Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, en menos de un segundo volteó para darle la espalda al chico. "_Shimatta...esto me está afectando demasiado... ¡no puedo creerlo!...estaba soñando despierta... ¡y con él!...chigau...chigau...demo...se veía tan guapo..." _

Ranma se puso frente a la muchacha y la miró extrañado, luego al ver que no respondía se inclinó levemente hacia ella. - ¿Akane¿te pasó algo? – preguntó.

- Na...na...nada...no pasa nada – tartamudeó Akane evadiendo la mirada azul del chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Venía a entrenar un poco… ¿en quién pensabas? – sonrió retomando el tema.

Akane fulminó con la mirada a Ranma.- ¿Por qué rayos tendría que estar pensando en alguien? – preguntó indignada.- yo ya terminé...- murmuró caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.- ¿Ranma?- agregó desde la entrada al dojo.

- ¿Ha... hai?... – volteó Ranma observándola levemente sonrojado. "_Se... será que me pedirá eso?..." _

- Etto... ¿Dije alguna cosa cuando estaba con los ojos cerrados? "_kuso...si me escuchó decir algo me moriría de vergüenza_" – preguntó nerviosa.

- No… pero te veías extraña con los ojos cerrados… parecía que estabas en otro mundo... – rió divertido. - ¿No tienes otra cosa que decirme? – preguntó levemente decepcionado.

- Si, claro que sí...- asintió con un dulce tono de voz pero con el ceño bastante fruncido.- ¡Baka! – gritó antes de dirigirse hacia la casa.

Ranma vio como la chica de alejaba, lentamente se sentó en el suelo.– ¡Kuso! – exclamó para sí mismo golpeando el suelo. "_Parece que el poder de seducción de los Saotome está decayendo… ¿debería utilizar alguna de mis técnicas?... ¡mierda!…" _

**---------------------**

El negocio no había sido tan bueno como esperaba, pero al menos el desastre ocurrido con la colección de fotos de Ranma-kun de Kodachi le estaba dando bastantes ganancias.

Sí, era bueno mantener siempre un stock completo de fotos de Ranma en sus dos versiones, los Kuno siempre necesitaban de ellas.

La puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor se encontraba abierta, Akane estaba vestida con una solera color lila, ajustada en la cintura y que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

- Nee Akane... ¿Tienes una cita? – preguntó entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

- Um... ¿Por qué tendría que tener una cita? ...¿es que no puedo arreglarme sin que pienses que voy a salir o algo así? – respondió Akane mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Nabiki miró de forma inquisidora a su hermana menor:- Bueno, será porque durante estos días Ranma-kun ha tenido una cita con cada una de sus prometidas... ¿no deberías tener hoy una cita con él? –

- No... no sé de que hablas...- balbuceó nerviosa Akane. Rápidamente se puso unas sandalias con algo de tacón.- Ellas siempre quieren tener citas con él...yo no soy así...-

Unos pasos se oyeron. Kasumi sonrió acercándose a su hermana menor. - ¿Tendrás una cita con Ranma-kun, Akane-chan? – preguntó acercándose a ésta para peinarle un poco el cabello. – Te ves muy bonita… seguro que le gustaras… - rió dulcemente.

- Iie...yo...iie...oneechan - balbuceó Akane bastante sonrojada.- Sólo voy a dar un paseo...-

- No seas tonta Akane...- Nabiki miró con seriedad a la chica.- Pídele una cita... ¿vas a decirme que Ranma no te gusta? –

La última mujer de la casa apareció. - ¿Vas a tener una cita con mi hijo, Akane-chan? – sonrió Nodoka. – Chicas… ustedes terminen con Akane yo voy a obligarlo a que se arregle... – rió mansamente llevando su katana en la espalda.

Las tres chicas sonrieron nerviosamente, segundos después los gritos y protestas de Ranma provenientes desde el baño llenaron toda la casa: - ¡KUSO!... ¿Qué haces aquí ofukuro?-

La mujer sonrió maternalmente y le pasó al muchacho ropa seleccionada por ella.

- Hijo mío, hoy tienes una cita con Akane-chan… vine para asegurarme de que te arreglaras y te veas muy varonil… - sonrió.

- ¡¿Na… nani?! – espetó incrédulo, un segundo después vio como la mujer acariciaba delicadamente su katana.

- ¡Ha.. hai! es.. ¡está bien! Ahora mismo me cambiaré… - tartamudeó el chico aterrado.

- ¿Entonces irás? – sonrió angelicalmente.

- ¡Hai!...¡lo que tú digas ofukuro! – respondió Ranma temiendo la ira de su madre. "_Realmente prefiero a oyaji o a tío Soun… ella da miedo…" _

- Entonces me voy tranquila… suerte Ranma… - sonrió la mujer alzando una mano con la señal de la victoria.

Akane observó a la madre de Ranma salir del baño con una expresión triunfante, de reojo miró a sus hermanas quienes le sonreían dando por hecho que ella aceptaría tener una cita con Ranma.

Bastante sonrojada tomó bruscamente su pequeño bolso, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación

- Yo...yo...nunca dije que saldría con él...- protestó nerviosa mirando a sus hermanas y tía quienes parecían rodearla como si quisieran acorralarla.

- Mou...Akane...no seas niña...se te nota que quieres salir con mi cuñadito...- rió divertida Nabiki.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan… ya lo convencí… y no necesité de tanto para hacerlo... – rió divertida Nodoka.

- Que te vaya bien hermanita… no regresen muy tarde… los espero para la cena... – sonrió Kasumi.

- Yo...no...yo...nunca he dicho que quiero...- las protestas de Akane quedaron paralizadas en su garganta cuando vió al muchacho salir del baño. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sus profundos ojos azules brillaban, se veía realmente feliz.

"_Si tía Nodoka le pidió que saliera conmigo, no creo que esté feliz...tal vez solo finge para no tener problemas con ella..."_ Disimuladamente miró el atuendo de Ranma; llevaba unos pantalones negros y una de sus camisas chinas sin mangas de color azul. La mirada de Akane se paseó por sus fuertes brazos y por su musculoso pecho.  
Las mariposas en su estomago comenzaron a revolotear con fuerza, un súbito calor la invadió haciéndose notar de inmediato en sus mejillas.

- Vaya Akane...creo que te gustó demasiado como se ve Ranma-kun...- comentó Nabiki. Acercándose al muchacho colocó una de sus manos sobre sus hombros. – Finalmente conseguiste una cita con mi hermanita, cuídala bien y recuerda lo que te dije en nuestra conversación del otro día...sólo depende de ti – sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Je!... ¿Cita? si ni siquiera me la pidió… sólo me vestí así porque ofukuro me lo "sugirió"… - sonrió burlón.

- Lo imaginé... ¿Eso es lo que te gusta no? – masculló Akane mirando fieramente al muchacho.- Te gusta que te pidan citas porque eres incapaz de pedir una...te mueres de miedo...- la joven alzó el mentón en una actitud desafiante.- además no estoy tan loca como para tener una cita con alguien como tú... prefiero salir sola a tener que estar toda la tarde con un niño cobarde...- agregó antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras para luego salir de la casa.

- ¡Chikuso!... ¡¡Mira quien lo dice!! – gritó Ranma para que la muchacha lo oyera. Sin obtener respuestas decidió bajar rápidamente para seguirla.

La joven ya se encontraba fuera de la casa caminando con ligereza. ¡Oe!... ¡Espérame!... ¡Todavía no terminamos de hablar! – espetó saliendo de la entrada del Dojo corriendo tras ella.

- ¡No voy a hablar contigo!...- respondió la muchacha acelerando el paso.- ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!-

- ¡Diablos!... ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! – protestó Ranma, de un salto llegó donde la chica y se puso a un lado de ésta. - ¿Me crees tan cobarde como para no pedir una cita? – preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme?...- refunfuñó Akane mirándolo de reojo. A lo lejos vio una sala de cine, decidida aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus pasos y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

El muchacho de la trenza siguió hábilmente a la joven. "_Kuso… parece que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…"_. Segundos después estaba en la misma fila que la muchacha.

Akane estaba bastante alterada, lo único que deseaba era escapar de Ranma, pero el muy idiota no la deja en paz. A lo lejos escucho la voz del hombre que trabajaba en la boletería preguntándole que quería ver.- ¡Me da lo mismo! ...¡Cualquier cosa!... ¡Necesito una maldita entrada ahora! – gritó aún más alterada al notar que Ranma la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El pobre hombre tembloroso le entregó la entrada y recibió el dinero, rápidamente Akane se dirigió hacia la sala de cine.

Ranma le pidió al hombre un boleto para la misma película que la chica violenta había pedido. El hombre sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba y le entregó el boleto para la misma función.

El muchacho tranquilamente se dirigió a la misma sala que su prometida, no había mucha gente por lo que pudo encontrarla fácilmente. Con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió hacia el medio de la sala y se sentó justo al lado de la chica. Una vez instalado le dedicó una mirada mordaz. –¿Otra vez con películas de terror?... realmente no tienes remedio... – comentó.

- ¿De terror? ... "_shimatta...debí haberme fijado...rayos_..."- preguntó la chica casi con un hilo de voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué rayos te sientas justo a mi lado?...déjame tranquila.- refunfuñó moviéndose suavemente para alejarse un par de asientos de Ranma.

El ojiazul la siguió hasta que la muchacha se quedó sin asientos quedando en los últimos dos asientos de la fila junto a una de las paredes. - ¿Por fin te quedaras quieta?... ¿Estás cómoda en ese lugar? – sonrió irónico.

Akane se puso de pie.- Déjame pasar... – ordenó.

- Oe… la película empezó... – señaló el chico con la cabeza la pantalla del cine. – Mejor siéntate si no quieres que te arrojen palomitas de maíz... – rió jalándola hacia el asiento.

- Odioso...- masculló fulminándolo con la mirada. Prefirió ignorar la mirada divertida del chico y concentrarse totalmente en la película. Tal vez si fingía que él no estaba ahí hasta lograría divertirse.

La película comenzó con una escena de acción. De repente un silencio lúgubre irrumpió en la sala. Segundos después se oyó un estrepitoso grito. Totalmente tranquilo Ranma miró de reojo a la muchacha que había comenzado a temblar, de un momento a otro comenzó prensar con sus manos la tela de la falda de su vestido. - ¿Asustada? – preguntó sin mirarla sonriendo interiormente.

- No...no es tu asunto...- tartamudeó nerviosa. Cada segundo que pasaba se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura, no había parado de saltar en el asiento en cada una de las escenas donde el asesino de la mascara atacaba a una de sus victimas. En ese instante la protagonista corría por un solitario bosque en mitad de la noche, un desgarrador grito la hizo gritar a ella también. Asustada colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Ranma.

El muchacho se estremeció con el toque de la joven. Bastante nervioso la miró de reojo. – Ak… Akane… - susurró notablemente sonrojado. Los gritos de la película y el resto de la gente desaparecieron, sólo veía a la chica que en ese momento se veía tan frágil, delicada, inofensiva.

Akane no escuchó a Ranma, si bien la película la tenía totalmente aterrorizada, no conseguía despegar los ojos de ésta. Ya casi se acercaba el final y todo era silencio, la repentina aparición de un cadáver y luego la del asesino que volvía a atacar, superaron todo lo que Akane podía soportar. – Ranmaa...- sollozó abrazándose con fuerza al chico – baka...es tu culpa...no quería ver esto...-

- Akane… si quieres nos vamos ahora… pero no llores por favor... - murmuró Ranma sintiendo enormes deseos de proteger a la muchacha. La joven asintió dócilmente y el muchacho la llevó de la mano fuera del cine. "_No soporto verla llorar… me afecta… me siento como un inútil… como si no fuera capaz de protegerla…"_

Una vez fuera del cine, Akane murmuró suavemente.- Arigato...por sacarme de ahí...-

- ¡Je!... no sé por qué me echaste la culpa si fuiste tú la que eligió esa película… te lo advertí… sabía que te asustarías... – sonrió mordaz Ranma.

Akane soltó bruscamente la mano de Ranma: - Si no se te hubiese ocurrido seguirme nada habría pasado...baka insensible...- respondió comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

El muchacho la siguió dejando de lado la tranquilidad anterior. – ¡Oe!... ¿Dónde diablos vas? – preguntó.

- Ese no es tu maldito problema...y ¡ya deja de seguirme! – gritó deteniéndose para mirarlo fieramente.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – gruñó acercándose peligrosamente a la joven. - ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de pedirte una cita? – preguntó clavándole su azul mirada.

Akane levantó el mentón, mirándole a los ojos respondió:- Estoy segura de que no eres capaz...-

El joven de la trenza tomó de la muñeca a la chica para evitar que intentara escaparse. - Ni siquiera necesito pedírtela… ¿eres mi prometida, na?... entonces ahora estamos en una cita… - sonrió desafiante.

- ¡Eso no te da ningún derecho!... ¡Suéltame¿o quieres ver como lo hago yo? – gritó enfurecida.

Ranma sonrió egocéntricamente y tomó a la chica de la cintura elevándola algunos centímetros sobre el suelo. – Ahora nos vamos de aquí… - murmuró para luego saltar hacia un techo y luego hacia otro hasta llegar a la misma heladería de la cinta anterior con Ukyo y Ryoga. La muchacha durante todo el camino no dejó de gritar aterrada por los saltos del muchacho.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar el joven saltó a la vereda y dejó que Akane se pusiera de pie quedando muy cerca de él.

La chica se estremeció un poco, tenía que admitir que realmente le encantaba estar cerca de él, su aroma la envolvía haciéndola desear apoyar su rostro contra su pecho para llenarse de su aroma. – Nunca me habías acompañado a este lugar como chico...- comentó suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

- Etto… para todo siempre hay una primera vez... – sonrió nervioso el muchacho. Ranma miró con más atención a la chica, ahora había podido reparar en que se veía muy bien con aquel vestido, tan angelical como en el sueño que había tenido con ella el mismo día. "_Kuso… espero no arruinarlo…"._ - ¿Vamos? – preguntó levemente sonrojado.

- Hai...ya que estamos aquí... ¿por qué no? – sonrió la chica separándose de Ranma para luego entrar a la heladería.

La pareja de Nerima se instaló en una mesa al fondo del local a un lado de la ventana. El muchacho tomaba distraído un vaso de jugo observando de reojo levemente sonrojado a la muchacha la cual probaba su copa de helado de chocolate.

El joven carraspeó un poco antes de hablar, fingiendo naturalidad. – Je… a final de cuentas acabé teniendo una cita con cada una de mis supuestas prometidas… ¿fue todo muy extraño no? – sonrió mirándola interesado por la respuesta que obtendría.

- ¿Supuestas?... ¿También me incluyes a mí? – comentó divertida la chica moviendo lentamente la cucharita dentro de su helado.- Entonces no entiendo por qué dijiste hace un rato que yo era tu prometida...y que no tenias que pedirme una cita si querías salir conmigo...¿soy tu prometida y ellas no?...- sonrió mirándolo traviesamente.

El muchacho como respuesta a la pregunta de la joven se ahogó con el jugo. – No sé de que me hablas… pero yo te preguntaba otra cosa... – miró de reojo hacia la ventana tomando un sorbo del líquido.

- No sé que esperas que te responda, si tanto te interesa deberías preguntarles a ellas.- respondió la chica mirando hacia otro lado.- Nada de lo que ellas hagan debería parecerte extraño...-

- Um… supongo... – respondió el muchacho. "_Parece que de esta forma no lograré que me lo diga… mejor cambiaré de tema…"._ El joven de la trenza jugó con la bombilla para luego mirar a la joven. – Akane… ¿aún sigues enojada por lo que pasó ayer?... – preguntó.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Akane.- ¿A qué...que te refieres?... "_shimatta ¿por qué tenía que recordar eso justo ahora?"_ – preguntó comenzando a tomar con rapidez su helado.

- Um… por lo que... lo que le dije a nuestros padres… tú sabes… - respondió levemente sonrojado.

- Ah...eso...etto...no supongo que no...- murmuró Akane más interesada en mirar por la ventana que en encontrarse con la mirada del chico.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que por fin el muchacho se decidió por responder. - Curiosidad… pensé que habías malinterpretado todo… ya sabes… lo que te dije antes... y después lo que dije a nuestros padres… - respondió bastante nervioso para luego terminar de beber su jugo de un largo trago.

- Nandemonai...entiendo...- Akane le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.- Y no estaba tan molesta, no creas que salí con Ryoga-kun por eso o algo así...-

- ¿Ah no?... por un momento creí lo contrario… ya sabes… justo antes de que salieras con él habíamos peleado… ¿recuerdas? – sonrió irónico.

- No siempre todo gira alrededor tuyo ¿sabias? – preguntó sonriéndole del mismo modo.- Engreído...- rió sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Je!.. – espetó Ranma totalmente rojo mirando hacia un costado un poco irritado por la respuesta de la chica. – Oe... por cierto... Akane... creo que te ves mejor así que cuando frunces el ceño... – rió divertido.

Algo sonrojada, Akane pestañeó un par de veces, observó con curiosidad por unos segundos a Ranma antes de preguntar: - ¿Eso fue un cumplido?...-

- Puedes tomarlo como quieras... – sonrió Ranma guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas:- Gracias...- susurró con un dulce tono de voz.- Nee Ranma... ¿qué soñabas esta mañana?... ¿por qué me llamabas en tus sueños?-

En ese momento Ranma tuvo un ataque de tos. Unos segundos después de recuperarse la miró de reojo. – Yo… ¿yo te llamaba? no recuerdo… - respondió casi susurrando.

- Cuando entré en tu habitación, traté de despertarte un par de veces, pero no pasó nada – comenzó a recordar sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al muchacho.- en un momento susurraste un par de veces mi nombre...- finalizó levemente sonrojada al recordar la expresión de Ranma en ese instante.

El joven de la trenza estaba totalmente rojo. Una y otra vez pensó como evadir el tema hasta que se decidió: con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si no hubiera escuchado a su prometida se levantó de su lugar. – Akane… ¿vamos a caminar por ahí? – preguntó. – Creo que está un poco caluroso aquí… - se justificó tratando de parecer convincente.

**--------------------**

Nabiki Tendo caminaba lentamente por el área comercial de Nerima "_Shimatta ¿Dónde se habrán metido?...lo peor de todo es que si logro encontrarlos Ranma se daría cuenta de mi presencia... ¿qué puedo hacer?" _

Una maquiavélica sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando divisó a unos metros de distancia a Kuno y su fiel ninja esclavo.

Con movimientos llenos de elegancia y algo de coquetería se acercó hacia el muchacho – ¡Nee Kuno-chan!... ¡que alegría verte!-

Kuno observó con desconfianza a la chica, temiendo ser estafado una vez más por ésta. - ¿Qué deseas Tendo Nabiki? – preguntó. – Hace algunos días que no tengo la felicidad de ver a tu hermana menor… ¿cómo está mi diosa con alma de tigresa?.. ¿y cabellos de fuego?.. Hace tiempo que mis ojos no se colman de la belleza de ambas jóvenes… -

- Hablando de ellas...como no había tenido el placer de ver a mi mejor cliente, no pude ofrecerte antes la nueva colección de fotografías que tengo, pero luego hablamos de negocios – sonrió guiñando uno de sus ojos.- En nombre de nuestra gran amistad ¿dejarías que Sasuke-kun me ayudara en una importante misión? – preguntó mirándolo con fingida aflicción.- es de vital importancia para mi hermana y para cabellos de fuego "_de hecho es la única forma en que podré demostrarles a Ukyo y Shampoo que perdieron...porque estoy segura que perderán...y esa será una información valiosa, también podré sacar algo de ganancia si la vendo en casa y las fotos serían un lindo regalo para el cumpleaños de Akane_" –

- ¿Para que quieres a Sasuke? Yo mismo puedo ayudar a mis dos hermosas damas… - respondió Kuno peinándose el cabello con una de sus manos.

Nabiki hizo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su frustración.- ¿Entonces no te interesa hacer negocios conmigo ahora?...Debería aprovechar que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ahora, si no quieres podría buscar otro interesado...- respondió fingiendo desinterés.

El rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan se imaginó las fotos provocativas de la pelirroja que Nabiki tendría para venderle y lo pensó nuevamente. Fingiendo indiferencia pero con una sonrisa estúpida contestó: - Está bien… demo… acuérdate de pasar por tu casa por las fotos... – la miró de reojo.

El muchacho vio como Nabiki se acercaba al ninja y le susurraba algunas cosas, parecían de algún modo instrucciones. Luego de esto el ninja-esclavo salió disparado hacia otro lugar llevando una enorme cámara de fotos. La joven Tendo después de esto se acercó nuevamente al rayo azul.

- Ya que estamos aquí...- con toda la confianza del mundo la chica se acercó aún más metiendo una de sus manos entre las ropas del chico para sacar su billetera; ante la perpleja mirada del muchacho sacó algo de dinero, luego volvió a colocarla en su lugar – Vamos a tomar un helado...yo invito...- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Kuno observó con un leve sonrojo a la voluptuosa muchacha. – Hai... – respondió siguiéndola aunque con un poco de desconfianza. "_No puedo creerlo… ¿habrá sido víctima de alguna enfermedad grave?_" pensó el rayo azul mientras seguía a la mujer como abeja a una flor.

**----------------------------------**

En un hermoso parque con numerosos árboles de cerezo dos muchachos descansaban debajo de un frondoso árbol. El atardecer pintaba con colores naranja y rosa el cielo, era un espectáculo muy bonito para ser observado.

- Akane… - habló Ranma decidido mirando a un punto indefinido mientras jugaba con una ramita. – Lo sé todo… -

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica mirando con curiosidad la expresión de Ranma.

- De lo que estas participando con mis otras supuestas prometidas… lo de las citas... – respondió serio.

- Maldición ¿Quién te dijo eso?...- preguntó bastante nerviosa.- ¿Realmente crees que participaría de algo así?... ¡baka! Si estoy en una cita contigo es porque tú me obligaste... ¡nunca te lo pedí!.. -

- No importa quien me lo dijo… además ¿cómo explicarías que en la cita de Kodachi apareciste con Shampoo y Ukyo?... ¿y los ruidos que sentí en el parque en la cita con Shampoo?... ¿y luego cuando estabas con Mousse en la salida del cine?... kuso… ¡no lo niegues, Akane!... ¡¿No me pediste la cita, pero aceptaste tenerla, o me equivoco?! – exclamó el muchacho observándola irritado.

- ¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo y no por miedo a pedirte una cita!... ¡No soy como ellas, no te veo como un estúpido premio y nunca quise obligarte a nada! Porque yo...yo...- Akane tomó su pequeño bolso y rápidamente se puso de pie.- Si aparecí en tu cita con Kodachi fue porque las chicas llegaron al dojo a decir que la loca esa las había engañado y que seguramente se estaba aprovechando de ti...- presionando con fuerza sus puños continuó.- Ukyo me pidió que la acompañara, tal vez no debí hacerlo. Te seguí a ti y a Shampoo a la sala de cine, pero aunque te cueste creerlo vi la película y no me interesó saber lo que ustedes estaban haciendo...- giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda.- Tal vez en algún momento quise tener una estúpida cita contigo...pero no por los mismos motivos de ellas...de todos modos no entiendo qué demonios pretendías obligándome a tener una cita contigo...- murmuró antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

- ¡Espera un minuto!... ¿Por qué tú qué? – preguntó Ranma tomando a la chica de la muñeca. – Entonces tú quisiste tener una cita conmigo… ¿por qué?... ¡Contéstame y no huyas! – respondió mirándola inquisitivamente.

- ¡Qué importa eso ahora!...- Akane se soltó rápidamente del agarre del muchacho.- ¿¡En qué cambiaría eso las cosas!?...No quiero obligarte a nada...y no voy a volver a preguntarte lo mismo que el día de la boda...- evadiendo la mirada de Ranma continuó – ¡Olvídate de todo esto!... ¡La estúpida competencia ya acabo!...todo sigue igual...-

- ¡¿No vas a obligarme a qué?!...¿Por qué no me preguntas primero si lo quiero? – espetó Ranma tomando esta vez a su prometida de los hombros para acercarla a él. Inexperto se acercó bruscamente a la chica, por si algo llegaba a ocurrir como era costumbre prefirió acercar sus labios a los de ella rápidamente.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los de Akane con la misma pasión con la cual habían discutido anteriormente. Exactamente no sabía como debía besar a una chica, pero pretendía demostrarle con ese beso todo aquello que no sabía como expresar con palabras. Necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, todo lo que su corazón albergaba hace más de dos años.

Lo último que Akane vio antes de que Ranma la besara, fue su mirada totalmente decidida, ella no supo muy bien como paso todo; de un momento a otro los labios de Ranma estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose de forma inexperta y algo brusca.

Al sentir el calor de los labios de Ranma todo su cuerpo se paralizó, segundo a segundo una ráfaga de calor comenzó a recorrerla por completo. Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, estaba perdida en la intensidad del beso. Con cada movimiento de sus labios, él parecía decirle que no la dejaría escapar y que él tampoco escaparía de sus sentimientos...parecía decirle que había llegado la hora en que por fin dejarían su orgullo de lado.

Sin pensarlo más se dejó llevar, correspondiéndole con la misma pasión y fuerza que él estaba entregándole. Sin dejar de besarlo subió sus brazos para rodear con ellos su cuello, atrayéndolo aún más contra si. Los labios de Ranma eran tan cálidos, su esencia la envolvía y la hacia estremecerse por completo entre sus brazos. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus labios de forma más suave, casi como una breve caricia llena de ternura.

Ranma respondió de la misma manera; suavemente le dio algunos pequeños besos en sus labios antes de separarse. Los ojos de la chica aún seguían cerrados, Ranma acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas, se veía tan dócil, tan entregada, solo suya. – Akane… - susurró observándola con adoración.

Akane abrió despacio sus ojos. Los inmensos ojos azules del chico parecían penetrar en su alma, llenando de calidez su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar más intensamente – Ranma...- susurró casi en un suspiró, despacio deslizó una de sus manos hacia las mejillas del chico para acariciarlas con dulzura.- Nunca quise que estuvieras conmigo por obligación, sólo por cumplir con el compromiso... y no te pedí una cita porque nunca te he visto como un premio...porque a pesar de lo mucho que discutamos eres importante para mi...- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma rodeó con sus brazos a la chica acercándola más hacia él. – Para mi también lo eres… alguien me dijo que estabas involucrada de alguna forma en lo que habían planeado Ucchan, Shampoo y Kodachi… y por eso esperaba tu cita… sé que eres diferente a las demás… no tienes porque tratar de demostrármelo… ya te conozco... – sonrió dulcemente.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, durante algunos segundos se contemplaron sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Bastante sonrojada y algo avergonzada, Akane, se separó del muchacho.- ¿Por qué me besaste?...- preguntó casi con un hilo de voz.- Yo...no me estoy quejando...me...me...gustó...- agregó mirando de reojo a Ranma.-...es sólo que...nunca pensé que serías capaz de algo así...- sonrió tímidamente.

- Yo… yo tampoco... – tartamudeó Ranma sin pensar. "_Diablos… ¿cómo le pude decir eso? Después de todo soy un Saotome y no soy cobarde… además... seguro que ahora se va a enfadar… diablos...". _– Etto… yo... no quise decir eso... es decir… a mi… a mi... también me... gustó be... besarte... – balbuceó furiosamente sonrojado.

Akane le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al chico – Aún no respondes...- comentó dulcemente - ... ¿Querías besarme?... ¿Por qué?...-

- Yo... yo... solo sentí que debía hacerlo… Ak... Akane… te... te ves bonita... – murmuró embobado acariciando con una de sus manos las mejillas de la joven.

- Ranma...- delicadamente colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, unió sus labios en un tierno beso. Sus labios se movieron muy despacio sobre los de Ranma, entregándole leves y dulces caricias. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió como el chico la abrazaba tímidamente y le correspondía de igual forma. Suavemente separó sus labios apoyando luego su cabeza sobre el torso de su prometido.- yo también sentí que debía besarte...- suspiró antes de abrazarlo.

- Akane... – susurró el muchacho bastante sonrojado por el atrevimiento de la muchacha. Sus brazos estrecharon su cintura suavemente. "_Diablos… ¿qué debería decirle?..."._ –

- Cuando me besaste...yo...- Akane levantó el rostro buscando con su mirada los profundos ojos azules de su prometido.- ¿Ranma, recuerdas lo que pasó en China?...- antes de que él pudiese contestarle, continuó – Dijiste que tenias algo muy importante que contarme y que no podías esperar más, después me abrazaste muy fuerte y gritaste mi nombre...cuando me besaste...yo sentí lo mismo que en ese momento...no voy a decirte de nuevo que estoy segura que escuché que me decías que me amabas...- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica al observar el sonrojo de Ranma.- era como si algo muy cálido invadiera mi pecho y me llenara de felicidad y seguridad...-

El muchacho observó detenidamente a su prometida. "_Es como si su mirada me transmitiera tranquilidad… ni siquiera debo pensarlo… tengo que decírselo…"_. – Akane yo… ese día… quise decirte algo… demo… ¡diablos! Yo… cuando supe que estabas viva no me atreví a confesártelo… pero yo… yo… - Ranma respiró y miró con decisión a la chica - ¡yo quería decirte que te amaba!... – los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente. El chico prosiguió: -… fue terrible ese día… pensé que había sucedido lo peor contigo… y solo deseaba decirte algo que había ocultado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… pero fui tan idiota… cuando vi que estabas bien luego lo negué de nuevo… - la chica lo miró sonriente, casi incrédula de sus palabras. – Pero no puedo hacerlo otra vez…como te dije en esa ocasión, soy muy malo para utilizar las palabras pero lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad… - el chico de la trenza tomó impulsivamente la mano de la joven. – ¡Es lo que siento!…¡ lo que mi corazón me ordena…!... ¡Yo te amo…! – espetó el muchacho observándola fijamente, sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas.

El corazón nunca le había latido con tanta fuerza – Ranma...- murmuró casi sin aliento mirándolo al borde de las lagrimas. Las palabras del chico habían desatado espirales de emoción en su interior; se sentía inmensamente feliz y lo único que deseaba era decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero no conseguía articular palabras – ¡Ranma!...yo...Ranma...- gimoteó antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y ponerse a llorar entre sus brazos.

El muchacho sujetó a la joven y acarició intranquilo su cabello. – ¿Tú qu... qué?... ¿qué... qué pasó Ak... Akane…? – preguntó nervioso. "_No puede ser… fui un idiota… ¿será que no siente lo mismo?... ¿Era yo el que estaba imaginando que ella me amaba?... ¡shimatta!"_

Akane se separó suavemente del chico, secó sus lágrimas antes de mirarlo a los ojos, él se veía bastante nervioso. "_¿él piensa que yo no lo amo?..._" pensó antes de reír alegremente.- Gomen ne Ranma...- habló haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener su risa.

Una arruga se formó en el ceño del muchacho. - ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó un poco irritado por la reacción de la muchacha, parecía que se estuviera burlando de él.

Akane observó la expresión de Ranma, su mirada se asemejaba bastante a la de un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche. La chica no logró contener más su risa, Ranma la observó por un segundo bastante ofendido, luego giró sobre sus talones para marcharse del lugar.

- ¡Espera!... ¿Dónde crees que vas?...- sonrió Akane tomándolo por la trenza para evitar que se fuera. – No puedes irte...no antes de que sepas que estoy enamorada de mi prometido desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que el muy tonto nunca se dio cuenta...- agregó con un dulce tono de voz.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente y frunció el ceño. – Diablos… como siempre tan poco romántica… kuso… - refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado.

La chica se movió rápidamente para colocarse frente él, mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada habló: - ¿Y me dices poco romántica?... ¡baka!...Acabo de decirte que te amo... ¿no se te ocurrió nada más romántico que decirme? – ofendida volteó dándole la espalda.- Deberías saber que a veces las mujeres lloran cuando están felices, y me dio risa que pensaras que yo no te amo...- mordió suavemente sus labios para contener la risa.- te veías divertido cuando pensaste que me reía de ti.-

El joven de la trenza sonrió, caminó hacia su prometida y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. – ¡Je! es difícil comprender a las mujeres... uno nunca sabe que están pensando... – rió divertido. - ¿Te enojaste? – susurró un poco preocupado.

Akane volteó, tímidamente apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma.- Iie...digas lo que digas no creo poder enojarme contigo hoy...- respondió bastante sonrojada.- ¿Pensaste que yo no te amaba?...gomen ne no quise que pensaras eso - sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

Lentamente el joven movió sus brazos hasta ceñir con ellos la estrecha cintura de la joven. – No te preocupes… a veces, no siempre… soy un poco inseguro con respecto a esto… - sonrió un poco avergonzado. "_Um… esto podría ser mejor"_. El joven cambió de expresión a una parecida a la de un cachorro abandonado – Aunque en realidad… me asustaste bastante… - la miró fijamente.

Las manos de Akane se deslizaron suavemente hasta rodear el cuello de Ranma.- cuando pensaste que yo estaba muerta...me preguntaste por qué no te había dejado morir...y nunca te respondí...no podía dejarte ir porque te amo Ranma...porque aunque vivamos peleando quiero estar a tu lado...por siempre...- susurró suavemente.

- Akane... – musitó Ranma besando la frente de la chica. – Yo también… solo contigo… por siempre… - respondió mirándola dulcemente. – Estaba esperando mucho esta cita… desde que me enteré de todo solo pensaba en nosotros dos… en cómo sería… llegué a temer que renunciaras… -

- ¿Ah si?...pues ayer te arreglaste bastante para ir a tu cita con Ukyo...no creas que no me di cuenta...- comentó la chica levemente celosa.- y creo que a Shampoo también le dijiste que te habías arreglado especialmente por su cita...- agregó mirándolo traviesamente. – hablando de eso, luego me las vas a pagar por llamarme animalillo salvaje...-

- Um… ¿celosa? – sonrió divertido el muchacho de la trenza. – Sabes que fui así para seguirte a tu cita con Ryo… - el muchacho se interrumpió y miró hacia otro lado para toser, tratando de desviar el tema.

- ¿Te pusiste celoso y me seguiste? – preguntó Akane sonriendo triunfalmente.- Pensé que habías dicho que no te afectaba que yo tuviera citas, pero no te preocupes solo me interesa tener citas contigo...- agregó levemente sonrojada.

- ¡Je! para nada… - sonrió egocéntrico para luego acercar más a la chica hacia él. – Ahora eso no importa… lo difícil será otra cosa… nuestros padres… - suspiró con resignación. – Je… Kuno también querrá asesinarme cuando sepa que ahora la diosa con alma de tigresa es mi novia… -

- ¿Tu novia?...- preguntó la chica regalándole una linda sonrisa.- Será difícil que no se metan en nuestra relación ni que no intenten casarnos mañana...tenemos que contarles, pero podemos esperar unos días ¿no?...no quiero que sus locuras echen a perder nuestro primer día como novios...-

- Es cierto, mejor esperemos un poco de tiempo… - sonrió. – Sólo espero que nadie nos descubra antes de eso… - sonrió acariciando con uno de sus dedos las mejillas de su prometida.

Akane se puso en puntillas para darle un rápido beso en los labios al muchacho.- Va a ser difícil fingir que todo sigue igual si sigues con esa cara...- sonrió observando al muchacho quien tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba bastante sonrojado. – No quiero irme, pero ya es algo tarde y creo que Kasumi dijo algo sobre esperarnos a cenar...-

- Matte… - susurró Ranma. – No me conformo sólo con eso… antes de irnos debemos perfeccionar nuestra técnica para besar… - sonrió el muchacho para acercarse a la joven y besar delicadamente la comisura de sus labios. Luego suavemente la besó sintiéndose embriagado del néctar que eran sus labios. Una de sus manos subió hasta colocarse adecuadamente en la nuca de la muchacha y prosiguió algunos segundos más ladeando levemente la cabeza, tratando de aprender el lenguaje de los besos.

Sin muchas ganas se separó de la muchacha y la observó sonriente. - ¿Mejoré un poco, no? – sonrió divertido. – Ahora si quieres podemos irnos… -

Akane lo miró totalmente sonrojada – Hai...- balbuceó agitada.- pero no quiero irme...te...tenemos que practicar...más...- rápidamente ubicó una de sus manos en la nuca del muchacho – mucho más...- suspiró antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Los labios de Akane se movieron una y otra vez sobre los de Ranma, acariciándolos, saboreándolos, apropiándose de su calidez y de su esencia. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió como el muchacho le correspondía de la misma forma acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Como respuesta subió lentamente una de sus manos hasta que esta se perdió entre los cabellos del chico.

Suavemente separó sus labios para rozar tímidamente con su lengua los bordes de la boca de Ranma, él abrió despacio sus labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Una ráfaga de calor invadió sus cuerpos cuando sus lenguas se rozaron con suavidad, tímidamente se acariciaron, sin prisas, buscando embriagarse lentamente el uno con el sabor del otro.

Mordiendo levemente sus labios, Akane, rompió el beso.- ¿Ya perfeccionamos suficiente la técnica por hoy?...- preguntó agitada.

- Ha... hai… - contestó Ranma respirando levemente agitado. – Creo que estuvo muy bien… - sonrió pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica. - ¿Nos vamos? –

- Hai...- sonrió bastante sonrojada.- tendremos mucho tiempo para seguir practicando...-agregó mirándolo con cierta coquetería logrando que el chico se sonrojara considerablemente.

**------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto en el Ucchan's**

Ryoga había quedado con Ukyo para ir a almorzar a su local pero gracias a su excelente sentido de la orientación recorrió toda la ciudad de Tokyo antes de llegar al negocio, siendo así casi la hora de cenar.

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno enfrente del otro, bastante sonrojados, durante los minutos que habían estado juntos solo se habían limitado a decir alguna que otra palabra y a mirarse de vez en cuando, sus corazones latían aceleradamente.

La joven se había olvidado completamente de Ranma y las citas. Parecía que el chico del colmillo había captado completamente su atención. El muchacho parecía bastante nervioso aunque, a su vez, se veía entregado. Sonriendo pícaramente la joven de las espátulas se bajó de la silla y se acerco a éste.

Apoyando sus manos en el asiento donde estaba sentado lo miró sugestivamente: el chico eternamente perdido parecía tener miedo de que en cualquier momento aflorara su característica hemorragia nasal. Con sus dos manos, Ukyo tomó el rostro de Ryoga y comenzó a acercarse a éste, solo restaban unos pocos centímetros.

- ¡Aiyaa!... ¡Todo ser tu culpa Ukyo!..- gritó la amazona entrando violentamente al local con un sobre en la mano. Sin importarle haber interrumpido el momento, se acercó rápidamente a Ukyo - ¡Akane finalmente robarnos a airen!-

La joven de cabellos castaños se había separado rápidamente del joven y miraba bastante irritada a la amazona. - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó. - ¿Qué hice yo? –

Ryoga miró con el ceño fruncido a Shampoo "_Kuso... ¿por qué demonios tenía que aparecer justo ahora?" _

- Ser tu idea invitar a Akane a participar de competencia por airen...- masculló la chica, entregándole el sobre a Ukyo preguntó: - ¿Nabiki Tendo no enviarte esto? -

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro al sacar las fotos que había en éste. – Akane-chan le pidió una cita… no creí que pudiera hacerlo… - comentó con un cierto tono de desilusión. Luego de unos segundos tratando de animarse agregó: – En fin… de algún modo sabía que la ganadora sería ella… aunque no quería aceptarlo… -

Ryoga se puso de pie, acercándose a la chica observó las fotos. - ¿Cuándo te vas a convencer de que no tiene caso seguir molestando a Ranma, Shampoo? Estuviste en China y viste todo lo que él hizo para volver a Akane-san a la normalidad...- habló mirando con el ceño fruncido a la amazona.- No creo que seas tan tonta como para no darte cuenta...-

- Chico perdido debería cuidar de sus asuntos...no de los míos...- masculló la mujer fulminando con la mirada a Ryoga- además Shampoo estar hablando con Ukyo... Seguro que estas fotos no ser verdaderas...airen no pudo preferir besarla a ella...y no a mi...- refunfuñó .

- Shimatta.. ¿es que no te das cuenta que Ranma ni siquiera te toma en cuenta?... que obstinada eres.. ya todo terminó, Ranma se quedará con Akane… – comentó Ukyo sonriendo burlonamente.

La amazona sonrió de igual modo.- Que raro...hasta donde Shampoo recordar...hace muy pocos días, Ukyo decir que ella sería la ganadora... ¿ya no interesarte Ranma?- preguntó con un insidioso tono de voz.

- A ti no te interesa eso… ¡estúpida! Métete en tus asuntos… ¿por qué no te decides por el chico-pato? – sonrió mordaz la chica de cabellos castaños.

Ryoga miraba a ambas chicas con una pequeña gotita de sudor sobre su frente.- No deberían discutir por una estupidez así...- dijo intentando calmar la situación.

- ¡NO TE METAS!...- gritaron ambas chicas a la vez fulminándolo con la mirada, haciéndolo sentirse repentinamente pequeño y asustado frente al aura de batalla que las dos irradiaban.

- Tú decirlo porque a ti gustarte los platos de segunda mesa...a Shampoo no...- habló mirando con evidente furia a la chica de las espátulas.- Shampoo no conformarse tan rápido...Ranma ser tímido con las mujeres, siempre meterse en líos, ser algo idiota y confiado...pero no tener tan mal gusto como para elegir a chica violenta...- agregó elevando cada vez más el tono de voz – baka...ser tu maldita culpa...Shampoo siempre tener mal presentimiento con este asunto...¡me las vas a pagar!...- amenazó poniéndose en guardia.

- Por mi está muy bien… ¡peleemos!... ¡después de todo soy mucho mejor que tú!...¡En guardia! – exclamó Ukyo.

Antes que alguna de las dos hiciera su primer ataque una pequeña cuchilla entró por el negocio dirigida a la joven de las espátulas, fácilmente la muchacha la esquivó, en ese momento entró por la puerta el joven chino cegatón.

- ¡Nadie lastimará a mi hermosa Shampoo! – exclamó poniéndose en guardia.

- ¡Temee!...¿¡Quién demonios te crees para atacar a Ukyo de esa forma!?...- gritó Ryoga acercándose con gran velocidad al muchacho dándole luego una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo hizo perder la estabilidad.

Por otro lado, Shampoo aprovechando la distracción se lanzó velozmente hacía Ukyo para comenzar su pelea pendiente.

La joven de las espátulas bloqueó todos los golpes de la amazona, contraatacando velozmente con algunas patadas pero sin conseguir resultados, ya que la joven china evadía sus ataques con distintos giros.

Mousse, por su parte, intentó atacar al joven del colmillo sin poder asestarle ni un solo golpe. Enfurecido comenzó a sacar de su manga una serie interminable de objetos explosivos.

Rápidamente el local se llenó de humo, por la falta de visibilidad las chicas se detuvieron y comenzaron a toser con fuerza.

- ¡Aiyaa!...¡Cof, cof!!...estúpido Mousse...Shampoo va a matar...- la voz de la chica se apagó de golpe luego que un contundente objeto diera de lleno en su cabeza.

Algunos minutos después la chica abrió pesadamente los ojos. Observó detenidamente el lugar, al parecer se encontraba recostada en la habitación de Ukyo. Lentamente giró un poco el rostro encontrándose con la culpable mirada de Mousse. Todo el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, por alguna razón acababa de tener un mal presagio. Desde el umbral de la puerta Ryoga y Ukyo la miraban como si se estuvieran divirtiendo con lo que había pasado.- ¿Qué demonios pasarme?...- preguntó.

Ukyo sonrió complacida. – Sucede que… Ranma dejó de ser tu prometido… y ahora lo es Mousse. – rió. La joven china la miraba con el ceño fruncido y antes que pudiera espetar una palabra de protesta, prosiguió: - ¿Te acuerdas de las leyes de tu aldea? El hombre que te venciera debería casarse contigo, pues bien… en medio de todo el humo Mousse quiso atacar a Ryoga y te interpusiste… de esa forma uno de esos cisnes raros de juguete que usa te golpeó en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente durante algunos minutos… - finalizó sonriente. - ¿Ahora ya no molestarás más a Ran-chan? –

La tranquilidad de la estrellada noche se vio interrumpida por un fuerte grito lleno de terror, rabia y frustración, seguido de eso se escucharon fuertes golpes, suplicas y profundos quejidos de dolor.

No muy lejos del Ucchan's la situación era totalmente distinta...

- ¡Saotome-kun!... ¡Por fin nuestras escuelas se unirán y seguro que muy pronto tendremos un heredero!...- gritó con el rostro lleno de lagrimas de emoción el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

- ¡Tendo-kun! Tome un poco de sake… ¡esta es una ocasión para festejar!.. – rió bastante ebrio Genma sirviendo parte del líquido en un pequeño platito.

- Yo creo que sería mejor no decirles a Ranma y Akane-chan que saben todo… para no asustarlos.. – comentó Kasumi.

- Kasumi tienen razón...- agregó Nabiki.- si los ven celebrando así se van a dar cuenta de que ya están planeando la boda y todo quedará en nada... ¿por qué ya están pensando en la boda no? -

- Las chicas tienen razón, tenemos que fingir que no sabemos nada… cuando ellos quieran nos lo dirán ¿no? y después organizaremos la boda.. – sonrió Nodoka.

- ¡Tienen razón!..Tendremos más tiempo para organizar la boda...¡jajaja!- rió escandalosamente Soun Tendo, bastante más alegre de lo normal por efecto del sake.

- ¡Sí! ...¡¡tenemos que hacer un gran banquete…!! – carcajeó Genma pensando en lo bien que pasaría ese día. - ¡Vivan los futuros esposos! – chilló levantando el vasito de sake que estaba bebiendo.

Los "futuros esposos" caminaban a una distancia prudente el uno del otro acercándose a la puerta de la casa.

- Si no cambias esa cara de enamorado se van a dar cuenta...- comentó Akane mirando de reojo bastante sonrojada a Ranma.

Ranma tosió mirando hacia un costado. – Oe… ¿de verdad se nota tanto? – preguntó segundos después haciendo una media sonrisa.

- Mírame...- respondió la chica tratando de aparentar seriedad. Ranma le obedeció. Segundos después, Akane volvió a hablar: - Se te nota demasiado...sobre todo cuando me miras...- comentó mirándolo traviesamente.- Para empezar ahora tienes una sonrisa boba...de esas que sólo los enamorados tienen...y que decir de esa mirada perdida que tienes ahora...nunca pensé que tus ojos brillaran tanto sólo con mirarme unos segundos...- rió divertida.

- ¡Oe! Bueno quizás sea como tú dices… pero tampoco te quedas atrás ¡Je!. – sonrió mordaz Ranma. Mirándola fijamente desde donde se encontraba logró que la joven se pusiera nerviosa. – Lo ves… te sonrojas cada vez que te miro… también sonríes de la misma forma que yo… además… ahora tu mirada es más dócil… - susurró observándola triunfal.

- Bue...bueno...eso no importa ahora...- balbuceó la chica bastante avergonzada.- ¿Vamos a entrar juntos?...Si lo hacemos tendremos que entrar discutiendo como siempre...ya sabes... ¿puedes hacerlo? – preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema.

- Está bien… por mi no hay problema… ¿quién debería empezar? – preguntó.

- Eres tú quien siempre provoca nuestras discusiones Ranma... ¿Quién más podría empezar?- respondió la chica mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? Pero si apenas digo algo y enseguida te enfadas y me golpeas… - respondió Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en qué demonios es lo que dices para ganarte un golpe? – preguntó Akane comenzando a alterarse. - ¿Te das cuenta como ya empezaste una discusión?... ¡Baka!-

- ¿Entonces hice lo que tenía que hacer no? ...¡Kawaiikune! – espetó mirándola desafiante mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡SI!... ¡Pero aún no empezábamos!...- gritó la chica entrando rápidamente a la casa.

- ¿Y cuándo querías que empezara?... ¡Shimatta! – refunfuñó Ranma entrando a la sala. - ¡Nunca voy a entender a las malditas mujeres! –

- ¡Deja de quejarte!...- masculló mirando molesta a Ranma. El silencio de la casa y la tranquilidad de esta logró desviar su atención del muchacho.- Que raro... ¿Dónde estarán?...-

- ¿No nos esperarían para la cena? Esto parece sospechoso… - respondió Ranma inspeccionando el lugar. - ¿Habrá sucedido algo malo? –

- Es bastante tarde, creo que nos entretuvimos mucho...ya sabes...-comentó Akane bastante sonrojada. Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina preguntó: - ¿quieres que prepare algo para comer? –

- No… no te preocupes… Kasumi seguramente nos dejó algo ¿no? – comenzó a sudar frío Ranma rogando porque eso fuera realidad y que su padre no hubiera acabado con todo.

**---------------------------**

**Dos horas después**

Ranma se encontraba pensativo recostado en el tejado. El cielo estrellado era un hermoso espectáculo para observar, la luna llena se imponía en lo alto del cielo. Ranma se rascó la cabeza. "_Afortunadamente Kasumi dejó suficiente comida para los dos… me salvé… pude calmar a la fiera en la cocina también ¡je! creo que mis miradas tienen muy buen efecto en ella… lo tendré en cuenta para futuras discusiones…"._ Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven de la trenza. "_Además ni siquiera era necesaria esa pelea… toda la familia estaba en el dojo presenciando un supuesto combate entre nuestros padres… ¡je! estaban todos ebrios… a excepción de Kasumi que parece que se fue a dormir…"_

El muchacho escuchó un ruido y rápidamente se puso de pie para ayudar a la chica a subir

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la muchacha al verse ayudada por Ranma- Arigato...-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.- Yo imaginé que estabas aquí...- sonrió dulcemente.

Ranma se sonrojó con la mirada coqueta que su prometida le dedicaba. – Hai… siempre me gusta pensar aquí… - correspondió su sonrisa tomando su mano para terminar de subirla y acercarla a él.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho – No creo que puedan vernos, todos están dormidos y creo que el maestro no está...y yo...yo aún no puedo creer lo que pasó está tarde...- sonrió tímidamente.

- Yo tampoco… - se limitó a decir Ranma, la cercanía de la joven lo embobaba completamente. Su perfume lo hipnotizaba. - ¿Nos sentamos? – propuso.

Luego de unos segundos el joven de la trenza sostenía con uno de sus brazos la espalda de la joven y ésta descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su prometido.

- Papá y tío Genma se veían demasiado alegres cuando llegamos... ¿qué estarían celebrando?... ¿Imaginas como se irán a poner cuando hablemos con ellos? – preguntó entre risas.

- Serían capaces de organizar la boda en una noche para casarnos al otro día.. – respondió el joven de la trenza con una gotita formándose en su frente. – Va a ser difícil decirles todo… la reacción de ellos… espero que ofukuro no los aliente… -

Akane levantó el rostro para mirar a Ranma.- ¿y eso te molestaría mucho? – preguntó regalándole una traviesa mirada.- ¿tanto te molestaría tener una esposa poco femenina y que no pueda cocinar bien? –

- ¿Me estas proponiendo casamiento? – guiñó un ojo Ranma sonriendo divertido.

- Sigo siendo la mujer en esta relación...eso es parte de tus deberes – respondió Akane sacándole la lengua.- de todos modos no pueden obligarnos a casarnos...al menos no aún...- agregó levemente sonrojada.

- No, ya escogeremos el momento cuando creamos que es correcto.. – respondió Ranma un poco nervioso bastante rojo. – Etto… y además… debemos decirles a las demás sobre esto… al menos a Ucchan y Shampoo… ¿no? dudo que ellas supieran de esta cita… - comentó.

- Tienes razón...- rió Akane.- Les va a costar mucho aceptar que la ganadora fue la única que no te pidió una cita...-

- Ahora que lo dices… me debes una… tienes que pedirme una cita.. – hizo una media sonrisa Ranma mirando interesado a la chica.

- No bromees...además puedes pedirme una cita cuando quieras Ranma...- sonrió mirándolo de forma juguetona.- ¿Por qué tendría que pedirte una cita si ya gané? –

- Porque el reto era que me pidieras una cita… y ganaste sin pedirla… - sonrió irónico Ranma. – Entonces si eres una mujer honorable debes hacerlo¿no? – comentó tranquilo apoyando su espalda en el tejado.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de la chica.- Está bien...tú ganas... - afirmó sonriéndole.- Hoy aprendí una forma de pedir citas que tal vez te guste...-tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.- Ranma... ¿eres mi prometido no?...entonces ahora estamos en una cita. – sonrió dedicándole una mirada triunfal.

- Um… esa no suena bien para ti… además es poco romántica.. – sonrió Ranma. – Prueba con otra cosa… - agregó mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre sus brazos observando cómodamente a la joven.

Akane se inclinó levemente hacia el muchacho, sonriéndole dulcemente y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos habló casi susurrando:- Ranma...siempre me has gustado...eres tan fuerte y valiente...Ranma... ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo ahora?-

- ¿Na.. NANI?.. – el joven la miró incrédulo"_¿Acaso estaré soñando de nuevo lo mismo?"._ - ¿Te.. te encuentras bien.. Ak.. Akane? – susurró bastante nervioso, había estirado sus brazos y su cabeza había chocado contra las duras tejas.

- Sí ..¿por qué?...¿tampoco suena bien para mi? ...- Akane miró al chico bastante divertida por la expresión de su rostro.

- No.. no es… no es eso… - tartamudeó Ranma sentándose. – Creo que tampoco queda contigo esa forma… ya sé que soy fuerte, valiente y todo eso… pero creo que tú no lo dirías así de fácil... – sonrió mordaz el muchacho.

- Eres tan egocéntrico...- refunfuñó la chica, una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien.- No pienso volver a preguntártelo... ¿quieres una cita conmigo ahora?... ¿Sí o no?...si vuelves a decir que no queda conmigo puedes olvidarlo...y poco me importan las estúpidas reglas del reto de las chicas...tú eres mi novio y me da lo mismo lo que ellas piensen... ¿quedo claro?- preguntó mirándolo fieramente directo a los ojos.

Ranma se carcajeó divertido. – ¡Eso es! Esa es la verdadera Akane… así sí acepto… - sonrió acercándose al rostro de la muchacha hasta quedar separados por unos pocos centímetros. – De ella es la que me enamoré… - musitó.

- Ranma...yo...-balbuceó Akane bastante sonrojada, inevitablemente al sentirlo tan cerca su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.- a veces eres engreído, baka y muy infantil...pero de ese Ranma me enamoré...- sonrió acercando un poco más sus rostros.- Creo que tienes que besarme...- suspiró acariciando con su cálido aliento los labios del chico.

- No tienes que decírmelo... – musitó el joven de la trenza. – Ya mismo iba a hacerlo... – susurró seductoramente tomando a la chica de la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas. – Así esta mucho mejor… - espetó antes de tomar con delicadeza la nuca de su prometida y acercarla a sus labios para besarla apasionadamente. Sus labios se acariciaron una y otra vez, sellando con besos llenos de amor y ternura la muda promesa de que ese solo sería el inicio de una vida juntos llena de amor, besos ...y citas...y algo en su interior les decía que definitivamente ya no tendrían mas problema para pedirse una cita.

_**Fin**_

_Notas de las autoras:_

_Tengo varias cosas que comentar, espero que no se me vaya la onda v.v xp_

_- La escena de los sueños de Ranma y Akane: xp diablos nos encantó escribir esto, no se si recuerdan el capítulo del anime en que Akane va al hospital pero de ahi nos inspiramos...Ranma en sus sueños ve a Akane como el ser más docil y dulce del planeta xpppp y en el caso de Akane cof cof xppp ¿Alguien leyo un capitulo del manga que se llama el aroma de las pesadillas o algo asi xp? Bueno en el, digamos que Akane sueña con un Ranma más dominante ( por no decir que tenía casi un harem y ella era una de sus miles de esposas y la más mal tratada o.o es dificil no pensar mal kuso!) y seguro ;) y por supuesto menos timido._

_- Muchos comentaron que sería difícil que Akane le pidiera una cita a Ranma, y obviamente a él también se le dificultaría el asunto, por eso decidimos dejarlo como una especie de lucha de voluntades donde finalmente ambos cedieron de un modo u otro ;) _

_- La cita, y no fue por favoritismo xp ( yeah sure xp) tenía que ser más larga por razones obvias xp en primera Ranma deseaba que Akane fuera capaz de confesarle que había pasado en el Neko hanten y aunque él diga que no es cierto estamos seguras de que lo único que quería era pasar todo el día con su diosa con alma de tigresa xp ( Tacchi rula xp) ah y dentro de la misma cita, no saben lo complicado que fuera para mi entender que es lo que siente una persona cuando tiene miedo por una pelicula xp , en mi caso cuando era chica me vi todas las peliculas habidas y por haber de terror y son contadas con la mitad de los dedos de una mano las que me han asustado xp, sobre la película que vieron no estabamos describiendo ni una en particular xp aunque creo que de cierta forma me recuerda a Jason de Martes o Friday 13 xp _

_- Para los que no saben que fue lo que le preguntó Akane a Ranma antes de la boda fallida fue: "¿Ranma, atashi no koto suki nan desho?: Ranma...tu me amas ¿cierto? (soy una fan enferma y ¿Qué? xp)_

_- En nuestro fic anterior fue Akane quien tomó la iniciativa para un beso, en esta ocasión decidimos que Ranma fueran quien lo hiciera, pero estamos seguras de que la única forma en que él lo haría sería así, dejandose llevar por sus sentimientos y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho (autora mal luego de pensar en ranma decidido xD babas xp) sobre el momento de la declaración Ranma a pesar de su coraza de todopoderoso luchador es bastante miedoso o inseguro en todo lo que es sentimientos, pobrecito xpp pero Akane no se reía de él y sus sentimientos xppp_

_- ¿Qué paso con Mousse y Shampoo luego de lo del Ucchan's?...¿Lograron Ryoga y Ukyo ser "amigos cercanos"?...¿Qué pasó con los Tendo-Saotome?...¿lograron mantenerse calmados hasta que los chicos le contaran la verdad? Para saber todo eso y mucho más tienen que leer nuestro epílogo y luego la continuación ;) _

_Gracias a todos quienes nos siguieron hasta aquí :) **esperamos sus comentarios**, no saben como nos encanta saber que es lo que piensan de nuestras locas ideas :) _

_Nos vemos!_

_Freya_

_pd: y finalmente digan lo que digan Akane si le pidió una cita a Ranma xpppppp_

* * *

Palabras en japonés 

**Kuso:** Mierda  
**Iie**: No  
**Hai:** Sí  
**Baka**: idiota, tonto.  
**Shimatta**: Maldición  
**Chigau:** No es verdad, No es cierto, no puede ser xp  
**Demo:** Pero  
**Nee:** Hey  
**Oneechan**: Hermana mayor  
**Ofukuro**: Mamá  
**Nani**: Qué  
**Mou:** Oh (exclamación de frustracion).  
**Chikuso**: Mierda, es más fuerte que Kuso  
**Nandemonai:** No tiene importancia, no es nada  
**Gomen ne**: discúlpame, lo siento  
**Matte**: Espera  
**Temee: **Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "tú" pero de manera muy ruda, casi insultante.  
**Oe:** Hey!...Oye!  
**Kawaiikune: **Fea, algo no bonito.  
**Arigato: **Gracias.


	6. Todo es por ti

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nosotros estemos utilizándolos para nuestra diversión ahora xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita?_**

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

**Hola! Aquí nos tienen de nuevo… como prometimos, después de una semana publicamos el epílogo de esta historia… esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotras… ahora estamos escribiendo la continuación.. o especie de secuela.. : ) será un año después del comienzo de su relación… ¿estarán todavía vivos? xDD, jeje… fuera de broma les avisamos por las dudas que la publicaremos en este mismo fanfic para aquellos que no leyeron este comiencen a leer el otro primero y después no entiendan bien…**

**Otra cosita antes de pasar al epílogo, infinitamente agradecidas por sus lindos comentarios… nos encanta recibir sus reviews y nos alegra mucho que gusten de nuestro trabajo…**

**Sakura**

_**Epilogo "Todo es por ti"**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **----------------------- **

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad; la luna lo alumbraba todo, rodeada por cientos de pequeñas estrellas que competían por lograr la atención de los transeúntes. Era una noche preciosa, ideal para dar un paseo romántico por el parque y luego mirar las estrellas junto a tu pareja...claro siempre y cuando supieras donde estaba tu novio, cosa que no tenía muy clara una muchacha de cabellos azulados que se paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación con una clara expresión de enfado en el rostro. 

"_¿Dónde demonios estará?...no puedo creerlo...llevamos una semana de novios y apenas lo he visto...ni siquiera llevábamos dos días juntos cuando comenzó con estas desapariciones"_ bastante frustrada la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj.- Ya casi son las once...y no lo he visto desde el desayuno... ¿qué le está pasando?... ¿es que ya se aburrió de estar conmigo?...- murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. – Y como si eso fuera poco cada vez que le pregunto qué está pasando, sólo responde estupideces...Ranma no baka...-

Presionando con fuerza la tela de su pijama intentó pensar en otra cosa para no romper en llanto, a pesar de que consiguió relajarse un poco no lograba apartar al muchacho de sus pensamientos. "_Creo que nos veíamos más cuando no éramos novios y discutíamos más...bueno no es que ahora no discutamos...de hecho seguimos haciéndolo, pero nuestras peleas ya no terminan con Ranma volando por los cielos hacia el otro extremo de Nerima...creo que ahora le cuesta menos lograr que se me quite el enfado...pero que ni piense que voy a dejar de estar enojada con él luego de esto...no me van a afectar sus miradas, ni sus besos , ni nada...voy a ser firme y seguiré enojada hasta que me explique que demonios está pasando."_

Cerca de allí Ranma observaba a la chica debidamente escondido detrás de las ramas del árbol que había trepado, justamente daba frente al cuarto de la joven. La forma de caminar y su mirada realmente daba miedo. "_¿Qué diablos le voy a decir hoy? Ucchan me tuvo hasta ultimo momento haciéndome entregar sus pedidos… tuve que recorrer todo Tokyo… realmente estoy empezando a pensar que Ucchan está abusando un poco de nuestra amistad… hace casi una semana que estoy trabajando para ella para conseguir algo de dinero y comprarle un regalo a Akane… mañana ya es su cumpleaños y no sé que le voy a dar… shimatta… no quiero decirle nada de esto… tiene que ser una sorpresa…" _

Ranma saltó discretamente de la rama a la ventana de la chica cuidando no hacer ningún ruido. "_En fin… no puedo seguir esperando, cada segundo más que tarde será peor para mi propia salud… en fin, veremos que puedo improvisar…". _Suavemente el muchacho de la trenza golpeó la ventana.

Al sentir el golpecito en la ventana, Akane miró hacia el lugar encontrándose con una tierna mirada azul, mirada que tenía muy claro que Ranma utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo de ella.

Con paso decidido se acercó hasta detenerse al lado su escritorio. - ¿Qué quieres?...ya es muy tarde... ¿no te diste cuenta de la hora? – habló visiblemente enfadada.

Desde el otro lado de la ventana. Ranma intentó utilizar su cara de cachorrito abandonado al máximo. – Discúlpame… tienes que escucharme… no te vi en todo el día, necesito conversar contigo… Akane… - pronunció con especial énfasis el nombre de la chica utilizando su tono más melancólico.

La chica abrió suavemente la ventana, se alejó lo suficiente para que él pudiese entrar. – Puedes hablar...pero te advierto que no vas a conseguir nada mirándome de esa forma, ni mucho menos si tratas de ponerte romántico...- murmuró fulminándolo con la mirada.-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?...- preguntó con tono acusador.

Una gotita se formó en la frente del muchacho. "_Realmente esta mujer cuando quiere dar miedo lo hace…"._ – Etto… me encontré con Ryoga en el Ucch… ¡no! en el camino… iba caminando por ahí y lo encontré… y me retó a que peleáramos para mostrarme una nueva técnica que aprendió en Hiroshima… bueno y… eso nos tomó todo el día. Ya sabes como soy… hasta que no logro vencerlo no acabo… - trató de sonar convincente

- En el Ucchan's...fue ahí donde vi a Ryoga cuando estuve buscándote durante toda la tarde y él me dijo que no te había visto en todo el día...inventa algo más...o mejor aún vete de una vez y déjame dormir...- replicó la chica en un gélido tono.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del muchacho. "_Piensa algo… piensa algo.. ya… ya.. ya… ¡AHORA!"_. El muchacho tosió distraído, luego de eso trató de entrar por la ventana pero la muchacha lo detuvo. – Vamos, Akane… no nos vimos en todo el día… - susurró seductor.

- ¡No por mi culpa! ...- gruñó alejándose.- Si vas a entrar hazlo de una vez...pero te advierto que no vas a conseguir nada...- farfulló indignada antes de voltear para darle la espalda.

"_Genial… ahora las técnicas de seducción Saotome… no pueden fallar… estoy seguro ¡je!"._ Terminando de pasar por la ventana el joven se sentó en el escritorio. – Oe… Akane… ¿te he dicho que ese pijama te queda muy bien? – sonrió observando el rústico pijama que la muchacha usaba hace años.

La chica volteó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho le dedicó una fiera mirada.- ¿Crees que voy a caer con algo como eso?...No me subestimes Ranma...- dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?...-

- Eso no importa… lo principal es que estuve todo el día pensando en ti… necesitaba verte… y ahora no quieres hablar conmigo... ¿es eso justo?.. – susurró con voz lastimera el muchacho.

- Estamos hablando... ¿No me digas que pensaste que correría a tus brazos a besarte?..- preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.- Estuve todo el día preocupada por ti, llegas tarde y no eres capaz de darme una explicación ¿crees que es justo? – murmuró quedamente.

- Akane… tú sabes que te amo... ¿Verdad? – susurró el muchacho acercándose a la joven. Suavemente tomó la cintura de la muchacha atrayéndola a su cuerpo. – Mucho… mucho… - susurró ronco.

Akane apoyó suavemente sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma.- Lo sé y yo también te amo...pero tienes que entenderme...casi no nos hemos visto y no me explicas que está pasando...- murmuró bajando la mirada.- me asusta pensar que ya no quieras estar conmigo...-

Ranma dejó de lado la actuación y estrechó entre sus brazos a su prometida. – No pienses esas tonterías… nunca te dejaría… ¿cómo hacerlo si eres mi vida?... – susurró acariciando con delicadeza la espalda de la chica.

- Ai shiteru Ranma...- sonrió Akane deslizando lentamente sus manos hasta rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chico - ¿Aún estas decidido a que mañana le contemos todo a nuestros padres? –

- Ha... hai… un Saotome jamás falta a su palabra.. koishii… - susurró besando la frente de la joven. – Sé que será difícil… pero no importa, sabré como enfrentarlos… -

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Akane:- Voy a estar contigo, no tienes que ponerte nervioso, lo importante es que estemos juntos en esto...- susurró suavemente acariciando con una de sus manos las mejillas de Ranma.

- Oe… no me puse nervioso… - refunfuñó Ranma frunciendo levemente el ceño. Una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la muchacha. – Tuvimos mucha suerte de que Nabiki le haya vendido la información a Shampoo y Ukyo… y no a nuestros padres... –

**_Flash back_ **

Ranma y Akane habían ido a comer al Ucchan's, en el negocio Ukyo los había felicitado, como los jóvenes fingieron demencia, la joven de las espátulas les mostró las fotos. Cuando supieron que todo era obra de Nabiki, furiosos corrieron hasta la casa.

Akane se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto de su hermana para descansar un poco, Ranma que corría atrás suyo no pudo evitar chocar contra ella haciéndole perder el equilibrio, rápidamente la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Sentada en su escritorio Nabiki observó la escena, al parecer Akane y Ranma habían olvidado el motivo por el que habían entrado a su habitación, ya que ahora se miraban bastante sonrojados. – Va a ser una bonita foto...- comentó Nabiki luego de tomar una fotografía a la pareja.- Si quieren luego se las vendo...- agregó mirándolos con una media sonrisa.

Rápidamente Akane se separó de Ranma - ¿¡Por qué nos seguiste ayer!?...¡¿Qué clase de hermana tengo que no respeta mi intimidad?! – protestó presionando con fuerza sus puños.

- Una que se preocupa por ti...- respondió calmada Nabiki – Si no fuera por mi, las chicas no te hubiesen aceptado como ganadora del gran premio – comentó mirando con picardía a Ranma.

- ¡Oye! Yo no soy un objeto... – farfulló Ranma. – ¿No te bastó con comunicarles solamente?... ¿Tenías que tomar fotos? – protestó indignado.

- ¿Crees que sin las fotos alguien hubiese creído que tú serias capaz de robarle un beso a mi hermanita? – preguntó Nabiki conteniendo la risa que le provocaba ver el sonrojo de los dos muchachos.- además fue una buena foto...podrán guardarla y luego mostrársela a sus hijos...-

- ¡Ese no es tu asunto!...- chilló Akane totalmente sonrojada – lo que hagamos Ranma y yo es nuestro problema...así que haznos un favor y deja de espiarnos...o si no...yo nunca más te voy a dirigir la palabra...- agregó aún más sonrojada por la insignificante amenaza que había hecho.

- Diablos Akane me dan tanto miedo tus amenazas...- rió divertida Nabiki - Mou...no te preocupes...no pretendo espiar sus actividades más intimas...-

Ranma levantó una ceja. - ¿A que actividades te refieres? – preguntó con inocencia.

Aún más roja, Akane se dirigió a su prometido.- A na...nada...olvídalo Ranma...-tartamudeó nerviosa.

Nabiki miró incrédula al muchacho antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada – No lo vayas a pervertir Akane...- comentó entre risas.

Ranma observó a las dos chicas sin entender mucho. "_Diablos… estas mujeres me dan miedo…_". – Oe Nabiki... ¿no les habrás vendido la información a nuestros padres, verdad? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Tranquilos...yo no les vendí la información...- respondió la chica con cierto tono de decepción en la voz.

_**Fin flash back **_

Akane miraba con curiosidad la expresión de Ranma, desde hace algunos minutos el muchacho se veía totalmente distraído, tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviese muy concentrado pensando o recordando algo.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al pensar en como lograr llamar su atención nuevamente. Sonriendo traviesamente se puso en puntillas, despacio humedeció sus labios para después comenzar a rozarlos muy suavemente sobre los de Ranma.  
Gracias a este leve contacto, Akane, consiguió obtener nuevamente toda la atención del chico, quien lentamente cerró los ojos entregándose totalmente confiado a lo que él suponía que sería un beso.  
Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la chica, se separó de él velozmente.- Estabas distraído...necesitaba llamar tu atención de algún modo...y supongo que también castigarte por llegar tan tarde...- comentó alejándose considerablemente de Ranma quién aún no lograba convencerse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Realmente quería besar a la muchacha, pero su orgullo de Saotome le decía que no cediera. El joven dio un paso y luego se detuvo. Algo le impedía realizar lo que más deseaba en este mundo. "_Diablos… esto es un reto, no puedo ser tan débil y caer ahora… pero es que deseo tanto abrazarla y besarla… en todo el día no he pensado en otra cosa más que en eso… fue una tortura recordar sus labios mientras hacía las entregas de un lado a otro… mierda… ¿debería mandar todo al diablo y hacerlo?"_. Un débil susurro gutural salió de su boca. – Akane… sabes creo que es tarde… - murmuró.

- ¿Ya?... "_Rayos...pensé que me besaría...shimatta... ¿por que no me siguió para besarme?...Me estoy muriendo de ganas de que me bese...debería darse cuenta..."_ Etto si...si ya quieres irte a dormir...entiendo...- susurró bastante decepcionada y sin poder apartar la mirada de los labios de su prometido.

- Sí… tengo mucho sueño… buenas noches... – susurró acercándose a la ventana. Casi estaba por salir de ella.

La suave brisa se coló por la ventana moviendo sutilmente algunos mechones del cabello de la chica.

- Oyasumi...Ranma...- murmuró casi en su suspiro, por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, Akane mordió suavemente su labio inferior buscando contener sus deseos de pedirle que se quedara un poco más.

El joven de la trenza observó detenidamente a la muchacha, no dudó ni un segundo más. Saltó del escritorio aterrizando en frente de la chica, delicadamente la tomó de la cintura como si fuera una figurilla de cristal, su otra mano se colocó detrás de su cuello atrayéndola sensualmente para besarla con toda la pasión que desbordaba de su ser, ese maldito orgullo no podía ganarle, no si se trataba de una competencia contra aquel ser, aquella muchacha que lo deslumbraba con solo una pequeña sonrisa, aquella jovencita cuya vida dependía la suya, lo atrapaba y lo hechizaba mediante hilos invisibles, mediante ese lazo que se llama amor.

Un pequeño gemido de satisfacción escapó de la garganta de Akane cuando la boca de Ranma capturó la suya con una mezcla de necesidad y dulzura, una dulzura que lograba derretirla por completo. De la misma forma ella correspondió al beso intentando demostrarle cuando había deseado durante todo el día sentir la calidez de sus labios.

Con la misma pasión Ranma profundizó el beso, su lengua acarició sus labios con suavidad, buscando y exigiendo su consentimiento, cuando Akane abrió sus labios, él invadió su boca con un ardor que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera Ranma y sus besos. Instintivamente deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su prometido arrimándose aún más hacia su cuerpo.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se hacía cada vez más íntimo, sus lenguas se acariciaron una y otra vez uniéndose en una sensual danza que comenzaba a debilitar las rodillas de Akane, estaba segura de que si él la soltaba sin duda caería.

Lentamente el joven de la trenza separó sus labios de los de ella. Utilizando su mayor fuerza se sostuvo y mantuvo en pie a la joven que parecía que caería, su rostro estaba encendido, sonrosado… se veía realmente hermosa, agitada, sus largas y hermosas pestañas le daban un toque sensual a aquellos párpados cerrados. La efusividad con que sus cuerpos se habían entregado a aquel beso había hecho que sus almas quedaran exhaustas, se sostuvieron uno al otro, respiraron tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Akane lentamente abrió los ojos, su respiración brotaba en pequeños y entrecortados jadeos. Le sonrió dulcemente al muchacho antes de apoyar su rostro contra su musculoso pecho. – Por un momento pensé que te irías sin besarme...si lo hubieses hecho habría tenido que ir tras de ti para besarte...- rió suavemente.

- Solo estaba jugando… no me iba a ir sin hacerlo... – susurró suavemente en respuesta. – Sabes… creo que no podría vivir un día sin besarte... – susurró haciendo una media sonrisa mientras acomodaba los cabellos de la muchacha detrás de su oreja.

Una delicada risita escapó de los labios de la chica.- Lo sé...aunque creo que tampoco podrías vivir sin cenar – comentó divertida antes de sacarle la lengua.- Kasumi te dejó algo de comida... ¿quieres que te ayude a prepararlo? – preguntó regalándole una dulce mirada.

- No gracias… cené con Ryoga y Ucchan en su negocio… - sonrió relajado Ranma dejando de abrazar a su prometida para colocar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – ¡Je! estoy sospechando que hay algo entre esos dos… pero últimamente con toda la clientela de Ucchan siempre terminan interrumpidos… es muy gracioso… ¡jaja!.. –.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto de la muchacha.

Ranma observó extrañado a la joven, esperando una respuesta. Pero al ver su expresión vio que no obtendría nada bueno: tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, una vena formándose en su sien y los ojos muy cerrados, parecía que iba a estallar.

- ¿Ak… Akane?.. – susurró alejándose tres pasos tomando precaución.

- Así que...estuviste con Ukyo todo el día...- masculló Akane lúgubremente mientras los celos comenzaban a provocar estragos en su cabeza.- ¿La pasaste bien?...- preguntó mirándolo de forma asesina.

- ¡Je!... ¡ce-lo-sa! – silabeó sonriente Ranma mirándola fijamente acercándose nuevamente a ésta.

Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó con la actitud de Ranma. - ¡Fuera!...- gruñó totalmente rígida indicándole con uno de sus brazos la ventana.

"_Creo que esta vez lo arruiné… de todas formas no puedo irme sin hacer algo... ¡je!"._ Rápidamente el muchacho fingió que se dirigía hacia la ventana para distraer a la chica, pero en ese segundo volteó y la tomó de los hombros para darle un beso corto en sus labios. Con agilidad saltó hacia la ventana y luego al árbol, procurando ser lo más veloz posible para salvar su vida.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces, bastante aturdida miró hacia el lugar por donde su prometido se había escapado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y lentamente camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla. – Ranma no baka...- rió levemente.

Aún sonriente se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el mentón, permaneció acostada de espaldas, quieta con la vista fija en la tenue claridad de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas – Mañana no podrás escapar de mi y vas a tener que contarme como sea donde has estado metido todos estos días.- afirmó decidida antes de cerrar los ojos.

**--------------------------**

**Ucchan's 7 A.M. **

Un jovencito con evidentes huellas de cansancio en su rostro, aún somnoliento fingía que estaba barriendo el local, cuando en realidad lo único que hacia era abrazar a la escoba casi confundiéndola con una mullida almohada.

"_Cuando Ukyo me ofreció un puesto como ayudante en su local sólo pensé en lo maravilloso que sería estar todo el día cerca de ella...era como un sueño hecho realidad...la nueva dueña de mi corazón me invitaba a trabajar con ella e incluso a quedarme en su casa para que pudiera llegar todos los días temprano...y aunque siempre supe que ella es bastante mandona...nunca pensé que fuera una explotadora profesional..."_ el muchacho suspiró con resignación comenzando a mover lentamente la escoba. "_Kuso...y como si todo eso fuera poco cada vez que tenemos un segundo a solas y ella olvida el trabajo...siempre alguien tiene que interrumpirnos...voy a asesinar a Ranma si lo hace nuevamente...bakayaro...a veces creo que lo hace intencionalmente...con amigos como ese para que quiero enemigos..."_

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta del local interrumpió los pensamientos del joven del colmillo.

- ¡Yo! – saludó Ranma. - ¿Tienes sueño P-chan? – sonrió mordaz

Ryoga fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado.- ¿Akane-san te golpeó mucho ayer, nenita? – preguntó sonriendo de igual forma

- Bakayaro… ¡eso no te interesa! – miró de reojo al joven eternamente perdido. – Parece que te has convertido en una especie de esclavo de Ucchan… ¿eh?.. ¡je! – rió divertido sentándose en un taburete.

- Cierra la boca.._. "Esto es una prueba...es bueno que conozca todas las facetas de Ukyo...si sigue gustándome tanto luego de esto...entonces estaré seguro para dar el siguiente paso" _– refunfuñó sentándose al lado del otro chico. – Nunca imaginé que fuera tan explotadora...- comentó con resignación.

- Yo tampoco… pensé que al ser amigos desde pequeños tendría algo de compasión… - susurró por lo bajo. – Y lo peor de todo es que la paga es baja… no sé quien es peor si Nabiki o ella… -

- Ni siquiera deberías quejarte...al menos no te va tan mal con los repartos...estar aquí limpiando y atendiendo clientes todo el día es peor que cualquier entrenamiento...creo que hasta supera los entrenamientos con la bisabuela de Shampoo...- comentó Ryoga en el mismo tono que Ranma.

- ¡Jaja! Mientras que Ucchan no descubra tu secreto… - sonrió irónico el muchacho de la trenza.

- ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó curiosa la joven de las espátulas abriendo las cortinas que separaban el negocio de su cuarto.

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, Ryoga comenzó a sudar frío:- Nan...nande...nandemonai – tartamudeó bastante nervioso para luego reír fingiendo despreocupación.

- En vez de andar secreteando tendrías que seguir barriendo… ¿no Ryoga? Después te quejas de que te hago trabajar hasta tarde... – rezongó Ukyo

- Etto ya terminé...- respondió rápidamente el muchacho – de todos modos siempre nos hace trabajar hasta tarde...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Escuché muy bien lo que dijiste... – respondió sombría la joven de las espátulas acercándose al chico eternamente perdido. – Una palabra más en contra y te despido… claro y tampoco tendrás alojamiento gratis... – sonrió maquiavélica.

Ryoga se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a la muchacha habló: - No puedes despedirme por decir la verdad...siempre supe que te gustaba mandar, pero no imaginaba que fueras tan explotadora...con razón no te duran tus ayudantes...-

- Es cierto... además estas pagándonos muy poco Ucchan… y no nos das ninguna hora libre en todo el día... trabajamos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer… - lo ayudó Ranma.

Evadiendo la mirada furiosa de la muchacha, Ryoga continuó: - Y eso que nosotros somos tus amigos...si quieres despedirme no hay problema, seguiremos tan amigos como siempre, además creo que ya necesito realizar un viaje de entrenamiento...-

- ¿Otro viaje?... ¿para qué? con lo que trabajas aquí lo puedes tomar como un entrenamiento¿ne?... Ran-chan… si quieres puedo subirte un yen el sueldo.. – espetó Ukyo tratando de no parecer que los necesitaba_. "Shimatta... no debí ser tan dura… no quiero que Ryoga se vaya… no con lo que descubrí que estoy sintiendo por él… ¡diablos!" _

Ryoga miró a los ojos a la muchacha, con su mirada ella parecía decirle que no quería que la dejara sola "_Ella... ¿ella quiere que yo me quede?... ¿será que...?"_ sin pensarlo un segundo más se acercó rápidamente a Ukyo, haciendo uso de todo su valor sostuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas.- Ukyo...si tú quieres yo...yo...- balbuceó mirando embelesado a la muchacha.

- ¡Sí... sí Ryoga! – espetó atolondrada la joven. "_Kuso… que tonta… ni siquiera esperé a que me dijera lo que quería decirme…"._ – Etto… perdón… sigue... te escucho.. – sonrió furiosamente sonrojada la chica. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

- Cof, cof… si quieren voy a empezar a trabajar... ¿algún pedido que quieres que lleve?... ¡Yo mismo lo busco! – sonrió el joven de la trenza. – No quiero interrumpir su romance… - rió divertido.

Ukyo fulminó con una mirada asesina al joven de la trenza que solo atinó a retroceder riendo nerviosamente. "_Esto me recuerda lo que sucedió unos días atrás… ¡diablos! Desde ese día en el cine no hemos podido hablar seriamente…"_

_**Flash Back **_

**5 días atrás **

Estaba atardeciendo en Nerima, el Ucchan's no tenía ya clientes, Ukyo tamborileaba los dedos, aburrida, detrás del mostrador. Ryoga estaba sentado cerca de ella sobre un pequeño taburete. Un silencio sepulcral invadía el ambiente.

- Si terminamos antes podríamos hacer algo... ¿no? – se animó por fin a hablar Ukyo, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado.

- ¿Eh?...tú...tú... ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? – preguntó el muchacho mirándola tímidamente.

- Ha... hai… bueno.. no sé si llamarla cita.. demo.. no sé.. salir juntos.. ¿qui... quieres?.. – susurró ahora furiosamente sonrojada.

- Mu...mucho...sí...sí...- tartamudeó con dificultad. Movió rápidamente su cabeza tratando de espantar su timidez, luego decidido tomó una de las manos de la muchacha- ¡Sí, quiero! – afirmó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Ryoga… ¿podríamos ir al cine otra vez, no?... leí en el periódico que iban a dar una película romántica muy bonita… - sonrió entrelazando su mano con la del joven. Acercándose más a este pegó sus piernas al taburete. – Después podríamos ir un rato al parque… dicen que es hermoso de noche… ¿tú que crees?.. – susurró ilusionada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Hai...como tu quieras...- sonrió Ryoga acercando levemente su rostro al de la chica.- Debe ser hermosa...etto hermoso...- murmuró con un enronquecido tono de voz y con su mirada totalmente fija en los ojos de la muchacha.

Los labios de los jóvenes estaban a milímetros de tocarse cuando un ruido les llamó la atención: Ranma entrando al Ucchan's, Akane lo seguía por detrás.

- ¡Oe Ucchan!... ¡Uno de vegetales por favor..! – espetó distraído para luego abrir los ojos como plato. - ¿In... interrumpimos algo? – murmuró un poco nervioso.

Akane miró levemente sonrosada la escena:- Discúlpennos...nosotros no sabíamos que estaban en una cita...o algo así...- sonrió avergonzada mirando a la ahora paralizada pareja frente a ellos.

- Yo creo que si… deberíamos dejar a los tortolitos en paz… vamos a otro lugar¿no? – sonrió burlón observando a la pareja.

- ¡Temee!... ¿Por qué demonios tenías que venir justo ahora? – gruñó Ryoga poniéndose de pie rápidamente y mirando a Ranma con claras intenciones de asesinarlo.

- ¡Ran-chan!... ¡eso no es tu asunto…! – espetó Ukyo bastante sonrojada, irritada con la actitud del joven de la trenza.

- No tienen por qué avergonzarse… algo estábamos sospechando con Akane desde lo del cine¿verdad? – sonrió Ranma volteando hacia su prometida.

Akane sonrió nerviosamente – Etto...no es necesario que hables de esas cosas ahora Ranma...- rápidamente tomó de la mano al muchacho. – Creo que mejor nos vamos ¿no? – preguntó mirando de reojo a Ryoga y Ukyo que estaban totalmente sonrojados.

- Bueno… como desees… ¿pero mínimo nos invitaran a la boda, no? – rió divertido el joven de la trenza.

_**Fin Flash back **_

"_Pero ahora no tiene a Akane para que lo defienda… somos dos contra uno…"._ Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de la joven. Tomó con presteza su espátula más grande y lo miró amenazante. - ¿Tienes algo que decir, Ran-chan? –

- Porque si piensas que vas a seguir molestándonos estas muy equivocado...- agregó Ryoga amenazante levantando su nueva arma de ataque "la escoba".

- ¿Saben? Me... mejor vo... voy a entregar los paquetes de la me... mesa ¡Adiós! – tartamudeó nervioso Ranma tomando los okonomiyakis y partiendo velozmente del lugar.

**--------------------- **

- Baka insensible...- masculló la chica caminando lentamente por el distrito comercial de Nerima. "_Pensé que estaría en casa hoy...tal vez ni siquiera se acuerda de que_ _es mi cumpleaños...ya no sé que pensar, se fue antes de desayunar...¡kuso! todo el mundo me ha saludado menos él...papá como siempre no dejó llorar durante toda la mañana porque su niñita ya era toda una mujer y seguro pronto se casaría y le daría nietos"_

Akane suspiró con resignación "_Se supone que hoy íbamos a contarles todo a nuestros padres...ahora no sé si llegará temprano o muy tarde...maldición no lo entiendo...pero no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta averiguar en que está metido..."_

Avanzó un par de calles hasta doblar en una de las esquinas con dirección al Ucchan's – Si lo encuentro con Ukyo voy a matarlo... "_Ranma no baka...al menos pudo desearme feliz cumpleaños antes de salir...incluso Kuno se apareció temprano por la casa con un enorme ramo de rosas para saludarme...Kodachi también me envió una "linda" grabación diciendo que algún día liberaría a su amado Ranma-sama de mi embrujo...estúpida mujer por su culpa estuvimos casi una hora limpiando la sala...quedo todo lleno de pétalos de rosas negras cuando la grabación explotó...al menos el único afectado fue Kuno"- _

- Konnichiwa Ukyo...- saludó con una fingida sonrisa mientras entraba al lugar - ¿Has visto a Ranma? – preguntó.

Un ruido en el fondo del local se escuchó. Ukyo sonrió tratando de disimular. – ¡Konnichiwa Akane-chan!... Esos idiotas que me están ayudando… contraté a un par de niños para que me ayudaran con el local y ¡parece que están haciendo lo contrario! – dijo lo ultimo elevando la voz. – Akane-chan… corrió el rumor de que hoy era tu cumpleaños… ¡¡Omedetoo!! – sonrió alegre. - ¿Quieres un okonomiyaki? La casa invita… -

- Hai, hoy es mi cumpleaños...gracias...- respondió con un melancólico tono de voz. – Acepto tu invitación...no quiero volver a casa aún...- sonrió débilmente.

- Va uno especial… ¿qué te pasa¿te sientes mal?.. – preguntó preocupada la joven de las espátulas.

Desde el otro lado de las cortinas Ranma suspiró. "_Diablos… todo lo hice por ti… no me gusta verte de esa forma..." _

- Gomen...no te preocupes...- respondió la joven de cabellos azulados sonriéndole a Ukyo.- Es solo que no entiendo a Ranma...pero no te preocupes todo se solucionará cuando lo vea y le saque aunque sea a patadas que es lo que me oculta...-

Ukyo rió nerviosamente. – Seguro debe tener una buena razón, Ran-chan es una buena persona… - trató de justificar al muchacho. – ¿Y cómo pasaste el día?.. aquí tienes el okonomiyaki... – sonrió sirviéndolo sobre una plancha de plástico.

- Arigato...no sé que razones tenga... ¿pero crees que es normal que desaparezca todo el día de la casa sin decirme nada?...Se supone que además de novios somos amigos...no está confiando en mi... ¿ayer estuvo aquí no?...- preguntó mirando de forma inquisidora a Ukyo.

- Sí, cenó conmigo y Ryoga… ¿por qué lo preguntas?... yo no noté nada raro en él… - contestó tratando de parecer convincente.

- Por nada...- respondiendo Akane comenzando a comer lentamente mientras pensaba. "_No voy a poder sacar ningún tipo de información de Ukyo...aunque tal vez realmente no sabe nada...shimatta..."._ Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica.- ¿Ryoga-kun también cenó contigo?... ¿ya son novios?...-

El rostro de la chica se enrojeció. Un estridente ruido se oyó detrás de las cortinas. Nerviosamente la joven trató de explicarse, el ruido se prolongó mientras la chica trataba de dar explicaciones. – No... no.. ¡¡NO!! pa.. para nada… ¿por.. por qué piensas eso Akane-chan?... él.. so.. sólo está ayudando... le di también hospedaje para que no se perdiera… pero.. no.. ¡no ha pasado nada!.. – exclamó moviendo los brazos escandalosamente tratando de hacer énfasis a sus palabras. Los ruidos detrás de las cortinas aún seguían.

Justo cuando a Akane se le ocurrió preguntarle a Ukyo si ya era novia de Ryoga, el muchacho perdido se encontraba cargando una gran cantidad de platos para cambiarlos de lugar, Ranma algo distraído cargaba algunas cajas.

Al escuchar la pregunta, el chico perdido se tropezó, algunos platos cayeron pero él logró permanecer de pie tambaleándose peligrosamente, Ranma quien seguía distraído siguió caminando ignorando el desastre causado por Ryoga...inevitablemente ambos chocaron cayendo cuan largos eran al piso.

- ¡Estúpido!... ¿qué mierda haces?... ¡además de desorientado ahora eres torpe! ...¡Kuso! – masculló Ranma tratando de levantarse.

- ¡Temee!...el idiota que no estaba mirando por donde iba era otro...- gruñó Ryoga - ¡maldita sea Ukyo va a matarnos por tu culpa! – agregó subiendo el tono de voz.

- ¿¡Quien fue el que tropezó!?... ¡Imbecil!... ¡el único culpable aquí eres tú! – susurró casi gritando. – ¡En todo caso Ukyo te matará a ti!... - agregó poniéndose de pie .

Akane miró bastante divertida hacia el lugar de donde venían los ruidos "_Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar...él no sabe disimular...je,je,je...logré atraparte...solo espera y verás"_ sonriente se dirigió a Ukyo elevando un poco el tono de voz: - Nee Ukyo...creo que los niños que contrataste están destruyendo tu casa, si quieres vamos a ver que pasa y te ayudo a darles su merecido...-

En ese momento se oyó otro ruido detrás de las cortinas, como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¡Estoy perdido Ryoga!... ¡Ayúdame a esconderme! – susurró nervioso el joven de la trenza inspeccionando el lugar en búsqueda de un buen escondite.

- No... ¡NO! déjalos… después cuando cierre el local me encargaré de asesinarlos con mis propias manos… - gruñó la joven de las espátulas elevando el tono de la voz para ser escuchada perfectamente por el par de aterrorizados muchachos.

- Dices que son unos niños...tal vez no deberías ser tan dura con ellos...- comentó Akane aún observando hacia el lugar donde sabía que Ranma estaba escondido. – Gracias por el okonomiyaki Ukyo...ah por cierto...esta noche tendremos una cena por mi cumpleaños en casa... ¿quieres venir?...invita a Ryoga-kun si lo ves...se ven bien juntos...- sonrió mirando a la ahora sonrojada muchacha.

**--------------------------------- **

**Dos horas después**

Ranma corrió en dirección al parque, la joven de las espátulas antes de mandarlo a entregar su último pedido se había encargado de darle su merecido junto con Ryoga, por suerte había sido rápido y solo había recibido un espatulazo. "_Que diablos... por suerte este es mi ultimo pedido y último día con Ucchan… quizás hasta hubiera sido mejor pedirle dinero a Nabiki… mierda… y ahora con este pedido… ¡el parque es enorme¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió dar como dirección el parque más grande de Tokyo?" _

El muchacho entró en el inmenso parque. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de éste hasta que halló una banqueta con una muchacha que usaba falda y dos árboles de cerezo cerca de allí. "_Eso decía en la nota… dos cerezos una banqueta verde… shimatta… ¿por qué me parece que vi a esa chica en algún lugar?". _

Corrió algunos metros más hasta que vio con más claridad a la joven dándose cuenta que no era otra que su prometida vestida con una falda ajustada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa con un pequeño escote. "_Kuso… ¿era ella?... se ve hermosa… ¿qué estará haciendo allí?... debe ser una equivocación... no creo que haya pedido un okonomiyaki y esté a solas… ¿no debería estar en casa esperando la cena?.. mm.. iré a ver.." _

Lentamente caminó hacia la chica. Realmente temía que ésta lo asesinara por desaparecer todo el día. – Om... omedetoo... Akane... – balbuceó al estar frente a ella.

Akane evadió la mirada de Ranma.- Creí que no llegarías nunca con mi pedido...- habló con un frío tono de voz.- Si hubiese sabido que para poder ver a mi novio necesitaba pedir un okonomiyaki...lo habría hecho antes...-

- Etto… bueno… el parque es muy grande_..."Diablos… ¿era ella?..._ _¿qué diablos estará tramando?"._ ¿Pero para qué pediste un okonomiyaki si puedes ir al Ucchan's?... ¿qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó extrañado.

- Estuve en el Ucchan's... ¿Ukyo los regañó mucho luego del desastre de esta tarde?- preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos.- ¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO PIENSAS OCULTARME COSAS?! –gritó colocándose bruscamente de pie para enfrentar a Ranma.- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando para Ukyo?!...que ni se te ocurra negarlo... por algo hice el pedido...sabía que vendrías tú...- masculló mirándolo con fiereza.

- Es... ¡está bien! Te diré… - tartamudeó un poco nervioso Ranma. – Estaba trabajando con Ucchan… ahora no más… era para ahorrar dinero y comprarte algo bonito… y era una sorpresa… no quería arruinarlo todo… es por eso que trabajaba todo el día… Ucchan a veces exagera con la exigencia… es... eso es todo... – respondió mirando al suelo.

- ¡Baka! – exclamó la chica lanzándose contra él para abrazarlo con fuerza.- baka...baka...baka...- gimoteó emocionada.- no...no...tenias que hacerlo...yo...no quería nada...baka...- lloriqueó apoyando su rostro contra el pecho del muchacho.

- No llores… por favor... – pidió desesperado el muchacho abrazando a la joven con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer el pedido. – Yo quería regalarte algo… y todo el esfuerzo valió la pena porque era para ti... ¿Ya no estás más enojada?.. – preguntó acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos mientras la mecía suavemente.

La chica subió la mirada, sin responder se puso en puntillas acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios en un beso largo, tierno y dulce. Con cada caricia pretendía recompensarlo por todas las dudas que ella había tenido durante esos días, por cada discusión provoca por sus desapariciones, pero también buscaba llenar su alma con la calidez del profundo amor que sentía por él. Suavemente separó sus labios de los de su prometido.- ¿Crees que sigo enojada?...- preguntó mirándolo algo sonrosada.

Ranma sonrió, su rostro se había enrojecido súbitamente con la mirada de la muchacha, sus labios tan cerca y sus mejillas con un leve toque de carmín. – Cre... creo que no... – rió tontamente. - ¿Qué hiciste en todo el día?... Ucchan casi nos mata por lo de hoy… creo que no voy a volver más al Ucchan's… al menos por un largo tiempo… - sonrió nervioso.

- Nunca pensé que fuera a pasar algo así sólo por preguntarle por Ryoga-kun- comentó sonriendo traviesamente.- No hice mucho...estuve casi todo el día de muy mal humor porque no sabia donde esta...- la chica se interrumpió notablemente sonrojada.- Kodachi me envió una grabación de regalo, explotó y tuvimos que limpiar la sala mucho rato...eso me hizo enojar...- comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

- Mm... ¿Enojada porque no sabías donde estaba?... lo imaginé... ¡je! – sonrió el muchacho observando a la joven. – Yo también estuve pensando en ti… todos estos días… era lo que me daba fuerzas… Ucchan realmente da miedo… deberías verla como nos maltrataba... – comentó Ranma con cara de pequeño castigado.

- ¿En serio?... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que olvides lo mal que te trató Ukyo?..- preguntó Akane sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

- Mucho… - sonrió besando con delicadeza las mejillas de la joven. – Primero que nada cierra los ojos por favor… - susurró seductoramente clavando sus azules ojos en la joven.

- ¿Na...na...nani?... ¿Pa...para...qu...qué? - tartamudeó la chica bastante agitada y furiosamente sonrojada.

- Tú solo hazlo… - sonrió divertido. – Te va a gustar… - musitó sensualmente.

- Ha...hai...- balbuceó Akane cerrando sus ojos.

Lentamente el joven sopló sobre los labios de su prometida. Con delicadeza besó las comisuras. – Akane… - susurró sensualmente. - ¿Te dije que te quedaba muy bien esa falda?.. – murmuró ronco tomando posesivamente de la cintura a la chica.

El leve contacto desató pequeñas ondas cálidas que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo.- Ra...Ran...Ranma... ¿Qué...que haces...?- preguntó en un suave susurro.

- Te beso... extrañaba mucho hacerlo... ¿tú no?.. – musitó en el oído de la joven depositando algunos besos en el lóbulo. - ¿Te gusta?.. – preguntó regresando nuevamente a su rostro para besar a un costado de sus labios.

Sin abrir los ojos la chica movió su rostro siguiendo los labios del muchacho, logrando un leve pero delicioso roce.- Mucho...me encanta...- suspiró en respuesta, con su boca casi pegada a la de Ranma.

- Mm... Akane… - susurró Ranma antes de posesionarse de sus labios con ardor. Vehemente acarició una y otra vez sus labios, hambriento de su dulzura. Su calidez, su suavidad y entrega lo hacían delirar. Con sus manos posadas en su cintura la acercó más a él, pegándola a su pecho. Pidió permiso rozando con su lengua delicadamente sus rosados labios y la joven aceptó encantada dejándolo entrar a su húmeda cavidad. Sus lenguas jugaron deseosas como si la vida se les fuera en ello. El joven se embriagó de placenteras sensaciones explorando con avidez su boca. Sus labios temblaban del deseo.

Luego de unos segundos se separó lentamente de la chica respirando agitado. -…te amo… - murmuró acariciando las mejillas de su prometida aun con los párpados cerrados.

Akane separó con suavidad sus párpados, observó embelesada el semblante agitado del chico; sus labios brillaban por efecto de las caricias y aún seguían entreabiertos buscando atrapar nuevamente el aliento que parecía haber perdido en la intensidad del beso- Te amo Ranma...- susurró suavemente.

Se quedaron algunos minutos abrazados sin decir nada más, no era necesario, en ese minuto no necesitaban de palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Se entendían a través del mudo lenguaje del amor, un lenguaje de miradas y caricias.

- No quisiera irme...pero creo que nos están esperando en casa...anata...- susurró la chica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Ha... hai.. koishii… me gustaría quedarme unos momentos más… pero no quiero que se preocupen… especialmente el tío Soun ¡jeje!.. – sonrió Ranma.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, suavemente entrelazó su mano con la del chico.- Se le va a quitar toda la preocupación cuando sepa lo nuestro...pero creo que luego de eso no va a dejar de llorar...- comentó entre risas la chica emprendiendo de la mano de su prometido el camino de regreso hacia el dojo.

**---------------------- **

Después de la cena, la casa de los Tendo estaba repleta de invitados, algunos reían, otros comían, otros peleaban entre sí. El viejo Happosai intentaba convencer a Akane de que se probara la lencería que le había regalado, Ranma lo fulminaba con la mirada. Soun y Genma reían escandalosamente algo más alegres de lo normal, Nodoka y Kasumi servían el pastel para los presentes. También estaban las ex prometidas de Ranma a excepción de Kodachi, el rayo azul, Mousse y el doctor Tofu también estaban allí.

De un solo puñetazo, Akane, logró deshacerse del viejo libidinoso, quien al ver que no tendría éxito se decidió por ir a saludar a las demás chicas que se encontraban en la pequeña reunión.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Akane, al levantar la mirada se encontró con una expresión de genuina diversión en el rostro de su prometido quien conversaba con Ryoga haciendo inútiles esfuerzos para no mirarla demasiado.

Inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Disimuladamente lo recorrió con la mirada, él se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes. Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, Ranma se veía demasiado bien vestido con sus pantalones negros habituales y una camisa china de color blanco, además llevaba su cabello atado en una simple coleta que caía sobre uno de sus hombros, al parecer él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba a ella cuando no tenía trenzado su cabello.

Sí, definitivamente lo que estaba mirando era el mejor regalo que podría desear.

- Shampoo suponer que Akane ahora no irá a negarlo...Ranma verse muy guapo...- comentó la amazona con cierta picardía.

- Es cierto, y por tu mirada, Akane-chan, parece que estas de acuerdo con lo que dice Shampoo… - guiñó un ojo la joven de las espátulas. - ¿Cuándo se lo van a contar a sus padres? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Nabiki Tendo no venderles la información?...eso no ser posible...- agregó Shampoo bastante sorprendida.

- Eso fue lo que ella nos dijo...vamos a contarles hoy...- respondió Akane levemente sonrojada.- No puedo negarlo...él es muy guapo...pero no es algo que esté dispuesta a decirle muy pronto...- comentó divertida.

- Shampoo aún no poder creerlo...Akane siempre decir que ella no participaría... tener demasiada suerte...- suspiró con algo de frustración.

- Nunca pensé en hacerlo... "_les gané antes de hacerlo...pero ese es nuestro secreto..."-_ sonrió Akane sin despegar la mirada de Ranma.

- Nee… Shampoo… ¿cómo van las cosas con Mousse?... lo veo muy feliz… ¿van a casarse? – sonrió con malicia Ukyo observando al cegatón y luego a la joven china.

- Shampoo no entender de que estar hablando...- espetó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.- aquello no ser una pelea justa...Shampoo estaba peleando con Ukyo no con tonto Mousse...no ser valido...- en ese instante su mirada se posó levemente en el muchacho quien sostenía una de las manos de Kasumi totalmente convencido de que era Shampoo. La chica frunció aún más el ceño.- A él faltarle recorrer mucho para que Shampoo pueda considerarlo... ¿Ryoga ya ser novio de Ukyo?...Shampoo estar segura de que ustedes ser los primeros en casarse...-

- Ryoga-kun es muy tímido... ¿por qué no das el primer paso? – preguntó Akane sonriéndole traviesamente a Ukyo.

- Etto… bueno, sí… yo creo lo mismo… si tengo que esperar a Ryoga… acabaré envejeciendo… - sonrió bastante sonrojada con una gotita en su frente.

Por otro lado los chicos se sentían bastante observados. Ranma miró de reojo a su prometida. "_Parece que soltarme la trenza provocó_ _el efecto que esperaba ¡je! otro truco más para utilizar…"._ El joven sonrió engreídamente. – Oigan… ¿no sienten que alguien nos está observando? – preguntó a los muchachos.

- Miserable mortal… a quien están observando es a mi… soy muy popular entre las mujeres…deberías saberlo…todas están a mis pies… - sonrió peinándose el cabello el ex rayo azul.

Ryoga miró con el ceño fruncido a Kuno.- Cierra la boca...tienes el ego casi tan grande como Ranma...- masculló mirando hacia otro lado.- Además Ukyo nunca se fijaría en un tipo como tú...-

- Oye… ¡no me compares con ese idiota! – protestó el joven de la trenza. – Ni mucho menos Akane... – agregó entre dientes.

- Eso es ahora… antes la pelirroja y Akane Tendo me amaban y daban su vida por estar a mi lado… - exclamó con los ojos cerrados Kuno poniéndose de pie. – Pero ahora… tú… maldito hereje… has corrompido el alma de la diosa tigresa… no te lo voy a perdonar jamás... kisama… pero yo sabré como desencantarla de tus hechizos malignos… - espetó tomando un micrófono. – ¡¡Y AKANE TENDO SERÁ MIA POR SIEMPRE COMO CORRESPONDE!! – gritó para luego reír escandalosamente.

- Me encanta la pasión que pones cuando quieres algo...- comentó mordazmente Nabiki colocando una de sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.- eres tan optimista Kuno-chan...- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi o estoy loco?.. – arqueó una ceja Kuno

- ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? – preguntó Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos con su expresión más angelical.

- Está bien… supongo que un ángel como tú no lo haría... – sonrió seductoramente.

Ranma observó con repulsión a la pareja. "_Diablos... nunca pensé que Nabiki tuviera tan mal gusto…"._ Luego observó decidido a sus padres y a Soun. "_Es ahora o nunca… quiero estar con Akane, y creo que este es el mejor momento para decírselos… no quiero que después se enteren por boca de otros… con lo metiches que son seguramente alguien les contará mañana… milagroso es el hecho de que nadie haya abierto la boca…". _

El joven de la trenza se acercó a los hombres. – Oigan… necesito una charla con ustedes… - espetó seriamente. - …de hombres... – aclaró.

La charla de Akane con las chicas se detuvo cuando vio a su prometido caminar decidido hacia sus padres y decirles algo, segundos después su padre y tíos se habían puesto de pie y caminaban con dirección al Dojo "_¿Qué rayos?...¿pretende contarles todo él solo?" _rápidamente se puso de pie acercándose hacia donde estaba Ranma. Bruscamente lo tomó por los cabellos para detener su avance.- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó haciendo todo lo posible por no llamar la atención de los demás.

- A contarles lo que habíamos planeado... ¿por qué?.. – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Y qué se supone debo hacer ahora?... ¿Quedarme aquí esperando?...- preguntó la chica elevando levemente el tono de voz y con una pequeña vena palpitando a cada segundo con mayor fuerza en su sien.

- Es lo más correcto… eres una mujer... mi tarea de hombre y obligación es enfrentarlos... – respondió con autosuficiencia el muchacho.

Akane tomó por la camisa al muchacho acercándolo bruscamente a ella.- No creo que lo sea...- masculló fulminándolo con la mirada.- los dos estamos en esto...así que voy contigo...a menos que estés dispuesto a viajar al otro extremo de Nerima de una sola patada...¿aún insistes en ir solo? –

- No... no.. pue… puedes venir conmigo si eso es lo que quieres.. – respondió tembloroso el muchacho tratando de no demostrar el pánico que sentía aunque era evidente.

Los dos jóvenes llevaron a sus padres hacia el dojo. Sabían que esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontarlo, y ese era el mejor momento.

Luego de que todos se sentaron Ranma suspiró largamente. – Bueno… tengo… digo… tenemos… algo importante que decirles… - comenzó a hablar un poco nervioso. Algunas gotas frías de sudor recorrieron su espina.

- Puedes hablar muchacho...- espetó Soun haciendo grandes esfuerzos por verse severo a pesar de todo lo que había bebido con anterioridad celebrando la futura boda de su hija.

- Vamos hijo… somos todos oídos… di lo que tienes que decir… quedó mucho del pastel y quiero comer mi quinta rebanada... – agregó Genma.

- Bueno… Akane y yo… etto… um… decidimos... – espetó comenzando a jugar con sus dedos bastante nervioso, no sabía de qué manera decirlo. – Ya saben… yo… Akane… - el par de hombres lo miraba fijamente. El joven de la trenza sudaba a mares. Pasaron algunos segundos. Decidido, se puso se pie. - ¡Akane y yo somos novios! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. El grito había inundado todo el lugar, tanto que seguramente también tuvo otros interlocutores a varios metros a la redonda.

Akane miró de reojo a su padre, se veía calmado y en su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna emoción – Mm...verán...nosotros...- balbuceó la chica furiosamente sonrojada jalando delicadamente de la mano a Ranma para que este volviera a sentarse a su lado.- nosotros...nos dimos cuenta de que...de que...que...queremos estar juntos...- continuó sonrojándose cada vez más.- y aceptamos nuestro compromiso...- murmuró entrelazando su mano con la de su prometido.

- Hai… y no se atrevan a entrometerse… es algo que decidimos ella y yo… - aseguró Ranma apretando suavemente la mano de la chica.

Una estruendosa risa invadió todo el dojo - ¡Por fin Saotome-kun!...Ya está todo listo... ¡Mañana será la boda!...- exclamó un emocionado Soun Tendo.

- ¡Por fin tendremos heredero!... ¡Entonces las fotos no eran ningún montaje!... ¡Nuestros hijos se van a casar!... ¡Voy a vivir para siempre con ustedes, Tendo-kun! – exclamó emocionado Genma abrazando a su interlocutor.

- Me alegro por la decisión que tomaron chicos… les doy mi bendición… - sonrió Nodoka.

- ¿Boda?... ¡No vamos a casarnos aún! – gritó la chica poniéndose bruscamente de pie.- ¡Papá! Acabo de cumplir dieciocho años... ¡No voy a casarme!-

- ¿Fotos¿de qué mierda estás hablando oyaji¿qué fotos vieron?... ¡y no empiecen con sus ideas locas del casamiento! ...¡se lo advertimos! – espetó enfadado Ranma.

- Están hablando del peor negocio de mi vida...- habló Nabiki entrando al Dojo dejando ver que todos los invitados estaban espiando la conversación- ¿Recuerdan las que les mostró Ukyo? El día de su cita Sasuke-kun los siguió, les tomó algunas fotos...a Ukyo y a Shampoo logré vendérselas, pero Kasumi y tía Nodoka encontraron esto antes de que yo pudiera hacer negocios...- agregó entregándole un sobre a una perpleja Akane.

La chica lo abrió sacando de éste algunas fotos y aunque ya las había visto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando vio la primera, en ella Ranma salía tomándola por los hombros y a punto de besarla. Su sonrojo aumentó cuando vio la siguiente donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Sin decir una palabra y totalmente avergonzada le entregó las fotos a Ranma.

El joven de la trenza se sonrojó furiosamente. - ¡Qué diablos!... ¡voy a matar a ese tipejo! – chilló colérico Ranma.

- ¡Hey! Gracias a esas fotos las chicas supieron que Akane había ganado la competencia, que mal agradecido eres Ranma-kun...-soltó Nabiki fingiéndose ofendida.

- Yo creo que fueron unas tomas muy lindas… quiero conservarlas para colocarlas en el álbum familiar… - sonrió abiertamente Nodoka. – Hacen una hermosa pareja… - agregó guiñando un ojo.

- Etto...gomen ne oba-sama...- respondió Akane bastante avergonzada, rápidamente volvió a apoderarse de las fotografías que hasta ese instante seguían en manos de Ranma.- Prefiero guardarlas yo...etto es decir...yo...las quiero...-

-¡Akane!...- lloriqueó Soun acercándose a su hija, rápidamente tomó una de sus manos.- Hija mía... ¿por que no quieres casarte y hacer feliz a tu padre? – gimoteó.

- Akane… Ranma… ya son mayores de edad y por lo tanto tienen edad para casarse, ya decidieron por ustedes mismos ser novios… ¿qué tanto les cuesta dar el otro paso? – afirmó el hombre-panda engullendo un onigiri que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Es cierto lo que dice Genma… prometemos que cuando se casen no los molestaremos más... – sonrió Nodoka.

Los demás estaban de espectadores observando la conversación. Kasumi sonriente les servía el té.

Furiosamente sonrojada, la chica se alejó de su padre, casi con un hilo de voz habló:- No es que no queramos casarnos algún día...- mirando de reojo a su prometido continuó.- es sólo que aún es muy pronto...llevamos muy pocos días como novios y no queremos apresurar las cosas...- murmuró suavemente.- y no se preocupen...pase lo que pase nada va a separarnos...- agregó mirando a los ojos al chico.

- Es cierto, sólo no se entrometan y todo saldrá bien... – frunció el ceño al observar a sus padres. Luego miró a su prometida y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba suavemente su mano.

Soun Tendo suspiró con resignación, hubiese deseado que la boda fuese en ese mismo instante, pero al ver la forma en que esos dos se miraban tuvo la certeza de que estaban diciendo la verdad.- Tendremos que posponer los preparativos hasta que ustedes lo decidan...-

- Entonces… ahora que son novios deberían saber algunas cosas de la vida… creo que ya están en edad para saberlo... – espetó Genma acomodándose los lentes. – Hay ciertas cosas esenciales en la vida, Ranma, que nunca te mencioné cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento… como por ejemplo… la historia de la anguila y la cueva… -

- Saotome-kun tiene razón...ya sabes muchacho, los pájaros y las abejas...- habló Soun mirando con seriedad a Ranma.- pero pase lo que pase desde ya tienen toda nuestra bendición...cuento contigo muchacho.- agregó colocando una de sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-…bien.. como decía… la anguila desea solo una cosa: encontrar un refugio en una cueva… a ella le encanta vivir en las cuevas… supongo hijo que sabrás a que me refiero… - dijo con solemnidad el padre de Ranma.

- Querido… creo que no necesitas ser tan explícito… yo creo que a Ranma y Akane les enseñaron esas cosas en la escuela¿ne? – sonrió Nodoka mirando a los muchachos.

- No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando… yo no prestaba atención a las clases de historia… ¿qué tonterías dicen¿y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – preguntó entre extrañado e irritado el joven de la trenza.

Akane estaba completamente sonrojada. Miró a Ranma quien al parecer no había entendido nada. Cuando por fin logró recuperar el habla gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¿NANI?... ¡PAPÁ!... ¡CÓMO PUEDEN DECIRNOS ALGO ASÍ! –

Soun rió alegremente mirando a su entre furiosa y avergonzada hija.- Pero si es lo más normal del mundo...están comprometidos... casi casados...-

- Tranquila… Akane-chan… Genma solo intentaba ayudarlos... no se preocupen… todo saldrá muy bien… tienen mi bendición de ahora en adelante… - sonrió cándidamente la madre de Ranma acariciando las cabezas de ambos chicos.

Ranma miró a los ojos a su prometida bastante confundido. Aprovechando que sus padres habían comenzado a hablar entusiasmados sobre el noviazgo se acercó más a ella. – Oe... Akane… ¿qué es eso de la anguila y la cueva? – preguntó inocentemente.

Akane gritó internamente. Él no había entendido nada y como si todo eso fuera poco además le estaba preguntando a ella qué diablos significaba eso.- ¡HENTAI!... ¡No me preguntes esas cosas! – gritó antes de tomar el muchacho por la muñeca y arrastrarlo junto a ella para salir del dojo lo más velozmente posible.

Todos observaron con curiosidad como Akane arrastraba fuera del lugar a Ranma.

- No celebres tanto otou-san...no creo que te hagan abuelo hasta dentro de muchos años...- comentó con picardía Nabiki.

- Shampoo siempre supo que Ranma ser muy inocente...pero nunca pensar que tanto...- comentó la amazona.

- Ran-chan siempre fue así… nunca entendí por qué Akane le dice pervertido… - comentó entre risas Ukyo. – Pobrecillo… -

- No puede ser tan idiota como para no entender de que estaban hablando ¿o si?...- preguntó Ryoga mirando con curiosidad a las chicas.

- Ese inútil no merece como esposa a mi adorada diosa con alma de tigresa… maldito inculto… una de las leyendas más conocidas aquí en Japón... – espetó con desdén Kuno.

**----------------------------- **

**Algunas horas después. **

Ranma se había puesto el pijama y estaba de pie frente a la habitación de su prometida. Llevaba el regalo que había olvidado darle antes. "_Todavía no entiendo por qué se molestó tanto cuando le pregunté eso de la anguila y la cueva… a fin de cuentas quedé sin entender nada… todo el mundo se reía y nadie quiso explicarme… chikuso… en fin… espero que nadie esté despierto, no quiero que mañana en el desayuno hagan sus típicos comentarios entrometidos…" _

Suavemente golpeó la puerta

La chica abrió inmediatamente, de algún modo presentía que quien tocaba la puerta de su habitación a esa hora debía ser Ranma.- Hola...- sonrió dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta luego.- ¿Vienes a darme un beso de buenas noches? – preguntó levemente sonrosada.

- Vine a traerte algo... – sonrió sonrojado por la pregunta de la muchacha. Sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete la observó fijamente. – ¡Omedeto gozaimasu! – dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besarla con delicadeza en sus labios. – Espero que te guste… - agregó entregándole el regalo.

- Arigato...- sonrió la chica estrechando contra su pecho el pequeño paquete – No era necesario que me regalaras algo...- comentó sacando de éste una pequeña cajita, una vez que la abrió descubrió una cadena con un colgante en forma de corazón, un portafotos - ¡Ranma!... ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó abrazando con fuerza al chico.

El joven sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo. Luego de unos segundos se separó levemente y tomó de sus manos el colgante. Con delicadeza se lo colocó en el cuello. – Así me tendrás siempre a tu lado… protegiéndote… lo digo por si tengo que salir a entrenar y me extrañas... – sonrió besándole la punta de la nariz.

- Oye...no creas que voy a dejar que te vayas por muchos días...- habló la chica dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada.- si quieres irte por muchos días solo lo aceptaré si me llevas contigo.-

- Las mujeres estorban cuando los hombres estamos de entrenamiento... – respondió sinceramente.

Akane se separó bruscamente del muchacho.- Vaya forma de matar el momento...- refunfuñó apartándose de él para luego sentarse sobre su cama.- de todos modos ¿olvidaste que también practico kempo?-

- No… demo… yo no podría practicar con una mujer… - explicó sentándose a un lado de su prometida. – Demo… cambiando de tema... ¿qué crees de la reacción de nuestros padres¿estarán tramando algo?... los vi demasiado tranquilos… - frunció levemente el ceño.

- Creo que papá hablaba en serio – afirmó la chica olvidando por completo el tema anterior.- tía Nodoka también, y no creo que tu papá se atreva a contradecirla...no creo que alguien pueda – agregó divertida.- De todos modos no creo que dejen de mencionarnos la boda de vez en cuando y si algún día nos ven discutir...creo que siempre estarán seguros que tú eres el culpable. – sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Je!... ¿y por qué yo? – sonrió de la misma forma. -…no siempre soy yo el que comienza todas las peleas... – agregó con un tono inocente.

- Porque siempre pareces culpable Ranma...- respondió Akane llevando una de sus manos hacia una de las mejillas del chico, la deslizó sobre esta en una delicada caricia.- ¿Crees que debería poner aquí la foto de nuestro primer beso? – preguntó la chica indicando su medallón.

- Ha... hai.. si tú quieres.. – respondió levemente sonrojado. – En esa foto te ves muy bonita… - balbuceó mirándola embobado.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó la chica moviendo lentamente su mano hacia el cabello de Ranma, con ternura deslizó sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras azabaches. - ¿Crees que soy bonita? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Mucho… hermosa... – susurró ronco acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. – Más aun cuando sonríes… - agregó mirándola intensamente.

La chica sonrió traviesamente.- ¿Y que pasó con el kawaiikune?...-

- Era una forma indirecta de decirte que eras la más bonita de todas mis prometidas… - respondió Ranma guiñándole un ojo.

Akane se puso de pie para luego sentarse sobre las piernas de su prometido- Vaya... ¿una forma muy indirecta no? – rió sacándole la lengua.

El joven de la trenza sonrió bastante sonrojado luego rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de la joven. – Hai… no podía decirlo de otra manera porque parecía que me odiabas… - respondió sonriendo burlón. – Oe… es la primera vez que tú… es la primera vez que te sientas así por propia voluntad... – sonrió malicioso, quería ponerla nerviosa.

- Ha...hai...etto...yo...- balbuceó Akane furiosamente sonrojada intentando bajarse, pero Ranma la tenía firmemente abrazada por la cintura.- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó avergonzada.

Ranma sonrió divertido. – Solo intentaba hacer que te sonrojaras… - rió abrazándola aún más contra sí. – Me gusta mucho estar así… tan cerca de ti... – susurró en el oído de la joven. – No intentes escapar porque no lo permitiré… - murmuró ronco mirándola fijamente.

- Ranma...- susurró Akane aún más roja si es que esto era posible.- pero...tú también te pones muy rojo cuando intentas hacerme sonrojar...- sonrió manteniendo su mirada en la del chico.- No quiero escapar de ti ahora, pero si realmente quisiera estoy segura de que lo conseguiría...- agregó regalándole una traviesa mirada.

- ¿Lo conseguirías? Inténtalo… - sonrió desafiante con cierto brillo en los ojos. – Si lo logras haré lo que tú quieras… - agregó ciñéndola aún más contra su cuerpo.

- Eres muy tramposo...no me tenías tan apretada hace unos segundos...- sonrió la chica apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma.- ¿todo lo que yo quiera?...- preguntó mirándolo con coquetería.

- Ha... hai.. – asintió un poco nervioso el joven con el toque de su prometida. Levemente soltó el agarre.

- Te tengo...- habló rápidamente la chica empujando con su cuerpo al muchacho, dejándolo recostado, él estuvo a punto de soltarla del todo, pero velozmente reaccionó ciñendo con más firmeza sus manos en su cintura.

Entre risas rodaron en la cama hasta que finalmente Akane quedo recostada sobre su prometido.- Estuviste a punto de soltarme...pero creo que si nos ven en esta posición cualquiera diría que yo gané...- sonrió triunfalmente ignorando por completo la cercanía y la posición en que se encontraban.

- ¡Oe!... ¡Eso no es justo!... ¡me distrajiste! – resopló Ranma. Luego sonrió maliciosamente al notar que la chica estaba relajada por su aparente triunfo. Rápidamente en menos de un segundo hizo que ésta quedara debajo, sonriendo egocéntricamente se acomodó para evitar que la chica escapara, cuidadosamente concentró su peso en sus piernas para evitar hacerle daño. – Ahora sí esta mejor… - rió satisfecho. - ¿Qué tal? Parece que el ganador soy yo ahora… -

- Tramposo...- protestó Akane.- Mou está bien, tú ganas...solo por esta vez...- sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho – ai shiteru...- susurró dulcemente.

El joven sonrió dulcemente. Con delicadeza se acercó a ella para darle un corto beso en sus labios. – También te amo… - susurró rozando sus labios contra las mejillas de la muchacha. Un leve cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, comenzaba a darse cuenta de la posición comprometedora que se encontraban. Él sobre ella, recostado, ella con los ojos cerrados totalmente entregada. Tomando un poco de aire habló: - Oe… Akane… um… - susurró sin poder terminar la frase. La chica abrió los ojos y observó a su prometido sonrojada, había entendido lo que éste quería decirle. El joven de la trenza avergonzado cambió de posición para luego sentarse a un lado de ella. – Gomen… - musitó.

Akane miró bastante avergonzada a Ranma.- Ranma...etto yo...mm...somos novios...estamos comprometidos...- murmuró casi con un hilo de voz.- no voy a golpearte si me abrazas o me tocas...y yo...me...me gustó...no...tienes que disculparte...- sonrió sonrojada.

- ¿Honto ka?... – sonrió el muchacho recostándose a un lado de ella. Colocó su mano sobre la de la chica. – A veces tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo… y no quiero… - susurró acariciando con sus dedos la mano de la joven.

- Hai...- Akane entrelazó su mano con la de Ranma.- también me asusta...no quiero arruinar las cosas...ahora que por fin estamos juntos... quién lo diría...luego de tantas discusiones...- sonrió traviesamente.

- Fue difícil aceptarlo… somos un poco orgullosos... ¿no crees? – sonrió divertido. Unos segundos después se acomodó de costado y atrajo a la joven hacia su pecho. La chica se acomodó en su torso sonriendo complacida.

La suave risa de la muchacha invadió la habitación.- Solo somos un poquito orgullosos...además tú no sabes lo difícil que es para una chica admitir que estas enamorada de un chico que además tiene otras prometidas...-

- Bueno… tampoco te quedas atrás… tenías a medio colegio corriendo detrás de ti todas las mañanas… - respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño. – Al menos ahora no tendré que preocuparme por mis otras supuestas prometidas… ya acabó todo… - sonrió acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la joven. – Hablando de prometidas… Ucchan realmente abusaba… todos los días debía estar a las siete de la mañana en su negocio… tendrías que ver a Ryoga medio dormido barriendo o abrazando la escoba para mantenerse en pie... – rió divertido.

- Anata, no debiste hacerlo...siempre hemos sabido que Ukyo es muy exigente en lo que se refiere al trabajo. – la chica se abrazó con más fuerza a él – y sobre Ryoga-kun, estoy segura de que es muy feliz con esa "esclavitud".-

- Por primera vez siento pena de él... – rió. – Por como es… seguramente Ucchan va a tenerlo así toda la vida… y él feliz haciendo lo que ella quiera.. – comentó bostezando. – Akane… me gusta mucho como suena ese "anata"... – sonrió abrazándola por la cintura. Nuevamente bostezó.

- ¿Por qué te gusta?...- susurró sonriente.

- Me gusta como suena en tu boca… es... kawaii... – respondió con una media sonrisa acariciando suavemente la espalda de la chica. Otro bostezo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. - ¿Sabes? Estaría así todo el tiempo… me... gusta... – respondió en un susurro.

La respuesta de Ranma sólo aumentó la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se quedo en silencio durante algunos minutos, disfrutando de la tranquila respiración del muchacho. En ese minuto todo era perfecto, ya ni uno de los dos ocultaba lo que sentía y nada en este mundo podría separarlos, de eso estaba completamente segura.

- Es como un sueño...y yo...yo...quiero estar toda la vida así contigo Ranma...porque te amo.- susurró sonrojada.

Al no obtener una respuesta, luego de algunos minutos, subió el rostro para observar al muchacho, él estaba profundamente dormido. – Pobrecito...supongo que trabajar para Ukyo finalmente le pasó la cuenta...- sonriendo tiernamente la chica volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos su sonrisa se esfumó "_¿y si a alguien se le ocurre venir a meterse a mi habitación mañana temprano?...si nos encuentran así estamos perdidos...estoy segura que pese a lo que dijeron si nos ven durmiendo juntos a en solo unas horas estaríamos casados...pero no tengo corazón para despertarlo...y tampoco quiero que se vaya..."_ sus pensamientos lograron que un color carmín se adueñara de sus mejillas. – Mañana tendremos que madrugar Ranma...- susurró estirando uno de sus brazos para apagar la luz.- pero eso ahora no importa...ahora solo quiero quedarme así contigo...- murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos para entregarse al mundo de los sueños...sueños en los que esperaba encontrarse como siempre con él.

_**Fin **_

_**Notas de las autoras**_

Y bien... aquí finalizamos con el epílogo jeje : ). Pasamos a hacer algunos comentarios y aclaraciones con respecto a éste…

- Primero que nada la historia de la anguila y la cueva: íbamos a hablar de los pájaros y las abejas.. pero como hace poco tiempo vi Memorias de una Geisha allá en Japón explican el tema de la sexualidad desde ese relato, nos pareció más acorde con la cultura de allá… (y fue bastante gracioso ver a Ranma inocente… en ese momento yo (Sakura) lo creía así.. ahora hace poco vi el capítulo de la sombra y cuando se dio a entender que un deseo oculto de él era espiar a Akane en el baño como que mm.. xDD… pero bueno supongo que es normal en un adolescente enamorado no sé xD.. igual de todas formas yo lo veo más inocente que Akane xP)

- ¿Cómo Ukyo no descubrió la voz de Akane? Freya me comentó que en un capítulo del manga, Ranma se estaba mirando al espejo buscando su lado más masculino, Akane aparece por atrás de él e imitando la voz de Nodoka le dice "eso no es varonil", a Ranma casi le da un ataque.. : P pensó que era realmente su madre… y ahora también estoy recordando el capítulo de la ranas que Akane en un momento imita la cara y la voz del señor de las ranas… fue muy gracioso… por eso creemos que nuestra heroína tiene facilidad para imitar otras voces : P

- Ukyo explotadora… pobrecito Ryoga xDD ¿realmente podrá sobrevivir como esclavo de la joven de las espátulas? xDD…

Si quieren ver como empezó la relación de Ryoga y Ukyo xD, y como fue "evolucionando" la pareja de Akane/Ranma en un año más no duden de leer nuestra secuela próximamente : )!!… en una semana más la publicaremos…

Por favor, si gustaron de este capitulo déjennos sus comentarios, adoramos saber sus opiniones, si tenemos que cambiar algo, o si les agrada como va la historia, dudas, tomatazos, halagos, dinero en efectivo (muy bien recibido xD) ya saben.. xPP solo tienen que dejarnos su review : )

Muchas gracias por todo chicos, besos

Sakura

* * *

_**Palabras en japonés:**_

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota o un tonto elija usted el que le suene más bonito xppp  
Oe: Hey! Oye!  
Ai shiteru: Te amo  
Hai: Sí  
Koishii: Amada  
Mou: Oh, expresión de frustración  
Shimatta: Maldición  
Etto: Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
Oyasumi: Buenas noches  
Bakayaro: Estupido Cretino  
Yo: Hola!  
Nandemonai: No es nada, no tiene importancia  
Demo: Pero  
Temee: Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "tú" pero de manera muy ruda, casi insultante.  
Konnichiwa: Hola  
Omedetoo: Felicidades  
¿Nani¿Qué?  
Anata: Querido, utilizado por las mujeres para dirigirse a su esposo  
Kisama: Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Este puede traducirse como "maldito", pero también significa "tú" en un modo totalmente despectivo.  
Oba-sama: Tía  
otou-san: Papá  
Omedeto gozaimasu: Feliz cumpleaños  
Chikuso: Mierda  
Honto ka¿De verdad¿En serio?


	7. Nunca ocultes información

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación?**_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola :) , gracias por continuar acompañandonos, me toca presentarles la continuación que hicismos de nuestro fic :) empieza casi un año después del inicio de la relación de los muchachos¿por qué no la publicamos como un nuevo fic? Simple porque para poder leer este tenían que obligatoriamente haber leído el otro antes y para evitar que tuvieran que saltar de un fic a otro preferimos hacerlo así, además nos estresa pensar en summary xppp hay que ser sinceras xp

Las respuestas a sus reviews están más abajo, y **antes de que lo olvide y ojala que lean esto, a partir del próximo capítulo vamos a comenzar a responder sus reviews de forma interna **(es decir al mail que ustedes tienen registrado en su cuenta de fanfiction o al mail que colocan en la parte de los datos cuando nos dejan su review, asi que aprovecho para pedirle a todas las personas que nunca lo han hecho que por favor lo hagan porque de otro modo no podremos responderles y está demás decir que nos encanta hacerlo) ¿por qué vamos a hacerlo asi? por que acabamos de descubrir que en está pagina está "prohibido" responder dentro de los capitulos y preferimos evitarnos problemas ( tampoco viene al caso decir que sería re fácil hacerlo si es sistema de envios de mail de esta pagina funcionará siempre bien xp) pero en fin por favor no olviden colocar su email :)

Freya

_**Capítulo 1: Nunca ocultes información**_

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
"**Lalala" ** las notas que se envían entre ellos interrumpiendo la sagrada clase v.v  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Ranma colocó un lápiz sobre su nariz tratando de mantenerlo equilibrado. Realmente las clases teóricas le daban sueño. Tenía que hacer algo o acabaría por caer sobre el pupitre profundamente dormido. "_Es tan aburrido… sólo elegí Educación Física por la parte práctica… además, Akane está estudiando lo mismo, y me gusta estar a su lado para apartar a todos los idiotas que quieran acercársele… aún es muy popular entre los hombres… shimatta… pero ninguno es como yo.. ¡je!...". _Ranma sonrió tontamente. "_Ya casi llevamos un año… y creo que fue el mejor año de mi vida, claro que hemos tenido algunas peleas... pero sin mucha importancia… lo único difícil es tener un poco de privacidad con nuestras familias… aunque ya estamos acostumbrados…"_

Akane tomaba apuntes muy concentrada, esa era una de las clases teóricas que más le gustaba, de reojo miró a Ranma, su ceño se frunció levemente " _Baka...debería estar prestando atención...¡kuso!... ya me distraje por su culpa...no hace más que distraerme..."_ una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica "_pero me encanta estar prácticamente todo el día a su lado...lo único malo es que al parecer la mayoría de las tipas que viene a esta clase prefiere mirarlo a él que prestar atención; ofrecidas, como si no supieran que él es mi novio..."_ con un rápido movimiento Akane tomó el lápiz que el muchacho trataba de equilibrar sobre su nariz, lo colocó en su mano y lo observó con una mirada que esperaba le dejara claro que si no se ponía a tomar apuntes ella no lo ayudaría a estudiar cuando tuvieran exámenes.

Ranma la observó de reojo y sonrió. Rápidamente tomó el bolígrafo y escribió una notita:

"**¿No estas aburrida? Yo estoy casi dormido… ¿y si nos salimos antes y vamos a pasear un rato? Si quieres te invito un helado..." **

Akane leyó disimuladamente la nota, una pequeña vena comenzó a latir en su sien, miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al chico antes de escribir:

"**No estoy aburrida...tú deberías dejar de estar distraído y prestar algo de atención, no quiero que luego vengas desesperado a pedirme ayuda...Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA SALIRTE ANTES... Sí, quiero un helado, pero después de clases" **

Despacio la deslizó hasta dejarla al alcance de su prometido.

Ranma frunció ligeramente el ceño y respondió con otra notita:

"**¡Pero falta una hora para qué termine!... diablos, no está diciendo nada interesante, y si compras el material ahí tendrás todo..." **

Akane esta vez ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se limitó a dibujar un pequeño Ranma siendo aplastado por un mazo, estaba segura de que él entendería la indirecta.

Ranma devolvió el dibujo de la muchacha con dos chibis de ellos mismos besándose en un parque y un hermoso atardecer de fondo. Ranma hizo un gesto mostrándole su "obra de arte" dándole a entender que se perdía de eso.

Akane lo miró levemente sonrojada. Sonriendo escribió: "**¿quieres que abandone la clase sólo por un beso y un helado? ...Mejora la oferta..." **

Con una coqueta mirada deslizó la nota hacia su prometido, dejando que sus manos se rozaran por algunos segundos.

Sonrojado correspondió la caricia de la joven, luego respondió en otro papelito: "**¿Toda la tarde con tu prometido y un helado es poco? Te prometo que no será solo un beso… iremos al lugar que quieras y no regresaremos a casa hasta tarde… ¿qué te parece?".**

Sonrió pícaramente y dibujó un Ranma con cara de pervertido colocando su mano sobre el trasero de su prometida y la muchacha sonriendo abiertamente.

La cara de Akane se sonrojó por completo cuando vio el dibujito, en pocos segundos recogió todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón. Una vez afuera intentó calmarse – Baka...como me insinúa esas cosas...- suavemente mordió su labio inferior.- hentai...- sonrió traviesamente.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y tomó sus cosas, escuchó algunos cuchicheos provenientes de atrás de su pupitre, eran algunas admiradoras de él. El joven ni siquiera se inmutó y rápidamente salió del salón.

- No creí que con un dibujo así lograría convencerte… hentai... – rió divertido el joven de la trenza.

- ¿Quién dice que me convenciste?...El...el...el dibujo casi me mató de vergüenza – refunfuñó comenzando a caminar lentamente delante de Ranma. – además el pervertido eres tú...no creas que no me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te gusta hacer lo mismo que...que ...en tu dibujo...- agregó aún más roja.

Ranma tosió y miró de reojo a la chica. - Yo… um... tal vez… - asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

_**Flash back **_

**Algunos meses atrás, Dojo Tendo.**

Ranma y Akane estaban entrenando como era costumbre todos los días, pero desde que habían comenzado su noviazgo no podían evitar sonrojarse y detenerse para conversar un poco, realmente las cosas habían cambiado bastante entre ellos. Ahora Ranma en vez de utilizar su tan característico "kawaiikune" no ocultaba su cara de bobo cuando su prometida le dedicaba alguna sonrisa o coqueteo.

El joven de la trenza observó furiosamente sonrojado a la chica, luego de entrenar se veía demasiado atractiva a sus ojos: el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas, el sudor que hacía brillar su delicada y blanca piel.

La jovencita había notado la expresión del muchacho y se acercó más a este para provocarlo. Ranma tomó de la cintura a la chica y durante largos minutos ninguno despegó la mirada del otro.

- Si no me sueltas no podremos seguir entrenando...- sonrió la chica mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.- ¿o es que ya te cansaste?...- preguntó mirándolo con una traviesa expresión.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente… ¿para ti no?... creo que hay mejores cosas para hacer... – susurró ronco observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo hay cosas más entretenidas para ti que el entrenamiento? – Akane hizo todo lo posible para contener su risa.

- Desde hace tres meses hay cosas mucho más interesantes para mi… - sonrió malicioso el joven de la trenza acercándola más a su pecho con una de sus manos.

- Para mí también...- susurró Akane poniéndose en puntillas para darle un inocente y corto beso, con una pícara sonrisa se separó del muchacho, alejándose luego algunos pasos.- ¿No te gustó el beso? – preguntó divertida por la expresión de Ranma, la cual se asemejaba a la de un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su dulce favorito.

- No es gracioso… ¿quieres que te atrape?.. Te advierto que soy muy rápido.. – rió egocéntrico Ranma. – No juegues conmigo, onna... – susurró caminando unos pocos pasos hacia la muchacha.

Akane rió alegremente, retrocediendo algunos pasos respondió:- ¿No quieres jugar anata?...- preguntó con su tono de voz más sensual.

- Juguemos si quieres koishii… pero ve sabiendo que el ganador seré yo... – sonrió con malicia el joven acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha con pasos lentos y tranquilos.

- No deberías estar tan seguro... ¿qué piensas hacerme si es que llegas a atraparme? – preguntó la chica retrocediendo lentamente sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Ranma.

- No sé… ¿tú qué crees?... podría cobrarme el beso que no terminaste de darme hace poco… también podría raptarte… - sonrió divertido guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sonrió traviesamente:- ¿Crees que puedes secuestrarme?...je, je, je... ¿vas a atarme y amordazarme? – preguntó entre risas.

- Puedo mantenerte quieta con solo uno de mis brazos… eso no sería necesario... – respondió con una media sonrisa Ranma. – Empieza a correr o te atrapo ahora mismo… - sonrió desafiante.

- No voy a huir...- sonrió Akane de la misma forma.- voy a detenerte antes de que intentes atraparme.- advirtió rápidamente lanzándose con todo su peso contra él logrando derribarlo. Totalmente recostada sobre él, lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal.- Tal vez ahora debería raptarte Ranma...-

- Mm… estamos en una pose un poco comprometedora... ¿no crees? – sonrió malicioso el muchacho de la trenza. – Por cierto… gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo koishii… – rió triunfal Ranma para ágilmente rodar y cambiar de posición, ahora él estaba sobre su prometida. - ¿Qué decías sobre raptarme?...¡Je!... ahora no te voy a dejar salir de aquí si no mejoras el beso de hoy… - susurró ronco observándola fijamente.

- No deberías cantar victoria aún...- masculló Akane tomándolo por la camisa.- creo que olvidaste un detallito...- agregó antes de utilizar toda su fuerza para lanzarlo hacia atrás, rápidamente, antes de que Ranma pudiera reaccionar se puso de pie, volteando para mirarlo con una sonrisa triunfal.- ¿Habías olvidado que sé como deshacerme de los pervertidos? –

- De acuerdo… te propongo un reto… si yo te gano ahora en un duelo de combate me debes ese beso… y si tú ganas puedes elegir lo que quieras hacer… - sonrió retador el muchacho poniéndose en guardia. – Prometo que no te haré daño… ¿qué dices? – sonrió extremadamente egocéntrico.

- Pensé que no te gustaba pelear con chicas...- comentó Akane con una media sonrisa.- ¿el golpe te afectó la cabeza? – preguntó poniéndose en guardia.- pero si eso es lo que quieres... acepto...- agregó lanzándose velozmente hacia el chico, intentó conectarle un par de puñetazos en el rostro, pero sus golpes fueron detenidos por los antebrazos del chico antes de que llegaran a su destino; algo frustrada se alejó un poco tomando el impulso necesario antes de lanzarle una patada en dirección a su rostro.

Ranma se movió hacia atrás con agilidad para evitar el golpe, con la misma velocidad tomó la pierna de la muchacha antes de que ésta la bajara, una vez conseguido su objetivo la jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, cometiendo un pequeño error de cálculo, iba a atrapar primero su miembro inferior para luego pasar a su cintura, pero un movimiento de la chica hizo que sus manos se posaran en el trasero de la jovencita, sin darse cuenta de ello lo tomó con seguridad presionándolo levemente con sus dedos, pensando inocentemente que se trataba de sus caderas. - Te atrapé... – sonrió triunfante. - ¿te rindes? -

En el minuto en que Akane sintió las manos de Ranma presionando parte de su trasero, todo su cuerpo se paralizó.- Tu...tu...tus ma...manos...- susurró luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras lograran salir de su boca.

- ¿Eh?... ¿no entiendo¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Ranma sin dejar de sonreír. – Ya sé… no sabes que hacer... ¡je! soy el mejor... –

- Ra...Ranma...- susurró la chica haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a gritar, si lo hacia sería escuchada por toda su familia- ¿ya viste dónde tienes tus manos? – preguntó totalmente sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos bastante apenada.

Ranma arqueó una ceja sin entender mucho. Unos segundos después bajó su mirada y comprendió, sus manos estaban abarcando prácticamente todo el trasero de la muchacha. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y se quedó de piedra ante esto, no sabía como reaccionar, era cierto que eran novios hace algunos meses, pero se había reducido solo a algunos besos, nunca la había tocado de ese modo. Casi en shock trató de dar sus razones. – Etto… Akane… no es lo que piensas... yo no quería… yo... – sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, temía lo que venía a continuación.

Akane estaba confundida, si Ranma se hubiese atrevido hacer algo así meses atrás, no hubiese sobrevivido para contarlo, pero ahora todo era distinto. Se sentía avergonzada no podía negarlo, pero también estaba agitada y un extraño cosquilleo que parecía nacer en su estomago recorría una y otra vez con una velocidad increíble todo su cuerpo, y ese cosquilleo venía acompañado por unas inmensas ganas de besarlo apasionadamente en ese mismo minuto.

Las últimas palabras del chico la hicieron olvidar bruscamente todos sus deseos.- ¿No querías?... ¿No te gusta tocarme, es eso? – preguntó empujando bruscamente al muchacho para separarlo de ella.

El muchacho de la trenza observó a la joven un poco aturdido. "_¿Ella no iba a golpearme?... shimatta… no es que no hubiera querido hacerlo... demo… pensé que sin su consentimiento no seria de su agrado… fue un accidente… pero… de alguna forma me gustó… me siento como un pervertido… pero no es así… solo quisiera acariciarla… besarla…". _

La joven se había alejado considerablemente de él, lentamente y con pasos firmes se acercó y de manera protectora la rodeó con sus brazos. Sus labios apenas se movieron en un murmullo. – Akane… tú sabes que te amo, y lo que te dije antes fue porque temí que te enojaras conmigo, que pensaras que soy un... un pervertido… no quise propasarme… - un largo suspiro salió de su garganta. – demo… debo admitir que me asusté… pero también me gustó… - murmuró apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

- A mi también...-susurró Akane acariciando suavemente la espalda del chico.- eres mi novio...algún día nos vamos a casar... ¿no creo que sea malo, no?...- sonrió sonrojada.- Sigo pensando que a veces eres un pervertido...pero no me molesta...si es...conmigo...- admitió casi con un hilo de voz y más interesada en mirar el torso del muchacho que su rostro.

Con uno de sus dedos levantó delicadamente la barbilla de la joven. – Te ves muy linda sonrojada... – sonrió. – Hai… quizás tú sacaste mi lado pervertido, koishii... – rió divertido. Suavemente acarició con sus dedos las hebras de cabellos azulados de la joven. Su mirada azul recorría el rostro de su prometida una y otra vez con infinita adoración.

Akane sonrió traviesamente.- Si despierta de nuevo...no voy a enojarme...ya lo sabes...- balbuceó sonrojada.

- Tú… te... te refieres... a que... yo... ¿hacer eso? …con… con... ¿con tu consentimiento? – tartamudeó nervioso, no podía creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Sus manos temblaron. Su corazón latía furiosamente. Una y otra vez repasó mentalmente la situación. ¿Lo haría?

La chica asintió furiosamente sonrojada. Sentía como las temblorosas manos de su prometido no lograban moverse de ni un centímetro. – Quiero que me toques...y quiero tocarte...Ranma...- suavemente movió sus manos para tomar las de su prometido y bajarlas lentamente por su espalda hasta ubicarlas nuevamente sobre su trasero.- No creo que esto esté mal si nos amamos...- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y sentía escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo...pero esos escalofríos comenzaban a agradarle demasiado...

El muchacho de la trenza sintió un cosquilleo que dominaba por completo su ser. No podía creer que en verdad se encontraba en esa situación. Al igual que la incertidumbre un escalofrío y una sensación de bienestar inundó su pecho. Sus labios no pudieron articular ni una sola palabra con sentido.

_**Fin flash back **_

Akane siguió caminando, al notar que Ranma no la estaba siguiendo volteó para observarlo. El chico tenía la mirada algo perdida y estaba bastante sonrojado.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?...Me invitaste a tomar un helado ¿ya lo olvidaste? – preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?-

- Estaba recordando algo… que sucedió el tercer mes de nuestro noviazgo... – sonrió divertido. – Cuando tú me obligaste a que hiciera algo pervertido… ¿recuerdas? – espetó Ranma observándola sugerentemente.

- ¿Cuándo yo te obli...- al entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo la chica se calló abruptamente.- ¡Baka!...como si te hubieses resistido tanto...- refunfuñó mirándolo molesta antes de salir rápidamente hacia los jardines de la universidad.

Ranma la siguió por atrás riendo a carcajadas. - ¿No me digas que a estas alturas tienes vergüenza de eso koishii? – preguntó mordaz apareciendo detrás de ella. – Bueno, debo admitir que me gustó mucho lo que hiciste… - susurró ronco.

Akane volteó para enfrentarlo, fulminándolo con la mirada habló: - ¿quién tiene vergüenza?...te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se aprovechó de la situación...¡ja! y tengo más que claro lo mucho que te gustó y que te sigue gustando...- volviendo a darle la espalda a su prometido, Akane avanzó hasta llegar a la sombra de unos árboles cercanos, apoyándose contra el tronco de uno de ellos lo espero.

El joven de la trenza la siguió frunciendo el ceño ya que la muchacha no le había dado tiempo para responderle adecuadamente. Sonriendo malicioso se acercó a esta rápidamente y colocó uno de sus brazos en el tronco del árbol. - ¿Y qué tiene de malo que me guste? – dijo Ranma guiñándole un ojo.

La chica rió sonoramente.- Nunca he dicho que tenga algo de malo...- comentó entre risas. Despacio colocó sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma.- y me gusta tocarte... ¿eso está bien? – susurró colocándose en puntillas casi rozando sus labios.

- Eso lo sabía... – susurró sensual Ranma acariciando su cintura. – Y está muy bien… - rió acariciando sus labios con los suyos, despacio, sin prisa, disfrutando cada segundo.

Akane sonrió, sus labios se deslizaron con dulzura sobre los de Ranma regalándole pequeños besos. – Ai shiteru...- suspiró suavemente.

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó en el lugar. Ukyo sonrió maliciosamente. – Lamento interrumpir su romance… y en especial a ti Ranma… ¿estabas por atacar a tu presa, ne? – comentó risueña.

-¡Ucchan!... ¿qué.. qué haces aquí?.. – preguntó furiosamente sonrojado separándose un poco de su prometida.

- Hoy no tuve clases… pasé por el salón donde deberían estar y no los vi… yo debería preguntar¿por qué están faltando a clases? Jaja – sacó la lengua la muchacha de las espátulas

- Ya casi estamos de vacaciones, Ranma me convenció para salirme de clases...- sonrió Akane levemente sonrojada por la cercanía que mantenía aún con su prometido.- ¿Cómo está Ryoga-kun?... ¿Aún sigues explotándolo?..- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Bien… lo mandé por un pedido en la mañana pero todavía no regresa… supongo que en la noche estará en el negocio… demo… ¡yo no lo exploto! A él parece gustarle.. – sonrió con picardía.

_**Flash back **_

**Casi un año atrás **

Ukyo y Ryoga regresaban de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Akane. Era una noche cálida, perfecta para dar un paseo. Ambos muchachos no hablaron, sólo se limitaron a seguir el camino hasta el Ucchan's, el ambiente entre ellos era de tensión, ahora tenían la privacidad absoluta que tanto deseaban, pero ninguno de ellos se animaba a dar el primer paso.

Una vez en el lugar, Ukyo tomó las llaves y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Ryoga observaba a la chica totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. "_Este es el momento...no tengo que esperar más...kuso ya no puedo esperar... ¡tienes que hacerlo ahora Ryoga!.."_. Antes de que Ukyo entrara al local, la detuvo abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura.- U..Uk...Ukyo...yo...yo...yo...te...te...tengo que decirte algo...- tartamudeó nervioso.

Ukyo sonrió traviesamente. Giró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. – Sí quiero… desde hace mucho tiempo.. – susurró peligrosamente cerca de los labios del joven eternamente perdido.

- ¿Qué?...- preguntó el chico mirándola bastante sorprendido, no podía creer que Ukyo fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos y supiera que el pretendía pedirle que fueran novios.

- Tú sabes… hace tiempo que tú y yo… y siempre nos interrumpían… - susurró sensual acariciando su mejilla con la del joven. – No tienes que decírmelo... solo hazlo.. – suspiró entre sus brazos totalmente entregada.

- Hai...Ukyo...- respondió acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios en un beso lleno de necesidad, un beso largo, intenso y apasionado que ambos habían esperado desde hace muchos días, un beso que marcaría el comienzo de algo nuevo para ellos.

_**Fin Flash back **_

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica de cabellos azulados cuando vio la expresión de Ukyo; los ojos de la castaña tenían un brillo muy especial, parecía algo ida y además sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

Akane contuvo una risita, suavemente le susurró al oído a su novio: - ¿En quién crees que está pensando?...-

- Seguramente en P-chan… - sonrió burlón. – Oe Ucchan… ¿por qué no vas a buscar al cerdito?.. parece que estas echándolo de menos.. – rió observando el rostro de la muchacha que ahora estaba furiosamente sonrojado.

- ¡Yo no pensaba en nada! – respondió Ukyo moviendo su cabeza tratando de desaparecer el rubor.

- Mou...ve a buscarlo Ukyo, seguro que puedes encontrarlo...- comentó Akane mirando bastante divertida a la otra chica.- ¿o es que quieres que llegue al otro extremo del país y tarde días en volver?-

- ¿Tú crees?... dijo que usaría el mapa que le di y prometió no alejarse mucho… ¡diablos! Debí suponerlo… - suspiró Ukyo bastante preocupada.

- Por cierto… cuando encuentres al cerdito dile que necesito hablar con él.. – comentó Ranma fingiendo naturalidad. "_Ellas no deben saber de esto…"_

- Está bien… ahora mejor me voy, quizás con suerte lo encuentre en los barrios más alejados de Tokyo… - espetó Ukyo comenzando a caminar apresurada. – ¡Sayounara! – exclamó a lo lejos saludando con la mano.

Akane se separó suavemente de su prometido.- ¿Ranma, pasa algo?... ¿de qué necesitas hablar con Ryoga-kun?- preguntó tomando la mano del muchacho para llamar su atención

- De nada… me debe una pelea… y además quería invitarlo para mi cumpleaños... falta poco… ya sabes, le tengo que decir días antes para que sepa antes que se vuelva a perder… - mintió Ranma tratando de ser el más natural del mundo.

- Es cierto... "_Mi regalo va a hacerlo muy feliz, realmente valdrá la pena todo lo que me costó conseguirlo y lo que me ha costado guardar el secreto"_- sonrió dulcemente Akane – También falta poco para nuestro aniversario...-

- Hai.. es cierto.. – sonrió pasando su brazo detrás de los hombros de su prometida. - ¿Nos vamos?... – susurró clavando su azul mirada en la chica.

- Hai...- sonrió Akane.- aún no he olvidado que me debes un helado...sólo por eso acepté salirme de clases...- agregó mirándolo juguetonamente.

**---------------------------**

La noche ya casi cubría con su estrellado manto a la ciudad, sobre un tejado de una de las muchas casas de Nerima un par de jóvenes conversaban, haciendo todo lo posible para no ser descubiertos por nadie.

- Entonces... ¿Realmente vamos a hacerlo sin decirles nada?..- preguntó el chico eternamente perdido.

- Claro, no pueden saberlo… es un secreto entre nosotros…, bueno tal vez sería bueno avisarle también a Mousse¿no crees? – propuso Ranma

- Sí...quedé en contarle todo antes de volver al Ucchan's... ¿Qué vamos a decirles?...no creo que se resignen muy fácil a la idea...ya sabes como son...- suspiró con resignación Ryoga.- Lo único que sé es que no quiero que ni una de ellas esté en esto...-

- Muy bien, yo creo lo mismo, si lo supiera Akane haría todo lo posible por estar con nosotros, pero eso no lo puedo permitir… deberíamos dejar una nota o algún mensaje para que no nos sigan… ¿qué dices?... yo creo que si le cuento la idea estaría al pendiente hasta descubrirnos… mejor un mensaje con alguna excusa… - respondió Ranma mirando seriamente al joven del colmillo.

- Ukyo es igual de persistente...lo del mensaje es buena idea...lo difícil será salir por la madrugada sin que se de cuenta...- comentó Ryoga algo distraído.

- ¿Sin que se de cuenta¿por qué?... ¿acaso las habitaciones están muy cerca?.. – preguntó Ranma extrañado rascándose la cabeza. "_No puede ser que ellos… ¿o si?..."_

- ¿Ah?...Etto...je,je, je...ya sabes...- Ryoga comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa bastante sonrojado – siempre me pierdo, puedo confundir la puerta de salida con la de la habitación de Ukyo je je...- intentando que Ranma olvidara el asunto agregó:- sea como sea no podemos permitir que se den cuenta...no creo poder resistir otra vez que se pongan como fieras...-

Simultáneamente un escalofrío recorrió la espina de ambos jóvenes, ambos comenzaban a recordar la última vez en que sus vidas habían corrido serio peligro...

_**Flash back **_

**Ucchan's, una semana después del cumpleaños de Akane. **

En el local se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas, Ukyo, Ryoga y Ranma.

El muchacho eternamente perdido inhaló con fuerza, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de contar toda la verdad y debía comenzar por la que ahora era su novia.

- Uk...Uky...o...Ukyo...tengo que...que...contarte algo...- tartamudeó nervioso mirando a la muchacha.

Ukyo arqueó una ceja extrañada. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme¿por qué estas tan nervioso? – preguntó observándolo.

Ranma y Ryoga intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, se veían bastante nerviosos, ambos estaban sentados a espaldas de la puerta del local.

- Hace algunos años me ocurrió una desgracia...- Ryoga miró a su novia a los ojos.- seguí a Ranma a Jusenkyo y por su culpa caí en una de las pozas...tal vez ahora ya no quieras estar más conmigo pero tenía que decírtelo...no soy como otros que pueden ocultarle la verdad a la mujer que aman por mucho tiempo...- agregó mirando de reojo a Ranma.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo¿acaso estas hablando de mi¿qué le oculte a Akane? – protestó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

- Si el saco te queda no es mi problema...- respondió el muchacho.- y maldición no me interrumpas...sólo estás aquí para apoyar mi versión de los hechos...además nada me hubiese pasado si cierta pelirroja se hubiese fijado un poco más...nenita...- masculló mirando de forma asesina al otro muchacho.

- ¡No me digas nenita, P-chan! venía a ayudarte sobre lo que querías decirle a Ucchan, pero siempre aprovechas para decir algo en contra mio… maldición... ¿no puedes contarle de una vez el maldito asunto sin dar rodeos?... ¡Shimatta! – refunfuñó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Maldición Ranma! No estoy dando rodeos...o crees que es muy fácil contarle esto a Ukyo...- exclamó Ryoga poniéndose también de pie.- además todas las desgracias que me han pasado en Nerima han sido de una forma u otra por tu culpa...-

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?... ¿y qué pasó cuando te metías en el Dojo Tendo para aprovecharte de tu maldición? No parecías disgustado con eso… yo creo que lo aprovechabas… ¡especialmente con Akane! – exclamó irritado tomándolo de la camisa.

- ¡No es mi culpa que Akane-san me adoptara como su mascota!...-gruñó Ryoga tomándolo de igual forma.- ¡No tengo la culpa de tus estúpidos celos!... ¡Si ella quería dormir con su mascota qué demonios podía hacer!...-

- ¡Estúpido cerdo pervertido!... ¿no podías perderte como siempre lo hacías?... ¡Para ir a la habitación de Akane tenías un muy buen sentido de la orientación! – gruñó Ranma tirando de la camisa de su interlocutor para acercarlo a él. – ¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo dices como si hubieras sido inocente en el asunto!... ¡Kuso! -

- ¿De qué diablos están hablando ustedes dos?... Ryoga… ¿lo que estoy entendiendo… de que eras la mascota de Akane es cierto? – lanzó una mirada asesina Ukyo hacia su novio.

- P-chan...- la inexpresiva voz de Akane paralizó por completo a Ryoga y Ranma. La muchacha llevaba algunos minutos escuchando la conversación, lo suficiente para entenderlo todo.- Ryoga-kun...era P-chan y me lo ocultaron todos estos años...- afirmó mirando bastante decepcionada a ambos chicos.- Ahora entiendo por que cuando desaparecía uno tampoco se sabía nada del otro...es por eso que Ranma siempre le decía P-chan a Ryoga-kun.-

- No… no es lo que piensas ¡yo no dije nada por... porque no quería delatar a Ryoga! Pe... pero… yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso… ¡siempre te advertí que no debías dormir con ese cerdito!... yo… quizás fui sólo su cómplice y no te dije la verdad porque me sentí un poco culpable por arrojarlo al estanque… demo… ¡no lo hice porque quisiera!... – exclamó Ranma tratando de justificarse, unos segundos después al no obtener respuesta se arrojó al suelo poniendo en práctica su mejor técnica para pedir compasión: el tigre caído.

- Ak...Akane-san yo...yo...nunca quise aprovecharme de ti...me gustaba mucho estar contigo...- murmuró Ryoga intentando conseguir el perdón de la muchacha. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su novia quien lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo a sangre fría.- Ukyo...e...eso fue hace mu...mucho tiempo...yo...Akane-san es sólo mi amiga...no siento nada más...-

- ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME OCULTARON ESTO DURANTE TANTOS AÑOS!? – gritó Akane enfurecida ya perdiendo totalmente el control.- ¿¡Pretenden que me olvide de todo!? ...¡Ryoga-kun te portaste como un verdadero cerdo!...- la chica presionó con fuerza sus puños.- Y tú...- agregó mirando a Ranma.- siempre pensé que éramos amigos...que no me ocultarías algo así...¡también te burlaste de mi!...¡él me engañó pero tú lo ayudaste con tu silencio! ...-

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¿Y tampoco fuiste capaz de contarme lo de tu maldición?... ¿y decías amarme?... ¡Eres un degenerado! Akane-chan tiene toda la razón… Ran-chan tú deberías haberle contado todo a ella… después de todo era tu prometida ¿y dices ser valiente?... ¡Los dos se comportaron como unos verdaderos cobardes! – exclamó la joven de las espátulas colocándose a un lado de la otra chica.

- ¡Y te amo Ukyo! Eso no tiene nada que ver...maldición no lo hice a propósito...yo...todo pasó muy rápido y yo estaba enamorado de Akane-san...quería estar con ella como fuera...sé que estuvo mal...pero no eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos Ukyo ...gomen ne Akane-san..- suplicó el muchacho mirando a ambas chicas con la mirada más enternecedora que poseía.

Ranma solo se limitó a mirar con miedo el aura enfurecida de las muchachas que cada vez crecía más. "_Creo que lo que dijo Ryoga no ayudó en nada… chikuso… creo que nos van a matar…"._

Las muchachas ya no dijeron una palabra más, súbitamente la tranquilidad de Nerima quedó interrumpida por fuertes golpes, quejidos y suplicas. Luego de un par de horas, dos contracturados y bastante maltrechos muchachos se encontraban en la consulta del doctor Tofu, por fin a salvo de sus "dulces" novias.

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Es cierto… no creo resistir a otra golpiza como la anterior… de solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos… - musitó Ranma con una clara expresión de terror en su rostro. – Entonces está decidido… ¿mañana partiremos por la madrugada cuando estén todos durmiendo, na?... te estaré esperando en la salida del Ucchan's para que no te pierdas, cerdito... – sonrió mordaz el joven de la trenza.

- Hai...solo trata de no delatarte frente a Akane-san, nenita...o no te dejará ir...- sonrió Ryoga de medio lado.

**--------------------**

La noche estaba especialmente estrellada, Akane la contemplaba a través de su ventana, ya estaba lista para dormirse, pero estaba esperando a su prometido. Todas las noches él pasaba por su habitación para darle un beso, algunas veces habían dormido juntos, pero solo eso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía aún a dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha. "_Ya estamos de vacaciones...por fin tendremos más tiempo sólo para nosotros dos...nada de pensar en exámenes, ni en trabajos...lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que soportar a todas esas estúpidas que prácticamente babean cuando lo ven..." _– ya es algo tarde...te estas tardando Ranma...- murmuró suavemente.- demo sé que vendrás...durante todo este tiempo sólo aquella semana en que estuvimos peleados por lo de Ryoga-kun...no te atreviste a acercarte...- susurró comenzando a recordar.

_**Flash back **_

Akane caminaba lentamente, recorriendo un gran parque, para su desgracia en el habían demasiadas parejas compartiendo una romántica tarde. La chica suspiró pesadamente "_Llevamos una semana peleados...mejor dicho ha pasado una semana desde que no te hablo por lo que pasó con Ryoga...ya no estoy tan furiosa...tal vez ni siquiera estoy tan molesta con Ryoga...pero no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada...nunca pensé que Ranma sería capaz de ocultarme algo así..."_ sus pensamientos solo provocaron que algunas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Despacio las secó con una de sus manos y siguió caminando hasta llegar a los columpios del parque, con cuidado se sentó en uno de ellos, suspiró nuevamente comenzando a mecerse muy despacio.

A lo lejos Ranma observó a su prometida, había estado siguiéndola todo el camino. Una semana había pasado desde que había ocurrido la fatalidad, y había intentado de todo para que lo perdonara, pero la muchacha no había cedido en ninguna de las ocasiones. Su orgullo comenzaba a reflorecer… no podía estar toda la vida pidiéndole perdón, pero tampoco podía seguir separado de ella_. "Diablos… yo no quise que esto sucediera… pero tampoco podía traicionar a Ryoga…"._ Largamente suspiró con resignación. Se acercó unos pasos más, lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro. "_¿Está llorando?... diablos… y todo esto es mi culpa… soy un estúpido… tengo que hablar con ella de nuevo, aunque me golpee… no puedo verla de ese modo…". _

Lentamente el muchacho de la trenza se acercó al columpio de un lado de la chica y se sentó. Movió sus piernas para balancearse sin mucha velocidad. - ¿Yo soy el culpable de esto? – preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio.

Akane no contestó sólo asintió con la cabeza, miró por unos segundos a Ranma; el encontrarse con los ojos azules del muchacho volvió a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, rápidamente miró hacia otro lado intentando evitar que él se diera cuenta. "_No quiero ponerme a llorar otra vez y menos frente a él...maldición...lo extraño tanto...". _

Ranma sólo se limitó a mecerse un poco, luego de unos segundos reanudó la conversación. - Es cierto… debo admitir que cometí un error… debí contarte toda la verdad la primera vez que abrazaste a Ryoga y lo llamaste P-chan… no sé que debo hacer para que me perdones… si tú me lo dices yo te demostraré cuanto te amo y lo haré… pero dime alguna palabra… si quieres insúltame de nuevo, golpéame… pero de una vez por todas hagamos las paces… te extraño mucho… - dijo lo ultimo ahogando un suspiro. Sus ojos brillaban, parecía que iba a soltar una lágrima en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar las palabras del chico un gran nudo se formó en la garganta de Akane, él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, nunca antes lo había visto tan triste. Deseaba hablar, decirle lo mucho que ella lo había extrañado, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta – Abrázame...- musitó con la voz quebrada.

El muchacho se levantó del columpio y tomó las manos de la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, una vez que se puso de pie la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, asegurándose que jamás se iría de su lado, ni que nadie la separaría de él. - ¿Me perdonas? – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Akane correspondió al abrazo arrimándose al cuerpo del muchacho con fuerza, necesitada de su protección, de su calor, de cada una de sus caricias.- Ranmaaa...baka...no vuelvas hacerlo...no me ocultes nunca más las cosas...- sollozó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su prometido.- te extrañaba tanto...Ranmaa...si..si te perdono...- agregó sin poder dejar de llorar.

Luego de unos segundos lentamente el muchacho se separó para quitar las lágrimas del rostro de la jovencita. – Prometo que no lo haré, pero… deja de llorar… no me gusta verte así… me siento como un maldito miserable… - murmuró abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas una vez más.

Las manos de Akane se deslizaron por el torso de su prometido hasta llegar a sus hombros, lentamente subió el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Ranma. Se contemplaron durante algunos segundos hasta que la chica cerró suavemente los ojos.- Sólo si me besas...- susurró arqueando un poco el cuello, ofreciéndole sus labios.

- Todas las veces que tú quieras... – sonrió Ranma tomándola delicadamente de la espalda para acercar sus labios a los de ella y unirlos en un romántico beso, un beso suave, tierno, sin prisa, para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ranma había saltado hacia la ventana de su prometida sin que ella se percatara de ello. Solamente tuvo que abrir las cortinas ya que la joven la había dejado abierta para su entrada. Sonriente se deleitó con observar el rostro de la muchacha, se veía radiante: tenía los ojos cerrados, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una preciosa sonrisa, la luna reflejó sus plateados destellos en la figura de la muchacha.

- Kawaii… - dijo el joven de la trenza en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello haciendo que la muchacha notara su presencia en la habitación.

- Arigato...- sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más producto del piropo del muchacho.- Tardaste...- comentó con un leve tono de reproche en su voz.- comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías a verme...-

- Oyaji y tío Soun estuvieron hasta tarde jugando el shogi allá abajo… y por como son pensé que si me veían subir para tu cuarto intentarían espiarnos… - sonrió Ranma saltando de la ventana para quedar frente a la jovencita. – No creas que te ibas a salvar de mi beso de las buenas noches… - susurró observándola con un cierto brillo en sus azules ojos.

- ¿Y quién dice que quiero salvarme?...- preguntó la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.- ¿No te da miedo que luego de ese beso no te deje salir de aquí? – sonrió pegando un poco más su pecho contra el fuerte torso masculino.

- Creo que aceptaría mi suerte y me dejaría ser raptado... – rió divertido Ranma rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven.

- ¿Así de fácil? – preguntó Akane acariciando lentamente el cabello del muchacho.

- Claro… así de fácil pero solo contigo… - murmuró ronco para luego acercarse a los labios de la chica y mordisquearlos con suavidad. - ¿Me raptarías toda una noche? – susurró besando la comisura de los labios de la joven.

Akane ubicó firmemente una de sus manos en la nuca de Ranma, rápidamente acercó su rostro al de ella para besarlo apasionadamente, lamiéndole la boca con deseo, buscando volverlo completamente loco por ella, así como ella lo estaba por él.

Con ardor profundizo el beso, adentrando su lengua en su cálida y húmeda boca, explorando cada centímetro muy despacio, buscando llenarse completamente de él. Un beso daba pie a otro, y a otro, ambos se estaban entregando en un beso devorador, pero a la vez lleno de amor y dulzura.

Ranma ciñó con sus manos la cintura de la joven disfrutando cada segundo de los besos que se entregaron, unos minutos después la intensidad en éstos fue disminuyendo hasta que lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados, felices, radiantes.

Con un pícara sonrisa, Akane, se separó del muchacho y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación para ponerle seguro.- Te vas a quedar aquí esta noche...- sonrió apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

- ¿Sí?... ¿y qué pasaría si Ranma Saotome se pusiera pervertido con su prometida? – sonrió sugerentemente apoyando sus manos en la puerta, acorralando a la joven. - ¿Sabrías como defenderte o me seguirías el juego? – rió divertido con la situación.

Akane miró a Ranma algo nerviosa y bastante sonrojada.- ¿Olvidas con quién estas hablando?...Sé como defenderme Ranma... "_aunque no creo querer defenderme de ti..."_ –

- ¿Y querrías defenderte de mi?... – sonrió el muchacho de la trenza atrayéndola hacia él para mirarla intensamente.

Furiosamente sonrojada la chica lo miró a los ojos. – No...no deseo defenderme de ti...anata...- suspiró totalmente perdida en el azul de su mirada, casi inconsciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

La sonrisa que tenía Ranma se desvaneció en ese segundo para convertirse en una expresión de shock_. "¿En... en verdad no se dio cuenta que bromeaba?... ¿qu… qué debería hacer?"_. – Ak… Akane… - solo consiguió emitir el muchacho de la trenza abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

La chica salió de su estado de ensoñación rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Ranma.- Etto...um...- suavemente se separó del chico para luego meterse a la cama.- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?...So...solo...a dormir...- preguntó bastante sonrosada.

- Hai… claro que sí.. – sonrió dulcemente Ranma, apagó las luces y se recostó a un lado de su prometida, con delicadeza besó su frente y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él. – Oyasumi nasai... koishii… - susurró.

Akane se acomodó suavemente entre los brazos de su prometido – Oyasumi nasai...te amo Ranma...-susurró cerrando lentamente los ojos.

- Yo también te amo koishii… - musitó Ranma acariciando suavemente la espalda de la chica mientras entraba en sueño. "_Espero que no te enfades conmigo por lo de mañana... pero es algo que debemos hacer…" _

_Continuará_

Notas de las autoras:

¡Por fin paso algo entre Ukyo y Ryoga! xp los fans de ésta pareja al fin podrán descansar xpp je,je,je antes nunca pudimos poner nada al principio porque consideramos que era muy rápido y luego en el epílogo se nos fue la onda y ya no nos encajaba bien y por lo demás le quitaba esplendor dentro de todo lo que pasó ahí...¿qué paso con Shampoo y Mousse? si no me falla la memoria creo que lo sabrán pronto xp  
Sobre lo que paso con Akane y Ranma luego de saber la verdad sobre P-chan, bueno nosotras mantenemos la teoría de que a ella le afectaría mucho más el "ocultamiento" de información de Ranma que cualquier otra cosa, fue por eso que hicimos que estuvieran tantos días peleados, pero la reconciliación fue linda ¿no ;) ?  
Como pudieron notar ;) de algún modo Akane y Ranma están menos timidos xp, como mencionamos al principio de nuestra historia esperamos estar mantiendo la esencia de los personajes y dandoles una evolución adecuada en esos temas ;), estamos convencidas que luego de algún tiempo de relación los chicos tendrían la confianza suficiente para digamos cof cof tener algo más de contacto físico, aunque tal vez aún sea difícil para ellos tratar ciertos temas xp.

No voy a preguntarles sobre que creen que pasará porque siempre terminan adivinando xpppp.

Esperamos como siempre sus lindos comentarios, nos encanta saber que piensan de nuestro trabajo y comentar nuestra historia con ustedes, asi que onegai dejen sus reviews y por favor por favor si quieren que podamos responderles coloquen su mail dentro de los datos que les pide la pagina :)

Besos!

Freya

**Respuestas reviews Epílogo:**

**Triple G**: hola, cómo estas amigo? xD bueno, lo de la anguila te lo expliqué la vez pasada que conversamos… xDD viendo la figura de la anguila se entiende más lo de la historia… gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos que disfrutes de esta conti, mañana mandaremos un mail por lo de la conti de ai wa.. muy pronto la publicaremos! Saludinesss

**Vivian Alejandra:** hola! Gracias por tu comentario… en realidad no es aguila, Freya bromeaba con eso diciendo que le encanta la imagen poderosa de Ranma que tienen.. pero en realidad es una anguila, es una vibora de mar, ahí se comprende mejor porque se lo relaciona con el tema de la sexualidad…  
Pobrecito Ranma sip… T.T el es inocente.. muchas gracias por leernos!! Besos y esperamos que disfrutes de esta conti!!

**Sayo**: jajaajja.. sip la "xD" lo envicia a uno xPP cómo estas? esperamos que la conti haya sido de tu agrado… gracias por tu lindo comentario… Ranma a pesar de todo si es inocente… nos alegra que estes entusiasmada con esta secuela.. esperamos que cumplamos tus expectativas y la disfrutes : D!! cuidate mucho, besos!

**jannix**: Hola!! Jejej.. no te preocupes por eso de extenderte en los reviews.. nos encanta leerlos: D son nuestro vicio aparte de escribir jejejeje ¡! ; )  
Ranma si se quedó con la duda.. pobrecito.. xD todo el mundo sabía menos el… no creimos que Akane le contara algo así si ellos todavía no habian llegado a algo más fuerte en la relación jejeje…  
Nosotras también nos consolamos leyendo fanfics, porque Rumiko siempre nos deja con finales abiertos.. vv espero que no sea el caso de Inuyasha que todavía no termina…  
Gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que te haya gustado el inicio de la conti, besos! Cuidate!

**Kyori282**: Hola! Cómo estás? Gracias por tu lindo comentario! Nos agrada saber que el epílogo haya quedado bien para nuestra historia… gracias por los halagos.. : D esperamos que te haya gustado este primer capítulo de la conti… y que sigas leyéndonos… cuidate! Saludiness!

**Maresk321**: Hola! En cuanto a lo que decías de la sombra… es un capi que dieron hace poco en el Cartoon Network de Latinoamérica… creo que es el 112… Ranma tiene como deseo oculto espiar en el baño a Akane.. jeje y la sombra de él o alterego.. lo manifiesta.. es muy gracioso.. si puedes bajarte ese capitulo te lo recomiendo! Es genial…  
Gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos que hayas disfrutado de este primer capi de la continuación..! besos

**Aomi**: Jeje… es cierto lo que decías del manga, también lo había leido… Ranma es tímido e inocente, pero tiene sus cositas… je je!... y es cierto… Ukyo lo explotó bien.. pero es su forma de decirle que lo quiere jajaja.. xDD pobrecito Ryoga… ya en este capi hubo un poco más de su relación… espero que te haya gustado… gracias por tu largo review… nos encantan!!! Los reviews son nuestro pago a lo que escribimos… estamos profundamente agradecidas por tus comentarios.. : )… besos!!! Que disfrutes de la conti!

**Mimi**: Hola¿cómo estas: ) nos alegra que te guste nuestra historia… esperamos que esta conti también te agrade… una preguntita.. ¿te llegó el mail que te mandé?... es que quizás no funcionaba esa cuenta o no la revisabas… porque la de Hotmail siempre me las rebota, opté por mandártelo a la otra cuenta…  
Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el próximo.. cuidate!! Saludiness!

**viviana**: Hola! Al final no pude pasarte la canción.. bueno, avisame cuando te conectes para estar atenta ahora que toy de vacaciones jeje y te la paso, si? ; )  
Nosotras también babeamos con Ranma jajaja… no sabes como bromeamos con eso xDD… bueno, Ryoga es algo masoquista, a el le gusta ser mandado… y eso de que prefiere ser esclavo de otro modo tienes mucha razon xDD ahora se veran algunas cositas entre ellos…  
Besos, que disfrutes de la continuación, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el msn: D

**Lalix:** Hola! Cómo estas? Gracias por tu comentario… en cuanto a lo que decías de Aguila y cuevas… algunos se confundieron, no era una aguila, es una anguila… es una especie de vibora acuatica… Freya dice que le encanta la imagen poderosa que creyeron de Ranma al compararlo con una aguila jejeje… pero bueno, con eso de anguila y cueva ahí se entiende más porque se lo relaciona con el tema de la sexualidad… : P…  
Ryoga es masoquista jajaja.. ama ser esclavo de Ukyo xDD  
Esperamos que disfrutes de la conti… besos!!

**Fer-chan**: Hola! Jejeje no te preocupes… agradecemos que nos dejes tu comentario, en cuanto a tus dudas: primero que nada el epílogo optamos por hacerlo más dulce y tierno porque creimos que era muy rápido, pero en esta continuación ya habrá algunas escenas más fuertes y el "GRAN momento" jejejeej ; ) que espero que te guste… en cuanto a lo de ai wa, sip, celebramos las 20000 visitas y ahora estamos haciendo un oneshot con los personajes lo que sucedió doce años después… estamos todavía trabajando en eso, mañana avisaremos a todas las lectoras por si quieren algun pedido o alguna sugerencia… las tendremos en cuenta… cuando la publiquemos mandaremos otro mail…  
Besos!

**Nikkys-higurashi**: hola!! Sip.. al final se quedaron durmiendo juntitos jeje.. ; ) ahora la continuación va a ser un poquito más "fuerte", con escenas no aptas para menores je je! xD pero avisaremos por los ojitos inocentes que nos leen… hemos visto que hay en muchos lectores de 12 o 13 años… jejej…  
Gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que disfrutes de la conti… besos!

**Aoi Hikari no Tsuki**: holis!! Gracias por animarte a dejar un review :- D no te preocupes.. nos encanta haber recibido tu comentario ahora.. nos alegra que hayas disfrutado leyéndonos… esperamos seguir causando la misma impresión y que te guste la continuación ; )  
Besos

**Jess**: Holaa!! Cómo estas? Jejeje.. bueno, con eso de Ranma inocente que me decías es cierto… pasa que no me acordaba de ese capítulo… lo hicimos antes que transmitieran en el Cartoon de Latinoamérica el cap de la sombra… después cuando lo vi lo incluí en las notas… yo creía que el tenía pensamientos más castos… xDD pero bueno, supongo que es normal en un adolescente xPPP eso de querer verla desnuda en la tina o ir al cuarto xP… pero bueno, el tambien tiene momentos inocentes en la serie xp  
Gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra que te esté gustando :- D muchos besos!

**Inucon**: holaaa: D gracias por tu comentario… sí, la ultima escena fue tierna Ranma es kawaii ne? nos alegra que te haya gustado… y lo de la anguila y la cueva después de verlo en esa película teniamos que incluirlo en alguno de los fics como chiste… xDDD jajajaj… y más con los hombres de Rumiko que son bastante inocentes xD pobrecito Ranma-kun jejej ; P.  
Espero que te guste esta continuación, besos

**Momoko-chan:** Hola! Jejeje… gracias por tu review… en cuanto a lo del regalo, tratamos de hacerlo romántico y tierno… claro que nos reimos mucho pensando en otro regalo que le hubiera gustado más a Akane… tú sabes jaja.. pero creimos que todavía era pronto y que mejor en la secuela incluiríamos ese tipo de cosas… entonces si querías algo de lemon entre ellos habrá en esta conti… nosotras advertiremos cuando ; )  
Besos, espero que disfrutes de este primer capi, nos vemos en el otro. : -D

**Aino Aki:** Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra que te haya gustado.. :- D… esperamos que también gustes de la secuela, que ahora viene un poquito más "fuerte" el asunto… jeje! ; ). Saludines!!!

**Sakura**

* * *

Palabras en japonés: 

Shimatta: Maldición  
Baka: Idiota, tonto  
Kuso: Mierda  
Hentai: Pervertido  
Kawaiikune: feo no bonito, fea xp  
Onna: Mujer  
Anata:significa tú, pero tambien querido y es la forma en que las esposas suelen referirse a sus esposo xp  
Koishii: Amada, mi amor  
Demo: Pero  
Hai: Sí  
Ai shiteru: te amo  
Kawaii: linda, bonita  
Arigato: gracias  
Oyaji: forma muy informal de decir papá  
Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches  
Mou: Oh! (exclamación de frustración o fastidio)  
Oe: Hey  
Gomen ne: Lo siento, disculpame.


	8. Las cartas de amor pueden ser utiles

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí tenemos otro capi más… esperamos que lo disfruten… gracias por sus lindos comentarios, adoramos saber que les está gustando la historia…. Sin más que decirles los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana…!

_**Capítulo 2: Las cartas de amor pueden ser utiles.**_

Simbología   
"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

En medio de un parque, con varios niños corriendo de aquí para allá inmersos en sus juegos infantiles, tres chicas intentaban concentrarse en su conversación a pesar del bullicio de los infantes.

- Por suerte Ranma aún no ha sospechado nada...creo que está algo distraído, pero eso es bueno por ahora...- sonrió la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

- No sólo Ranma estar distraído, Shampoo también notar a Mousse bastante nervioso...y él no ser capaz de tener amante como para estar tan nervioso...- comentó la ahora esposa de Mousse desde hace un par de meses.

- Ryoga también está extraño… últimamente cuando le hablo no me escucha y parece pensar en otras cosas… - agregó Ukyo.

- Chico perdido siempre ha sido distraído Ukyo...tú más que nadie saber que él soñar mucho despierto...- comentó con una mirada pícara Shampoo.

- No creo que estén en algo malo ¿ne?...hace tiempo Ranma me prometió no ocultarme nada, no creo que sea capaz de volver a hacerlo...él confía en mi...- afirmó Akane no muy segura de que Ranma no le estuviera ocultando algo.

Ukyo se sonrojó levemente. – Tienen razón, estoy siendo un poco paranoica… ¿entonces cuando deberíamos darles la sorpresa?... ¿en el cumpleaños de Ranma? – preguntó.-Nee Shampoo...¿tú ya la usaste?- agregó mirando a la amazona con curiosidad.

- Hai...- respondió entusiasmada Akane.- a Ranma va a encantarle su regalo de cumpleaños...-

- Shampoo estar esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo además no querer que Mousse sospechar..-respondió, luego mirando a la chica de cabellos azulados agregó: - Shampoo pensar que Akane querer regalarle otra cosa a Ranma...- rió bastante divertida por el sonrojo inmediato de la chica.

- Es cierto, hace casi un año que están juntos… creo que Ranma sería más feliz si le regalaras otra cosa... – guiñó un ojo Ukyo.

Akane frunció el ceño.- No sé de qué están hablando...nosotros no necesitamos de esas cosas para estar bien...- refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿A Akane no pasarle cosas con ex airen? - preguntó Shampoo mirando bastante sorprendida a la muchacha.

- No creo… Ran-chan es muy apuesto, seguramente no lo quiere admitir... – rió Ukyo. - ¿O vas a negarlo, Akane-chan? – preguntó mirándola indiscretamente.

- No lo estoy negando...Ranma es muy guapo...pe...pero nunca he pensando en él de esa forma...- protestó bastante ofendida, sin embargo sus pensamientos viajaron rápidamente hacia algunos meses atrás.

_**Flash back **_

**Dojo Tendo, 6 meses atrás. **

Akane y Ranma se encontraban solos en el Dojo, Soun y Genma se habían ido en uno de sus tantos viajes de entrenamiento con el maestro Happosai, Nabiki esa mañana había decidido salir con unas amigas y Kasumi acompañada por Nodoka realizaban compras para la casa.

Al volver de correr, Akane se dirigió hacia el dojo, sabía que Ranma estaría ahí. Tratando de no ser escuchada para no desconcentrar al muchacho entró al dojo. Su rostro se sonrojó inmediatamente, el chico entrenaba vestido con su gi blanco y traía el cabello atado en una coleta.

Embelesada observó cada uno de los diestros movimientos de su prometido, los rápidos y fuertes puñetazos que lanzaba al aire, la fiereza con la que atacaba a un enemigo imaginario entregándose por completo en cada patada, en cada giro, en cada salto.

Súbitamente el muchacho paró, volteó hacia ella y le regaló una sonrisa. La chica sintió perfectamente como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y su respiración se agitaba repentinamente.  
Ranma tomó una de las pequeñas toallas que estaban en el piso y secó lentamente el sudor que corría por su rostro y descendía por su cuello.

Inevitablemente un pequeño suspiró escapó de los labios de Akane, el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó_. "Kuso... ¿qué me pasa?... ¿por qué estoy así?...no puedo dejar de pensar en besarlo, tumbarlo en el piso y quitarle el..."_ los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente, bruscamente movió su cabeza tratando de exorcizar sus pensamientos poco santos.

- ¿En qué piensas?.. – sonrió divertido Ranma con la expresión de la muchacha acercándose a ésta.

- En na...nada...- balbuceó Akane bastante nerviosa, instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos.- ¿por qué? –

- Estabas mirándome y te sonrojaste… ¿no es cierto? – respondió Ranma sonriendo maliciosamente mientras avanzaba esos dos pasos que la joven había retrocedido.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que mire a mi novio? – preguntó la chica retrocediendo casi sin darse cuenta hasta topar con la pared.- Venia agitada de correr es normal que esté algo roja...-

- ¿Y por qué te veo tan nerviosa? - sonrió de la misma forma Ranma casi pegado a ella.

- Porque tú me estas acosando...hentai...- sonrió un poco más relajada, suavemente acarició con una de sus manos el fuerte torso de Ranma, aún se sentía algo húmedo por el sudor.

- ¿No puedo hacerlo acaso, koishii? – susurró ronco Ranma tomando con sus manos las caderas de la joven. – Te lo dije y te lo repito… tienes las mejores caderas de Japón… además… las más deliciosas… - susurró acariciando con delicadeza a la chica. Unos segundos después rozó con una de sus manos el trasero de la jovencita. – También me gusta mucho... – murmuró levemente sonrojado.

Akane lo miró a los ojos bastante sonrojada.- ¿Cuándo dijiste eso por primera vez pensabas lo mismo?...- susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho pegando por completo su pecho contra su torso. – Me gusta que me acoses...- los labios de la chica rozaron lentamente el cuello de Ranma.

- Y a mi me gusta hacerlo… - jadeó Ranma pasando una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la muchacha por la espalda para acariciar lentamente su piel suave y tibia. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el dorso de la chica una y otra vez, totalmente embriagado.

Akane dio un leve respingo al sentir las cálidas manos del muchacho perderse temblorosas debajo de su camiseta. Un fuerte suspiró escapó de sus labios. – Ranma...aún no respondes...- gimió comenzando a besar apasionadamente su cuello.

- Mm… Akane… ¿te dije lo mucho que me gusta tu piel?... tu perfume… - susurró ronco besando los hombros de la chica. Con una de sus manos recorrió su espalda hasta situarse debajo del sujetador, la otra ávida de devorar su piel masajeaba con gran deleite las nalgas de la joven.

- Ran...Ranma...- gimió agitada, todo su cuerpo respondía de una manera que nunca antes había sentido a cada una de las deliciosas caricias de Ranma; el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma la envolvían haciéndola desear tocarlo, y deleitarse con cada una de las sensaciones que provocara en él.

Una de sus manos volvió a colocarse en la nuca de Ranma para atraerlo lentamente hacia ella, como una suave provocación comenzó a mordisquear con delicadeza su labio inferior. Su otra mano se deslizó despacio por el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a su cintura, sin dejar de juguetear con sus labios desató la parte de superior del gi.

Sonriéndole bastante sonrojada delineó lentamente con sus dedos los pectorales del muchacho, explorando sin prisas cada centímetro de su piel descubierta.

Un estremecimiento hizo temblar el cuerpo del muchacho al sentir los suaves dedos de su novia acariciar lentamente su pecho, pequeños escalofríos recorrieron todo su ser. El calor se apoderó del muchacho sintiendo sus mejillas arder, afiebrado del deseo de acariciar todo el cuerpo de su prometida. Unos segundos después la tomó de las caderas para levantarla, acomodó sus piernas en su cintura y con una de sus manos la tomó del trasero, utilizando la pared como apoyo.

Sonriendo totalmente hambriento de ella, besó su cuello, la mano que le quedó libre subió recorriendo la cintura de la joven, el abdomen y finalmente acarició con delicadeza uno de sus pechos, dejando su mano instalada allí, de vez en cuando, con las yemas de sus dedos trazó un invisible recorrido en círculos en el lugar. La lengua del joven lamió una y otra vez el delicado y blanco cuello de la chica, para luego empezar a succionarlo con suavidad.

Un par de minutos después el joven oyó algunas voces femeninas, se trataba de Kasumi y su madre. Rápidamente soltó a Akane dejándola de pie. "_Shimatta… nos van a descubrir de todas maneras… ¡pensé que tardarían más! Diablos..". _

El joven respiró, tratando de recuperar compostura. Acomodó un poco su cabello, sonrojado observó a la chica, estaba totalmente roja y muy agitada.

- Chicos… ¿están por ahí?... – espetó Kasumi entrando en el Dojo. – Oh… ¿qué les sucedió que están tan agitados?... Ranma… tu gi está por salirse.. – comentó inocente la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

- Nande...nandemonai onee-chan...estábamos entrenando...eso...- respondió Akane tratando de parecer sincera.- Cierto Ranma...tu gi se abrió...déjame ayudarte...- comentó bastante roja acercándose al muchacho para ajustar nuevamente el cinturón de su gi, logrando de esta forma ocultarle a su hermana lo roja que estaba.

- ¿Entrenando?... pero... ¿qué es eso rojo que tiene Akane en el cuello?.. hijo… te ves bastante despeinado… - sonrió sugerente Nodoka guiñando un ojo.

- ¡Ofukuro! – exclamó Ranma visiblemente nervioso. – ¡Si estuve entrenando no puedo estar bien peinado! Y Akane… ¿me comentaste que te picó un mosquito y te estuviste rascando, na?... - trató de justificarse furiosamente sonrojado. Con un leve carraspeo para recuperar compostura agregó: -¡no entiendo por qué nos preguntas esas cosas, madre! –

- Hai...- respondió Akane llevando una de sus manos a su cuello.- fue un mosquito tía, pero me voy a encargar de darle su merecido por dejarme esta marca...- agregó mirando de reojo a su prometido.- Y es normal que Ranma esté algo despeinado...cuando está entrenando él se olvida de todo, se mueve como si realmente estuviera peleando con alguien...- habló dejando ver lo mucho que le había gustado verlo entrenar.

- Esta bien… pero dile al mosquito que sea un poco menos voraz… o todos acabaran dándose cuenta de ello… - susurró Nodoka para los jóvenes guiñando un ojo mientras Kasumi salía del Dojo, riendo divertida se alejó detrás de la muchacha.

Akane dio un fuerte golpe en uno de sus brazos a Ranma.- ¡Baka!..¡hentai!..¿querías que todos se dieran cuenta? – refunfuñó mirando al chico de forma asesina.

- ¿Hentai?... parecía que te gustaba mucho cuando lo hacía, ¿na koishii?.. – sonrió divertido Ranma. – No te vi quejarte… al contrario… parecías muy a gusto.. – espetó clavando su mirada azul en la jovencita.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver...- respondió la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado - digas lo que digas voy a asesinar al mosquito...- agregó tratando de contener la risa.

- Entonces el mosquito estará dispuesto a que lo hagas… - respondió Ranma volteando caminando algunos pasos mientras colocaba sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Unos segundos después volteó para mirarla fijamente. - ¿qué te parece hoy por la noche? – sonrió sugerente observándola con un brillo especial en sus azules ojos para dirigirse nuevamente a la salida del dojo.

_**Fin flash back **_

- Akane estar muy roja, Shampoo creer que tal vez estar afectándole el sol...- comentó la amazona mirando con curiosidad a la chica de cabellos azulados.

- Yo creo que está pensando en Ran-chan y el regalo que le sugerimos que le entregue... – comentó entre risas Ukyo.

Akane se puso de pie rápidamente.- No...no...estaba pensando en nada...- respondió bastante nerviosa.- Tengo que irme Ra...Ranma...debe estar preguntándose donde salí y no quiero que sospeche nada... ¡Matta ne! – se despidió sin darle tiempo a las chicas para responder ya que luego de un segundo había comenzado a caminar velozmente.

- Shampoo pensar que a Akane gustarle mucho la idea de regalar algo así a Ranma...- río divertida la amazona.

- De seguro que pensará en lo que dijimos…- aseguró la joven de las espátulas con una expresión divertida.

**-----------------------**

**Dojo Tendo **

Ranma había terminado de ducharse, luego de vestirse y mirar un poco de televisión había notado la ausencia de su prometida. Kasumi le comentó que había salido de paseo justo cuando él se había metido al baño, pero ya habían pasado dos horas de eso, comenzaba a preocuparse. Decidido, se calzó y salió para tratar de encontrarla. Pero apenas avanzó unos pasos por la calle se percató que la joven estaba llegando, levemente se sonrojó, se veía muy bonita a sus ojos, estaba usando una falda color negra y una blusa sin mangas blanca. Sonriente alzó una mano para saludarla.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha al verlo, rápidamente avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.- Gomen ne, no quería preocuparlos...- sonrió dándole un corto beso en los labios.- no me di cuenta de la hora.-

Ranma sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la joven. - ¿Dónde fuiste koishii?... me hubieras esperado que terminara de bañarme e íbamos juntos… ahora iba a buscarte, estaba preocupado.. – comentó tomando las manos de la chica.

- Es que no quería que me acompañaras...- respondió Akane mirándolo con una traviesa sonrisa.- tenía una cita.-

- ¡Je!... claro… ¿Dónde fuiste entonces? – respondió Ranma totalmente incrédulo de lo que la joven le había dicho.

- ¿Crees que iba a estar sola todas estas horas? – preguntó soltando las manos del muchacho para caminar hacia la casa.- Fuimos al parque...- agregó volteando el rostro para observar su celosa expresión.

La sonrisa embobada característica que tenía el muchacho al ver a su novia desapareció sin dejar rastros. - ¿Na… NANI?... ¿una cita?... ¡¿con quién?! – preguntó bastante traumado y nervioso siguiendo a la chica.

- Sí una cita... ¿tiene algo de malo que tenga una cita?..¿Estas celoso? – pregunto bastante divertida.

- No… para nada, pero debo recordarte que eres mi prometida… - respondió Ranma frunciendo el ceño_. "Shimatta… soy un maldito mentiroso… estoy muriendo de celos…" _

- Mentiroso...- sonrió la muchacha acercándose a Ranma.- fui a un parque con Ukyo y Shampoo...- respondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.- ¿Ranma?...dilo otra vez...-

Ranma se relajó y su sonrisa apareció nuevamente, con delicadeza tomó de la cintura a la chica. – Eres mi prometida… solo mía… - susurró en uno de sus oídos haciendo especial énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras.

- Celoso...- sonrió la muchacha mirándolo divertida.- Si quieres mañana podemos ir juntos al parque o al lugar que tú quieras anata...-

- Hai, hai… - respondió el joven de la trenza un poco distraído. "_Diablos… mañana por la madrugada ya no estaré aquí, tengo que buscar a Ryoga en el Ucchan's y después a Mousse en el Nekohanten…" _– Mañana tendremos tiempo para los dos… - agregó Ranma tratando de parecer natural.

- Hai...- sonrió Akane poniéndose en puntillas, suavemente comenzó a rozar sus labios con los del muchacho.- mucho tiempo...-suspiró cerrando los ojos, casi pegada a sus labios

Ranma suspiró atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica ciñendo su cintura. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella rozándolos, sintiendo la humedad de sus labios, dulces como miel, totalmente deleitado.

Un fuerte sollozo proveniente desde la casa rompió el momento romántico de los muchachos

- ¡Soy tan feliz! ...¡Aún no puedo creerlo!...- lloró a lagrima viva Soun Tendo abrazando efusivamente a ambos muchachos.- Me harían aún más feliz si se casaran pronto...-

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! ...¡Ese es el encanto seductor de los Saotome! Ahora para hacer feliz a tu padre deberías hacer lo que Tendo-kun dice… ¿podríamos adelantar la boda, que dicen? – rió contento imaginándose mantenido para el resto de su vida.

- Si se dan demostración de afecto tan en público...ni siquiera deberían quejarse si luego circulan fotos de ustedes por ahí...- sonrió mordazmente Nabiki apoyada en la entrada de la casa.

_**Flash back **_

**Dos meses atrás, Dojo Tendo **

Era un hermoso atardecer, algunas nubes color rosado y púrpura adornaban la vasta bóveda celeste. Ranma y Akane se encontraban frente al estanque de la casa sentados uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la simplicidad de contemplar el cielo, regocijándose con la presencia del otro.

- Cuando fui a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca y volví...te vi con una de esas tipas que van a nuestra clase...ya sabes cuales...- comentó Akane tratando de ocultar sus más que evidentes celos.- ¿qué querían?...porque apenas me vieron escaparon...-

- Nada importante… - respondió Ranma rascándose la cabeza distraído. – Ya ni me acordaba de eso... – rió divertido.

Akane miró de reojo al muchacho.- Ella se veían muy divertidas... ¿Seguro no te acuerdas?-

- Ah… sí… solo estábamos conversando… ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó observando atento el esfuerzo que la muchacha hacia para disimular sus celos.

- Nunca he dicho que tenga algo de malo... ¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó Akane fingiendo desinterés.

- Ah… era una admiradora… me estaba diciendo lo guapo y encantador que soy... – rió divertido Ranma siguiendo con la mirada a la chica.

- ¿NANI?..- gritó la chica poniéndose rápidamente de pie.- ¡Lo sabía!... ¡No soporto a esas estúpidas mujeres!...- refunfuñó enfurecida.

Con una gran sonrisa Ranma se puso de pie y tomó de la cintura a su prometida. – No te preocupes… ninguna es tan hermosa como mi novia… - espetó haciendo especial énfasis a lo último. – No deberías estar celosa koishii… - rió alegre guiñando un ojo.

- Pero es frustrante que siempre estén mirándote...- respondió acariciando con sus manos los hombros del muchacho.- y saben que eres mí prometido...-

- Sí, pero ellas no pueden resistirse a mis encantos...¿na, koishii? – susurró ronco en el oído de la joven.

La chica puso sus manos en el pecho de Ranma intentando hacer fuerza para separarse de él, pero no lo consiguió – Te gusta que ninguna pueda resistirse ¿no?...estúpido engreído...- refunfuñó fulminándolo con la mirada.- suéltame...-

Ranma contrariando el pedido de la muchacha la acercó más a su pecho - Solo bromeaba… sé que a veces suelo ser un poco egocéntrico, pero… yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y nunca miraría o me importaría lo que digan las demás muchachas… tú eres la más linda y a la que amo… - susurró sincero estrechándola entre sus brazos. – Quería verte celosa… te ves muy linda así... – sonrió acariciando la espalda de la chica.

Akane sonrió, bastante sonrojada miró a los ojos a Ranma, despacio acercó su rostro al del muchacho. – lo sé...sé que eres solo mío...- susurró comenzando a besar despacio las comisuras de los labios del chico.- te amo...-

- ¡¡AKANE-CHAN!! – exclamó Happosai apareciendo de súbito lanzándose en dirección al trasero de la joven.

Rápidamente, haciendo uso de sus reflejos, Ranma logró interceptar al anciano con un puñetazo. – ¿¡Qué mierda quieres jijii!? – gruñó lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Happosai sacó algunas fotos de debajo de su ropa y con los ojos vidriosos miró a la pareja. – Quisiera que posaran de la misma forma… pero con Ranma siendo mujer… - espetó mostrando el material.

Akane se puso en puntillas para mirar por sobre el hombro de Ranma, luego de la interrupción, el chico se había colocado enfrente suyo para protegerla. Las fotografías llamaron poderosamente su atención, rápidamente se acercó hasta el maestro para arrebatárselas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro se encendió por completo al verlas, eran tres: en la primera ella y Ranma salían besándose apasionadamente, realmente parecía que estaban devorándose el uno al otro, en la segunda estaban en la cocina, ella acorralada contra la pared mientras Ranma la besaba, el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha aumentó y no fue precisamente por el beso, sino porque en esa foto sus manos se encontraban ubicadas con mucha confianza sobre el trasero del muchacho y las de él sobre uno de sus pechos.

Al ver la tercera sintió deseos de gritar, en ella aparecía con Ranma entrenando en el Dojo, bueno realmente no estaban entrenando, Ranma estaba sin camisa recostado en el piso y ella aparecía en esa foto sobre él sentada a horcajadas y acercándose a su rostro para lo que al parecer sería un beso.

- ¿¡De dónde demonios saco esto?!...VOY A ASESINARLO... ¿POR QUÉ NOS ESTABA ESPIANDO? - gritó mirando al anciano totalmente enfurecida.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?.. – murmuró Ranma tomando las fotos. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró para quedar de piedra. Algunos segundos después furiosamente sonrojado miró amenazante al anciano. - ¿Qué mierda hace espiando nuestras intimidades?... ¿quién le dio ese derecho, jijii? – exclamó matándolo con la mirada.

- Las tomé de un álbum de Nabiki-chan… ¿por qué me tratan así? Soy un pobre anciano al que le quedan pocos años y quiere disfrutar lo que le queda de la vida… ¿no pueden posar para mi?... ¡hasta les presto mis tesoros! – chilló con los ojos vidriosos sosteniendo un par de sostenes.

El aura de batalla de Akane se elevó al máximo en menos de un segundo.- Voy a quitarle a Nabiki todas nuestras fotos...- gruñó haciendo aparecer de la nada su mazo.- pero antes ¡VOY A ASESINARLO POR IMAGINAR PERVERSIONES CON NOSOTROS! –

Happosai se puso a patalear en el suelo y luego miró con ojos llorosos a la muchacha. - ¡¡No si huyo antes de eso!! – exclamó desapareciendo en menos de medio segundo.

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Aunque no las hiciéramos en público...es difícil tener intimidad cuando tu hermana tiene complejo de espía...- respondió Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido a Nabiki.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer hermanita...- sonrió mordazmente Nabiki.- y ya les devolví todas sus fotografías comprometedoras... ¿de qué se quejan? – rió antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

El resto de la familia a excepción de Ranma y Akane siguió a la muchacha. Soun y Genma entre risas comentaban lo felices que eran por la buena relación de Ranma y Akane. Nodoka sonriente iba a un lado de ellos.

- Oe Akane… - habló Ranma mirando malicioso a la muchacha una vez que todos se habían ido. – En esa foto en que estamos en el Dojo...te veías bastante pervertida… - rió divertido.

**----------------------------------**

**4 am Dojo Tendo **

Ranma había salido sigilosamente de su cuarto cargando una enorme mochila. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, aunque eso no era tan necesario debido a los ruidosos ronquidos que emitía Genma en forma de Panda.

Recorrió el pasillo y se situó frente al cuarto de Akane. Tomó una nota que había escrito horas antes y la observó. "_¿Debería pasarla por debajo de la puerta o arriesgarme y entrar?... no quisiera irme sin darle un beso de despedida, pero solamente si ella no supiera eso…"._ El joven de la trenza meditó unos segundos las opciones y chasqueando un dedo se decidió. "_¡Al diablo! Entraré… necesito verla por última vez antes de viajar…". _

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta. La luz de luna se colaba por las rendijas de las blancas cortinas, iluminando el rostro pacífico de la joven que dormía con tranquilidad, se veía muy dócil, parecía una muñequita de cristal, sus labios exhibían una sonrisa sincera e inocente. Lentamente Ranma se dirigió al escritorio, depositó la nota y contempló unos segundos más a su novia. "_Te ves preciosa… espero que no te enojes por esto, pero si te hubiera avisado querrías habernos acompañado y no quiero que te arriesgues… te amo demasiado para que por mi culpa te pase algo malo… espero que esta vez todo resulte bien…". _

El joven se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, junto a la almohada y acercó sus labios a los de ella para darle un suave beso que duró algunos segundos, no quería separarse de ella, pero tampoco quería que lo descubriese. Todo tenía que salir tal como habían planeado.

De la misma forma, el muchacho de la trenza, salió con agilidad de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a su prometida.

- Te amo… por favor espérame… - espetó en un susurro casi taciturno.

**--------------------- **

Cargando una pesada mochila, Ryoga, salía sigilosamente del Ucchan's, estaba realmente cansado y muerto de sueño, no había dormido casi nada, pero no podía negarlo, en ese minuto se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en su rostro "_Ukyo...diablos, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme...ya quiero volver a su lado...estaba tan bien con ella entre mis brazos...je, je, je...Ranma y Mousse van a matarme no voy a avanzar mucho estoy muy cansando...pero no podía negarme...bueno no me resistí cuando ella se puso cariñosa...demo...kuso...Ukyo es increíble...lo más difícil de todo fue lograr soltarme de su abrazo, no se que demonios estaría soñando pero no quería soltarme y..."_ el muchacho se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, estaba a punto de volver a entrar al Ucchan's cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?... ¡Baka!...¡Ucchan nos descubrirá! – espetó en un murmullo el muchacho de la trenza. - ¿Acaso no ves que esta es la puerta de la salida? – susurró enfadado.

- Etto...yo...eh...¡je, je! me perdí...- rió estúpidamente el muchacho tratando de no delatarse.- Le dejé una nota a Ukyo ¿Akane-san no te descubrió? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- ¿Qué hacen hablando en la entrada?, ¿acaso quieren que nos descubran? – espetó Mousse llegando al lugar al ver al par de muchachos discutiendo. - ¡Estupidos! Me hicieron alejarme de mi Shampoo cuando hace poco que nos casamos.. ¿y si no me perdona y decide cambiarme por otro? – lloriqueó el joven cegatón

- ¡Deja de quejarte baka! – masculló Ryoga mirando con el ceño fruncido a Mousse.- si alguna se entera estamos muertos los tres...así que ¡cierra la boca!

- ¡Guarden silencio los dos y vamos!.. – espetó Ranma tomando su mochila. – Este será un largo viaje.. – murmuró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un punto indefinido.

**-------------------------**

Sonriendo alegremente la muchacha de cabellos azulados bajo las escaleras, estaba feliz, había soñado con Ranma, en su sueño él entraba en su habitación y la besaba mientras dormía.

- Ohayou...- saludó alegremente a toda su familia quienes ya comenzaban a desayunar.

- ¡Ohayou Akane-chan! – saludó sonriente Kasumi. – Ranma no bajó aún… ¿podrías ir a despertarlo? – espetó la mayor de los Tendo mientras servía el desayuno.

- Hai, iré por él...- sonrió la muchacha poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia la habitación de su novio. Abrió la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie "_Que raro...tal vez pensó que aún estaba dormida y fue a buscarme para ir a desayunar..."_ pensó levemente sonrosada.

Giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse y luego entrar a su habitación.- ¿Ranma estas...- se interrumpió al ver que no había nadie. En ese instante notó que sobre su escritorio había un sobre, lo tomó y luego lo abrió encontrando dentro de este una nota.

"_Akane: cuando leas esto ya no estaré en Nerima, decidimos partir a un viaje de entrenamiento con Ryoga a las montañas. No se te ocurra seguirme porque es cosa de hombres, no te preocupes por la comida, llevo dinero para comprar algunas latas de ramen y sopa. Estaremos algunas semanas o quizás meses. Pero por ningún motivo se te ocurra pensar en buscarnos. Aishiteru… estaré pensando en ti todos los días. Recuerda, no nos tienes que seguir. Prometo soñar contigo todas las noches. Cuídate mucho. Ranma." _

Las manos de la muchacha presionaron con fuerza la nota, sin lograr convencerse de las palabras decidió releerla.

- ¿Meses?... ¡Ranma no baka!... "_¿Por qué no me dijo nada?...Siempre que se ha ido a entrenar me avisa y se despide de mi...no se escapa de esta forma... ¿en qué mierda está metido ahora?...no entiendo"_.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de bajar a toda velocidad nuevamente hacia la sala. Mirando seriamente a su padre y a su tío habló: - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que Ranma se iba a ir a entrenar a las montañas? –

Soun Tendo bajó su periódico para observar el rostro alterado de su pequeñita:- No, él no comentó nada sobre eso... ¿Ustedes no se pelearon, no?...- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué hizo Ranma esta vez?... ¡Siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo! Maldición…¡es un mal hijo! a mi no me dijo nada del entrenamiento… cuando me levanté ya no estaba, pensé que estaba tomando un baño… ¿Dónde se fue? – preguntó Genma más interesado en el compromiso que en el muchacho.

- Su nota dice que se fue a entrenar con Ryoga a las montañas...que no quiere que vaya a buscarlo...repitió eso muchas veces... y que tardara tal vez meses en volver...- respondió Akane con un hilo de voz, suavemente volvió a sentarse. – es raro...si sólo iba a entrenar... ¿no entiendo por qué se fue de esta forma?...- murmuró observando nuevamente la nota.

- Mi hijo siempre es muy enérgico, seguro que su amigo aprendió alguna técnica nueva y ya sabes como es Ranma… siempre tiene que superarse y superar a los demás.. – rió Nodoka tratando de calmar a la muchacha. – No te preocupes por él, seguro que muy pronto dará noticias… ah, quizás su amiga Ukyo sepa algo más, ¿ne? quizás Ryoga le contó algo a ella… - agregó.

- Pero es que ayer él me dijo que hoy saldríamos juntos... ¿Por que no me comento que se iría? – preguntó la chica aún sin poder conformarse.

- Tal vez porque pensó que querrías ir con él hermanita...- respondió Nabiki mirando con seriedad a la muchacha.

- Ranma te quiere mucho y quiere protegerte de todo… por eso no quiso avisarte, Nabiki tiene razón… quizás exageró con eso de meses y en una semana vuelva… o tal vez menos.. – sonrió pacíficamente Kasumi.

- Yo...creo que no tengo hambre...-se disculpó Akane poniéndose de pie – Voy al Dojo...- informó regalándoles una forzada sonrisa.

**-----------------**

Ukyo casi estaba llegando al Dojo Tendo, media hora antes había encontrado una nota en la mesita a un lado de su cama. Decidida había tomado el día libre, cerrando su negocio excepcionalmente para tratar de averiguar algo, si Ranma también había ido Akane debía saber algo. Ese maldito cerdo lo pagaría. Mira que dejarla sola luego de haber disfrutado tanto esa noche. "_El muy cínico trató de arreglar todo con una carta de amor… ¡pero no le creo ni una palabra!, ¡esos dos están en algo raro!... podría haberme explicado todo y lo acompañaba… ¿Qué tendría de malo? Hasta podría cocinar algo para ellos y ser de ayuda… shimatta…"._ La joven frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza el puño donde llevaba la nota del muchacho eternamente perdido.

Unos minutos después golpeó la puerta de la casa Tendo y Kasumi muy amablemente la acompañó hasta el dojo.

- Ohayou.. Akane-chan… - saludó Ukyo para llamar la atención de la menor de los Tendo que estaba muy concentrada haciendo algunas katas.

- Ohayou...- sonrió Akane, su mirada se desvió rápidamente a una de las manos de Ukyo.- ¿También te dejó una nota?..- preguntó.

- Sí… toma.. – le entregó la carta a la muchacha. - ¿A ti te dijo donde irían?... estoy muy enojada con Ryoga.. –

Akane tomó la pequeña nota, con una caligrafía muy prolija, Ryoga había escrito:

_Mi amada Ukyo: Cuando leas esto estaré con el corazón destruido por haberme alejado de tus brazos, cada uno de estos días en que estemos alejados estarás siempre en mis pensamientos de los que siempre serás la dueña...Gomen ne...con Ranma decidimos partir en un viaje de entrenamiento a las montañas, por favor no intentes buscarnos, extrañaré tu comida pero estaré bien...he viajado toda mi vida así que nada va a pasarme y este es un entrenamiento sólo para hombres, te suplico que no intentes buscarnos. Espérame en Nerima no sé cuando volveré, pero te prometo volver a tus brazos _

_Ai shiteru... _

- Ryoga-kun es muy romántico...-comentó Akane mirando con una sonrisa a la otra muchacha.- En su nota Ranma me prohibió buscarlos, me dijo que se irían a entrenar tal vez por meses a las montañas...- agregó con un melancólico tono de voz.- pero todo esto se me hace muy raro...no entiendo por qué se fueron a escondidas...ahora quién sabe cuando volverán...el muy idiota arruinó toda la sorpresa...-

- ¿Tampoco te dijo? Maldición… justo ahora que conseguimos lo que ellos tanto deseaban… yo tampoco entiendo para qué tanto misterio… - respondió Ukyo bastante frustrada.

Akane suspiró con frustración:- Tal vez no debimos ocultarles que nos habíamos puesto en contacto con el guía de Jusenkyo para conseguir nanniichuan...je...ese hombre aún está agradecido por lo que pasó la última vez que los chicos estuvieron ahí...solo espero que está vez el maestro Happosai no crea que son barriles de sake...¿qué vamos a hacer?-

- ¿Y si intentamos buscarlos?... quizás encontremos alguna pista donde fueron… - sugirió Ukyo.

En ese minuto se escuchó el ruido de una bicicleta frenando bruscamente en la entrada del Dojo.

- Ustedes dos, preparar sus cosas ahora mismo...nosotras partir al atardecer...- ordenó una bastante alterada amazona de cabellos púrpuras.

- ¿Nani?... ¿de qué demonios estas hablando?...no estoy de humor para bromas Shampoo.- masculló Akane mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? siempre tienes que interrumpir conversaciones ajenas… ¿Dónde diablos quieres que vayamos? – preguntó la joven de las espátulas arqueando una ceja.

- Esta mañana Shampoo despertar sin tonto Mousse, encontrar una estúpida carta que decir que él ir de entrenamiento por mucho tiempo con chico perdido y ex airen...también prohibirme seguirlos...- respondió la amazona recordando los hechos bastante molesta.- Shampoo darse cuenta que Mousse no ser capaz de escribir algo así y revisar Nekohanten...finalmente encontrar varias notas escritas por Mousse y llamarme la atención esta. – habló entregándole a Ukyo una pequeña nota.

_Para mi hermosa y amada Shampoo: me voy por unas semanas o quizás meses para buscar los estanques de Jusenkyo junto con los estúpidos de Ryoga y Ranma, no te preocupes mi amor, yo pensaré en ti en cada segundo que pase lejos de tu presencia, escribiré todos los días… si quieres más de una carta por día, no te sentirás sola mi amada fu, estaré en tu corazón y tú en el mío… por la eternidad… _

_Siempre tuyo, Mousse. _

- ¿A Jusenkyo?...Ranma estuvo ocultándome eso todo este tiempo...se fue a China y no me dijo nada... ¡RANMA NO BAKA VOY A MATARTE! – habló Akane comenzando con un moderado tono de voz hasta terminar en un aterrorizador grito.

- ¡No te preocupes Akane-chan!, ¡yo te ayudaré y mataré a Ryoga también!, ¡par de idiotas!... ¡Organizar un viaje así sin nuestro consentimiento! – chilló Ukyo.

- Shampoo irá...ley de las amazonas decir claramente que airen necesitar autorización de su esposa para algo así...¡Shampoo darle su merecido a estúpido Mousse! – gritó decidida.

**Varios kilómetros lejos de Tokyo**.

Ranma observó a sus compañeros de viaje. – Oigan… ¿creen que esto que hicimos fue bueno? Tengo un leve presentimiento que cuando volvamos estarán las tres reunidas para matarnos… - presagió teniendo un escalofrío extraño.

- El mío es peor...- habló Ryoga con un lúgubre tono de voz. – tengo el extraño presentimiento de que las veremos pronto y no estarán muy felices...-

En medio de la paz del bosque sopló un leve viento que no traía muy buenos augurios para los tres jóvenes. Los tres temblaron del miedo.

Continuará

Notas finales de las autoras:

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo !! Paso a hacer algunas aclaraciones…

- Ranma le dijo a Akane que tenía las mejores caderas de Japón en uno de los primeros capítulos (aproximadamente el 14 o 15..) cuando la mamá de el doctor Tofu busca una esposa para su hijo con muy buenas caderas para tener asegurada una buena descendencia.. xD. Ranma se burla de Akane porque la madre de Tofu dijo que tenía muy buenas caderas… ahí Ranma le dice eso de que "tiene las mejores caderas de Japón"… (como siempre tan sutil y lindo el xDDDD). Pero bueno, en este cap lo tomamos para el otro lado… xD

- La posibilidad de que las chicas consiguieran agua de la poza del hombre ahogado (nanniichuan) es válida debido a que al final del manga, el guía de Jusenkyo le envió como regalo un barril con esta agua a Ranma.. pero la ternura de anciano de Happi xPP se lo tomó todo pensando que era sake (siempre haciendo travesuras él.. súper lindo xPPP).

- ¿Qué tal Ranma y Akane más desinhibidos? xD esperamos que estas escenas les hayan gustado… por ahora son suaves… cuando pase algo mayor ya pondremos advertencia al principio del capi para aquellos que sean sensibles a eso : P.

- Pobres Ryoga, Ranma y Mousse… los harán picadillo… v.v xDD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, Kyori,Sumi-kawaii, mary, Kro27, Jess, Isabel, Aomi,Jannix, Sayo, mole516, vivian alejandra, Aoi Sayuri, Momoko-chan, Maresk321,inucon.

Sheila, te mandamos una respuesta al review pero nos rebotó el mail… / aquí va lo que te habíamos escrito: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, nos alegra que te decidieras a dejar reviews y que fuera precisamente con nosotras , estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo lo que más me gustó de este capitulo fueron las reconciliaciones. Sí, pensamos seguir escribiendo, nos encanta hacerlo es nuestro vicio  
Esperamos verte seguido en nuestras historias Gracias por tus comentarios Besos

Bueno, eso es todo… por favor dejennos su review para saber como va la historia, cualquier duda, comentario, halago, tomatazo, sugerencia será bien recibida: -D porfis…!!

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Ne /Na: ¿No?, ¿Correcto?,¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.Ne lo usan las chicas y Na los chicos.  
Hentai: Pervertido.  
Koishii: amada, mi amor.  
Shimatta: Maldición  
Nandemonai: No es nada, no tiene importancia  
Onee-chan: Hermana mayor  
Ofukuro: Mamá  
Baka: Idiota, tonto.  
Matta ne: Nos vemos!  
Nani: ¿Qué?  
jijii: Forma irrespetuosa de referirse a un anciano, viejo.  
Etto:Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
Ohayou: Buenos dias.  
Airen: Esposo  
Kuso: Mierda


	9. Cuando no estas conmigo, los recuerdos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra_****_relación? _**

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola a todos!..antes que todo muchisímas gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen acompañando y dejando reviews, esperamos que a todos les hayan llegado nuestras respuestas a sus correos :), antes de dejarlos con el capítulo quería pedirles a todas las personas que nos leen y que no suelen dejar sus comentarios que por favor lo hagan...vamos no es tan difícil apretar abajo el botoncito que dice Go para dejar un review y ponernos algún comentario¿qué escena les gustó¿qué parte disfrutaron más?...si se divierten leyendonos nada les cuesta regalarnos sus comentarios :) y de paso aprovechan para saludarme por mi cumpleaños xp que es hoy (19 de febrero por si no lo leen el mismo día en que actualicemos xp)

Ah tengo que advertirles que este capítulo hay una escena un poquito poquito lima...digamos que los animos de alguien suben tantito xp , nos vemos abajo

Freya.

**_Capitulo 3: Cuando no estas conmigo, los recuerdos te traen a mi_**

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Un par de horas después, las muchachas seguían reunidas en el Dojo Tendo, las tres miraban concentradas un mapa de la región, conociéndolos, lo más probable era que no estuvieran muy lejos. 

- Ukyo conocer más a chico perdido... ¿hacia dónde creer tú que debemos ir?...Shampoo no creer que Mousse sea el guía, estar segura que él estar llorando y extrañándome...- sonrió maliciosamente.

- Supongo que a cualquier parte menos en dirección a China… - sonrió divertida Ukyo.

- Shimatta...eso hacer las cosas más complicadas – Shampoo extendió un mapa de todo el país reemplazando el anterior.- Shimatta...- reiteró

Totalmente alejada de la conversación de las muchachas, Akane acariciaba el medallón con forma de corazón que Ranma le había regalado en su cumpleaños. "_Baka...te dije tantas veces que nunca me ha importado tu maldición..." _

- Si Ranma estar igual que Akane seguro que Ryoga haberlos llevado quien sabe donde...- murmuró Shampoo para ser escuchada sólo por Ukyo.

- Seguramente deben estar por Kyoto o en los alrededores... – sonrió Ukyo. – Nee Akane-chan… deja de pensar en Ranma y ayúdanos a pensar un plan para ir a buscarlos... – espetó la chica moviendo las manos cerca del rostro de la joven de cabellos cortos.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron levemente.- Gomen ne...estaba distraída, pero no estaba pensando en ese baka mentiroso, tienes razón tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrarlos pronto, debemos partir lo antes posible hacia el sur y siempre seguir el camino más difícil...supongo que de algún modo lo toman como entrenamiento...idiotas...-

- Algo me dice que si pensabas en él... – respondió la joven de las espátulas guiñándole un ojo. – Supongo que en su pequeño cerebro habrá pensado que esto era lo mejor para protegerte… pero no se da cuenta que para ti es peor, pero compréndelo… él hizo las cosas de esa forma para que no te pasara nada malo… - la muchacha se puso de pie. – Entonces ¿qué dicen?... yo creo que lo mejor sería partir esta misma noche… -

- Ukyo tener razón, hombres ser bastante idiotas...- sonrió la amazona.- Shampoo esperarlas para partir desde Nekohanten...- agregó poniéndose de pie.

- Puede que tengas razón Ukyo, pero no voy a perdonarlo tan fácil...- Akane presionó con fuerza sus puños.- él me prometió una vez que no volvería a ocultarme nada...- murmuró para ella misma.- No se preocupen, estaré lista esta noche...-

**--------------------**

**Varios kilómetros hacia el sur de Tokyo **

Los tres muchachos no habían avanzado mucho, Ryoga caminaba como un zombie siguiendo a los otros dos, Mousse lloriqueaba y confundía con Shampoo a cualquier objeto o persona que se le cruzara.

Ranma parecía no estar en ese lugar, estaba muy preocupado por su prometida. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara que había partido sin avisarle personalmente? "_No puedo pedir que no se enoje porque estoy seguro que será su primer reacción… pero no pude hacer otra cosa, no quería que pasáramos por algo parecido al último viaje a China… ¿y si intentara viajar para buscarme? Diablos… tengo que llamar a casa para saber si está todo bien… si algo le pasara a Akane… no me lo perdonaría" _

Ryoga bostezó por quinta vez en menos de tres minutos, normalmente él no estaría tan cansado, los viajes de entrenamiento eran algo cotidiano para él, pero la noche anterior había sido especialmente intensa. Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en el rostro del muchacho. "_Shimatta...debería estar en los brazos de Ukyo y no con este par de idiotas...kuso..."_ las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron levemente "_Ukyo...te veías tan bonita anoche...espero que no estés enojada conmigo...mi carta tiene que servir...estoy seguro...cuando regrese ella estará esperándome de una manera especial..."_ La imaginación del chico comenzó a volar muy lejos reproduciendo una romántica escena donde luego de recibirlo Ukyo cocinaba para él vestida solo con un delantal de cocina. Su acalorado sueño quedo interrumpido cuando chocó bruscamente contra un árbol.

Ranma reaccionó ante el grito del joven del colmillo. Con una gotita en su frente vio como el muchacho se separaba del árbol y comenzaba a caminar tontamente muy sonrojado todavía. "_¿Qué diablos pasará con él¡está loco!… creo que dejar a Ucchan le afectó demasiado… ¡je!" _

Mousse acarició una y otra vez uno de los pañuelos de su amada Shampoo. Ni siquiera se había percatado que uno de sus compañeros casi se rompe el cráneo contra un árbol. "_Mi hermosa Shampoo… esta noche era la que me dejaba dormir con ella… malditos estúpidos… no me hicieron caso cuando les pedí un día más… sólo dos veces a la semana cuando está de buen humor puedo estar junto a ella… y estos idiotas arruinan todo… ¿Qué estarás haciendo mi preciosa esposa?... espero que me extrañe tanto como yo a ella…"._

El joven-pato se quitó los lentes para secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo y tropezó con un pozo que había entre las matas.

Ryoga suspiró con resignación – Bakayaro...vamos a tener que parar por tu culpa...- gritó al deprimido pato que se encontraba en el fondo del pozo, antes de ayudarlo a salir observó con curiosidad el lugar. Los árboles e incluso ese mismo pozo se le hacían demasiado familiares.- ¿No te parece familiar este lugar?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ranma.- aunque no sé de qué me preocupo todos los bosques son muy parecidos...- agregó despreocupadamente.

- ¿De qué hablas¿conoces este bosque? No sé porque siento que hemos estado caminando en círculos… hace tiempo que estamos aquí… - respondió Ranma echando un vistazo del lugar sin prestar la más mínima atención al pato que graznaba desesperado.

- No te preocupes es un bosque grande...y esto no es nada comparado con los que he recorrido...todos los árboles son iguales...no estamos caminando en círculos.- comentó Ryoga algo más relajado. - ¿Crees que las cartas que dejamos sirvan para que las chicas no se enojen mucho? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Supongo que sí… eso espero… - respondió el joven de la trenza no muy convencido. "_Si es por eso Akane me asesinará lentamente… no soy muy bueno para escribir notas… al menos espero que haya entendido mi letra… diablos, todavía no he podido mejorar mi caligrafía…_"– De todas formas mi carta no era la gran cosa… tenía mucho sueño cuando escribí el mensaje… ¿tú que le escribiste? – preguntó interesado.

- No sé tú, pero yo me esmeré, le escribí algo romántico repetí mucho lo terrible que sería estar sin ella y le supliqué que no nos siguiera... estoy seguro que Ukyo lo único que quiere ahora es abrazarme...- sonrió Ryoga con una mirada soñadora.

Ranma reflexionó recordando su nota_. "Definitivamente me va a matar… debí escribirle algo más romántico… shimatta…". _Luego miró burlón al joven eternamente perdido. – Je… pareces perrito faldero con Ucchan… sólo te falta hacerle gracias... – comentó entre risas sacándole la lengua.

- Temee...ríe todo lo que quieras...porque cuando Akane-san esté moliéndote a golpes lo voy a disfrutar mucho...ahí veremos quien es el perrito faldero...- respondió Ryoga con una media sonrisa.

En un impulso, cansado de ver como el par de muchachos lo ignoraban, el pequeño pato blanco voló un poco, lo suficiente como para salir del pozo. Enfurecido comenzó a perseguir al par arrojándole todo tipo de navajas y cuchillos.

Definitivamente era un trío muy amistoso. Siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarse entre sí. Oh sí, el compañerismo era evidente.

**---------------------- **

La tarde caía sobre Nerima, Akane se paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación buscando las cosas que necesitaba para su viaje. Había tenido que mentirle a su familia, no estaba muy contenta con eso, pero estaba segura de que si le hubiese dicho a su padre que se iba a buscar al insensible de Ranma a China el escándalo de éste hubiese sido aún peor. Prefirió decirles que se iba por algunas semanas a acampar con Ukyo y Shampoo.

"_Papá lloró como siempre y habló sobre lo peligroso que era para tres chicas indefensas salir a acampar solas, por suerte logré convencerlo diciéndole que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir con las chicas si el baka de mi prometido me dejaba abandonada en la vacaciones...lloró aún más pero no se opuso, por suerte la tía Nodoka y mis hermanas me ayudaron..." _

Cuando terminó de guardar la ropa en su mochila, su mirada se posó sobre un retrato que estaba en su escritorio, era una foto de ella y Ranma, tomada con el consentimiento de ambos. En ella Ranma la abraza desde atrás por la cintura y ella estaba totalmente relajada y sonriente entre sus brazos. La habían tomado en una de las tantas citas que habían tenido durante su relación.

_**Flash back **_

El atardecer inundaba el cielo con sus matices rosas y violáceos, era fin de semana por lo que el parque estaba lleno de parejas que disfrutaban del apacible ambiente y de la mutua compañía.

Sonriente la chica se detuvo colocándose frente a su pareja.- Creo que te estas acostumbrando a que sólo sea yo quien pida las citas...- comentó mirándolo divertida.

- Oe eso no es cierto… yo también te he pedido citas varias veces… - sonrió Ranma tomando de las manos a la chica. Un hombre que vendía dulces pasó a su lado, el joven de la trenza pidió un algodón de azúcar, después de pagar se lo entregó a la muchacha. - ¿Nos sentamos allí? – propuso señalando un banco a un lado de algunos árboles de cerezo.

Akane asintió sonriente, de la mano se dirigieron al banco, donde se sentaron. La chica le sonrió dulcemente a Ranma.- Me alegra tanto que en estos dos meses ni una de tus ex prometidas hayan tratado de interferir en lo nuestro, me sorprende que Kodachi no haya intentado salvarte de mi embrujo...- rió tomando un poco de algodón de azúcar para luego llevarlo a su boca.

El joven de la trenza se sonrojó levemente por la sonrisa de su prometida. – Hai, es cierto… quizás Kodachi se dio por vencida de una vez por todas... – rió divertido. Unos segundos después vio como la muchacha comía con gusto aquel dulce, haciendo uso de sus técnicas de seducción Saotome la miró tiernamente para conseguir algo del algodón.

- Eso me alegra, ahora ya sólo tengo que aguantar a esas chicas de la universidad que te siguen mirando como si fueras comestible...- comentó frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Tal vez algún día Kuno también deje de regalarme rosas...- sonrió ignorando totalmente la tierna mirada del chico.

- ¿Como comestible? – rió divertido Ranma. – En cuanto a lo de Kuno… ese tipo está loco, lo he amenazado varias veces pero sigue molestando… estúpido - comentó distraído prestando atención al dulce. – Por cierto… ¿te gusta que te regalen rosas? – inquirió observándola atentamente. Confiado acercó su mano para tomar un poco del algodón.

Akane cambió hacia su otra mano el algodón de azúcar.- Esas mujeres te miran de la misma forma en que tú estás mirando el algodón...- respondió sonriéndole traviesamente.- Me gustan, pero solo si es mi novio quien me las regala...- agregó mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

El muchacho dejó de prestar atención en la golosina cuando los ojos chocolates de su prometida se posaron en él. Embobado se acercó a su rostro y con una de sus manos lo acarició delicadamente. – Aishiteru... – susurró clavando su mirada azul en ella.

- Aishiteru Ranma...- susurró la chica rozando sus labios con los de su prometido, disfrutando de cada pequeño roce con su cálida boca.

Ranma tomó la nuca de la chica con una de sus manos acariciándola lentamente con sus dedos. Estaba por besarla cuando un chaparrón comenzó a avecinarse en el lugar. Segundos después finas gotas comenzaron a caer precipitosamente sobre la tierra. Con el ceño fruncido Ranma-chica se alejó levemente de la joven. – Shimatta… - murmuró por lo bajo.

Akane abrió los ojos, su mirada se encontró con la frustrada y molesta expresión de su prometido.- Ai shiteru...- con una de sus manos acarició las mejillas de Ranma.- nunca me ha importado y no me importa...sigues siendo un hombre aunque luzcas como mujer ahora...y quiero besar a mi prometido...- susurró mirando bastante sonrojada a la pelirroja que tenía frente a ella.

Ranma la miró furiosamente sonrojado. – ¿Na… nani?... ¡pero si soy chica!... no creo que sea correcto… yo también quiero besarte, demo… ¡estúpida maldición! – exclamó frustrado mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane abrazó con fuerza a Ranma.- Baka...eso no me importa- susurró acariciando con ternura la espalda de su novio.- Siempre eres Ranma...mi Ranma...y te amo.-

- Ak... Akane… - susurró la pelirroja bastante sonrojada. Sin poder soportar la situación un segundo más se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse y sin pedir autorización cargó en la espalda a su prometida. – Vamos a casa koishii… - susurró comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hacia el dojo Tendo para poder besar una y otra vez a la chica

_**Fin flash back **_

Una sonrisa llena de ternura se formó en los labios de Akane, despacio deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la fotografía.- ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?...Baka cuando vas a entender que quiero estar siempre contigo...- musitó mirando una vez más la fotografía antes de meterla dentro de su mochila.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Kasumi y Nodoka aprovecharon para entrar al observar a la muchacha preparar sus cosas.

- Acuérdate de mandarle mis saludos a Ranma-kun – sonrió Kasumi.

- Cuida bien de mi hijo, espero que puedan encontrarlos pronto… - agregó Nodoka ayudando a cerrar la mochila de la joven.

- Yo...yo...yo no voy a buscar a Ranma, él dijo que no lo siguiera...no pienso hacerlo...- respondió Akane tratando de parecer convincente.

- No te preocupes por ocultarlo, prometemos que no le diremos nada a nadie… - respondió Nodoka. – Sólo tengan mucho cuidado… y llamen seguido a casa para saber como están… - agregó.

- Y no pelees con Ranma por irse de casa… tampoco lo golpees… - recomendó inocentemente Kasumi a su hermana menor.

Akane asintió levemente sonrojada. Ya le quedaba más que claro que ella no era muy buena para mentir, pero al menos su padre no se había dado cuenta.

- Hai...llamaremos...-prometió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. "_Pero no sé que va a pasar con Ranma cuando nos veamos...él me mintió y rompió una promesa...sé que tenemos que hablar, pero no creo que esté muy contento de verme". _

**------------------**

**Lugar desconocido, varios kilómetros de Tokyo. **

Algunas horas después los tres muchachos, después de una amistosa discusión, terminaron todos magullados. A un lado de una fogata se recostaron para dormir, ninguno de ellos podía conciliar el sueño.

Ranma miró el extenso manto negro que los cubría, las estrellas brillaban como nunca. Se preguntó si Akane también las estaría mirando. "_Le había prometido desde lo que ocurrió con el cerdito de Ryoga que nunca más le ocultaría algo… pero esto era inevitable… no podía decirle donde íbamos, seguro ahora lo único que piensa es darme un buen golpe… ¡je!... la extraño tanto…". _

Volteó a un costado y se sonrojó al recordar algunos momentos con la chica. "_Parece que Ryoga ya estuvo con Ucchan de esa manera… y Mousse con Shampoo… ya son esposos… nosotros no nos hemos animado a dar ese gran paso, todavía tenemos un poco de timidez… aún recuerdo ese día tan vergonzoso, fue inevitable…". _Los pensamientos del joven de la trenza volaron algunos meses atrás.

_**Flash Back **_

**3 meses atrás, cuarto de Akane **

Ranma y Akane se habían quedado solos por un fin de semana debido a que su familia había viajado, ellos no pudieron acompañarlos por un examen que tenían el próximo lunes.

Luego de estudiar varias horas, se decidieron por descansar un rato. Ranma estaba sentado en la cama de la chica y ella sobre sus piernas, vestía una pequeña falda y una blusa clara.

- Está bastante difícil el examen… todavía no logro entender a ese tal Freud… - comentó un poco resignado apoyándose en la pared.

- No es tan difícil, además yo te voy a ayudar a estudiar...- sonrió acomodándose lentamente sobre las piernas de su prometido.- de Freud me desagrada un poco su forma de ver a las mujeres.-

Con sus brazos, Ranma rodeó la cintura estrecha de la joven. - ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó observándola curiosamente.

- Ya sabes...esas teorías extrañas que tiene...sobre todo cuando dice que las mujeres envidiamos su...- se detuvo furiosamente sonrojada al ver que casi había abordado un tema demasiado vergonzoso con Ranma.- Mou...no hablemos de eso ahora ¿ne? – susurró moviéndose bastante nerviosa sobre las piernas del chico.

Sin entender lo que la joven hablaba del sujeto extraño ese, asintió bastante sonrojado por los movimientos de la chica. – Es cierto… tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo de descanso¿na? – susurró ronco acariciando la espalda de la chica. "_Al diablo con Freud…"_ pensó mientras trataba de hacerla bajar de sus piernas para colocarse en una posición más cercana. Acercó su mano peligrosamente al trasero de la chica. - ¿Te dije que esa falda te queda muy bien? – musitó seductor mirándola intensamente.

Akane lo miró levemente sonrojada.- Pervertido...ahora entiendo porque no prestabas atención a lo que estudiábamos...creo que tendré que ponerme una falda muy larga para que te concentres...- comentó entre risas.

- Pervertido… quizás... – sonrió malicioso para luego dejar a la chica en un rápido movimiento sobre la cama. Rápidamente se colocó sobre ella apoyando su peso en sus piernas. – Quizás no sepa mucho de Freud… pero el examen de anatomía de la semana pasada lo aprobé con nueve… - guiñó un ojo divertido.

Una pícara sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane.- Mmm...- las manos de la chica subieron lentamente por los fuertes brazos de Ranma hasta llegar a sus hombros. – Yo lo aprobé con diez...- susurró mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, despacio sus manos comenzaron a descender por la espalda del chico.

Ranma observó fascinado la expresión de la chica, sus labios suaves y carnosos invitándolo a probarlos. Con ambas manos masajeó suavemente el vientre de Akane subiendo con lentitud, fascinado con las formas de la chica, acariciando cada curva hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sintiendo como se estremecía el cuerpo de su prometida, jugó con sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre ambos. Rozando cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando la expresión de la chica, deseando provocarle todo el placer que pudiera. Nuevamente miró sus labios entreabiertos. Eran una gran tentación para él.

- Ranma...- suspiró suavemente. Cada vez que la piel de Ranma entraba en contacto con la suya todo su cuerpo se veía atrapado por deliciosas sensaciones, remolinos de placer se formaban en su vientre extendiéndose como pequeños escalofríos por todo su ser. Lentamente movió sus manos hacia el torso de su novio, las manos le temblaban cuando abrió cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

Lo miró a los ojos, inevitablemente humedeció sus labios antes de delinear con sus dedos los pectorales del muchacho. La intensa mirada que él le devolvió, la hizo desear seguir explorando y deleitándose con cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

El muchacho de la trenza no pudo resistirse y acarició con una de sus manos los labios de la chica. Sus manos acariciándolo hacían que su cuerpo experimentara algunos toques eléctricos que lo recorrían por completo , sólo deseaba rozarla más, probar de su piel, saciarse de ella. En un impulso bajó hasta su rostro y comenzó a lamer con suavidad sus labios, disfrutando de la calidez de estos, un delicioso escalofrío lo envolvió cuando sintió chocar su lengua con la de su prometida. Levemente abrió su boca para besarla lentamente, con el paso de los segundos el beso fue adquiriendo intensidad, volviéndose apasionado, ardiente, como si ambos hubieran encendido una fogata que los consumía paulatinamente.

Todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció para la chica en medio del ardor del beso, ella sólo quería que ese instante fuera eterno, quería llenarse de su sabor, de su calor. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Akane, ella volvió a atrapar sus labios comenzando a mordisquearlos con lentitud, presionándolos suavemente entre sus propios labios, una de sus manos se ubicó en la nuca del muchacho hasta perderse entre sus cabellos, con pasión atrajo su rostro aún más hacia ella haciendo el beso cada vez más sensual y excitante.

Las piernas de Akane se movieron con suavidad hasta rodear por completo las caderas de Ranma con ellas, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente lo jaló con fuerza hacia ella, acoplando por completo sus cuerpos. Instintivamente y llena de deseo elevó un poco sus caderas buscando sentirlo más acerca, buscando apagar la necesidad de él que nacía violentamente en su interior.

El joven de la trenza colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de la chica y los acarició una y otra vez, subiéndole levemente la falda. Casi sin aire lentamente se separó de la chica para observarla: estaba bastante sonrojada, sus labios de un rojo intenso levemente hinchados, se veía increíblemente sexy. Un brillo especial iluminó sus ojos. Luego de deleitarse en su contemplación bajó un poco hasta posar sus labios en el delicado cuello de su prometida. Con delicadeza lo mordisqueó, hambriento de su dulce piel, ávido de probarla una y otra vez, como una droga que intoxicaba su ser de placer.

El cuerpo de la chica se acoplaba a la perfección con él, queriendo sentirla más cerca movió instintivamente su pelvis frotándose contra ella. Sus cuerpos rozaron íntimamente algunos segundos.

Repentinamente Akane sintió una extraña presión en su bajo vientre.- ¿Mmm, Ranma? ...anata... ¿qué tienes en tus bolsillos? me molesta...- susurró recorriendo con sus labios el rostro del muchacho.

- Na… nada… ¿por qué? – respondió Ranma con dificultad respirando agitadamente. En ese momento, el muchacho de la trenza se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de su anatomía se había exaltado más de lo común, un sudor frío recorrió su espina, nunca había sucedido algo así. Furiosamente se sonrojó sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

Akane miró el sonrojado rostro de su novio, él se veía bastante avergonzado y hacia grandes esfuerzos por evitar su mirada. – Entonces...tú...tú...estas...- rápidamente movió sus piernas soltando al muchacho de su abrazo totalmente avergonzada y algo asustada.

Ranma se separó de su prometida y se colocó a un lado de la cama. – Gomen… no quise asustarte… - murmuró sonrojado.

Akane se había sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, acomodándose un poco la falda.

Ambos furiosamente sonrojados se miraron por algunos segundos para luego mirar al suelo.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Un calor súbito invadió el cuerpo de Ranma. "_Diablos… nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así, luego de ese día estuve varios días sin tocarla demasiado… no quería que se repitiera… y mucho menos que se enterara nuestra familia… después afortunadamente pudimos afrontar al tema, nos costó bastante… decidimos era que normal que eso sucediera, pero desde ese momento no nos besamos más de esa forma para evitar incidentes…". _

Ryoga miró con curiosidad a Ranma, el muchacho se movía de un lado a otro en su saco de dormir, al contrario de Mousse quien parecía estar profundamente dormido "_Seguramente está teniendo pesadillas con lo que le pasará el día en que volvamos a Nerima y vea a Akane-san...en cambio yo...lo único que quiero es volver a ver a mi Ukyo, hace ya casi un año que estamos juntos, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo a su lado, sólo quiero pasar el resto de la vida con ella, tener una familia juntos, hijos...y es por eso que acepté realizar este viaje con Ranma...no quiero que mis hijos confundan a su papá con su mascota..."_

Un ligero suspiró escapó de la garganta del muchacho "_La extraño... hasta hace un par de semanas nunca hubiese pensado que entre nosotros pudiera pasar algo tan maravilloso como lo que ocurrió hace algunos días..."_ cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar...

_**Flash back **_

De pie en el pasillo del segundo nivel del Ucchan's, Ryoga observaba bastante confundido todas las puertas "_Kuso llevo tanto tiempo viviendo aquí ¡¿Por qué demonios no estoy seguro en que dirección está mi estúpida habitación?!... ¡qué mas da! tengo que entrar a alguna de todos modos" _

Con paso decidido avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta para luego abrirla rápidamente, la visión con la que se encontró lo dejó paralizado por completo, frente a él estaba Ukyo, su preciosa Ukyo vestida solo con una minúscula toalla que marcaba a la perfección cada una de sus perfectas curvas, algunas gotitas de agua aún recorrían su blanca piel.

- U..Ukyo...Ukyo...yo...yo...- sintió como repentinamente un fuerte calor subía y bajaba rápidamente por su cuerpo.- yo...yo...de verdad...yo...- no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese instante todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los párpados se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica mirándolo con preocupación y algo sonrojada. - ¿Qué...paso..?..- preguntó aún algo confundido.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó acariciando los cabellos del muchacho bastante inquieta. – Parece que te confundiste de habitación¿ne? – rió levemente sonrojada. – Caíste al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza… ¿te duele? – susurró acomodando una almohada detrás del joven.

- Hai...hai...me confundí y yo...- Ryoga se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar, su mirada volvió a recorrer a su novia quien seguía en las mismas condiciones que cuando había abierto la puerta.- ¡Kuso!...- exclamó cerrando con fuerza los ojos tratando de evitar una hemorragia nasal.

- Ryoga… ¿estas seguro?... estas rojo… ¿no tendrás fiebre? – preguntó colocando su mano en la frente del chico eternamente perdido.

- Hai...seguro...- Ryoga tomó rápidamente la mano de la muchacha, el sentir su mano sobre su frente comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, sin embargo al tomar su mano sólo consiguió atraerla un poco más hacia él y con eso aumentar considerablemente su nerviosismo- Ukyo...yo...yo...- balbuceó mirándola embelesado.

- Ryoga… - susurró Ukyo acercándose a los labios del muchacho. Sin poder evitarlo, invitada por aquellos ojos cafés con un leve matiz verde que la miraban atentamente, atrayéndola a sus labios. Con suavidad rozó sus labios. Con delicadeza y lentitud la toalla que cubría a la joven de las espátulas se deslizó por su cuerpo con gracia, dejando ver todo lo que el joven del colmillo alguna vez pudo imaginar en sus más íntimas fantasías.

El corazón del chico latía con fuerza, ella estaba completamente desnuda sobre él, casi parecía uno de sus sueños y si realmente era eso...él iba a aprovecharlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ukyo, ella estaba algo sonrojada pero su mirada le dejaba más que claro que no haría absolutamente nada por separarse de él.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia la nuca de la chica, deseoso la atrajo aún más hacia él para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, su boca acarició una y otra vez los dulces labios de la muchacha. Ella no solo correspondió de la misma forma, también separó sutilmente sus labios invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron entregándose en una cautivante y sensual danza que segundo a segundo se volvió más apasionada y carnal.

- Ukyo...- susurró entre besos con la voz enronquecida, sus manos se deslizaron por la suave piel de la muchacha buscando fundirla en su abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente por la cintura.

El calor se adueñó de todo su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser vibraba al sentir cada una de las delicadas formas de la chica pegadas a él. Sentía como su sangre parecía aumentar de temperatura a cada leve roce, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron, Ukyo le sonrió sensualmente, no necesitaron decir ni una sola palabra, ambos sabían que esa sería la noche más importante de sus vidas...

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Ukyo...- susurró Ryoga moviéndose bastante agitado en su saco de dormir. "_Kuso ahora si que no podré dormir...maldito calor..."_

**------------------------------- **

**Salida de Nerima, 12 a.m **

Después de cruzar todo el extenso barrio donde vivían, las tres muchachas se dispusieron a acampar en un sitio baldío. Montaron una tienda para acampar y acomodaron las bolsas de dormir en su interior. Las tres se habían acostado hace algunos minutos y conversaban animadamente de los planes y lugares que recorrerían para hallar a los chicos.

- Los muchachos ya tienen un día de ventaja… ¿creen que deberíamos tomar un tren para avanzar un poco? – propuso Ukyo un poco distraída. Sus pensamientos no estaban en Nerima, estaban en un lugar alejado de Tokyo junto con su amado chico-cerdo. A pesar de que estaba bastante enojada por su huída con el otro par no podía evitar sentir nostalgia.

- ¿Ustedes creer que ellos avanzar mucho?...de todos modos nosotras no saber bien en que dirección ellos dirigirse.- comentó la amazona colocándose de costado para mirar a las otras chicas.

- De todos modos tienen ventaja...ya dijimos que iríamos hacia el sur...entonces tomemos mañana temprano un tren hacia la ciudad más próxima, luego podemos avanzar a pie desde ahí, al menos con lo que recorramos en tren les quitaremos la ventaja...- respondió Akane meditando un poco la situación - y lo único que quiero en este momento es encontrarlos para decirle un par de cosas a Ranma Saotome...- masculló molesta.

- No seas tan dura, Akane-chan… estoy segura que después de decirle eso se reconciliarán rápido… no pueden estar peleados por mucho tiempo – guiñó un ojo Ukyo.

- Ukyo tener la razón...Akane nunca ha logrado estar enojada mucho con Ranma...ni siquiera en la época en que nosotras también ser sus prometidas...- comentó entre risas.

Akane fulminó con la mirada a la amazona.- No me hagas recordar como te gustaba lanzarte sobre mi novio...- masculló recordando inevitablemente todas las veces en que había sentido celos de la otra chica tiempo atrás.- No voy a perdonarlo tan fácil...cuando ocurrió lo de Ryoga-kun, me afectó mucho darme cuenta de que Ranma había sido capaz de ocultarme cosas...me molesta que lo haya vuelto a hacer...y sus motivos no son excusa...-

- Entonces mañana partiremos hacia la estación de trenes… - repuso Ukyo tratando de desviar el tema de Ranma. - ¿Les deberíamos contar de la sorpresa? – preguntó.

- No sé ustedes...pero Shampoo va a castigar mucho a Mousse por irse así...tendrá que hacer mucho...para que Shampoo le de la sorpresa y no sólo eso...las puertas del paraíso estar cerradas para él...al menos por un tiempo – respondió la amazona con un tono de voz bastante alterado.

Akane rió divertida por los comentarios de Shampoo.- Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Ranma, y no sé como va a terminar nuestra discusión, pero tengo claro que de un modo u otro voy a traerlo de regreso a casa y solo cuando estemos aquí voy a contarle... ¿y tu Ukyo?... ¿Vas a cerrarle las puertas del paraíso a Ryoga-kun? –preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

La joven de las espátulas se sonrojó furiosamente. – Yo… etto… ¡todavía no he pensado en eso! – alcanzó a responder tapándose hasta las mejillas con el cobertor para que las chicas no vieran su rostro. "_Realmente… después de entregarme hace dos semanas a Ryoga… y su carta… aunque esté enojada con él, fue hermosa… él es maravilloso… aunque despistado, falto de orientación y obstinado… sigue siendo tierno, atento, caballero… es muy lindo conmigo… shimatta… lo extraño tanto…" _

- Nee Akane...- la amazona sonrió con picardía- ¿Tú nunca haber pensando en abrirle las puertas del paraíso a Ranma? – preguntó.

- Es cierto… ¿pensaste en lo que te dijimos? Podrías regalarle eso a Ran-chan… yo creo que sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida… - comentó entre risas Ukyo.

- Etto...e...eso no es algo que les interese... - respondió furiosamente sonrojada Akane.- además luego de lo que hizo mucho menos...que agradezca si le regalo un buen golpe por todo esto... - "_además "eso" no es algo que Ranma y yo logremos manejar bien...nunca hemos podido hablar directamente del tema...ni siquiera luego de esa vez...esa vez..."_ pensó mientras su mente se perdía en sus recuerdos.

_**Flash Back **_

Luego del pequeño "accidente" que su prometido había tenido hace más de tres días, las cosas entre ellos habían estado bastante tensas, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a acercarse mucho, con suerte se habían besado un par de veces, pero siempre de forma bastante casta.

Luego de volver de la universidad, los dos estaban sentados en la sala, pero bastante alejados. Akane miró a su prometido quien fingía leer uno de sus mangas. Dejando atrás su timidez la chica decidió hablarle:- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así?...-

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Ranma fingiéndose distraído mientras bajaba un poco el manga para mirar a su prometida.

- Ya sabes...algo...distante...- respondió Akane evadiendo la mirada de Ranma algo sonrojada.

- No sé a que te refieres… ¿qué cosa? – siguió haciéndose el desentendido. Realmente ese tema era algo nuevo para él y estaba todavía muy avergonzado.

- ¡Shimatta! – exclamó Akane bastante molesta golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero...¿Cómo demonios quieres que te lo diga? También me avergüenza hablar de esto, pero necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso en mi habitación el otro día, cuando tú...cuando tú...tú sabes mejor que nadie que pasó...- bufó bastante sonrojada.

- Lo sé… es difícil hablar sobre esto, jamás había pasado por eso… es decir, nosotros nunca antes nos habíamos besado… y... etto… acariciado de esa manera… - Ranma tosió bastante sonrojado. – No sé… creo que es algo normal… demo… fue muy vergonzoso… no quise incomodarte… - espetó mirándola de reojo, prestando más atención a la portada del manga.

- No te preocupes...no voy a pensar que eres un pervertido...yo...sé que nunca nos habíamos besando así...ni yo...yo...nunca antes te había abrazado de ese modo...- murmuró la chica bastante sonrojada.- demo...no quiero que perdamos la confianza que ya teníamos...- agregó poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse nuevamente pero esta vez al lado de su prometido.- y es normal...- musitó rozando despacio una de sus manos con las del muchacho.

- Es cierto… pero… entonces tendremos que ser más cuidadosos con eso… ¿no crees? – respondió todavía levemente sonrojado el muchacho mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos la mano que la chica había posado sobra la suya.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Akane.- Si te portas como un niño bueno no tendremos problemas...y supongo que lo puedes solucionar con baños de agua fría - bromeó mirándolo traviesamente.

- ¡Oe! – frunció el ceño el muchacho de la trenza. – Tú tampoco te portaste muy bien que digamos… yo creo que ayudaste bastante.. – respondió sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Si lo tomas por ese lado, fuiste tú quien quiso demostrarme cuanto sabias de anatomía...- protestó la chica sonriéndole de igual modo- Tú iniciaste todo Ranma-

- Tú no te negaste a mi iniciativa koishii… además… tú misma dijiste que tuviéramos un descanso… si seguíamos estudiando tal vez no hubiera sucedido… - replicó Ranma sonriendo triunfal.

- Baka...- sonrió dulcemente la muchacha antes de apoyar delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.- ai shiteru...-

Ranma sonrió de igual manera mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica. – Aishiteru mo, koishii… - susurró apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su prometida.

_**Fin Flash back **_

Akane se sintió observada, sonrojada abandonó sus pensamientos.- Ya dejen de mirarme...lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir...- argumentó tratando de ignorar las risitas de las otras muchachas. Estiró una de sus manos para apagar la pequeña lámpara a gas que tenían para iluminarse.- Oyasumi...- suavemente se acomodó y luego cerró los ojos volviendo a sus pensamientos. "_Ranma... ¿dónde estas?...baka no importa que tan enojada esté...te extraño..." _

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras_

_¿Les gustó? Esperamos que sí...bastante acalorado el capítulo xp...los animos subieron bastante...xp pobrecito Ranma ja, ja, ja_

_- Consideramos que Nodoka podría ser lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta de que Akane seguiría a su hijito (babas...hijito...xp) además algo nos hace pensar que Akane no es del tipo de personas que logra fingir o mentir bien, bueno...Soun si sería capaz de creerle cualquier cosa a sus hijitas xpp_

_- Sobre la escena de Akane con Ranma en su versión femenina, también creemos ciegamente que para Akane Ranma, sigue siendo su Ranma en cualquier de sus formas, es decir ella sigue viendolo como hombre a pesar del aspecto que tenga, por lo mismo siempre lo estaba golpeando en la serie aunque fuera chica si es que la veía desnuda o algo asi xp ( en algún punto de está nota estuve a punto de escribir de la misma forma que lo hago cuando me toca crear las lineas de Shampoo...xp...me esta afectando escribir sus dialogos xp)_

_- Me toca hablar sobre la escena en que los animos de Ranma se elevan ( esto es un karma siempre me toca comentar cosas asi v.v xp ) bueno lamento si pensaron que ocurriría algo más, pero teniamos que cortarles la inspiración bruscamente xp de todos modos luego lograron hablar sobre el tema...;) Sobre las teorías de Freud solo diremos que el tipo nos parece algo machista y hay una de ellas donde si mal no recuerdo dice que las mujeres envidiamos cierta parte de la anatomía masculina ;) adivinen cual sería que se puso tan nerviosa Akane.  
Cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal el sentido de la orientanción de Ryoga y su forma de disfrutar de los "sueños" ;) ? _

_De nuevo gracias por leernos hasta aquí y por favor dejen sus comentarios, ya saben espero al menos sus saludos de cumpleaños xp_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana :)_

_Freya_

* * *

_Palabras en japonés._

Shimatta: Maldición  
Baka: Idiota, tonto  
Nee: Hey  
Gomen ne: Lo siento, perdoname  
Kuso: Mierda  
Bakayaro: Estupido idiota o estupido cretino,igual de insultantes ambas xp  
Temee: Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "tú" pero de manera muy ruda, casi insultante.  
Oe: hey, oye  
Hai: Sí  
Ai shiteru Te amo  
Nani¿qué?  
Demo: pero  
Koishii: Amada, mi amor  
Mou: Oh! (exclamación de frustración o fastidio)  
Na/ne¿No¿Correcto?,¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.Ne lo usan las chicas y Na los chicos.  
Anata:significa tú, pero tambien querido y es la forma en que las esposas suelen referirse a sus esposo xp  
Aishiteru mo: tambien te amo  
Oyasumi: Buenas noches


	10. Encuentro inesperado

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, lo único que nos pertenece es esta historia...v.v queremos un Ranma

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola chicos! Aquí estamos nuevamente con otro capítulo… esperamos que lo disfruten, gracias por sus lindos comentarios… nos hace felices que sigan gustando como va la historia… : )

Sin más que decir, el capi de la semana…

Sakura

PD: Ayer traté de subir x+1 veces el capítulo, pero al parecer la página estaba un poco sensible, ya que no dejaba subir documentos. Por fin ya se puede ;)

Freya

**_Capitulo 4: Encuentro inesperado._**

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Al despuntar el alba Ranma y compañía se habían dado cuenta que realmente habían estado caminando en círculos. Discutiendo entre sí y arrojándose de vez en cuando uno que otro golpe caminaban subiendo la montaña. 

Nada fuera de lo normal. Todo marchaba muy bien.

- ¡Pero si yo te dije cerdo baka!... ¡por tu culpa no hemos avanzado casi nada! – gruñó Ranma aferrándose a una piedra.

- Temee... ¡Nunca dijiste nada!..¿o lo hiciste cuando estabas casi llorando por Akane-san?...y mejor ni mencionar a cierto idiota que confundía a su esposa con todo lo que se le cruzara...- protestó Ryoga avanzando con bastante dificultad.

- ¡Y tú chocándote con todo lo que había en el bosque!... ¿todavía te duele el golpe que te diste con aquel árbol? – rió burlón Mousse.

Ryoga fulminó con la mirada a Mousse- Cierra la boca...no hiciste más que llorar por Shampoo, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es tratar de concentrarnos en esto. Mientras más tardemos peor será y no quiero estar meses sin ver a Ukyo...-

Ranma se detuvo. – Entonces planeemos bien lo que haremos antes de avanzar sin saber donde nos dirigimos… - espetó mirando a sus interlocutores.

- Debemos avanzar hasta llegar a algún puerto, luego ver como llegar a China...demo antes...necesito hablar al Ucchan's...- habló Ryoga casi murmurando las ultimas palabras.

- Es cierto… yo también quiero saber como están las cosas en el Dojo… espero que Akane no corte el teléfono cuando sepa que soy yo… debe estar furiosa… - suspiró resignado Ranma.

- Yo tengo que enviarle dos cartas a mi Shampoo y también quiero hablarle… pobrecita… debe extrañarme tanto como yo a ella… "_Y también porque la noche pasada era la que me abría las puertas del paraíso… me pregunto si extrañó eso tanto como yo..."_ – espetó entusiasmado Mousse.

- ¿Dos cartas?... ¿Qué no le dejaste una nota?- preguntó Ryoga mirando con curiosidad al cegatón.

- Sí, pero prometí darle una todos los días… para que no me extrañe tanto... – sonrió soñador el muchacho de cabello largo.

- ¡Je! debe estar igual de furiosa que Ucchan y Akane… espero que no las queme antes de leerlas.. – carcajeó Ranma.

- Yo creo que con ellas va a encender la hoguera para cocinarte Mousse...- rió divertido Ryoga.

- ¡Idiotas! Mi hermosa Shampoo jamás quemaría mis cartas… ella está ansiosa y preocupada por saber como estoy, debe extrañarme demasiado… como yo a ella… - se lamentó el cegatón.

- ¡Ya cállense y terminemos de atravesar esta montaña!... algo me dice que encontraremos un pueblo al otro lado… - sonrió esperanzado el joven de la trenza.

Los dos muchachos asintieron y luego de unos minutos ya estaban en la cima. Ranma se acercó al risco y miró hacia el precipicio colocando una mano en su frente para que el sol no le dificultara la vista. – Creo que veo casas… ¡sí! hay un poblado… - sonrió triunfal Ranma. – ¡Lo sabía!... –

El trío bajó por una pendiente bastante escarpada a toda velocidad. En pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo.

- Ahora sólo necesitamos buscar un teléfono, tiene que haber uno...no podemos tener tan mala suerte...- habló Ryoga comenzando a desesperarse al no ver ni una cabina telefónica cerca.

- ¡Allá hay una! – señaló Ranma entusiasmado. Rápidamente los tres corrieron hacia el lugar.

- Bien… yo llamaré primero... – afirmó Ranma comenzando a discar.

Un cuchillo aterrizó en la pared a un lado del aparato. - ¡Momento Ranma Saotome! primero llamaré yo… Shampoo debe estar muy preocupada… - aseveró Mousse.

Una patada directa en el rostro del cegatón frenó en seco su avance.- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Shampoo debe estar pensando en matarte, Ukyo si debe estar sufriendo.- afirmó Ryoga acercándose a la cabina.

- Yo llegué primero así que dejen de interponerse en mi camino ¡bakas! – Ranma marcó rápidamente el número y antes que los otros atacaran, de un rápido movimiento los inmovilizó colocando sus brazos en el cuello de ambos. Dificultosamente colocó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo para mantener el teléfono en equilibrio.

- Moshi moshi – habló Genma desde el otro lado.

- Hola oyaji… ¿está Akane? – preguntó.

Un ruido similar al de un forcejeó se escuchó del otro lado.- ¡Ranma-kun!... ¿Por qué te fuiste así hijo?...Akane está furiosa contigo... ¡mi pobrecita hija! – lloriqueó Soun Tendo.

- Hola tío… ¿está muy enojada?... lo supuse… pero debía hacerlo de esta forma o me seguiría, no quiero que le pase nada malo… además es un viaje de entrenamiento entre hombres… - comentó Ranma. - ¿No está por allí¿o cree que no me atendería? –

- Yo creo que no te atendería...- contestó bastante relajada Nabiki a pesar de tener a su lado a su padre convertido en un mar de llanto.- claro si es que ella estuviera en casa...-

- ¿Cómo que no está en casa¿dónde fue?... – preguntó exaltado Ranma. – Ah… ¿o solo salió por un momento? – la paranoia comenzaba a exaltarlo.

- Tal como escuchas, creo que dijo algo parecido a "si el baka insensible de mi novio me deja abandonada en vacaciones puedo hacer lo que quiera"...se fue a acampar con unas amigas...- respondió Nabiki alejando un poco de su oído el auricular para no quedar sorda con la respuesta que le daría el muchacho.

- ¿NANI? – exclamó Ranma soltando a los dos muchachos, ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo y miraron con odio al joven de la trenza, pero este ni siquiera se percató. En su mente se paseaban repetidas imágenes de Akane en desgracia: secuestrada, lastimada, con un tobillo roto, cayendo por un precipicio, ahogada, perdida, incluso envenenada por su propia comida.

Nabiki volvió a acercar el auricular:- Mi hermanita decidió tomarse unas vacaciones con unas amigas, se fueron a acampar...no te quejes, solo a ti se te ocurre irte de esa forma...¿qué pretendías?...que estuviera pegada al teléfono esperando tu llamada...- habló con un tono bastante mordaz.

- ¿Dónde fueron¿por cuantos días¿cuándo se fueron¿ya llamó para avisar que se encontraban bien¿por qué no fueron a un hotel?... ¡Rayos! pudo sucederle cualquier cosa… que niña más terca… - habló a toda velocidad Ranma, totalmente frustrado y presa del pánico.

- Fueron por algunos días… al menos eso nos avisó… - contestó Nodoka, Nabiki decidió pasarle el teléfono en la segunda pregunta que había formulado el muchacho. – No llamó, pero seguro que lo hará en unas horas… es muy temprano todavía… no sabemos donde fueron. ¡Je je!... no te preocupes Ranma… Akane-chan estará bien… no va sola... – sonrió.

- ¡Cómo que no sabes donde fueron! Ofukuro… no debieron dejarla irse si no avisaba cosas tan importantes como el lugar y los días que estaría fuera… ¡shimatta! – contestó Ranma del otro lado.

- Eso no importa, tendrás noticias suyas antes de lo que tú crees… espero que estés bien, cuídate y cuida a Akane… - contestó Nodoka. Antes que Ranma replicara cualquier pregunta cortó la comunicación.

Un signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza del joven de la trenza. – Kuso… creo que escuché mal… maldición… espero que se encuentren bien… más tarde llamaré de nuevo para saber noticias... – murmuró para sí bastante preocupado.

Cerca de ahí Ryoga y Mousse seguían enfrascados en una pelea por quien sería el primero en usar el teléfono. El muchacho del colmillo fue el primero en notar que Ranma había terminado, antes de que Mousse lo notara corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar, empujando a Ranma para que se quitara de su camino.

Dejó que el teléfono sonará un par de veces, Ukyo siempre contestaba rápido, pero ahora al parecer no había nadie "_Kuso...esto es grave...Ukyo nunca deja solo el negocio y menos a esta hora..." _

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ranma al ver la expresión de preocupación del muchacho del colmillo. - ¿No te atendió Ucchan? Quizás esté enojada.. – trató animarlo.

Ryoga colgó el teléfono.- No, ella no contesta...tal vez está enojada, pero no tiene forma de saber que soy yo quien está llamando...ella siempre contesta...-

Mousse telefoneó desde el otro lado al Nekohanten. Nadie atendía. Discó alrededor de 50 veces. Ranma y Ryoga estaban a punto de asesinarlo. Fue allí cuando rompió en llanto. – Mi querida Shampoo… ¿Dónde estas?... ¿Y si alguien se aprovechó de ella y está indefensa con algún o algunos degenerados?... Ni hablar… ¡tendré que volver! – espetó decidido

Mousse no avanzó mucho, recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Ryoga, quedando totalmente noqueado y convencido de no volver.- ¿Crees que decidieron seguirnos? – preguntó mirando al muchacho de la trenza.

- No creo, no dijimos donde iríamos… no dejamos ninguna evidencia… estoy seguro que están tan enfadadas y que solo para preocuparnos decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones… mujeres… - suspiró resignado Ranma. – Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo… -

- Ojala sea eso...- afirmó no muy convencido el muchacho perdido comenzando a arrastrar a un inconsciente Mousse para retomar el camino.

**-----------------------**

Aún en Nerima, las chicas esperaban que fueran las doce para tomar el tren con dirección al sur.

- Shimatta, nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en partir el estúpido tren...- habló Akane con evidente frustración.- Espero que estemos en la dirección correcta.-

- Shampoo presentir que nosotras estar haciendo lo correcto y no poder esperar para tener charla con tonto airen...- pronunció Shampoo con un tono bastante sádico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el pobre de Mousse? – rió divertida Ukyo. – El pobre debe estar desesperado por verte… - comentó entre risas.

- Él ser quien elegir estar así...no ser culpa de Shampoo que estúpido esposo irse de ésta forma y además escoger mal día para hacerlo...- farfulló tratando de fingir indiferencia.

Akane suspiró con resignación.- Nada les costaba esperar...ni siquiera hubiesen tenido que viajar luego del cumpleaños de Ranma...- murmuró acariciando lentamente el medallón con forma de corazón que traía puesto.

- Es cierto, pero aunque esté furiosa con Ryoga… creo que después de regañarlo estaré perdida en sus brazos otra vez… - susurró sonrojada Ukyo.

- Tienes razón, después de todo Ryoga-kun solo se fue sin despedirse ¿no? En cambio Ranma...me mintió y rompió la promesa que me hizo luego de la pelea más grande que tuvimos durante casi todo este año...- refunfuñó Akane mirando hacia otro lado.

- Shampoo creer que ella solo hará sufrir por un par de semanas a Mousse...todo depender de como demostrar arrepentimiento...- afirmó la mujer con cierta nostalgia en la mirada.

- Oigan… si les pregunto algo indiscreto ¿me contestarán? – sonrió divertida la muchacha de las espátulas.

- Hai, Shampoo estar aburrida, pero tú también tener que responder la misma pregunta - contestó la amazona mirando con curiosidad a Ukyo.

Akane se sintió observaba, había tratado de fingir demencia ya que no le gustaban las preguntas que pudieran avergonzarla y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- Um...etto...hai supongo...-

- ¿Cómo se comporta como novio Ranma?... ¿Besa bien?... ¿y tu esposo, Shampoo?... ¿Cumple con los deberes maritales? – preguntó Ukyo guiñándoles un ojo.

- Mousse...él ser demasiado afectuoso, encimoso, casi ser pegajoso...demo eso puede ser muy bueno cuando Shampoo tener ganas...- respondió la amazona con una pícara sonrisa.

- Se comporta bien...- respondió Akane, no pensaba decir nada más, pero la mirada de las chicas le dejo claro que no la dejarían tranquila sino decía algo más - lo hace muy bien...él...Ranma...etto como decirlo...el pone todo su esfuerzo por ser el mejor en todo..los besos no son una excepción...- admitió bastante sonrojada.

- Ukyo...no hacerse la tonta...ser tu turno... ¿qué tan bueno es chico perdido en la cama? – preguntó la amazona sin ningún tipo de pudor.

La joven de largos cabellos castaños se sonrojó furiosamente. – Etto… bueno… Ryoga... yo… um… es muy bueno… - su rostro ardía a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. – Es decir… él es muy tierno, pero también tiene su otro lado… creo que me gustan ambos... – sonrió embobada. – Desde ese día que se perdió en mi habitación, durante las dos semanas hasta el día que viajó estuvo siempre perdiéndose allí… ¡jeje! – rió divertida Ukyo terminando de confesar todo sin ningún recato.

Akane dejó de prestar atención a los comentarios y risitas de Ukyo y Shampoo para perderse en sus pensamientos "_¿Cómo pueden hablar de esas cosas con tanta facilidad?...Mmm...diablos ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarme como sería Ranma en...en...en "eso"...él es muy apasionado en todo, cuando quiere algo lucha hasta conseguirlo, en cada reto siempre da el máximo para ser el vencedor...sus besos...sus besos logran volverme loca...cada vez que él me está besando creo que si no me abrazara mis piernas no lograrían sostenerme por mucho rato...¿será igual de bueno para otras cosas?..."_ las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un notorio color carmín "_Shimatta...soy una pervertida...estoy enojada con él...maldición no debería estar pensando como sería si pasara algo así entre nosotros..."_

La amazona miró con curiosidad a Akane – Nee Ukyo...parece que Akane no sentirse bien...estar muy roja..-

- Es cierto.. ¿Akane-chan?... ¿tienes calor¿estás bien? – preguntó Ukyo pasando sus manos delante de la cara de la joven de cabellos cortos

- ¿Eh?...- Akane volvió bruscamente a la realidad encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de las dos chicas.- NO...no pasa nada ...- sonrió nerviosamente, para su suerte justo en ese momento se acercaba el tren que debían tomar.- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó tomando su mochila rápidamente tratando de no prestarle atención a las miradas de las chicas.

Ukyo se acomodó en el asiento del medio. Akane se colocó junto a la ventana y Shampoo en el pasillo. Un silencio un poco tenso invadió el lugar, eran las únicas en el vagón.

- Nee… esto es bastante extraño.. – rió Ukyo tratando de comenzar una conversación. – Hace algunos años éramos enemigas… solo falta que aparezca Kodachi y nos sirva una taza de té… ¡jeje!... y ahora todas estamos de acuerdo para darles un castigo a nuestros hombres.. – comentó sonriendo divertida.

- No mencionar a chica demente delante mío...Shampoo nunca poder olvidar como esa pervertida tratar de violar a Ranma...-respondió con una media sonrisa.- Lo que vino después fue lo mejor...- rió divertida.

- Nunca las consideré mis enemigas... solo quería matarlas cuando se acercaban a Ranma , pero fuera de eso nunca me desagradaron tanto...- comentó con una traviesa sonrisa Akane.- lo más divertido de esa noche fue ver la cara de pánico que tenía Ranma...atado completamente a la cama...-

- Si Akane seguir diciendo esas cosas Shampoo pensar que tú tener fantasía sobre eso...- la mujer miró con picardía a Akane.- ¿Gustarte la idea de tener a Ranma atado a una cama? –

Ukyo rió escandalosamente. – ¡No imagino a Akane-chan haciendo eso! Aunque bueno… quien sabe… jeje… tú fuiste la única capaz de dominar al caballo salvaje.. – comentó entre risas.

- ¿Dominarlo?...- preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una ceja.- Si así fuera en este minuto estaría en casa y con él a mi lado...-

- Pero él elegirte a ti a pesar de que Shampoo emplear todos sus atributos para lograrlo...- comentó la amazona apoyando lo que había dicho Ukyo.

- Claro… a Ran-chan no le gustaban las niñas hasta que te conoció a ti… fuiste y serás su único amor… - sonrió Ukyo. – A pesar que me conocía a mi desde pequeña y compartimos muchas cosas juntos siempre me consideró como su mejor amigo… sí, hasta que después se dio cuenta que yo era una mujer, pero él siguió hablándome de la misma forma… nunca se interesó en ninguna de sus otras prometidas… para qué decir Kodachi… jaja… pobrecito… se asustaba mucho con sus locuras… -

- Lo disimuló bastante bien...- sonrió Akane recordando inevitablemente la forma en que su prometido la trataba cuando recién se conocieron.- pero fue mutuo, creo que nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ranma...incluido él... "_aún recuerdo cuando se me declaró y luego pensaba que yo no lo amaba...baka...te extraño_" – agregó con algo de nostalgia en su mirada.

- Je, je… Ranma siempre ha sido muy niño para esos asuntos… pero nunca me enteré como fue su cita... ¿al final se la pediste? – preguntó curiosa la muchacha de las espátulas.

- Shampoo también querer saberlo...- se unió la amazona también curiosa por conocer de que forma había sido derrotada.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ustedes ya se olvidaron de Ranma, supongo que puedo contarles un pequeño secreto...las fotos que ustedes vieron...bueno yo no le pedí esa cita a Ranma...podría decirse que él me obligó...- confesó bastante sonrojada.- me dijo "¿eres mi prometida, no? ...entonces ahora estamos en una cita."...tampoco tuve que tratar de besarlo...él me robó un beso...- suspiró aún más roja.- claro que esa misma noche le pedí una cita...- agregó con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Algo me decía que ganarías… siempre tuviste el corazón de Ranma.. – sonrió Ukyo. – Me alegro por ti Akane-chan, yo soy feliz con Ryoga… a veces es baka y distraído… pero es muy tierno.. – murmuró levemente sonrojada.

- No poder creerlo...Shampoo incluso tuvo que fingir llanto para conseguir cita...y tú no hiciste nada...- sonrió la amazona.- de todos modos Ukyo tener razón...él siempre ser tuyo...claro que eso ser algo que Shampoo no aceptaba antes.-

- ¡Hey! Si tuve que hacer algo...- protestó sonriente Akane.- solo le dije que estaba segura de que él no sería capaz de pedirme una cita...-

**----------------------------**

**Cinco horas después, en el mismo pueblo a las afueras.**

Mousse estaba atado en un árbol junto a tres bolsas de dormir. Ranma y Ryoga intentaban convencerlo para que se quedara con ellos, era una oportunidad única para que viajaran a China y se liberaran al fin de su maldición.

- ¡Deja de quejarte, baka!... ¡Quizás Akane fue con ella y Ukyo para vengarse de que no les avisamos de nuestro viaje de entrenamiento! – intentó convencerlo Ranma.

- ¡Estúpido!... ¡Si tú eres un insensible que no te preocupas por tu novia no es mi culpa! Yo quiero ver si mi hermosa Shampoo está bien, y no viajaré hasta que sepa donde está y como… ¡y además con su autorización! – chilló el cegatón.

- ¿Su qué?...- preguntó Ryoga mirando a Mousse con el ceño levemente fruncido.- ¿Y por qué rayos no dijiste eso antes?... ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que hagamos ahora?!-

- Volver y buscar a mi linda Shampoo… seguramente la loca de Ukyo o Akane la convencieron para que viajase… pobrecita, tan inocente… ella no sabría defenderse de los pervertidos que pueden encontrarse… ¡tengo que cuidarla¡es mi deber! – exclamó tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas.

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! Si Shampoo fue con las chicas de campamento es porque quiso ir… dudo que la obligaran… ¡y yo también estoy preocupado por Akane! Por eso estaba por llamar al Dojo de nuevo… pero tú baka¡no dejas que avancemos y nos hemos quedado todo el día desperdiciando el tiempo por tu necedad!... shimatta… - protestó el muchacho de la trenza.

- De todos modos aunque se hayan ido a acampar dudo que logren encontrarnos, se supone que todos dijimos que íbamos a entrenar a las montañas...no pueden tener la más mínima idea...no creo que lleguen muy lejos de Nerima..- aseguró confiado Ryoga.- ¿Ninguno fue tan idiota como para decirles que pretendíamos llegar a China, na?...- preguntó el muchacho mirando de forma inquisitiva a los demás.

- Solo hice una nota diciéndole que iría contigo de entrenamiento, para no levantar sospechas sobre China no le avisé que también iría Mousse, le mencioné muchas veces que no intentara buscarme… y… eso es básicamente… no puse ningún indicio, incluso la releí algunas veces para asegurarme.. – confirmó seguro Ranma.

- Etto… sí.. creo.. – respondió dudoso Mousse. "_Diablos… recuerdo que escribí varias notas para Shampoo y en las primeras puse algo de China, no quería mentirle… diablos… olvidé sacar la basura… ¿las habrá leído?"_

- ¿Crees?...- masculló Ryoga asesinándolo con la mirada.- ¡¿Crees?!...¡Kuso!...¿tanto te cuesta no contarle todo lo que haces, baka? -

- Sucede que… escribí varias notas para mi linda Shampoo… y en las primeras no quería mentirle, por eso le puse algo de China y los estanques de Jusenkyo.. después las tiré al cesto… pero olvidé tirar la basura… - respondió Mousse levemente nervioso.

- ¡CHIKUSO!... ¡Tenías que arruinarlo!... ¡Maldición! – gritó Ranma bastante alterado. Del mismo impulso tomó una botella con agua y se lo arrojó al chico pato. – ¡Deberíamos mandarlo al Nekohanten! No sé para que nos preocupamos en que nos acompañe… siempre arruina todo… - agregó exasperado.

Ryoga asintió sonriendo malévolamente.- Tienes razón...hay que mandarlo de vuelta al Nekohanten...con suerte y Shampoo quiera cocinarlo...-

Graznando desesperado Mousse, convertido en pato, comenzó a correr y aletear para escapar de los muchachos que lo perseguían a toda velocidad.

Quizás esa noche Ranma y Ryoga disfrutarían de un apetitoso pato asado.

**--------------------------**

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando las chicas se internaron en el bosque del pequeño pueblo al que habían llegado, la suerte las había favorecido ni siquiera necesitaron preguntar a las personas del lugar si habían visto a tres chicos con las características de sus novios pasar por ahí. Apenas llevaban algunos minutos recorriendo el lugar cuando escucharon a algunos aldeanos comentar que tres muchachos habían protagonizado una gran pelea esa mañana y que al parecer esta había seguido en medio del bosque por los ruidos y gritos que se escuchaban provenientes de este.

La prueba final la habían conseguido, cuando al llegar a la cabina telefónica encontraron una de las pequeña armas de Mousse clavadas ahí.

Akane dio un leve respingo, el roce de una de las ramas de un matorral había logrado asustarla. "_Kuso...a veces creo que Ranma tiene razón...me asustó fácilmente...demo no voy a rendirme...voy a demostrarle una vez más a ese baka que puedo defenderme sola...no soy tan indefensa como él cree...cuando me vea frente a él se dará cuenta de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer sin su ayuda...que bueno que tía Nodoka no le comentó que veníamos tras ellos..."_

_**Flash back **_

- Moshi, moshi...- contestó Nodoka el teléfono en el Dojo.

- Tía soy yo, Akane, llamaba para avisarles que estamos bien – respondió Akane.- Etto... ¿Ranma llamó? –

- Sí, y se enteró que habías salido con unas compañeras de campamento… pobrecito, preguntó muchas cosas, creo que se asustó… - rió divertida. – Cuando lo encuentres cuídalo bien… estaba muy preocupado por ti… -

- Creo que estamos cerca...-sonrió inevitablemente la chica.- ¿estaba preocupado? -

- Mucho… quedó bastante estresado y se enojó cuando le dijimos que te dejamos ir…él dijo que no debimos hacerlo si no sabíamos donde ibas.. – rió divertida Nodoka.

- Pero él si puede irse donde se le antoje ¿no?...- frunció el ceño bastante alterada.- Estoy segura que pensaba que me quedaría en casa esperando su llamado...baka..-

- Yare yare… así son los hombres… - suspiró resignada la mujer. – Espero que logren encontrar pronto a los muchachos… - respondió sonriente.

- Mmm ¿él estaba bien? – preguntó Akane disimulando su preocupación- Etto tía...¿él no se enteró que decidí seguirlo, ne?-

- No, le dijimos que fuiste a acampar con unas amigas… no le dijimos nada de Ukyo y Shampoo… - respondió Nodoka. – En cuanto a la primera pregunta… ellos estaban bien, se asustó bastante con lo de tu viaje.. dijo que llamaría a esta hora para saber noticias tuyas… -

Akane sonrió.- Arigato tía...cuando sepa algo de él volveré a llamar, nos vemos...-

_**Fin Flash back **_

- ¿Nosotras seguir hasta encontrarlos o acampar antes que oscurezca?- preguntó la amazona mirando a las otras chicas.

- No creo que estén muy lejos...tenemos que seguir...- respondió Akane algo agitada, llevaban bastante tiempo caminando.

- Yo creo lo mismo… algo me dice que los encontraremos en cualquier momento… - sonrió optimista Ukyo.

- Shampoo no ver la hora de encontrar a Mousse...- sonrió la amazona.- para darle un buen susto por ser tan idiota...-

Akane rió divertida.- Pobre Mousse...yo...creo que ya no estoy tan furiosa con Ranma...quiero verlo...- admitió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

**Muy cerca de las chicas.**

Mousse respiraba exhausto, aún convertido en pato, con las cadenas que él mismo utiliza para atacar rodeando su cuello. A su lado Ranma y Ryoga estaban bastante agitados también, parecía que la discusión, como solía pasar, había pasado a una pelea general entre los tres.

- Diablos… es mejor que hagamos una tregua… tenemos que avanzar… ¿entonces te quedas con nosotros Mousse? eso o ya sabes… - sonrió maquiavélicamente el muchacho de la trenza.

El pato se limitó a asentir con una gotita en su frente.

- Y que ni se te ocurra desistir más adelante, a no ser que también quieras que tus hijos crean que eres la mascota de la familia...- agregó Ryoga sin poder dejar de imaginar a sus pequeñitos llamándolo P-chan.

- Apurémonos… está anocheciendo, tenemos que intentar llamar de nuevo… quizás Ucchan y Shampoo regresaron… o podemos empezar a confirmar nuestras sospechas… - espetó Ranma.

- Es cierto... ¡que estamos esperando!...- exclamó Ryoga poniéndose de pie para avanzar a toda prisa en dirección contraria al lugar donde pensaban ir, en eso estaba cuando chocó bruscamente contra un cuerpo femenino que le pareció demasiado familiar. Instintivamente la tomó por la cintura para evitar su caída. Al subir la mirada se encontró con el rostro con el que había estado soñando durante todos esos días.- ¿Ukyo?...- balbuceó mirándola como si creyera que estaba soñando.

La muchacha de las espátulas sonrió al descubrir que aquel cuerpo musculoso que había chocado contra ella era su Ryoga. Rápidamente soltó la mochila, en ese momento lo único que tenía importancia era tenerlo otra vez a su lado, lo había extrañado demasiado, no importaba lo enojada que estaba antes, todo eso se esfumó de su mente. Riendo alegre rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. – ¡Ryoga! Te extrañé… ¿estas lastimado? – preguntó preocupada.

Ryoga olvidó por un instante toda la preocupación que le causaba que Ukyo lo siguiera a un lugar tan peligroso como China.- Estoy bien...- murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos.- ¿esto no es sueño?...kuso...te extrañé mucho...- susurró cerca del oído de la muchacha para ser escuchado sólo por ella.

Ranma observó extrañado a su amiga de la infancia. "_Esto significa que… ¿nos estaba siguiendo?... ¿Akane estará con ella? shimatta… quiero verla pero tampoco me gustaría que se hubiera arriesgado a tanto…"_

Shampoo intentó dedicarle la más gélida de sus miradas a su esposo-pato, pero no lo consiguió, su mirada se acercaba bastante a la ternura.- Airen deberme muchas explicaciones...Shampoo estar muy molesta...y esperar que Mousse haga muchas cosas para conseguir mi perdón...-

El pato voló en dirección a la amazona y acarició sus piernas con su cabeza, la joven china mirándolo con el ceño fruncido le dio una patada para alejarlo, pero él volvía para insistir a pesar de que estaba todo magullado. Realmente era una hermosa relación la de ellos.

El joven de la trenza frunció el ceño. "_Ucchan… Shampoo… Akane también debe de estar aquí… ¡kuso! ... ¡por qué simplemente no pudo obedecer a lo que le pedí!…"_

- Mou...Shimatta...Mousse seguir todo lo que él quiera con eso...- refunfuñó la amazona cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- Shampoo preocuparse por culpa de pato tonto...yo debería cocinar a airen ahora mismo...-

Cuando Ukyo había chocado contra Ryoga, Shampoo decidió avanzar rápidamente para enfrentar a su esposo, Akane decidió quedarse atrás por unos minutos. Estaba algo confundida, su corazón le decía que necesitaba ver a Ranma, abrazarlo y estar con él, pero en su cabeza tenía más que claro que él había roto una promesa y además le había mentido. Sin tener muy claro lo que haría decidió avanzar, al llegar al lugar donde estaban observó a Ryoga abrazando a Ukyo y al parecer dándole algunas explicaciones. Por otro lado Shampoo había abandonado su postura fría y tenía en su regazo al pequeño pato blanco, aunque no dejaba de mencionarle las formas en que podría cocinarlo en caso de que decidiera no perdonarlo.

Finalmente su mirada se encontró con la de Ranma, su rostro iluminado por juguetonas llamas de la fogata daba claras señales de enfado y preocupación.- Hola...- murmuró manteniéndole la mirada.

- Hola… - respondió el joven de la trenza acercándose unos pasos más. Nuevamente la observó, una dulce y pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero había algo más: estaba preocupada.

El suave viento movió suavemente la cabellera de los jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos lograba decidir que era lo correcto para hacer en ese minuto...

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

Los dejamos en ascuas…? xDD es divertido hacerlo xPP ¿le da más emoción, ne? (Sakura siente una avalancha de tomates en su dirección xDD)… bueno, aunque de todas formas ya tuvieron el encuentro esperado… así que tendrán que esperar una semana más para ver que pasará mwhehehe… fuera de bromas esperamos que haya sido de su agrado : )…

¿Vieron que amistosos que son los chicos entre sí? xDD es divertido verlos como se quieren.. jejeje.. P

¿Y las preguntas indiscretas de Shampoo? xDD ¿realmente perdonará al pato o lo utilizará como plato especial en el Nekohanten?

¿Creen que Ukyo perdonó muy fácil a Ryoga…? Nosotras pensamos que la notita que le dejó ayudó mucho.. xD

Lo de Ranma y Akane lo dejamos para que lo piensen…: P ¿Qué pasará con la parejita más popular de Nerima?

Un saludo especial para Sayo, feliz cumpleaños… el 29 de febrero : D bueno.. o primero de marzo.. : P a mi sobrinita también le pasa lo mismo.. cumple cada cuatro años jejeje

Eso es todo… ah! Y porfis dejen sus comentarios… queremos saber si les está gustando, sus dudas, críticas, huevazos, tomatazos, de todo… así nos hacemos una ensalada… (oo; perdón.. hoy estoy mala con los chistes xDDD)… así nos harían felices… sí: )

Un abrazo

Sakura

PD: El que escriba el review número 150 recibirá nuestro autógrafo como premio xDD

PD2: Mientras más rápido nos dejen su review más pronto publicaremos el próximo capi… ¿qué dicen? xD vieron que somos generosas.. xDD. Nos vemos!

* * *

_Palabras en japonés:_

Baka: tonto, idiota  
Temee:Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "tú" pero de manera muy ruda, casi insultante.  
Demo: Pero  
Moshi moshi: Bueno, hola, se usa al contestar el telefono.  
Oyaji: Viejo, es una forma poco respetuosa de decir papá  
Nani ¿Qué?  
Ofukuro: Mamá, dicho de forma poco formal.  
Shimatta: Maldición.  
Hai: Sí  
Nee: Hey!  
Na/ne:Significa ¿No?,¿Correcto?,¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.Ne lo usan las chicas y Na los chicos.  
Kuso: Mierda  
Chikuso: Mierda, pero con connotación más fuerte  
Etto: Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
Yare yare: calma, calma..a mi me suena casi como para calmar a un animalito xp  
arigato  
Mou: Oh! (exclamación de frustración o fastidio)


	11. Nunca vayas solo al bosque

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

¡Hola! Como cada Lunes, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo ;) , muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto para quienes nos leen solamente como para aquellos que nos dejan sus comentarios.

Para los que no lo hacen, vamos que no cuesta nada, animense a hacerlo ;)

Nos vemos abajo

**_Capítulo_** **_5:_****_Nunca_** **_vayas_** **_solo_** **_al_****_bosque._**

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Al escuchar su voz, deseo con todo su corazón olvidar por completo el motivo de su enfado y abrazarlo con fuerza, abrazarlo por todos esos días que no lo había hecho.- Ranma... ¿cómo estas?...- susurró dejando su mochila a un lado para acercarse luego un poco más al muchacho.- Pensé que no logra...- la voz de Ranma interrumpió bruscamente cualquier cosa que Akane quisiera decirle. 

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿no te pedí en la nota que no me siguieras? – respondió serio Ranma. Estaba bastante enfadado porque no quería que algo malo le sucediese.

- ¿Nani?...- preguntó Akane- ¿¡Es lo único que se te ocurre decirme después de irte de casa en la madrugada sin decir NADA!? – masculló comenzando a alterarse cada vez más.

- ¡Lo sé, pero yo te pedí que no hicieras nada para seguirme!... ¿y qué es lo que veo ahora?... ¡Shimatta!... ¿No puedes confiar en mi?... – exclamó irritado.

- ¡¿Quieres hablar de confianza?!...¡Tú tampoco confías en mí! – gritó Akane presionando con fuerza sus puños - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a China?! –

- ¡¿Querías estar en peligro como ocurrió hace años?!... ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es muy peligroso ir a ese lugar?!... ¡Mierda!... y ahora no quiero que nos sigan... cerca de aquí hay una estación de trenes… ¡vas a volver al dojo en el próximo tren! – exclamó decidido Ranma quedando a un paso de la chica.

- ¡Sé que es peligroso y no me importaría estar en peligro de nuevo si es para salvarte, idiota! – replicó enfurecida.- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?...¡Rompiste la promesa que me habías hecho cuando paso lo de Ryoga!...¡pensé que te importaría más¿tan poco valen tus promesas?...- preguntó mirándolo bastante dolida.

- No quería mentirte… pero recuerda que siempre eres muy terca… ¿qué hubieras hecho si te decía que iba a China? Seguro habrías querido acompañarme a toda costa… quise ahorrarme eso para evitar que algo te pasara… ¡porque a mi sí me importa el peligro!... ¡no quiero que te suceda nada malo!... ¡¿no entiendes eso?!... – exclamó bastante exaltado.

- ¡No te hubiese dejado ir! Y no intentes justificarte con eso, me ocultaste algo importante... ¿nunca pensaste en qué mierda podría sentir al ver que no estabas en casa y pensabas irte a entrenar por meses?- la chica mordió sus labios para contener las lagrimas.- ¿Hay algo más que me hayas ocultado? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.- ¡No pienso volver al dojo!... ¡No sin ti!... ¡y por una maldita vez deja de pensar que soy una tonta que no sabe cuidar de si misma! –

- ¡Tanto sabes cuidar de ti que casi mueres en el incidente hace años!... ¡no seas tonta!... además, tengo que curarme de mi maldición, vamos a seguir aunque no quieras.. y tú te iras de aquí junto con Shampoo y Ucchan… - sentenció seriamente.

- Un momento...- Ryoga llamó la atención de los muchachos, hasta ese momento habían decidido mantenerse al margen, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más feas.- Ukyo quiere quedarse y no voy a impedírselo...-afirmó mirando decidido a Ranma.- además extraño tu comida...- sonrió mirando a su novia.

- Shampoo también… no quiero que vuelva sola a Nerima… podría sucederle algo, mejor que esté al lado mío… yo te protegeré… - sonrió Mousse dirigiéndose a la joven china ya convertido en humano.

- Además tú saber que no poder hacer un viaje así sin mi autorización...- sonrió Shampoo mirando a su esposo con cierta coquetería.

- Pues yo no quiero que te quedes aquí… así que vamos, te acompañaré a tomar el tren... – espetó frío Ranma tomando de la muñeca a su prometida.

Bruscamente Akane movió su brazo consiguiendo que Ranma la soltara, antes de que el muchacho pudiese volver a tomarla por la muñeca, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. – Idiota...- murmuró mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Casi morí porque no me importó sacrificarme para ayudarte, no me importa morir por ti...no fue por no saber cuidar de mi...pero nunca más vuelvo a ayudarte...nunca más me voy a preocupar por ti – cálidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, con furia las secó.- no necesito de tu compañía, puedo llegar perfectamente sola...y tú...tú...- giró sobre sus talones para tomar su mochila y volver a cargarla.- puedes irte a China o a donde se te pegue la regalada gana...por mi puedes irte al mismísimo infierno...¡no me importa!...-

Caminó decidida tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Ranma, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, Ryoga colocó una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola. – Nee, Akane-san...no te vayas ahora...si quieres hacerlo puedes irte mañana, ahora ya está muy oscuro puedes perderte.-

- Es cierto, quédate al menos para dormir… es muy peligroso, podría haber algún animal salvaje o ladrones… - afirmó Ukyo colocando su mano sobre el otro hombro de la chica.

Ranma sólo se limitó a observar a la chica. Realmente no creía que habían llegado a discutir hasta ese punto. Lentamente pasó una mano repetidamente sobre la mejilla afectada. "_Mierda… soy un estúpido… la hice llorar y ella quiso una vez más sacrificarse por mi… soy un terco, un estúpido… ¿qué debería hacer para que me perdone?... ¡yo quiero que se quede conmigo! Demo… ella no puede sacrificarse por mi… yo debo hacerlo por ella… se lo debo… ¡maldita sea! siempre termino lastimándola… BAKA mil veces baka…". _Avergonzado dejó de observarla bajando la cabeza.

- Hai...voy a quedarme, mañana decidiré a dónde iré y ese será asunto mío...- habló Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Lentamente dejó su mochila en el piso- Me alegra que estén bien...-añadió dirigiéndose a Ryoga y a Mousse.

- Entonces siéntate por aquí, … prepararé algunos okonomiyakis para cenar... – sonrió Ukyo.

Ukyo aprovechó y se acercó a Ranma. - ¿Eres idiota o te haces? Akane-chan estaba por arrojarse a tus brazos de la preocupación, incluso unas horas antes estaba muy enfadada y dejó de lado su orgullo por su amor y tú le preguntas eso… ¡baka!... al menos pídele disculpas o algo… – susurró por lo bajo.

- Me va a matar… no creo que acepte mis disculpas… y es cierto, fui un estúpido… - murmuró desanimado Ranma.

- ¡Lo fuiste y lo serás si no te atreves a decirle algo! ... ¡lo haces o te obligo! – susurró enfadada Ukyo acercando su mano a la espátula que tenía en la espalda.

Ranma asintió un poco asustado y nervioso. No quería ver otra vez la mirada fría de su prometida posándose en la suya. Pero debía intentarlo, no quería que todo siguiera así, realmente tenía muchos deseos de abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

Akane y Shampoo estaban armando la tienda. Caminando lentamente el joven de la trenza se acercó y observó a su prometida. – Oe… Akane… - balbuceó bastante nervioso.

Akane ignoró por completo a su prometido, no quería volver a hablar con él esa noche, aún estaba bastante alterada y estaba segura que si volvían a hablar las cosas solo acabarían mucho peor.- Shampoo, creo que ya esta listo este lado...- afirmó poniéndose de pie luego de asegurar las cuerdas del soporte que mantenía en pie la tienda.

Shampoo sonrió nerviosamente, sabía que Akane estaba bastante enojada, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que la muchacha le aplicaría la ley del hielo a Ranma.- Aquí también estar todo listo...Shampoo ir a ayudar a Ukyo...- habló alejándose rápidamente para dejarlos solos.

- Akane yo… - insistió Ranma acercándose a la chica.

Akane ignoró nuevamente al chico y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Ryoga "_Kuso...por qué no me deja tranquila...realmente cree que luego de todo lo que dijo puedo perdonarlo tan fácil...ni siquiera quiero mirarlo..."_

- Me alegra que solucionaran todo tan bien con Ukyo, Ryoga-kun...-sonrió Akane sentándose al lado del chico.- cuando partimos de Nerima ella estaba furiosa, pero se ve que te quiere mucho, me alegra que ustedes estén juntos...-

Ryoga observó a Akane, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que la muchacha estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ignorar a Ranma y por no ponerse a llorar nuevamente.- Arigato Akane-san y no creas que fue tan fácil...tuve que prometerle muchas cosas y creo que tuve suerte...si no nos hubiésemos chocado quizás aún estaría molesta.- comentó entre risas.

Ranma se aproximó a ellos y colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica. – Sé que estas enfadada… sólo escúchame un segundo... – murmuró por lo bajo

Con un leve golpe, Akane quitó la mano que el muchacho tenía puesta sobre su hombro.- ¿Ryoga-kun?...Podrías decirle a Ranma que no quiero seguir escuchando lo que piensa sobre si sé cuidarme o no...si tanto le molesta que esté aquí lo mejor que puede hacer es no tomarme en cuenta...que piense que no estoy aquí...así no le molesta mi presencia...- murmuró suavemente antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse de los muchachos.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dejarla en paz, realmente se te paso la mano baka...- habló Ryoga mirando bastante serio al muchacho.- ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que por no cuidarse casi había muerto en China?...-

- ¡No lo pensé! Rayos… sí, metí la pata… ahora no me perdonará en unos cuantos días… soy un estúpido... – dijo entre dientes Ranma mirando a un costado para ver a su prometida alejarse junto a las chicas.

- De verdad que eres un tonto Saotome... – rió Mousse acercándose. – Yo jamás le diría algo así a mi Shampoo… - afirmó mirando con infinita adoración a su esposa a lo lejos.

Alejadas de ellos, Shampoo y Ukyo terminaban de preparar algo mientras Akane las observaba.

- Pienso irme al amanecer o antes...Ranma no se dará cuenta...- murmuró suavemente, sentándose al lado de las chicas.- No voy a decirle nada, no pienso obligarlo a volver a Nerima...ni siquiera quiero hablarle...-

- Shampoo poder convencer a Mousse fácilmente, pero estar segura de que aunque Ranma quedarse solo, él seguir con el viaje- comentó la amazona en el mismo tono que Akane.

- Ryoga también, además si lo llevara a Nerima diciéndole que es China, creo que jamás se daría cuenta hasta que llegáramos al Ucchan's... – sonrió con una gotita Ukyo. - ¿Por qué no les decimos lo del regalo de Jusenkyo? –

- Se suponía que era una sorpresa...yo no voy a decirle nada a Ranma...me da lo mismo lo que haga...- mintió Akane mirando hacia otro lado.

- Shampoo tampoco decir nada, si airen volver a Nerima conmigo tendrá la sorpresa y estar segura que él hacerlo- afirmó convencida.

- Entonces haré lo mismo… Akane-chan¿estas segura que no quieres hablar con Ran-chan?... ¿O al menos dejarle una nota cuando te vayas?… - preguntó Ukyo tratando de ablandarla.

- Si hablo con él vamos a discutir de nuevo y todo será peor...-suspiró con resignación Akane.- tal vez le deje una nota...- agregó poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse a la tienda.- No tengo deseos de comer...Oyasumi...- sonrió forzadamente ingresando finalmente a esta.

Ranma observó como su prometida entraba en la tienda. "_Shimatta… no importa… mañana me despertaré muy temprano y hablaré con ella como sea antes que intente irse… eso es…". _Con paso decidido se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir y se introdujo en esta.

---------------------------

El día comenzaba a despuntar cuando Ranma abrió sus ojos. Rápidamente salió de la bolsa de dormir creyendo que era el primero en despertar. No fue así ya que vio a su amiga de la infancia y a la amazona calentando agua. Ryoga y Mousse aún dormían.

- ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- Akane irse, ella dejarte esto...- respondió la amazona entregándole una pequeña nota a Ranma.

El joven de la trenza tomó el mensaje y lo leyó rápidamente.

_Ranma: _

_Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras...ya cumplí tu deseo, preferí irme antes de que despertaras, no necesitas preocuparte por mí, puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola, no llames a casa porque pienso tomarme unas vacaciones. _

_Sigue con tu viaje...cuídate...que yo cuidaré de mi... _

_P.D: aunque seas un idiota insensible y a pesar de que no quiero verte ni hablarte al menos en varios días...te amo... _

_Akane _

- ¡KUSO!... ¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue?! – preguntó exaltado el muchacho.

- No sabemos, creo que dijo que saldría de madrugada… ¿querías hablar con ella? – preguntó Ukyo.

- Eso no importa ahora, voy por ella - afirmó Ranma dirigiéndose a su bolsa de dormir para armarla como mochila una vez más. Luego de eso pateó las piernas de Ryoga para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué...qué demonios? – preguntó Ryoga despertando bastante sobresaltado.- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Ranma!? ...¡Kuso!...- gruñó algo enfadado por haber sido sacado abruptamente de su idílico sueño.

- De ahora en adelante tú serás quien cuide de todos… vayan a China que en algunos días yo los alcanzaré… ahora voy por Akane… - sentenció Ranma colocándose la mochila. – ¡Sayounara! – exclamó apurado alejándose del lugar a gran velocidad.

Aún algo dormido, Ryoga observó como Ranma se perdía por el horizonte.- ¿quiere que yo los guíe hasta China? – preguntó para si mismo.

Una maquiavélica sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shampoo.- Tú convencer a Ryoga de que ser capaz, Shampoo asegurarse de que airen no usar gafas algunos días...nosotras volver a Nerima pronto...-murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada solo por Ukyo.

- De acuerdo… - sonrió Ukyo con picardía. – No habrá problema… estoy segura que si le decimos que el camino de Nerima es hacia China lo creerá… - rió divertida. – No sabe distinguir la derecha de la izquierda, ni el sur del norte, todo irá a la perfección Shampoo… y cualquier coqueteo que le hagas a Mousse bastará para que se quite los lentes y esté atrás tuyo como cachorrito... – comentó por lo bajo entre risas.

-------------

**En algún lugar apartado del inmenso bosque **

- ¡Kuso! Hace dos horas que la estoy buscando y ni siquiera he encontrado un rastro de ella… ¿la habrán secuestrado¿y si algún animal salvaje del bosque la ataca¿o si cae en algún pozo con agua y se ahoga?... ¡Mierda!.-

El joven de la trenza apuró el paso mientras recorría el frondoso bosque. Había muchas matas, setos y árboles que dificultaban su camino. Minutos después divisó un claro con un arroyo. Parecía que allí encontraría alguna pista.

Bastante agotado por la caminata, Ranma, se detuvo en una orilla para mojarse un poco la cara. Un pañuelo blanco en las pasturas llamó su atención, antes que la corriente se lo llevara lo fue a buscar. Cuando lo tomó se dio cuenta que era de su prometida por las letras bordadas y lo que parecía ser un cerdito, nunca había sido muy buena para las labores domésticas. Tenía algo de tierra. Ranma sonrió. "_Quizás no esté muy lejos…"_

Nuevamente emprendió su camino cuando se dio cuenta que habían algunas pisadas por la nueva consistencia de la tierra, animado las siguió totalmente seguro que encontraría a su prometida_. "¡Je! ahora sí podré encontrarla… fui un idiota… pero le pediré disculpas e intentaré hacer de todo para que me perdone… no importa mi orgullo Saotome ahora…". _

Estaba en aquellas cavilaciones cuando una rama se interpuso en su camino, sin poder hacer equilibrio cayó pesadamente de bruces contra el suelo. – ¡Shimatta! – exclamó poniéndose de pie para luego tomar la rama y partirla en varios pedazos.

- Que suerte que no hay nadie aquí… - murmuró un poco irritado luego de arrojar a varios metros la causa de su caída.

Media hora después comenzó a sentir ruidos extraños. Se detuvo y no escuchó nada, continuó algunos metros y otro sonido llamó su atención. – Aparece de una vez… ¡quién seas! – exclamó exasperado.

Un cerdo salvaje se movió detrás de un árbol y miró al muchacho de la trenza con deseos de atacarlo.

- ¡Je!.. ¿Quieres pelear? Ven aquí cerdito… no te tengo miedo… - rió divertido. – Ya sé lidiar con los de tu familia… lástima que no esté aquí P-chan... – sonrió burlón.

El animal gruñendo corrió a toda velocidad hacia el muchacho para atacarlo con sus enormes colmillos. Ranma lo detuvo tomando con sus dos manos los colmillos de la bestia. Rápidamente lo arrojó hacia atrás haciendo uso de su fuerza, el animal cayó pesadamente al lado de un árbol.

- Eso te pasa por meterte con Ranma Saotome… la próxima ya sabes... – comentó triunfal riendo estúpidamente.

Cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza continuó caminando totalmente relajado. La bestia se levantó nuevamente y aprovechando la distracción del muchacho lo embistió por la retaguardia haciendo que este volara varios metros.

- ¡¡CHIKUSO!!... ¡cerdo del demonio!... ¡Ahora te daré tu merecido! – exclamó persiguiendo a la bestia que corrió en dirección al bosque para huir de la furia del muchacho.

- ¡No te me escaparás, temee!... ¡Akane no baka!... ¡Esto es por tu culpa!... ¡Cuando te encuentre aunque no quieras perdonarme haré que lo hagas! – gritó totalmente furioso.

**-------------- **

Mousse miró indignado como Ryoga trataba de trazar un mapa con los escasos conocimientos que tenía del lugar en que se encontraba.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo en que ese idiota sea el que nos guíe a China! Yo viví muchos años allá… mejor yo seré quien indique el camino… - respondió con autosuficiencia el cegatón.

- ¿Tú?...vete al demonio, yo tengo más experiencia en viajes...- respondió Ryoga mirando de forma asesina al otro muchacho.- además Ranma me dijo que yo los cuidara y no pienso poner en peligro a mi Ukyo...-

- ¡Ryoga ha recorrido muchas veces Japón y sabe lo que está haciendo! – apoyó Ukyo a su novio colgándose de su cuello. – Si quieres puedo ayudarte… también he recorrido muchas veces Japón con mi padre por el negocio.. – sonrió traviesa la muchacha haciéndole ojitos al joven del colmillo.

Una estúpida sonrisa abarcó casi todo el rostro del muchacho.- Je...je...Hai...je...je...-

Un gritito de felicidad provino de la muchacha de las espátulas mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su novio y besaba sus mejillas.

- ¡No me importa que Saotome te haya ordenado eso! Ahora el más apto para indicar el camino soy yo.. – contraatacó Mousse colocándose sus lentes.

- Ukyo...ahm...Ukyo...- suspiró Ryoga rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la muchacha ignorando por completo a Mousse.

- Mousse...- habló la amazona acercándose a su esposo mirándolo sensualmente.- ¿Shampoo haberte dicho lo guapo que tú verte sin gafas?...- susurró apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho.

- Shampoo… mm... quítamelas… haré lo que tú quieras.. – balbuceó el joven de cabello largo completamente entregado a la merced de su dominante esposa.

- Por eso Shampoo amarte...- susurró la muchacha pegando levemente su pecho al torso de su esposo, despacio le quitó las gafas para luego colocarlas sobre su cabeza.- Mousse no preocuparse...Shampoo vigilará y lograremos llegar donde tú querer...- mintió con descaro.

- Como quieras mi hermosa Shampoo… te seguiré donde sea… - susurró abrazando a su mujer por la cintura con los ojos vidriosos.

Ukyo lanzó una mirada de complicidad a la joven china que la correspondió. Sonriendo complacida porque su plan se llevaría a cabo correspondió los besos que el muchacho eternamente perdido le entregaba.

**------------------**

El calor la estaba sofocando, a pesar de estar vestida con un corto short y una blusa delgada, no se sentía fresca en lo absoluto, llevaba casi todo el día encerrada en una habitación del hotel que había encontrado en el pueblo, cerca de la estación.

La chica suspiró frustrada, el lugar no estaba tan mal sino tomabas en cuenta de que parecía construido especialmente para parejas...al menos la cama era grande

- Kuso...esto parece una maldición...- refunfuñó mirando con el ceño fruncido su pie vendado.- ¡diablos! Ranma tenia razón soy una torpe...-

_**Flash back **_

Hace bastante había dejado el campamento, el bosque estaba realmente oscuro salvo por la pequeña luz de la linterna que alumbraba escasamente el sendero.

La chica se detuvo mirando con atención el camino, por suerte recordaba bien la dirección que tenía que tomar para volver al pueblo, eso debería alegrarla, pero en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse embargada por una sensación de tristeza. "_Ranma... ¿por qué tenías que portarte así?...baka...si tú hubieses querido las cosas serían tan distintas..."_ sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando un leve crujir de algunas ramitas cercanas a ella cortó el silencio.

Instintivamente se estremeció y por primera vez deseo haber esperado a que amaneciera y dejar que Ranma la acompañara a la estación.

El ruido cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Temblorosa, Akane, iluminó hacia el lugar desde donde éste provenía pero no vio nada.

- ¿Qui...quién está ahí?..- preguntó con la voz temblorosa presionando aún más linterna.

Los nervios de la chica comenzaron a colapsar aún más cuando sintió unos extraños ruiditos...

- ¡Yiiiiaaahhhh! – gritó abandonando el camino y comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas internándose aún más en el bosque, corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyo.- Mal...mal...maldición...¿qué pasa conmigo? – jadeó respirando agitadamente y aún bastante asustada.- Se supone que soy una artista marcial, si algo o alguien se acerca puedo con él...voy a demostrarle a Ranma que sé defenderme sola... ¡maldición!- exclamó con decisión.

Nuevamente sintió más cerca el ruido y espero...espero hasta ver la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre ella...

- ¿Una ardilla?...- preguntó Akane al borde de la risa nerviosa al ver a varios de estos pequeños animalitos acercándose a ella y luego correteando hasta el arroyo.

Riendo a carcajadas la chica volteó distraídamente; la oscuridad conspiró para que no notara algunas pequeñas piedras, al pisarlas se torció un pie cayendo pesadamente al piso sentada sobre su trasero.

- ¡Itte!... ¡Itte!...- gimoteó llevando una de sus manos hacia su tobillo.- Maldición...esto no puede estar pasándome...- con dificultad intentó ponerse de pie aún bastante adolorida.- ¡Itte! – murmuró avanzando un poco para sentarse cerca del arroyo, lentamente se quitó la mochila y tomó uno de sus pañuelos de esta, lo mojó para limpiarse un poco. – Maldición no puedo quedarme aquí hasta que él me encuentre...no es nada grave, tengo que llegar al pueblo como sea...voy a demostrarle que sé cuidarme sola...-

_**Fin flash back **_

"_Sólo espere que el dolor disminuyera un poco y logré volver al camino para llegar al pueblo, tarde más de lo que tenía pensado, pero que más da...encontré este hotel y por fin pude darme un buen baño y descansar" _una pícara sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha. "_las habitaciones para parejas en luna de miel tenían un buen descuento...no me estoy volviendo como Nabiki...pero tenía que aprovecharlo...además pronto me iré... ¿me pregunto qué diría Ranma si supiera que dije que mi esposo había quedado de juntarse conmigo en este pueblo solo para conseguir el descuento?...bueno el descuento y los chocolates..."_ rió mirando la mesita en que se encontraban los dulces.

-------------------

**Cerca del hotel **

Un Ranma totalmente hecho añicos moviéndose con gran dificultad, con un enorme palo que utilizaba como apoyo divisó una lujosa estancia, parecía que alojaba gente. Minutos después al ver el cartel y los precios sonrió. Seguramente estaría allí. La mujer que atendía la estación de trenes le había dicho que ninguna muchacha con el aspecto de la foto que le había mostrado había pasado por allí.

"_Maldita sea… me engañó… dijo que se iba al Dojo y prefirió jugar al gato y al ratón… pero Ranma Saotome no se da por vencido fácilmente…ya te encontraré Akane… y me las pagarás caro… chikuso… maldito cerdo… me dejó hecho un harapo y consiguió escapar… pero cuando lo encuentre en el camino de regreso me encargaré de extinguir a toda su familia…"_ una carcajada exagerada salió del muchacho de la trenza haciendo que la gente que salía del hotel lo mirara como si se tratara de un loco.

- ¿Qué me están mirando?... ¡¿acaso no tienen otra cosa qué hacer!? Shimatta… - exclamó irritado entrando al lugar.

La recepcionista del hotel lo miró con un poco de desdén.

- Lo siento señor, aquí no damos dinero a los mendigos... – se excusó antes que hablara.

- ¡Yo no soy un mendigo!... ¡Kuso!... ¡Soy Ranma Saotome! Y necesito saber si aquí se está alojando una mujer como esta… - dijo mostrando una foto bastante raída. - Se llama Akane Tendo... - agregó mirando bastante furioso a la joven por su confusión.

- Ah… ¿se.. señor Saotome¿es usted? – arqueó una ceja incrédula.

- ¿Señor? Etto... – el chico de la trenza la miró con un signo de interrogación en su cara.

- Sumimasen… su esposa, la señora Akane Tendo, lo está esperando en la habitación 315¿sufrió algún accidente? Disculpe por la descortesía… ¿necesita ayuda? - espetó la muchacha bajando la cabeza mientras colocaba una llave en el mostrador para que la tomara el chico.

Ranma estaba por preguntarle sobre la historia esa, pero se percató que si obedecía algo bueno sucedería. Negó con la cabeza ante la última pregunta de la chica y tomó las llaves. "_Akane debe haber inventado algo… ¿pero esposo¿qué diablos?... ¡je! no importa… ¡la encontré! ...¡Jaja! Yo sabía que lo haría… para Ranma Saotome nada es imposible..." _

Riendo estúpidamente tomó la llave y subió dificultosamente por las escaleras, tropezando con el primer escalón.

- ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda? – rió por lo bajo la recepcionista al ver al joven besar el suelo.

- ¡No! Subiré la maldita escalera aunque sea lo último que haga… - espetó colérico comenzando a subir con dificultad.

Luego de varios tropezones logró llegar al tercer piso, cruzó el pasillo y por fin dio con la dichosa habitación 315. "_Ahora sabrás lo que te espera... Akane… ¡je!"._

A pesar de las magulladuras, de que su ropa estaba hecha jirones y que además tenía algunos moretones, su orgullo y carácter seguían intactos.

Con una enorme felicidad, seguro que encontraría allí a su novia tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta rápidamente a pesar de su miserable estado, lo que vio fue a su prometida feliz de la vida comiendo algunos chocolates totalmente cómoda en una cama que parecía muy mullida.

- Akane… - espetó apretando sus puños. Había cruzado un bosque, caído como idiota con una rama, peleado con un maldito cerdo que había logrado vencerlo a él, a Ranma Saotome, tropezado por la escalera varias veces y ella estaba tranquila y feliz sin ningún daño en aquella cómoda habitación.

- ¿Ra...Ranma?...- tartamudeó Akane bastante asustada por el aspecto del chico, pero lo que más la asustaba era la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando.- ¿qué de...demonios...haces aquí...? – preguntó con dificultad, casi sin sentir como la caja de chocolates que tenía en sus manos se deslizaba hasta caer pesadamente al piso.

- ¿Estas asustada? No tienes por qué… mi esposa… - sonrió de forma malévola el joven de la trenza cerrando de un portazo la puerta para luego acercarse lentamente a su prometida. - ¿La estas pasando muy bien verdad? – preguntó con un siniestro tono de voz.

- ¡Un momento!..- chilló la chica bastante exaltada poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y luego tomando bruscamente la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.- ¡No te emociones, dije que eras mi esposo sólo por el estúpido descuento! ...¿Y qué si lo estoy pasando bien?... ¿querías que estuviera llorando?... ¡BAKA!...- agregó mirando a su prometido de una forma en que le dejaba claro que si daba un paso más la lámpara haría contacto con su cabeza.

- No importa… ya me atacó un cerdo, caí por las escaleras y tengo bastantes moretones… uno más no haría gran diferencia… puedes arrojarla... – contestó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Por qué no te fuiste al Dojo? – preguntó sentándose al otro extremo de la cama.

Akane recorrió con la mirada a su prometido, realmente se veía muy maltratado.- Estoy de vacaciones...no quería volver...- lentamente volvió a dejar la lámpara en su lugar.- ¿Por qué no seguiste con tu viaje? – preguntó volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama, pero lo más alejada posible de él.

- Porque quería hablar contigo… - respondió Ranma observando el pie vendado de la chica. - ¿Qué te pasó¿te tropezaste en el camino? ...¡Je! sabía que no podía dejarte sola… - sonrió burlón. "_Shimatta… espero que no sea nada grave…"_

- Nada que te importe...- respondió la chica ofendida por la sonrisa del muchacho.- Al menos no fui atacada por un cerdo, ni tampoco caí de las escaleras, ni estoy llena de moretones...- replicó mirándolo de forma burlesca.- aprende a cuidar de ti antes de tratar de cuidar a los demás...baka...-

- ¡Diablos!... ¡qué terca eres! Todo lo que me pasó hoy fue por tu culpa… ¡debiste quedarte en el Dojo y en este momento estaría encaminado a China con los demás!... ¡chikuso! – replicó furioso caminando con los cuatro miembros sobre la cama para acercarse a la muchacha con deseos de asesinarla.

- ¡Qué demonios estas esperando!...- gritó Akane poniéndose de pie para luego cojear hacia la puerta.- ¡Sigue tu maldito viaje!..¡Ya hablaste conmigo!...¡Vete!- espetó totalmente rígida indicando la salida.

- ¡No! Tú te vas conmigo a la estación y así podré viajar a China… - respondió cortante Ranma poniéndose de pie.

- Déjame en paz, nada te impide seguir con tu viaje...- masculló Akane mirando fieramente a su prometido.- eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...yo también... ¡así que ahora vete! – gritó volviendo a indicar la salida.- No puedo creer que me siguieras solo para seguir discutiendo...-

- Diablos sí que eres terca… ¿qué quieres hacer aquí?... ¡Es peligroso que estés sola! – comenzó a exasperarse Ranma. Con largos pasos avanzó a la chica y la miró desafiante.

- Como si tú no lo fueras...- refunfuñó Akane manteniéndole la mirada.- Estoy de vacaciones ¿lo olvidaste?...Sé defenderme...salí del campamento en la madrugada y llegué sola hasta aquí...nada me paso...- afirmó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- No voy a volver a casa sólo porque tú lo desees...-

Ranma tomó el brazo de la chica bruscamente. – Pero yo no voy a permitir que te arriesgues, soy tu novio y prometido... – gruñó. – Y no me importa que me contradigas… -

Akane fulminó con la mirada a Ranma.- ¿No te importa mi opinión?...- con su mano libre tomó la camisa de su novio para atraerlo bruscamente hacia ella.- ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios tendría que importarme la tuya?!...¿Piensas obligarme?...Sólo inténtalo y verás las consecuencias...-

- ¿Qué consecuencias?.. – rió burlón acercando su rostro al de ella mirándola retador.

- Podría empezar golpeándote tan fuerte que créeme llegarías muy cerca de China...pero como sé que me dirás que poco te importa...- Akane lo miró directamente a los ojos y habló con seriedad.:- si me obligas a volver al Dojo, nunca más voy a dirigirte la palabra.-

- ¿Y cuando estemos casados como harías para no hablarme? – rió divertido el muchacho con la pequeña amenaza de la muchacha.

- ¿Quién dice que voy a casarme con alguien que me oculta cosas, que me miente y que además pretende pasar por sobre mis decisiones? – preguntó Akane apretando más el agarre de la camisa del muchacho.

- No lo diré de nuevo… nos vamos al Dojo, y yo te acompañaré en el tren… - sentenció Ranma mirándola seriamente.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas retadoras. ¿Quién se saldría con la suya?

Continuará

**Notas de las autoras:**

Este capítulo fue rápido de escribir, pero infinitamente divertido, sobre todo las peripecias del viaje del par de testarudos ¿no? ;) , ya ven como le pasan cosas malas a la gente que hace cosas mala onda xp , insisto lo que le pasó a Ranma fue castigo divino xp . ¿Se imaginaron que sería él quién metería la pata? Akane venía casi lista para lanzarse sobre él ;) , pero era inevitable que Ranma y su boquita mataran el momento xp

Ukyo y Shampoo también nos hicieron reir bastante con su estrategia a seguir . No puedo comentar mucho porque se me pueden salir spoiler y luego me me pueden matar xp

Ah...si el final los dejó con ganas de lanzarnos cosas xp, ya no queremos tomates, tenemos muchos xp...frutas de la estación si quieren xp

Ahora la pregunta es¿Ranma logrará llevarse aunque sea a rastras a Akane hasta el Dojo? o ¿Akane logrará domar al caballo salvaje? (Ran ma es caballo salvaje, nota para los que no lo sepan ;)

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, los apreciamos mucho y ya saben que siempre les vamos a responder ;)

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes (o antes si todos los que nos leen y no me refiero a reviews xp lee, valga la redundancia rápido)

Besos

Freya

Antes de irme tengo que dejar las respuestas para los reviews de las personas que no nos dejaron su mail, por favor dejenlo si ;)

agatsu: Muchas gracias por animarte a escribirnos tus comentarios... no podemos responder los reviews por aquí por las reglas de pero si quieres nos das tu mail en el review proximo y lo respondemos a tu casilla de correo.. solo que tienes que escribirlo con un espacio entre las letras porque de forma contraria no aparece el mail... Nos alegra que te guste como va nuestro fanfic :D. Saludos!!

Akane.14.Love: Hola! muchas gracias por animarte a escribir tus comentarios.. :D nos alegra que te parezca buena nuestra redacción y gramática (esa materia fue un trauma para mi en primero y segundo año de la universidad.. cada vez que oigo esa palabra me parece escuchar a mi profesora bajita retandonos xDDD) jejej.. esperamos que nos sigas leyendo.. y.. por cualquier comentario que nos quieras hacer nos podrías pasar tu mail? porque no podemos responder aquí a razón de las reglas de por eso si nos mandas otro review te agradeceríamos infinitamente si nos pones tu direccion... gracias!! nos vemos en la proxima, saludos!

* * *

Palabras en japonés 

Nani¿Qué?  
Shimatta: Maldición  
Nee: Hey!  
Baka: Idiota, tonto (Akane no baka lo dice Ranma en el Ova "Recuerdo despertandose cuando está muy celoso xp)  
Oe: Oye, Hey  
Kuso: Mierda  
Arigato: Gracias.  
Oyasumi: Buenas noches, dulces sueños.  
Sayounara: Adiós, nos vemos.hasta pronto, se está despidiendo xp  
Hai: Sí  
Itte: Ay!, ouch!, se usa para expresar dolor  
Sumimasen: Disculpe


	12. A veces perdonar no es tan difícil

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola chicos! Como siempre, todos los lunes con nuestra actualización ; ) esperamos que este capi sea de su agrado y se diviertan al leerlo ; D

Sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura : -D

**_Capítulo 6: A veces perdonar no es tan difícil._**

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Akane soltó lentamente a su prometido:- ¿Vas a volver a Nerima conmigo? "_¿es capaz de dejar de lado la idea de su viaje sólo por acompañarme?"_ ¿Hablas en serio?...- preguntó. 

Ranma soltó el brazo de su prometida. – Sólo lo haría para asegurarme que llegaras allá y no intentaras engañarme de nuevo… - respondió serio.

- Entonces no es necesario que lo hagas...cuando yo lo desee voy a volver al Dojo...- respondió mirándolo totalmente seria.

- ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!?... ¿solo por esa estupidez estás tan enojada? – respondió el muchacho de la trenza dejando de lado la seriedad, no soportaba la indiferencia que tenía su prometida para con él.

- ¿Estupidez?... ¿Por qué crees que estoy enojada?- preguntó mirando al muchacho con los ojos llenos de ira.

- ¿Por no decirte que iba a Jusenkyo? – preguntó Ranma sin inmutarse.

- ¡Baka!..- gritó enfurecida dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer bruscamente al piso.- Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora... ¿no te diste cuenta de todas las cosas que dijiste en el campamento?...- sintió unos inmensos deseos de llorar en ese mismo momento, tuvo que morder sus labios para contenerse – ade...además ¿por qué demonios tenias que ocultarme las cosas?...¿por qué rompiste la promesa?...¿tan poco confías en mí?...- a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar sus emociones, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?...¿Por que me dejaste atrás, Ranma?...baka...-

Ranma no pudo soportar verla en ese estado, rápidamente se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y tomarla por los hombros. – ¿Qué... qué dije en el campamento? Gomen... ¡pero no llores! – exclamó frustrado, no podía verla llorar, se sentía todo un patán. "_Soy un estúpido… nunca mido las cosas que le digo… ¿qué le habré dicho que le doliera tanto? Mierda... ¡BAKA!"._ – Por favor… - susurró con un hilo de voz.

Akane tomó despacio las manos de su prometido para quitarlas de sus hombros. Luego delicadamente secó sus lágrimas.- Tú siempre quieres cuidar de mi...harías cualquier cosa por mi, siempre quieres estar conmigo y cuidarme... ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entender que yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo? Lo que pasó en China no fue por mi descuido...fue porque quise protegerte...en lo único que pensaba era en mantenerte a salvo...baka...- murmuró separándose rápidamente del chico para evitar que volviera a notar sus lágrimas. No había dado ni siquiera un par de pasos cuando un fuerte dolor en el tobillo la hizo detenerse.- ¡Itte! –

- ¿Qué te pasó? Me habías dicho que no es nada que me importe… pero si me importa y mucho… - susurró mientras se agachaba para acariciar el tobillo de la chica. - ¿Te duele ahí? tengo una crema en el botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi mochila… creo que está inflamado... – espetó revisando el golpe.

Akane suspiró con resignación al recordar su pequeño accidente.- Te cuento lo que me ocurrió solo si prometes no burlarte de mi...- murmuró mirando con ternura como el chico examinaba con preocupación su tobillo.

- Dime... – sonrió el muchacho mientras la tomaba en brazos para colocarla nuevamente en la cama. Luego de eso buscó en la semi-destruida mochila el botiquín y finalmente la crema. Con extrema delicadeza, luego de quitar la venda del tobillo, colocó la crema sobre la piel de la joven.

Todo el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció al sentir las fuertes manos de Ranma tocándola casi como si fuera de cristal, inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- Yo...me asustaron unos ruidos que sentí cuando estaba en la mitad del camino...corrí hasta llegar a un arroyo, luego vi que había escapado de unas ardillas..- comentó algo avergonzada.- pero no me caí cuando escapé, sino cuando comencé a reir como una tonta al notar de que había huido.-

Ranma rió disimuladamente. – Bueno… en realidad yo la pasé peor, por eso no puedo reírme tanto... – sonrió divertido mientras tomaba otro poco de crema, suavemente hizo algunas espirales en el tobillo de la joven. – El maldito cerdo me atacó por la retaguardia… todavía me duele un poco… - se quejó pero aún sonriendo por el incidente. Todo había sido culpa de su orgullo, si hubiese caminado más precavidamente no habría sido atacado de esa forma.

Akane rió abiertamente.- En cierta forma creo que merecías un castigo...- comentó entre risas.- yo...te extrañé...sé que fueron sólo un par de días, pero no es algo que pueda controlar...- murmuró sonrojada.- demo esto no significa que te esté perdonando.-

Ranma terminó de colocar la crema y cerró el envase. - ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó ignorando la ultima frase de la chica. – Yo también te extrañé… - agregó levemente sonrojado.

- Gracias...- sonrió dulcemente Akane mirándolo a los ojos.- No vuelvas a hacerlo...confía en mi...-

- Aishiteru… - susurró Ranma. – Te abrazaría… pero creo que mejor voy a tomar un baño ¡je! estoy muy sucio… – sonrió divertido.

Akane tomó entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho.- Te amo...- susurró inclinándose hacia él para darle un dulce beso, que poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado, haciendo desaparecer completamente todo lo demás en una espiral de calidez y dulzura.

Bastante sonrojada separó sus labios de los de Ranma.- Esto tampoco significa que hemos hecho las paces...pero puedes tomarlo como un primer paso...-

Ranma bastante acalorado observó a su prometida. Sonriendo pícaro pasó un dedo por la mejilla de la joven, había quedado algo del barro que el tenía en su cara. – Te ensucié... – sonrió divertido. – Akane… - la miró suplicante por otro beso más de aquellos.

- Creo que necesitas darte un baño...ahora aún más...- comentó de forma juguetona la chica.

Ranma rió y antes de dirigirse al baño le dio un corto beso en los labios a su prometida. – Esta bien, pero cenaremos juntos después… muero de hambre… - le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa mientras entraba por la puerta.

-------------------------

Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo habían logrado cruzar la montaña. Del otro lado habían encontrado otro espeso bosque, como ya estaba anocheciendo decidieron acampar. Los muchachos habían ido a buscar leñas para la fogata. Shampoo se aseguró que Mousse tuviera los lentes bien ajustados para evitar que se perdieran.

- Al final pudimos engañarlos, no se dieron cuenta que estábamos tomando el camino de regreso… - sonrió Ukyo.

- Ryoga ser muy desorientado y Mousse estar muy concentrado tratando de lograr perdón de Shampoo – sonrió la amazona divertida - ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ranma?...-

- Esperemos que haya logrado convencer a Akane y ella decida decirle lo de su regalo o traerlo como sea a Nerima para dárselo… - respondió Ukyo.

- Shampoo creer que Akane asesinar a airen si el intentar hacer que ella regrese a Nerima.- afirmó la amazona.- Ukyo perdonar rápido a chico perdido.- comentó mirando con una media sonrisa a la otra muchacha.

- Akane-chan sabrá como convencerlo para que regresen juntos, además creo que él se sintió culpable por lo que sucedió ayer… - comentó la muchacha de las espátulas. – Sí… etto… después de todo creo que su carta ayudó mucho… él sabe como conquistarme.. – sonrió sonrojada la castaña. - ¿Y tú perdonaste a Mousse? –

- Cuando Mousse mirarme con cara de cachorrito abandonado, Shampoo sentirse débil, pero él tener que hacer muchas cosas aún para conseguir perdón- respondió la muchacha.- y ser agradable verlo hacer todo lo que yo desear.-

Ukyo observó curiosamente a la amazona. – No entiendo cómo fue que te casaste con Mousse… sé lo de la ley de las amazonas pero… ¿a ti él te gustaba? porque parecía que no… ¿cómo te enamoraste de él¿lo quieres? –

- En cierta forma Mousse siempre estar con Shampoo, con los años él ponerse muy molestoso y luego pasar todo de lo de Ranma...- la mujer sonrió pícaramente.- Ukyo no poder negarlo, el rechazo de Ranma hacerlo más atractivo para cualquier mujer – comentó mirando a la otra chica.- con el tiempo Shampoo darse cuenta de que Ranma solo ver a Akane...y Mousse seguir ahí, siempre tratando de ayudar a Shampoo, siempre tras de mí, hasta que un día él ponerse raro...-

_**Flash back **_

Habían pasado varios días desde el cumpleaños de Akane y desde ese entonces, Mousse actuaba bastante indiferente cuando Shampoo se acercaba a él. Esa situación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- Mousse...anoche tú llegar tarde a Nekohanten... ¿dónde estar metido?..- preguntó la amazona tratando de fingir indiferencia aunque por dentro sintiera deseos de asesinar al pato traidor.

El joven-pato se quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado en la mesa, miró hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia. – Tenía asuntos pendientes… nada en especial… - contestó.

- A Shampoo no importarle tus asuntos pendientes, solo querer que a ti quedarte claro que no poder tener citas nocturnas con mujeres, luego eso afectar tu rendimiento en el trabajo...- habló la muchacha mirándolo de reojo.- Así que tú no poder salir con ninguna mujer en días de trabajo "_y como él trabajar de lunes a domingo...je, je, je..."_-

Mousse la miró de reojo con una media sonrisa. – Lo sé… - sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con mucha suerte consiguió mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Estas celosa? – preguntó emocionado.

La amazona carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de Mousse desde un tiempo a esta parte inevitablemente la ponía nerviosa.- Shampoo no sentir celos...ella sabe que Mousse ser incapaz de mirar a otra mujer si apreciar su vida...- respondió dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.- Si Mousse quiere salir con una chica, tener claro que solo poder hacerlo con Shampoo ¿ne? – preguntó volteando el rostro para mirar al chico, realmente comenzaba a agradarle la idea de tenerlo adorándola por el resto de su vida.

_**Fin flash back. **_

- Luego de un par de citas, Shampoo darse cuenta de que ella no poder perder a tonto Mousse...él ser especial...- suspiró terminando su relato.

- Me alegro por ti Shampoo… - sonrió Ukyo. Luego observó la hora en su reloj – Oye, hace más de una hora que los muchachos salieron… ¿tú crees que se hayan perdido? – preguntó preocupada.

- Mejor ir a buscarlos ¿ne? O ellos llegar a China sin que nosotras poder hacer nada...- rió divertida la amazona.

Ukyo asintió y ambas muchachas se pusieron de pie para luego internarse en el bosque, muy cerca de ahí y al lado de un pequeño arroyo encontraron a un pequeño cerdito negro y a un pato blanco con gafas.

Shampoo tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño pato blanco que graznaba sin parar.- Mousse callarse o Shampoo aún poder considerar la idea de convertirlo en cena.- rió maliciosamente la mujer.

Ukyo acarició el hocico del cerdito que tenía entre sus brazos. – No podemos dejarlos un segundo sin que se metan en problemas… - rió divertida para luego dar un pequeño beso al animalito.

- Ellos necesitar nuestro cuidado siempre...- sonrió la amazona mirando a su esposo.

Luego los cuatro volvieron al campamento antes de que la noche los atrapara en medio del bosque.

-----------------------------

Luego de ducharse Ranma salió del baño vestido y con una fresca fragancia. El dormitorio estaba iluminado por apenas una suave luz. Los ventanales eran amplios y se podía observar desde el piso en que se encontraban el amplio bosque. Sin notar su presencia Akane admiraba el paisaje iluminado por algunas lámparas coloniales.

El joven de la trenza aprovechó la ocasión para observar con detenimiento a su prometida. La luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales iluminaba su perfecta silueta. Su pálida piel se veía perfecta, tan suave, tersa… deseaba acariciarla una y otra vez… esos shorts que se había puesto la hacían ver muy atractiva, con inmenso placer recorrió una y otra vez las delineadas piernas de la chica. "_Rayos… me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido… pero es inevitable… es tan hermosa…"_

- Akane… - suspiró su nombre sin darse cuenta, observándola levemente sonrojado.

Al escuchar la voz del muchacho, Akane volteó para mirarlo; al hacerlo se encontró con una intensa mirada que la hizo sonrojar de inmediato.- Ranma...- su voz escapó de su garganta en un pequeño susurró. La chica estaba perdida en la mirada de su novio, esa mirada que despertaba en su cuerpo extrañas y agradables sensaciones.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane.- ¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó algo avergonzada.

Ranma observó que su prometida se veía más dócil. Sonriendo seductor se acercó a ella y miró fijamente a sus ojos. – Solo contemplaba la belleza de mi prometida¿no puedo? – susurró casi ronco.

La chica sonrió dulcemente – Puedes, pero eso me hace sonrojar.- murmuró con las mejillas bastante rojas.

- Te ves muy bonita… - susurró acariciando las mejillas de la joven. Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza reparando en cada detalle de su figura. – Hermosa… - murmuró rozando sus labios sobre la piel de la joven.

- Matte, Ranma...- respondió la chica alejándose un par de pasos de él.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo ya te perdoné por todo lo que pasó? – preguntó mordiendo sus labios para contener una sonrisa.

- Um… pensé que me habías perdonado koishii… - respondió Ranma mirándola enternecedoramente. - ¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir tu perdón? – preguntó clavando su mirada azul en ella.

- Para empezar dejar de tratar de convencerme con tus técnicas de seducción – comentó entre risas.- luego deberías prometerme que vas a confiar más en tu novia y que vas a respetar mis decisiones...ah y también podrías hacer todo lo que yo quisiera durante algún tiempo ¿ne? –

- Está bien… pensé que servirían.. – sonrió divertido el joven de la trenza. – Hacer todo lo que tú pidas… está bien… creo que no será tan malo… ¿pero qué es lo que deseas? – susurró mirándola sugerentemente.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente.- ¿Por qué me miras así?...No...no voy a pedirte nada de lo que estás pensando...¡hentai!- respondió rápidamente, ignorando la sonrisa burlesca de su novio, agregó:- Um...quédate conmigo aquí hasta después de tu cumpleaños, luego me acompañarás a casa, tengo tu regalo en Nerima...y si por alguna razón decides no hacer tu viaje a China...quiero que nos vayamos juntos algunos días de vacaciones a cualquier lugar, pero lejos de casa...y no pienses nada extraño...-

- Etto… hai… sí, parece un lugar bonito… - respondió el muchacho levemente sonrojado. Sin poderlo evitar diversas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, juntos, completamente desnudos en alguna playa desierta o en una cabaña a la luz de del fuego de una chimenea. "_Mierda… ¿qué pasa conmigo? Últimamente estoy pensando mucho en cosas como estas… me gustaría estar con ella de esa forma… demo… no quiero asustarla…" _

- Hai...es bonito_... "es un lugar ideal para estar de luna de miel...todo es tan tranquilo"-_ la mirada de la chica se encontró con la de Ranma, inevitablemente comenzó a imaginarse como sería estar de luna de miel con él.- yo... "_Kuso, kuso, kuso... ¿qué me pasa?...no es posible que esté pensando en como sería hacer el amor con Ranma...si él lo supiera... pensaría que soy una pervertida"_...etto...yo...tengo hambre... ¿Quieres cenar?-

Ranma asintió rápidamente dejando de mirar embelesado el rostro sonrojado de su novia. – ¿Quieres comer aquí o en el comedor? – preguntó.

- Prefiero aquí...además aún me duele algo el tobillo y no quiero que me lleves en brazos hasta el comedor...- respondió sonriéndole.- eso sería abusar de mi "esposo"-comentó entre risas.

Luego de discar el número esperó unos segundos. – Hola… - habló recostándose en la cama muy relajado mientras sostenía el teléfono con su hombro. – Quisiera la especialidad del día para la habitación 315… - lanzándole una mirada sugerente a su prometida respondió a lo que le habían preguntado del otro lado del teléfono. – Sí, somos dos… mi esposa y yo… - espetó para sonreír ampliamente. – Está bien… ¿en quince minutos?... esperamos… ¡adiós!. – colgó el tubo para mirar triunfal a su novia.

Akane se sentó delicadamente en la cama para luego recostarse al lado de Ranma.- Me gustó como sonó eso...esposo...- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Creo que no es tan mala la idea de estar juntos aquí… como marido y mujer... – sonrió ladeándose para luego guiñarle un ojo a su prometida.

La muchacha miró hacia otro lado para evitar que Ranma notara como había logrado aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas.- No te emociones, ni siquiera tengo muy claro si te dejaré dormir en esta cama, incluso creo que tal vez debí castigarte más...me molesta que no confíes en mi...- respondió con un tono de voz que denotaba que hablaba en serio.

- Demo… Akane… - balbuceó en un tono lastimero que parecía de niño pequeño. – Me duele todo el cuerpo… no quiero dormir otra vez en un saco de dormir… te prometí que haría todo lo que tú quisieras… pero déjame acostarme aquí… - imploró con un gesto de súplica. – Perdóname… por favor… - susurró mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

Akane se movió lentamente hasta quedar de lado enfrentada a él.- ¿Nunca más vas a volver a mentirme o a ocultarme algo?-

- Lo prometo… ya no tendrás más motivos para enojarte conmigo por eso - respondió seriamente tomando la mano de su novia.

- Está bien...- susurró la chica entrelazando sus manos con las de Ranma.- sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo baka...demo no te hagas muchas ilusiones con lo de marido y mujer, te dejaré dormir conmigo pero vamos a dividir la cama en dos...- sonrió mirándolo traviesamente.

- Mm… ¿por qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. – No intentaré hacer nada… ¿es que acaso desconfías de mi? – sonrió seductor mirándola intensamente. – Crees que… ¿intentaría hacer algo indebido? – agregó con voz ronca.

- Sé que no serías capaz de aprovecharte, ya te perdoné por lo que pasó, pero eso no significa que no tenga que castigarte un poco mi amor...- respondió Akane mirándolo con una media sonrisa.- deberías alegrarte de que decidí no matarte a golpes...-

- Um… pero yo también debería castigarte por no obedecer mis órdenes, es decir, lo que te dije en la carta... – sonrió desafiante. - ¿Acaso hiciste lo que te pedí? – preguntó mirándola con una expresión seria.

- ¡No podía dejar que te fueras a China!...- respondió la chica algo alterada, la joven inhaló y exhaló con fuerza buscando controlarse, no quería iniciar de nuevo una pelea.- ¿Y cómo piensas castigarme?...- preguntó acercándose un poco más a él.

El joven de la trenza se acercó a su novia hasta quedar casi pegado a ella. Sus respiraciones chocaban, cálidas, suaves, se mezclaban entre sí. Rozando apenas sus labios contra la piel de la chica murmuró: - No sé… podría ser malo… muy malo… - murmuró para luego comenzar a rozar el cuello de la joven con su aliento. Después de eso prosiguió con sus labios, lenta, delicadamente, como un profesional de la seducción.

Instintivamente Akane movió su cuerpo contra el de su novio, buscándolo, deseando que la llenara de caricias.- Mmm me gusta cuando eres malo...- susurró con los ojos cerrados, totalmente entregada a él.- sigue...Ranma...- gimió su nombre bastante acalorada.

Ranma se alejó lentamente de la chica y la miró desafiante. - Lamentablemente no puedo… supuestamente tenía que castigarte… - sonrió maliciosamente.

La chica frunció el ceño, estaba por responderle algo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

El joven de la trenza, disfrutando mucho la situación, abrió y recibió el carrito con la comida, luego cerró tranquilamente la puerta.

Aún molesta, Akane, tomó uno de los pequeños cojines para luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la cabeza de su novio, sin embargo el muchacho logró esquivarlo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.- Baka...- refunfuñó ignorando la sonrisa burlesca de su prometido.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿estás enojada? – preguntó fingiendo no entender el motivo de la irritación de la chica acercándose a la cama. - ¿No te gustó el castigo? – guiñó un ojo divertido.

- Ranma no baka, te detesto...- refunfuñó Akane mirando hacia otro lado.- me las vas a pagar...-

- Je je… solo bromeaba… ¿sabes algo?… también te ves bonita frunciendo el ceño... – rió divertido tomándola en brazos. – Te amo... – murmuró caminando hacia la mesa para dos que había en la habitación. Suavemente la depositó como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca.

- Digas lo que digas recuerda que me las vas a pagar...- sonrió la chica mirándolo traviesamente.- Te amo Ranma...- susurró acariciando lentamente la mano del chico que ahora estaba sentado a su lado.- yo no estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que no pensaba casarme contigo...-

- Por un momento pensé que era cierto… también me dolió cuando dijiste hace poco que me detestabas… - contestó Ranma con cara de cachorrito fingiéndose la víctima.

- Anata..- susurró Akane sintiéndose bastante culpable, muy despacio se puso de pie acercándose al muchacho para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas.- Gomen ne...- habló con su tono más dulce de voz.- Ai shiteru... ¿cómo podría detestarte?-

- ¿Entonces no me detestas? – sonrió ampliamente mientras abrazaba la cintura de su prometida. Su actuación era muy efectiva. – Me amas… y… no dividirás la cama¿verdad? – preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

Akane rió abiertamente.- ¿Pretendías convencerme de esta forma? – suavemente deslizó sus manos por el torso del muchacho hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros.- Deberías estar feliz porque te dejare dormir en mi cama...- susurró rozando suavemente sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.- Ranma...- suspiró acariciando con su cálido aliento la piel de su prometido.

- Akane… mm… - balbuceó deleitado por la calidez de los labios de la chica. Un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Dispuesto a continuar con el juego, acarició con dos de sus dedos la nuca de la muchacha mientras rozaba con sus labios su barbilla. Su otra mano presionaba suavemente la cadera de la chica, amenazando con bajar. – Prometo portarme bien… - agregó entre suspiros.

Con una pícara sonrisa Akane se separó de él.- Te dije que me las pagarías...- musitó cerca de sus labios, antes de ponerse de pie para volver a su asiento.- Si no cenamos se enfriará...-sonrió complacida mirando el ceño fruncido de su novio.- y no creo que sea tan fácil de calentar nuevamente... ¿o si?...- preguntó mirándolo de forma sugerente.

- Eres mala… - espetó Ranma frunciendo el ceño. Luego se sirvió un poco de la comida, después que su prometida lo hiciera. Rápidamente comenzó a engullir su cena tratando de idear otro plan para lograr su objetivo. "_Je! algo se me ocurrirá…"_

---------------------------------

Al otro lado de la montaña

Después de cenar y conversar un poco los cuatro jóvenes entraron en las carpas para descansar. Había solamente dos, por lo tanto Shampoo y su esposo ocuparon una y la otra Ukyo y Ryoga. Afortunadamente habían llevado suficientes abrigos y frazadas para cobijarse, la noche estaba bastante fría.

Ukyo recostó su cabeza en el bien trabajado pecho de su novio y una de sus manos en su torso para entrar en calor. – Ryoga… - murmuró. – No debiste irte ese día… - comenzó a hablar. – Sabes que no me importa que seas P-chan… incluso me resulta tierno... – comentó con una risita.

Ryoga rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo para darle calor- ¿Tierno?...No quiero que nuestros hijos me vean como su mascota, Ukyo..-

- ¿Hijos¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio? – sonrió ilusionada Ukyo ladeándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, expectante de su respuesta.

Hace mucho tiempo que el muchacho tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero la pregunta inevitablemente lo puso nervioso.- Yo...yo..yo...Ukyo...etto...hijos...contigo...sí quiero ¿tú no quieres?- balbuceó bastante sonrojado y nervioso.

La castaña se sentó de rodillas emocionada. – ¡Claro que acepto!... me encantaría casarme contigo Ryoga… - sonrió levemente sonrojada. – También quiero tener muchos hijos… - agregó emocionada. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

- ¡Ukyo!... ¡Ai shiteru! – exclamó el muchacho, rápidamente la atrajo hacia sus brazos, despacio pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello para luego inclinarse hacia ella y atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso, trato de ser delicado, pero deseaba saborear sus labios con tanta intensidad, que inevitablemente el beso se convirtió en una ardiente caricia. Dejándose llevar por toda la pasión que hacia vibrar su cuerpo, profundizo el beso, deleitándose con la dulce humedad de su boca.

Ukyo correspondió de igual forma. Luego de disfrutar un par de minutos de ese delicioso beso, se apartó lentamente. El rostro del muchacho estaba bastante sonrojado y sus cabellos alborotados. Se veía realmente sexy. – Ya sé qué podemos hacer… - suspiró mirándolo insinuantemente. .. – mmm… terminar lo que estábamos haciendo esa noche que te fuiste… Ryoga… - suspiró bastante acalorada mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del muchacho con toda su energía, entregándose por completo a su novio.

Shampoo se encontraba en ese mismo instante fuera de la carpa que compartía con su esposo – Shampoo ya decirlo una vez Mousse, puertas del paraíso solo abrirse en ciertas ocasiones y ahora Shampoo estar realmente enfadada contigo.- espeto fingiendo indiferencia.

El joven-pato comenzó a lloriquear. – Pero mi amada Shampoo… ayer era el día que me abrías las puertas del paraíso… por favor… prometo no volverlo a hacer… Mousse promete ser bueno y obedecer lo que su amada Shampoo le ordene… -  
Algunos ruidos llamaron la atención de los muchachos. - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el cegatón ajustándose los lentes.

Shampoo observó en la misma dirección que su esposo. La carpa donde supuestamente Ukyo y Ryoga dormían se movía graciosamente de un lado a otro.- ¿Ukyo estar matando a chico-perdido? – preguntó la mujer luego de escuchar unos extraños quejidos.- Shampoo pensar que ella ya perdonarlo...-

El muchacho volteó y la miró fijamente - Podrías perdonarme también… mi hermosa Shampoo.. – imploró mirándola con los ojos de cachorrito tierno.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que voltearan nuevamente en dirección de la tienda, la cual se había desarmado por causa de los constantes movimientos de sus habitantes. Un par de manos se asomaron en la entrada.

Shampoo se acercó un poco hacia la tienda:- ¿Ustedes estar bien allí dentro?...Ukyo si tú querer golpear duro a chico-perdido, hacerlo fuera de la tienda no en ella...- preguntó, aunque tenía algunas sospechas de que Ukyo no estaba precisamente golpeando a Ryoga.

Ukyo trabajosamente logró salir de la tienda, rápidamente se acomodó la camiseta y los shorts que llevaba. Sonrojada furiosamente por la situación en la que se encontraban asintió a la pregunta de la amazona. Su respiración aún era agitada. Nunca imaginó que esas tiendas fueran tan débiles. Si casi ni se habían movido, se aseguró mentalmente mientras trataba de mirar a la otra mujer a los ojos

– Sí, estaba golpeándolo… pero se movió mucho y ésta cosa se cayó… - señaló la tienda mientras un Ryoga con el torso desnudo salía de ésta. -…rayos… ¡ahora tú mismo te encargas de armarla Ryoga! – miró a su novio tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero el rubor aun inundaba sus mejillas, realmente se veía muy bien así… apenas pudo hacer una mueca que evidentemente no era de rabia. Ligeramente mordió su labio.

Shampoo y Mousse miraron con una media sonrisa a la pareja. Fingiéndose ofendido, Ryoga habló:- No es mi culpa que seas tan...tan...agresiva...Ukyo...- el tono de voz del muchacho era casi gutural, y la mirada que en ese minuto le dirigía a su novia, se volvió aún más cadente cuando una de las tiras de la camiseta de la muchacha se deslizo despacio por uno de sus hombros.- Voy...a...armarla de nuevo...- pronunció con evidentes deseos de tomar a su novia y perderse por el bosque para seguir con lo que hacían.- y si aún sigues enojada...REALMENTE...quiero que sigas golpeándome.-

- Mi amada Shampoo… yo también quisiera ser golpeado de la misma manera… ¿estás segura que no aceptas la propuesta que te hice hoy? – miró seductor el joven chino a su esposa. – Te prometo que haré todo lo que tú desees… - espetó sugerentemente.

- Shampoo estar muy molesta Mousse, necesitar hablar contigo ahora...tú seguirme...- habló con seriedad avanzando hacia el bosque.

- Pe… pero… por favor… - alcanzó a espetar el cegatón sin entender la indirecta de la amazona mientras era arrastrado por ésta.

- Tonto Mousse...Shampoo solo quiere golpearte...mucho...- habló la mujer dedicándole una coqueta mirada que solo fue percibida por su esposo.

El chico perdido los vio alejarse a una increíble velocidad- Pobre Mousse, Shampoo va a acabar con él...- habló Ryoga sintiendo realmente compasión por el otro muchacho.- Nee Ukyo...si me ayudas podremos continuar antes...tú sabes..-sonrió mirándola aún bastante acalorado.

La castaña sonrió divertida al notar que su novio no había entendido las indirectas de Shampoo para su esposo. – Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… Ryoga… eres muy inocente… - susurró acercándose al chico eternamente perdido moviendo sensualmente sus caderas.

El joven la miró embobado con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Mejor terminamos de armar la tienda después… ahora solo bésame... – suspiró muy cerca de sus labios. La tira de su camiseta se había resbalado aún más y comenzaba a verse el comienzo de sus pechos. Ryoga respiró con mucha dificultad y asintió tomándola de la cintura. Antes que se acercara a ella la joven de las espátulas dio el primer paso tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo ardientemente. Con la misma intensidad su compañero correspondió, entregándose ambos por completo, dejándose llevar por el intenso fuego que los desbordaba.

Definitivamente Ryoga quería que esas palizas se repitieran más seguido.

----------------------------

La gran cama matrimonial estaba dividida en dos por una almohada y varios cojines. La pareja ya se encontraba acostada.  
Del lado izquierdo de la cama, Ranma aún protestaba y fruncía el ceño evitando la mirada llena de diversión de su prometida.

- ¿Por qué estas molesto? – preguntó Akane sentándose sobre sus rodillas en la cama para observar mejor al chico.- ¿O sigues enojado por lo que hice cuando cenábamos? – volvió a preguntar pero sin poder contener la risa.

- No estoy molesto… - respondió Ranma fingiendo una sonrisa. – Hoy caminé todo el día y tengo sueño… - respondió con un gruñido.

- Mentiroso...antes de que llegara la cena no te veías muy cansado...- sonrió Akane moviéndose hasta quedar recostada prácticamente sobre la almohada que los separaba.- Tal vez si insistes un poco...puedo dejar de castigarte.- una de las manos de la chica recorrió con ternura las mejillas de Ranma.- ¿Vas a insistir?..- sonrió dulcemente.

- No… - respondió Ranma tratando de parecer serio. A pesar de que su prometida había usado su típico pijama amarillo se veía terriblemente tentadora. Carraspeó mirando hacia el lado opuesto a la chica.

Akane se inclinó un poco hacia él.- ¿Estas seguro, anata?...-susurró con su tono de voz más sensual.- creo que no debí castigarte con la división de la cama...cuando dormimos juntos siempre lo hacemos abrazados...- los cálidos labios de la muchacha acariciaron con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.- ¿no extrañas eso?...-

Ranma fingió seriedad cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba por dentro. – N.. no… - respondió con un hilo de voz. "_Chikuso.. esta mujer me está volviendo loco… no creo resistir un minuto más si sigue seduciéndome de esta manera… mierda… es tan hermosa…" _

Akane se separó de él evidentemente molesta:-¿No? Entonces buenas noches...-refunfuñó volviendo a su lado de la cama y apagando rápidamente la luz.- Baka...- murmuró frustrada.

Ranma se contuvo apenas medio minuto. Dejando completamente su orgullo de lado tiró la almohada con todas sus fuerzas a un costado, gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana pudo reparar en la figura de la chica para tomarla rápidamente por la cintura, sus labios se sellaron en los de ella apasionadamente. Sin poder evitarlo fue un poco torpe, por todo el deseo que excedía de su ser. Depositó ardientes caricias con sus dedos, delineando la figura de su novia. La besó, mordisqueó sus labios, la probó como él tanto anhelaba.

La chica correspondió de igual forma, sus labios se acariciaron una y otra vez.

Luego de un par de minutos. Lentamente, luego de besar varias veces los labios de su novia Ranma se separó mirándola intensamente, a pesar de la poca luz podía distinguirla perfectamente. – Parece que si extrañaba besarte koishii… - susurró con voz ronca haciendo una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la frente de su prometida.

- También extrañaba tus besos...-susurró la muchacha arrimando su cuerpo hacia el de Ranma, buscando su calor, su aroma y la agradable sensación de protección que sentía cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos.- Cuando dejaste tu nota de despedida en mi habitación..¿Me besaste? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hai… - respondió el joven de la trenza acariciando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de su prometida. – No podía irme sin darte un beso de despedida… no sabes cuánto me costó dejarte así… - murmuró rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la joven.

Akane apoyó su rostro contra el pecho de su novio.- Al día siguiente yo pensé que había sido un sueño, pero mi buen humor por el lindo sueño desapareció cuando vi tu nota...- volvió a subir el rostro para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.- cuando leí tu nota quise matarte... ¿no se te ocurrió algo más romántico?-

Unas gotitas de sudor se formaron en el rostro de Ranma. – Creo que no soy muy bueno para esas cosas… traté de serlo lo más que pude… ¿no estuvo romántico? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Todos tus "no se te ocurra seguirme" disminuyeron todo el romance...- sonrió dulcemente Akane volviendo a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Ranma.- Mi nota si fue romántica...de alguna forma siempre supe que me seguirías, pero no quería que me encontraras –

- Pero lo logré… - sonrió triunfal Ranma. – Iba a hacer lo imposible para encontrarte… - afirmó tomando la mano de la chica para besarla con extrema delicadeza. – Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo… te amo… - susurró mientras acariciaba la mano de la joven con su mejilla.

- También iría tras de ti hasta el fin de mundo, por algo estoy aquí...ai shiteru Ranma- Akane dio un corto beso en los labios a su prometido- Mañana es tu cumpleaños¿qué quieres hacer? –

- No sé… ¿estar contigo todo el día?... creo que ese sería el mejor regalo del mundo… tú… - susurró mirándola intensamente.

Akane sonrió dulcemente, acomodándose entre los brazos de su prometido murmuró: - Me encanta la idea...oyasumi nasai..- musitó antes de cerrar los ojos, feliz por estar entre los brazos de la persona amada.

- Oyasumi nasai koishii… - susurró Ranma ciñendo la cintura de su prometida para acercarla aun más a su cuerpo. "_Este será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… solos, sin nadie que se entrometa… será perfecto…"._ Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras cerraba sus párpados.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras

Notas de las autoras:

¿Qué tal¿les gustó la reconciliación de Ranma y Akane? xD esperamos que sí : ) ellos no pueden estar mucho tiempo peleados, ne: P… pero como siempre ellos continúan "retándose" xD hay cosas que no cambian jeje n.nU a ver que sucede en el cumpleaños de Ranma ; )

¿Ukyo y Ryoga y el asunto de la carpa? xD ellos son demasiado demostrativos jajaja XD nos divertimos mucho con ellos dos.. especialmente cuando la tienda se desarmó y los brazos quedaron fuera xDD pobrecitos.. les mató el momento jejeje xD

Shampoo por su parte le dio una "golpiza" al cegatón en medio del bosque.. ummm xP

Etto… no sé que más decir… perdonen por la falta de coherencia en estas notas n.nU hoy tuve clase mi primera clase de Lingüística I y quedé con el cerebro machacado v.v espero que mis neuronas revivan T.T

Esperamos que nos dejen sus reviews : ) para cualquier sugerencia, crítica o simplemente para decirnos si les gustó o no ; ) porfis.. de esa forma harían felices a este par de desquiciadas xDD

Saludines,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés 

Baka: idiota  
Gomen: lo siento  
Itte: Ay!, ouch!, se usa para expresar dolor  
Ai shiteru: Te amo  
ne/na:Significa ¿No?,¿Correcto?,¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.Ne lo usan las chicas y Na los chicos.  
Matte: espera  
koishii: mi amor, amada  
hentai: pervertido  
hai: Sí  
demo: pero  
kuso: mierda  
etto:Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
anata:significa tú, pero tambien querido y es la forma en que las esposas suelen referirse a sus esposo xp  
Nee:Hey  
chikuso: Mierda, pero con una connotación más fuerte  
oyasumi nasai: buenas noches, dulces sueños


	13. El mejor regalo Parte I

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola a todos, como siempre agradecemos de corazón a todos les seguidores de nuestra historia, dejen o no sus comentarios siempre estaremos agradecidas por su compañía ;)

Casi se me olvida advertirles que en este capítulo hay escenas lime, así que ya saben usen la autocensura si creen que leer escenas así es perjudicial para su salud

_**Capítulo 7 "El mejor regalo" Primera Parte.**_

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Ranma suspiró relajado en la tina mientras cerraba sus párpados e imaginaba cómo sería su cumpleaños solamente con su prometida. "_Es cierto…no recordé que si no fuera porque Akane y las chicas decidieron seguirnos… hubiera pasado éste día viajando… quizás fue mejor así… hoy la pasaremos grandioso… juntos… sin nadie que intente espiarnos o interrumpirnos…". _El joven de la trenza se sumergió hasta un poco más debajo de la nariz y se sonrojó levemente.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… en casa casi nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de intimidad… ya sea por nuestros padres… o por temor… ¿podría ser que hoy…?"._ El rojo en las mejillas del muchacho aumentó considerablemente. Imágenes de su novia con ropa interior jugueteando y mirándolo sensualmente, invitándolo a que la tomase se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez. "_¡¿Pero qué diablos?!... desde cuando que tengo esos pensamientos pervertidos…"._ Rápidamente salió de la tina mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba sin prestar mucha atención a ello.

"_Siendo sincero… hace un par de meses que no dejo de pensar en eso… pero me da miedo hablarle del tema… no quiero hacer nada que le haga daño o la asuste… la deseo… pero también la amo con todo mi corazón… ¿qué rayos tengo que hacer?" _

Sin terminar de secarse arrojó la toalla a un costado, se colocó sus boxers y luego tomó un poco de loción, distraídamente se roció en el cuello y sin taparla la dejó sobre un estante. Su cabello estaba suelto. Había dejado la liguita para amarrarse la trenza en una de las mesas junto a la cama.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio, a unos pasos de él fue la figura de su prometida.

- Ohayou… koishii... - saludó sonriente.

- Ohayou...- Akane le devolvió el saludo, disimuladamente recorrió con la mirada a su novio, en minutos como este daba gracias al cielo por todo el entrenamiento que Ranma había tenido en su vida. Dejó de observar con algo de envidia las gotas de agua que recorrían el torso del muchacho para evitar que este sospechara.- Gracias por lo de ayer, ya casi no me duele el tobillo. – sonrió dulcemente.- Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu...- pronunció mirándolo con ternura.- te abrazaría pero estas muy mojado...- agregó de forma juguetona.

- ¿No me vas dar abrazo de cumpleaños? – se quejó Ranma frunciendo los labios a modo de niño pequeño. – Pero yo quiero mojarte… - sonrió malicioso acercándose a su novia.

- Pero yo no quiero que me mojes...- sonrió Akane traviesamente alejándose bastante del muchacho.

- ¿No quieres?... entonces definitivamente lo haré… - sonrió desafiante acercándose lentamente unos pasos hacia ella.

- Atrévete...- sonrió Akane mirándolo de una forma que dejaba bastante claro que quería que lo hiciera.- ¿crees que puedes atraparte? - preguntó moviéndose rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación

- No solo lo creo, estoy seguro… - respondió Ranma egocéntricamente mientras veía como su prometida se colocaba detrás de uno de los costados de la cama. – No sé si te diste cuenta koishii… - sonrió divertido hablando del otro lado de la cama mientras la observaba maliciosamente. – ¡Pero ese lugar no te convenía! – exclamó lanzándose a la cama para atrapar a la chica por los brazos y hacer que cayera sobre él en ésta.

- Yatta… ¿creíste que iba a tratar de rodear la cama? – sonrió triunfal. – Ahora sí eres toda mía…y voy a exigir mi abrazo de cumpleaños... – murmuró rodeándola con sus brazos.

Akane no respondió, acercó su rostro al de Ranma para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso; su boca se movió de forma hambrienta sobre la de su prometido, buscando adueñarse por completo del delicioso sabor de su boca. Su lengua se adentro en la boca de Ranma acariciándola posesivamente. Todo su cuerpo vibró cuando sintió como los brazos del muchacho se tensaban alrededor de su cintura aferrándola aún más contra su cuerpo.

Cada una de las caricias de Ranma hacían arder su cuerpo en medio de un fuego agradable, una hoguera en la que no le importaría consumirse, no mientras él siguiera tocándola y correspondiendo con esa pasión a cada uno de sus besos.

- Akane…- murmuró respirando agitado Ranma mientras se separaba levemente de ella para observarla con mayor detenimiento. Sus manos recorrieron con lentitud la espalda de la chica para luego posarse en su trasero. Con especial deleite lo masajeó una y otra vez, apretando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos contra la tela del pijama. Deseaba que esa tela no se estuviera interponiendo. Anhelaba tocar su sedosa piel. Sus ojos brillaron del deseo. De un segundo a otro giró sobre su prometida para quedar en posición dominante.

– Me gusta estar así… - sonrió fijando su mirada en los redondeados senos de su novia. A causa de la agitación subían y bajaban, levemente mordió sus labios. Era el mejor espectáculo que podía tener. Su imaginación voló lejos y pensó que aquella tela no existía y podía verlos con libertad. Incluso tocarlos. Mirándola intensamente apoyó sus manos en el abdomen de la chica y subió lentamente. – Te ves hermosa koishii… - susurró ronco.

- Ranma...- su nombre escapó como un pequeño gemido de los labios de la chica; todo su cuerpo se vio invadido por una agradable presión que partía en su estomago y se expandía con una rapidez increíble por todo el resto de su ser, siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias del muchacho.

Las manos de Ranma continuaron lentamente su recorrido hasta alcanzar sus pechos, los acarició con suavidad, sosteniéndolos dibujando pequeños círculos en torno a sus erguidos pezones, perfectamente perceptibles por encima de la delgada tela de su ropa.

Ranma la estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias, parecía haber perdido el dominio de su cuerpo, este se movía instintivamente respondiendo a sus caricias, buscando más, buscando alcanzar algo que aún no sabía muy bien que era.

- Matte...Ranma...- suspiró mirándolo intensamente. No se detuvo a pensar si lo que hacía era lo correcto, ella simplemente deseaba sentir su piel rozando y acariciando directamente la suya sin que nada se interpusiera. Sonrojada llevó sus manos hasta los botones de su pijama, mirándolo con timidez a los ojos comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno.

La mirada llena de deseo de Ranma la hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero no solo eso, también la hacia sentirse increíblemente hermosa y deseada.

- Ai shiteru...- susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho para luego atraerlo hacia ella.- Mmm Ranma...- suspiró con la voz llena de deseo al sentir el roce de su duro torso contra sus pechos.

- Akane… - susurró guturalmente mientras veía deleitado por primera vez y con su autorización los pechos de su prometida. Los había visto un par de veces fugazmente, pero ahora podía hacerlo con mayor libertad. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió los pezones endurecerse contra su torso. Mil sensaciones invadieron su pecho, delicia, gozo, alegría, éxtasis, deseo. Se movió haciendo que los senos de la chica rozaran por su piel repetidas veces. Su sangre comenzó a acumularse en cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a erguirse ante la fuerte excitación que estaba experimentando al tener a su novia tan cerca suyo. - Akane… - gimió ronco acariciando repetidas veces la espalda de la muchacha. – Me... me encantan… - balbuceó atrayéndola aún más contra él

Ella podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de Ranma contra su pecho; su corazón latiendo desbocadamente al igual que el suyo, su duro y ardiente torso apretándose con la suavidad de sus pechos. Se arqueó aún más contra él casi como si buscará fundirse entre el calor de sus brazos – Ranma...- gimió pegada a sus labios, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por su espalda, seducidas por el contacto con su piel recorrieron con placer cada centímetro hasta perderse entre sus cabellos azabaches.- ¿En serio?...- suspiró rozando sus húmedos labios por las mejillas de su novio.

- Sí… son muy suaves, tibios… - bajó su cabeza para rozar con sus labios el inicio de éstos. - …dulces, deliciosos… - soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba instintivamente las caderas de la muchacha para acercarla a él. Sus intimidades apenas rozaron por unos segundos.

Vibrantes sensaciones de placer se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, gimió entre sus brazos al sentir la excitación del muchacho frotándose con ardor contra su bajo vientre.- Ra...Ranma...- gemidos llenos de excitación escaparon de su garganta. Akane sentía su cuerpo tenso, ardiente y lleno de necesidad, se sentía atrapada en medio de una calidez que se extendía por cada centímetro de ella y que la dejaba totalmente entregada entre sus brazos.

El joven de la trenza la besó en sus hombros, lamió su piel disfrutando cada centímetro de ésta. Con avidez bajó lentamente y besó el inició de sus pechos para luego lamer lentamente entre medio de éstos. Mientras disfrutaba probando a su novia sintió como ella gemía complacida con sus avances. El sonrió satisfecho. Amaba sentirla gemir su nombre, lo sensual que sonaba saliendo de sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió su ser cuanto sintió que la chica intentaba quitarle la única prenda que tenía puesta. Su mayor deseo en ese momento era hacerle el amor, pero una duda invadió su mente. "_¿Estaría bien así? ¿Ahora?"._ Dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se miraron inseguros y con un evidente destello de miedo en sus ojos por lo que estaban por hacer. Lentamente se separaron y sentados aún en la cama se volvieron a mirar.

Al notar su estado de desnudez, Akane volvió a tomar la parte de arriba de su pijama para cubrirse con ella. Ranma tenía el rostro totalmente rojo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente dejando ver la agitación que sentía, misma agitación que seguía dominando su cuerpo.- Yo... "_nosotros íbamos a hacerlo...ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejamos de jugar y comenzamos a desear otras cosas...si no se hubiese detenido hubiésemos llegado hasta el final...shimatta creo que lo asusté...ahora debe estar pensando que soy una pervertida..."_etto...gomen...no sé que me pasó...iie...iie...es decir yo...no quería asustarte. – balbuceó nerviosa antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Ranma intentó seguirla para decirle que no lo había asustado. Sólo había temido por ambos. Él también lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Una pequeña dificultad entorpeció su cometido. Gruñendo por lo bajo tomó una botella q tenía agua mineral y se la arrojó en el cuerpo para convertirse en chica y acabar con eso.

- Kuso… soy un imbécil… - murmuró para sí mirando la puerta del baño.

**--------------------------------**

Mousse sonrió embobado observando de reojo a su esposa mientras ella probaba unas rosadas uvas. Se habían detenido en un pueblo a algunos kilómetros de Nerima, compraron algunas cosas y se dirigieron al pequeño parque que había en medio del lugar para merendar. El joven cegatón seguía levemente sonrojado por la manera que su esposa había dejado que el entrara a las puertas del paraíso. "_Si tan solo fuera más seguido… aunque creo que estaré de esta forma por días…"._

El muchacho comenzó a reír estúpidamente mientras torpemente tomaba la comida de Ryoga. Había olvidado sus lentes en algún lugar. Shampoo había prometido ayudarlo a guiarlo por el camino hasta que los encontrase. "_Ella es tan linda… se preocupa por mi…"._ Algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Todos lo miraron como si estuvieran tratando con un loco.

- Óyeme...óyeme... ¿qué demonios te pasa?...tu comida esta al otro lado...- masculló Ryoga quitando sus alimentos del alcance de Mousse.

- Airen, chico perdido tener razón, tú estar muy distraído- espetó la amazona mirando de reojo a su esposo.

El joven-pato se sonrojó furiosamente. – Es porque perdí mis lentes… - mintió descaradamente mientras recordaba la voluptuosa figura de su esposa en la noche pasada.

Ukyo rió traviesa. – Ah, pensé que era por otras razones - respondió divertida. Luego tomó un poco de su okonomiyaki especial con los palillos y tocó el hombro de su novio. – Lo hice especialmente para ti… abre la boca.. – espetó sonriente.

El rostro del chico se tornó súbitamente rojo, inevitablemente la cercanía de Ukyo lo afectaba demasiado, sobre todo cuando aún mantenía demasiado frescos en su memoria los recuerdos de la noche anterior- ¿Pa...para mi?..yo...yo...hai...- balbuceó antes de de abrir la boca mirando totalmente embelesado a su novia.

Luego de que el muchacho masticara y tragara el okonomiyaki lo miró sonriente rozando su hombro contra el de él. - ¿Esta bueno?, ¿te gusta?.. – preguntó guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

Antes de que Ryoga respondiera o fuera víctima de una hemorragia nasal, Shampoo habló:- Nee Ukyo...tú recordar que nosotros estar en un lugar público – comentó entre risas mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila otro par de gafas para Mousse.- ¿No haber tenido suficiente con todos los golpes que tú darle anoche?...-

Ukyo se sonrojó furiosamente y miró disimuladamente al muchacho del colmillo que aún seguía embobado imaginando quién sabe qué tipo de cosas.

- Gracias mi hermosa Shampoo.. – sonrió Mousse recibiendo los lentes. Luego de ponérselos miró extrañado los alrededores del lugar. – Me parece que éste lugar lo conozco… pero de antes, habíamos pasado por aquí antes de ayer… -

Ryoga dejo de prestarle atención a su novia para mirar el lugar. – ¡Matte!..- el muchacho se puso de pie para observar aún mejor, definitivamente el conocía ese lugar.- ¡Nosotros pasamos por aquí con Ranma!-

Shampoo mantuvo su postura relajada.- Mousse y chico perdido están confundidos, nosotros estar en camino correcto..-

- ¡Dejen de decir estupideces!, ¿creen que nos perderíamos? Tú Ryoga sabes que tu sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno…y…Mousse, quizás no tenías bien puestos tus lentes cuando caminaban con Ranma… - espetó bastante alterada la muchacha de las espátulas mirando amenazante a ambos chicos para tratar de que se disiparan sus dudas.

- Ukyo decir la verdad y más vale que Mousse creernos, recordar que Shampoo puede reconsiderar el haberte perdonado tan pronto...- la mujer miró de forma amenazante a su esposo.

- Pero el idiota de Ranma no es desorientado...¿están seguras que vamos por el camino correcto? – preguntó Ryoga mirando inquisidoramente a ambas mujeres.

- ¿Piensas que somos estúpidas o que los estamos engañando? – sonrió fríamente Ukyo mientras comenzaba a zamarrear a su novio.

- Yo si te creo mi hermosa Shampoo… es cierto, seguramente me confundí… - dijo Mousse tratando de que su esposa no se enojara de nuevo. – Nunca dudé de tu palabra… es éste idiota que mete ideas a mi cabeza… - se excusó culpando a su compañero.

**---------------------------**

La espalda de Akane estaba apoyada por completo contra la puerta del baño, había pasado más de una hora desde que estaba encerrada en el, pero aún no encontraba el valor suficiente para salir.

Lentamente se alejó y volvió a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo; estaba vestida con una falda corta de color negro y una blusa color lila que modelaba a la perfección su cuerpo. No tenía nada más que hacer en el baño "_Shimatta... ¿cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara ahora?...demo no me arrepiento...cuando estaba entre sus brazos pensé que me iba a desmayar...solo quería seguir besándolo, sentir sus caricias...si no hubiese dejado de besarme...habríamos hecho el amor...y ni por un segundo pensé en lo que podría pasar después... quiero estar con Ranma...lo deseo...y después de todo él será mi esposo...no creo que sea malo si nosotros..."_ la muchacha movió bruscamente su cabeza tratando de detener sus pensamientos, si seguía pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado nunca se animaría a salir del baño.

Con paso decidido se encaminó para volver a la habitación, rápidamente abrió la puerta.

- Ranma...tenemos que hablar yo...- se interrumpió al ver que él no estaba en la habitación. No se preocupó ya que sus cosas seguían en la habitación y además Ranma se había preocupado de dejar una pequeña nota para ella diciéndole que estaría en la entrada del hotel que necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas salió de la habitación para buscar al muchacho.

Al llegar a la salida lo vió sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del hotel, estaba vestido con sus pantalones de siempre y una camisa china sin mangas de color blanco, el cabello lo llevaba atado en un sencilla coleta.

Lo contempló bastante sonrojada hasta que se decidió a avanzar para luego sentarse suavemente a su lado.

- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?...- preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- No… recién acabo de llegar… - respondió observándola. – Te ves muy bonita…- sonrió tímido todavía por lo que casi había sucedido horas antes.

- Arigato...- sonrió bastante sonrojada.- yo...etto...que bueno...creo que tardé mucho en el baño...-

- ¿Estás bien?... quería hablar contigo antes… pero preferí no molestarte… ¿te enfadaste por lo de hoy?... – preguntó mirándola bastante serio.

Una dulce sonrisa adornó el rostro de la muchacha.- Estoy bien, no...no me enfade...- susurró bastante roja.- yo...es decir...me agradó...pero no quería asustarte...-

- A mi también… - espetó mirando hacia el suelo. Luego miró a su prometida. – No me asustaste… solo temí por ambos… nunca lo habíamos hecho antes… - murmuró por lo bajo. - ¿Mejor caminamos un poco, no?... – espetó al ver que de lejos la recepcionista y el mesero trataban de espíar.

- Hai...nosotros nunca habíamos llegado tan cerca de...tú sabes...-murmuró casi tan sonrojada como su novio, suavemente se puso de pie.- Vamos...- sonrió tímidamente ofreciéndole su mano.

Los jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.

- Sabes por qué tenía miedo, ¿no? – preguntó Ranma tratando de reiniciar la conversación.

- Iie...etto, es decir, tal vez por lo que íbamos a hacer...- pronunció la chica con dificultad.- nosotros nunca antes hablamos sobre eso...esa vez que tú...- no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente al recordar.- bueno desde esa vez nosotros no habíamos vuelto a estar juntos tan íntimamente.-

- No… es decir… bueno…tal vez sí… pero también por otra razón… - expresó un poco inseguro. – Ya sabes… las consecuencias... –

Akane se detuvo bastante sonrojada "_Kuso...cuando nos estábamos besando ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de quedar embarazada...aunque..."_ la chica dejo de caminar concentrándose en sus cuentas mentales.

El muchacho volteó al ver que Akane no iba a su lado. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose nuevamente a ella.

- No hubiese pasado nada...en estos días no pasa nada...- murmuró la chica casi para ella misma sin prestarle atención a su novio.

- ¿No pasa nada? – interrogó arqueando una ceja sin entender a lo que su prometida se refería

- Tú sabes...las consecuencias...no hay consecuencias...estos días...yo...- balbuceó bastante nerviosa.- ¿por qué nos cuesta tanto hablar de estas cosas?..-suspiró frustrada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no hay consecuencias? – preguntó confundido.

Akane lo miró incrédula- ¡Baka!...- refunfuñó propinándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.- No voy a darte clases de biología, deberías saber a que me refiero...kuso... ¿nunca pusiste atención a biología en la escuela? –

Ranma trató de recordar las aburridas clases en las que casi siempre solía dormir o escribir y dibujar tonterías en su cuaderno. En ese momento algunas palabras de la aburrida profesora vinieron a su mente. – ¡Lo tengo! – sonrió satisfecho. - ¿Entonces… nosotros po… podríamos hacer eso sin ningún riesgo..? – pensó en voz alta.

El fuerte codazo que el muchacho recibió en el estomago lo silenció de inmediato.- ¡Kuso!... ¿no pudiste gritarlo más fuerte?...además solo estaba pensando...no...no significa nada...más..- balbuceó Akane totalmente roja.

- Um… está bien… - respondió Ranma algo decepcionado. – Pero… aunque hoy me asusté con lo que sucedió… yo… debo decirte que fue lo más increíble que viví… me… me gustó mucho… Akane... – habló en voz baja mirando fijamente a su prometida.

- Para mí también...-susurró la chica acercándose a él, lentamente deslizó sus manos por el torso del muchacho hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros.- y no me arrepiento de nada...bueno tal vez de haberte hecho reaccionar al tratar de quitarte la ropa...- admitió perdida en la mirada de su novio.

- Casi no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos… fue todo tan rápido… pero me encantó, eres muy bonita... – murmuró acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha. – Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si estamos en una situación parecida a ésta?, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer la próxima vez? - susurró observándola expectante.

- Si hay una próxima vez...y no hay riesgos...creo que no voy a dejar que sientas miedo...- respondió Akane mirándolo a los ojos.- te amo, eres mi prometido...si nos amamos no creo que sea algo malo...pero si los dos volvemos a sentir miedo...no me importaría esperar todo el tiempo necesario...sé que siempre serás solo mío...- sonrió bastante sonrojada.

- Lo sé… tú también siempre serás mía… - sonrió tomando posesivamente la cintura de su prometida. – Yo creo lo mismo… aunque sea difícil hablar sobre este tema tenemos que hacerlo… no quiero hacerte ningún daño porque te amo… ¿sabes eso? – sonrió acariciando su mejilla contra la de su novia.

Akane besó con ternura las mejillas del muchacho.- Lo sé, siempre quieres cuidarme...-susurró mirándolo sonriente.- Tal vez algún día nos cueste menos hablar sobre ese tema...-

- Sí…- sonrió Ranma besando suavemente sus labios para luego separarse. - ¿Vamos por un helado? Después podríamos llamar a nuestros padres… - propuso entrecruzando ambas manos con las de la chica.

- Hai...- respondió Akane sonriéndole dulcemente.- Tengo que decirle a tu mamá que te encontré...-

Ranma miró a su prometida fijamente. – Ahora entiendo algunas cosas… - murmuró. – ¿Estaban de acuerdo? –

Akane negó con la cabeza.- Ella y mis hermanas se dieron cuenta de que estaba mintiendo cuando dije que me iba de vacaciones, tu mamá solo prometió guardar mi secreto y me pidió que te cuidara cuando nos encontráramos y Kasumi me pidió que no te golpeara mucho...tienes que agradecerle a ella que no fuera tan ruda...supongo que el destino se encargó de darte tu merecido...-rió divertida recordando la travesía que había hecho el muchacho para llegar hasta ella.

- Je... je... muy graciosa... aunque hubiera preferido que me golpearas tú… aún me duele un poco… - se quejó Ranma tratando de captar la atención de la chica.

- No es mi culpa que bajaras la guardia de esa forma, demo te ves guapo ya no se te ven moretones... ¿qué te duele? además del orgullo...- preguntó riendo abiertamente.

Ranma tosió un poco avergonzado. – Etto… aquí… - señaló tocando levemente su trasero. – Cuando pensé que lo había vencido el maldito corrió hacia mí… y bueno… te imaginarás… - refunfuñó levemente sonrojado.

Akane se separó del chico riendo abiertamente.- Eso suena...doloroso...pero me hubiese gustado verlo...- comentó riendo cada vez con más ganas.

- Kuso… no es gracioso, todavía me duele un poco al sentarme... – murmuró mirando hacia los lados. El lugar estaba completamente desierto. Sonrió maliciosamente, sin que la joven se percatara de ello colocó sus manos en el trasero de ésta y le dio un leve pellizco. – Fue como eso… pero aumentado a cien… - rió divertido.

Akane dio un leve respingo, inmediatamente su rostro volvió a adquirir una fuerte tonalidad roja.- Hentai...- protestó mirándolo avergonzada y dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.- No era necesario que hicieras eso ¿sabias?-

- Sí, tenía que hacer una demostración para que me entendieras.. – rió divertido. – Entonces… ¿vamos? – sonrió mientras tomaba nuevamente una de las manos de la chica.

- Vamos, pero como vuelvas a hacerme una demostración así se va a cumplir tu deseo y voy a golpearte mucho...- protestó Akane aún algo sonrojada.

- Um… no parece que te hubiera disgustado mucho… - rió divertido Ranma guiñándole un ojo a su prometida.

- Pervertido...-refunfuñó la chica, mirándolo con un leve sonrojó se soltó de su mano para luego comenzar a caminar delante de suyo.- Nunca dije que me agradara tampoco...-

- Oe… yo solo te estaba demostrando… no lo hice por pervertido.. – murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras alcanzaba a la chica.

- ¿No?..- preguntó Akane mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada.- A mi me pareció que hasta lo disfrutaste.-

- Bueno… tal vez sí… - sonrió sugerente Ranma mientras tomaba suavemente de la cintura a la chica. - ¿Hay algo malo en eso? – preguntó inocentemente.

La chica sonrió traviesamente.- No, realmente no hay nada de malo...- suavemente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.- pero preferiría que fuese en lugares más privados...- susurró cerca de los labios de Ranma sin dejar de mirarlo de forma bastante sugerente a los ojos.

**----------------------------------**

En un pueblo desconocido

Las chicas habían ido al pequeño mercado del pueblo para buscar más provisiones. Los muchachos prefirieron esperarlas en la entrada para conversar sobre algunas sospechas que tenían hace algunas horas.

- Oye… creo que nos están engañando.. – espetó Mousse. – Esto se me hace demasiado familiar…-

- Pienso lo mismo, además se pusieron muy raras cuando les comentamos nuestras sospechas.- respondió Ryoga.- Estoy casi seguro de que compramos comida en este lugar cuando estábamos con Ranma.-

- Especialmente Ukyo, se alteró bastante… ¿te diste cuenta? – comentó el cegatón. - ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –

- Sí, la conozco como para darme cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, se puso muy nerviosa- Ryoga miró de reojo hacia el local donde las chicas compraban a una velocidad sorprendente.- No sé que rayos deberíamos hacer, tampoco quiero pelear con ella...-

- Además el idiota de Ranma que todavía no regresa… ¿no la habrá encontrado todavía?, ¿o seguirán peleados? – Mousse se acomodó los lentes. – No quiero pelearme con mi hermosa Shampoo tampoco no después que me abrió las puertas del p… - el joven-pato se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo y comenzó a toser escandalosamente para despistarlo.

Ryoga sonrió de forma burlesca, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios – Seguro que ya la encontró, lo difícil será que logren dejar de pelear y que consiga que Akane-san vuelva a Nerima, pero él dijo que nos alcanzaría en China.- bajando el tono de voz agregó- ¿crees que deberíamos intentar distraerlas y volver al rumbo que teníamos antes?-

- Creo que es lo mejor… podríamos fingir alguna pelea en el bosque y hacer que nos sigan… después de todo dudo que ellas sepan el camino correcto… - sonrió triunfal Mousse.

- Perfecto...-sonrió Ryoga de igual forma.- pero esto tiene que parecer real, así que luego no te quejes si quedas hecho polvo...-

- ¡Jejeje! Muy chistoso… lo mismo digo, vas a tener que cuidarte de mis poderosas técnicas…– rió con autosuficiencia el cegatón.

Al salir de la tienda, Shampoo observó a su esposo reir egocéntricamente al lado de Ryoga. Rápidamente se acercó esperando que ni uno de los dos empezara algún pleito que estropeara el viaje.- ¿Qué estar pasando? –preguntó mirando de forma inquisidora a su esposo.

- No te preocupes mi hermosa Shampoo es un asunto entre nosotros, ya me las pagará éste idiota… - intentó fingirse enojado mirando al otro muchacho.

- ¿A quién estas llamando idiota? – masculló Ryoga haciendo sonar sus nudillos.- Ya me tienes harto, desde que te uniste a nosotros solo has dado problemas...- agregó acercándose de forma amenazante al otro chico.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Ukyo cargando algunas bolsas. - ¿Por qué molestas a Mousse, Ryoga? – frunció el ceño observando atentamente a su novio.

- No lo estoy molestando, voy a ajustar cuentas con él ahora mismo...- habló Ryoga fingiendo una perfecta mirada asesina, rápidamente se acercó para tomarlo por sus ropas.- Y nadie va a impedirnos arreglar nuestros asuntos...- masculló mirando con cierta complicidad a Mousse.

- Es cierto… pero mejor vamos hacia esa dirección… - señaló el bosque que habían atravesado. Era nuevamente el camino hacia China. – Así evitamos lastimar a terceros… ¡jeje! te daré tu merecido…¡estúpido! – miró a Ryoga con una mezcla de complicidad y rabia. Rápidamente corrió hacia la dirección que había indicado. - ¡A ver si me alcanzas, imbecil! – espetó mientras saltaba velozmente.

Shampoo y Ukyo vieron como Ryoga seguía al cegatón a una velocidad impresionante, en menos de dos segundos, ambos muchachos ya se habían internado en lo profundo del bosque.

- ¿Qué rayos significar todo esto? – preguntó la amazona aún mirando en la dirección en que se habían perdido los muchachos.

- No tengo idea… ¡hombres! ¿Deberíamos seguirlos antes que Mousse pierda los lentes o se les rompan, ne? Porque si sucediera eso estarían completamente perdidos… - espetó Ukyo. – Maldición… ni siquiera nos escucharon… - gruñó mirando desaparecer a los muchachos.

- Shimatta...nosotras apresurarnos o perderlos...- respondió Shampoo cargando rápidamente su mochila, luego de guardar algunas provisiones.

Ukyo hizo lo mismo y ambas partieron corriendo rápidamente hasta internarse en el espeso bosque.

**------------------**

Luego de la conversación Ranma y Akane habían regresado al hotel, después de almorzar aprovecharon que el hotel tenía aguas termales exclusivas para los clientes. Akane se colocó un traje de baño de dos piezas color verde claro atado al cuello. Ranma usaba un pantalón corto color azul.

Antes de sumergirse se sentaron en unos bancos para dejar las cosas.

- Es... muy bonito tu traje de baño... bueno... en realidad tú te ves muy bien en él… - sonrió Ranma levemente sonrojado poniéndose de pie.

Akane también se puso de pie.- Me veo igual que siempre, Ranma...- sonrió bastante sonrojada.- sigo siendo la misma a la que hace algún tiempo le decías que tenía cuerpo de ladrillo.- comentó riendo traviesamente antes de sacarle la lengua.

- Sabes que lo decía para hacerte enojar… con eso te quería decir que te veías hermosa… - sonrió Ranma mientras la tomaba de la mano. - ¿Vamos? Te ayudo a bajar al agua.. –

La chica entrelazó su mano con la de su novio.- Lo sé, pero me gusta recordártelo de vez en cuanto...- sonrió mirándolo con ternura.- Sí vamos...-

En dos segundos Ranma tomó en brazos a la chica. – Así será más fácil.. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras bajaba por los escalones de piedra hasta sumergirse en el agua. Delicadamente dejó que la chica se pusiera de pie.

- Está caliente...- sonrió Akane aún abrazada a su prometido, suavemente levantó el rostro hasta encontrarse con su penetrante mirada azul.- si me sigues mirando de esa forma me voy a poner nerviosa...- admitió la muchacha acariciando suavemente los hombros de Ranma.

Ranma rodeó la cintura de la muchacha. – Me gusta ver como te sonrojas… - respondió ronco el joven mirándola de la misma forma. Debajo del agua sus dedos recorrieron traviesos la espalda de la muchacha acariciándola lentamente.

Una de las manos de Akane se deslizó lentamente por la nuca del muchacho hasta enredarse entre sus negros cabellos.- ¿Sabias que te pones casi igual de rojo que yo?- preguntó regalándole una coqueta mirada, suavemente atrajo el rostro de Ranma hacia el suyo.- te vez guapo sonrojado...anata...- susurró cerca de sus labios.

- Mm… Akane.. – susurró ronco Ranma mientras mordisqueaba lentamente los labios de la chica. Con suavidad y delicadeza probó sus labios, con paciencia, tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo para aquello. Se deleitó con aquellos dulces labios. – Agradezco que nadie nos esté observando.. – agregó mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de su prometida.

La chica sonrió.- ¿En qué estas pensando?...sonaste algo pervertido ¿sabias?...- preguntó depositando pequeños besos sobre sus labios.

Ranma se separó lentamente y sonrió divertido. – Sí… quizás quise sonar así… - respondió mientras soltaba a la muchacha para nadar un poco y alejarse unos metros. El agua del estanque llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho de la joven por lo que no corría riesgos si no intentaba dar un paso y solo limitarse a observar a su prometido.

La muchacha lo siguió con la mirada "_¿Es normal que en todo lo que haga se vean tan bien?...Kuso... ¿por qué el muy engreído tiene que moverse de esa forma? Lo hace a propósito estoy segura"_ pensó mientras lo observada como volvía a acercarse a ella sin despegarle la mirada de encima.- Engreído...- refunfuñó cuando el muchacho estuvo más cerca de ella.

Ranma se hizo el desentendido sonriendo inocentemente. - ¿Engreído por qué koishii? – espetó mientras jalaba a la chica hacia él, tomándola de las manos.

-¡Ranma!... ¿qué haces baka? – preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho para luego aferrarse con fuerza contra su cuerpo.- engreído porque te estas exhibiendo...¿lo haces a propósito? Por como te movías y por la forma en que me mirabas parecía que me coqueteabas.-

- ¿Yo? Solo estaba nadando un poco… - sonrió mientras estrechaba en sus brazos a la chica, verla así de indefensa hacía que sus deseos de protección aumentaran, tenerla entre sus brazos, protegerla de todo y de todos los que intentaran hacerle daño. – No tengas miedo, no te voy a soltar koishii… - murmuró suavemente en el oído de la joven con voz extremadamente dulce.

Akane movió suavemente su rostro buscando los labios de Ranma.- No tengo miedo si estas conmigo...- susurró rozando despacio, sus labios estaban casi sobre los del muchacho.- y nunca te voy a soltar...estaré siempre contigo –

- Lo sé… yo también contigo… por siempre… - respondió Ranma abrazando a la joven mientras la tomaba de la mejilla con una de sus manos para besarla tiernamente. Lentamente caminó hacia atrás atrayendo a su prometida para que se sumergiera un poco más. Siempre estaría allí para protegerla y cuidarla.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo :) , sus comentarios serán apreciados y como siempre los responderemos vía mail. Si aún no han obtenido respuesta por su review del capitulo anterior o encontraron la respuesta parecida a un telegrama, eso se debió a que Sakura tuvo un pequeño accidente en un partido de basket y anda con la mano mala, pero insistió en ser quien respondiera ;)

En esta ocasión no voy a hacer comentarios sobre nuestra historia. Todas las personas que escribimos fanfics tratamos de entregarles lo mejor de nosotros, dedicamos tiempo y esfuerzo a cada uno de los capítulos de nuestras historias. Desde mi condición de escritora no puedo evitar comentarles algo que esta pasando desde hace algún tiempo en esta página y que si sigue así puede provocar que nos quedemos sin ella.  
Desde un tiempo a esta parte existen algunas personas que se empeñan en publicar lo que ellos denominan como adaptaciones, pero esas historias están más cercanas a la copia palabra por palabra de una novela que a una adaptación (dentro de las reglas de esta página está prohibido subir cosas que no te pertenecen). En esta sección hay algunos autores que saben lo que es adaptar de verdad y creo que ellos podrían explicarles mejor lo que es, yo solo puedo decirles que adaptar significa solo tomar la idea central de una historia y a partir de esta desarrollar UNO mismo las distintas escenas y diálogos. Como autora que no quiere perder esta página les pido que no incentiven a estas chicas a seguir subiendo copias textuales de novelas, ya que si el asunto sigue así , finalmente perderemos esta página.

De nuevo pido disculpas por exponer este tema que no se relaciona con nuestra historia, pero es algo que necesitaba expresar tanto por respeto a la página que nos deja subir nuestras historias como a los demás escritores.

Saludos

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Ohayou: buenos dias  
Koishii: amada, mi amor  
Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu: Feliz cumpleaños  
yatta:lo tengo, lo conseguí, lo logre  
matte: espera  
Ai shiteru: te amo  
shimatta: maldición  
iie: no  
gomen: lo siento  
kuso: mierda  
nee: Hey  
etto: interjección de duda como Uhm, ahm  
baka: idiota, tonto  
hentai: pervertido xp (no se sientan identificados)


	14. El mejor regalo Parte II

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola chicos! Por suerte fanfiction. net ya se arregló esperamos que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo luego de publicar jejeje : -P…  
Ya estoy mejor de la mano xP así que volvimos a la carga de nuevo con nuestros fanfics… pronto habrá noticias de nuevos fanfics que estamos comenzando a escribir… : -)

Antes de dejarlos con el nuevo capi les aviso que hay escenas lemon, así que por salud propia los menores o quienes sean sensibles a estas escenas están advertidos ; -)

Sakura

_**Capítulo 8: El mejor regalo. Segunda parte.**_

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre el pueblo, cuando Ranma y Akane volvieron a la habitación.  
Akane entró en ésta aún riendo sonoramente.- ¡Vamos admítelo! No puedes evitar ponerte...- la boca de la chica se curvó en una provocativa media sonrisa.-...mmm ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿cariñoso?...- 

- O.. ¡oe! Ya creo que es suficiente… - protestó el muchacho bastante sonrojado. Desde que habían salido de los cambiadores que estaba molestándolo por algo que había sucedido dentro del manantial de aguas termales.

- Pero si es la verdad...- respondió Akane sonriendo traviesamente.- No fui yo quien te estuvo acosando...vamos Ranma dilo...dime que no puedes controlarte cuando estoy cerca tuyo...- agregó sacándole la lengua al chico.

Ranma cerró la puerta y se acercó a la joven que rápidamente se alejó unos pasos. – Kuso… ¿quieres que intente hacer lo mismo ahora?… - sonrió malicioso mirándola sugestivamente.

- No tienes que intentarlo...- Akane sacó rápidamente de su pequeño bolso la parte superior de su traje de baño, luego dejó caer al piso el bolso.- te la regalo...- rió lanzando la prenda hacia el muchacho.

El muchacho rió divertido tomando la prenda para luego comenzar a jugar con ella con un dedo moviéndola en el aire. – Te equivocas koishii… yo no quería esto… sino otra cosa… - guiñó un ojo acercándose tres pasos a la mujer.

- ¿Lo admites? – sonrió con picardía la chica moviéndose rápidamente hacia atrás para alejarse de su novio.- Tienes que admitirlo...soy irresistible para ti...-

Ranma, impaciente avanzó en largos pasos hacia ella hasta atraparla entre sus brazos. De sus dedos se deslizó la prenda hasta caer en el suelo. – Estas en mis manos ahora... onna… - susurró sensual el muchacho de la trenza mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Y qué puede pasarme?- sonrió Akane subiendo y bajando despacio sus manos por el torso de Ranma.- ¿Debo sentir miedo?...- murmuró con su tono de voz más sensual.

- Quien sabe… - susurró ronco Ranma acariciando el contorno de la muchacha completamente deleitado. -…en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior... – comenzó a hablar de nuevo mientras acariciaba con dos de sus dedos los labios de la chica. -….me vuelves loco… casi hasta el punto de cometer delirios… como lo que casi hice abajo… - admitió con voz gutural mirando los rojos labios de su prometida. Eran demasiado tentadores. Lentamente se acercó hasta casi rozarlos. Sus ojos brillaban del deseo.

Las manos de Akane se deslizaron suavemente hasta perderse entre los cabellos de muchacho.- También me pasa lo mismo...Ranma...- habló con sus labios casi pegados a los de su novio.- lo sabes...te amo...- suspiró sintiéndose dominada por la fuerte necesidad que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser. La necesidad de amarlo, de acariciarlo sin límites, de hacer suyo hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos dejando que sus labios se acariciaran instintivamente, con leves movimientos que incitaban cada uno de sus sentidos.

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos. Sabía a lo que podían llegar si seguían así. Con delicadeza la tomó de los hombros, separándose algunos centímetros de su rostro. La miró haciéndole entender porque se había detenido. Quiso hablar pero la joven con un dedo tapó su boca para impedírselo. No necesitaba explicarlo, ella quería. Estaba segura.

Akane sonrió, sabía que Ranma deseaba lo mismo que ella. La mirada llena de amor y confianza que él le estaba dedicando, aumentaba su seguridad; no darían pie atrás, no esta vez.

Delicadamente acarició las mejillas del muchacho, la calidez de su piel la invitada a recorrerla lentamente.- Te amo...- susurró mirándolo con dulzura.- quiero estar a tu lado siempre Ranma.- con las manos algo temblorosas comenzó a abrir la camisa del chico.

Ranma observó como su prometida lentamente terminaba de desabotonar su camisa. Sus finas y blancas manos rozaron su pecho mientras la quitaba por completo. Con especial atención la chica le acarició los pectorales. Él la miró complacido, su inocencia al acariciarlo, sus dedos finos rozando su piel, su calidez, provocaban que un delicioso escalofrío recorriera lentamente todo su ser. Sonriendo tiernamente, el ojiazul, tomó las manos de su prometida para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos y besarlas con extrema delicadeza. Sus labios levemente húmedos rozaron contra la piel de porcelana de su novia. Después de besar sus manos las soltó despacio para luego mirar con especial atención la blusa de la muchacha. Sus dedos se dirigieron a los botones de ésta. Mirándola intensamente comenzó a desabrocharlos.– Yo también te amo… hime-sama.. – habló ronco observando con especial deleite el comienzo de sus senos mientras iba por la mitad de la camisa.

Akane respondió con una sonrisa, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en la profundidad azul de los ojos del muchacho, quería observarlo, grabar en su memoria y en su corazón cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus palabras y miradas; pasara lo que pasara sabía que nunca podría olvidar ni el más pequeño de los gestos y palabras de amor que él le regalara ese atardecer.

Él se inclinó lentamente acercándose a su rostro, los labios de Akane encontraron fácilmente los de su prometido, uniéndose ambos en un suave y tierno beso. Sin dejar de besarla, el muchacho, continuó desabotonando su blusa, avanzaba lentamente deteniéndose entre cada botón para acariciar con deleite cada fracción de su piel.

- Ranma...- gimió entre besos, excitada llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca del muchacho instándolo a profundizar el beso. Todo su cuerpo vibró cuando la lengua del chico penetró en su boca llenándola de su embriagante sabor. Akane se arrimó más a él entregándose al apasionado jugueteo de sus bocas con total abandono.

El joven de la trenza acarició la figura de su novia disfrutando cada centímetro de su piel. Recorrió la tersa piel que olía a rosas, cerró los ojos transportándose a otro mundo, donde solo estaban ellos dos. Su aroma lo hacía delirar, cosquilleos recorrían por completo su cuerpo instándolo a seguir acariciándola.

Sus manos se posaron más allá de la espalda de la chica. Ardientes, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron repetidas veces por debajo de la falda de Akane. Luego de unos segundos se separó de la boca de la joven para tomar la blusa y deslizarla por su cuerpo hasta quitársela por completo. Un sonrojo leve invadió las mejillas del muchacho. El contraste del sostén negro de encajes y la piel blanca de su prometida llamó altamente su atención, haciendo que se detuviera para observarla por unos segundos totalmente embelesado.

Akane bajó la mirada notando el centro de atención de su novio.- ¿Por qué te pones rojo?- sonrió algo avergonzada.- Ya me habías visto antes incluso con menos ropa...Ranma... ¿te gusta el color?..- rió suavemente acariciando el fuerte pecho del muchacho.

- Etto… hai… me gusta como te queda.. lo haces bonito.. – sonrió acercando sus dedos a los pechos de la joven para acariciar lentamente el comienzo de éstos. Con un poco más de atrevimiento deslizó uno de sus dedos despacio por uno de los costados del sostén. Realmente deseaba quitárselo.

La chica tomó la mano de Ranma alejándola con delicadeza de sus pechos.- Yo...etto...- musitó mirándolo traviesamente. Manteniéndole la mirada llevó sus manos hacia atrás para desabrochar el sostén, lentamente lo quitó para luego dejarlo caer.- ¿Te sigue gustando lo que ves? – preguntó mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Ranma sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensionaba, parecía que casi se le iba la respiración. El destello del atardecer, los leves rayos que se colaban por el ventanal de la habitación iluminaron la perfecta figura de su prometida. Parecía una especie de deidad, totalmente entregada, solo para él. Sus manos se acercaron temblorosas hacia los senos de la joven, era la segunda oportunidad que tenía en el día para apreciarlos. Realmente había sido un idiota años atrás cuando se burlaba de ellos. Eran hermosos, turgentes, necesitaba llenarse de ellos. Una de sus manos abarcó por completo uno de ellos, con especial delicadeza lo masajeó, el calor comenzaba a invadirlo cuando sintió que el pezón se erguía producto de la excitación de la muchacha.

Fijó sus ojos en los ojos avellana de ella. Ambos estaban furiosamente sonrojados y respiraban agitados a causa de la excitación del momento. – Eres preciosa koishii… hoy te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir… me gustan mucho… - jadeó presionando un poco más sus dedos en el pecho de la chica.

- Ranma...- un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta al suave roce de las manos de Ranma sobre su piel.  
Se sentía absolutamente dominada por su cuerpo y el fuerte deseo que nacía en sus entrañas; necesitaba con desesperación cada una de sus caricias. Segundo a segundo, el deseo que sentía por él parecía quemarla por dentro. Sus manos se deslizaron deseosas por el fuerte torso del muchacho subiendo y bajando lentamente deleitándose con la dureza de sus músculos.

Él paso delicadamente sus manos por debajo de sus senos, abarcándolos con leves movimientos, deslizando sus manos deseoso por cada centímetro de su piel.

Akane se abrazó con fuerza a Ranma cuando sintió sus cálidos dedos presionar suavemente sus pezones. – Ranma...Ranma...-jadeó agitada, la leve caricia había desatado un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió con rápidez todo su cuerpo, era como si una llamarada se hubiese paseado por todo su interior deteniéndose y encendiéndose con más fuerza entre sus piernas.

- Akane… - dijo Ranma entre suspiros sintiendo como la joven se aferraba a él como si de eso dependiese su vida. Lentamente movió sus manos hasta posicionarlas nuevamente sobre la pequeña falda de su prometida. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el cierre de la prenda para abrirlo despacio. Luego de eso bajó con suavidad la falda hasta que cedió y cayó perezosamente por sus torneadas piernas. Sonriendo complacido observó las bragas que estaba utilizando, eran del mismo color que el sostén. Traviesamente jugó estirando levemente el elástico de éstas.

– Me gusta mucho como te queda este color koishii.. – sonrió seductor dejando de jugar con la braga para posicionar su mano sobre las nalgas de la chica.

Furiosamente sonrojada, Akane, lo miró a los ojos.- Acabas de sonar muy pervertido...- susurró algo tímida.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaban intensamente mientras la miraban con picardía, su mirada la seducía, se sentía hipnotizada por el cálido resplandor azul. Ignorando su timidez tomó al muchacho por la cintura, acercándolo un poco más hacia ella.- Es injusto...que estés tan vestido...- sonrió traviesamente antes de desatar los pantalones de Ranma.

Subió la mirada encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de su novio.- Me gusta mucho como queda ese color en tus mejillas anata...- sonrió traviesamente aumentando el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho.

Lentamente acarició su trabajado abdomen descendiendo sus manos por este hasta tomar la cintura de los pantalones del muchacho junto con sus boxers, despacio comenzó a bajar ambas prendas sin despegar su mirada de la de Ranma. Finalmente sus ropas cayeron al piso. Akane retrocedió un poco dejando que Ranma se moviera para deshacerse totalmente de éstas.  
Ese fue el instante que la chica aprovechó para observar a su prometido completamente desnudo por primera vez y sin que esto fuese algo accidental.

Su mirada llena de pasión recorrió una y otra vez su bronceado y fornido cuerpo, deleitándose con la visión de sus anchos hombros, sus fuertes brazos, y su trabajado abdomen. Cada parte de su cuerpo aumentaba la angustiante necesidad que sentía de estar entre sus brazos, de sentirlo acariciándola, amándola, haciéndola suya por completo.

Discretamente bajó la mirada, logrando aumentar con creces el rubor de su rostro frente a la evidente excitación del muchacho. Rápidamente volvió a subir la mirada esperando no haber sido tan evidente.

Ranma hervía del calor provocado por la mirada de la chica. Estaba completamente desnudo. Eso solamente había sucedido la primera vez, cuando se conocieron. Pero estaban en una situación completamente diferente. Miró el lugar donde ella había observado con anterioridad para luego subir su mirada y observarla. Aunque después de todo no tenía por qué sentirse así, en los ojos de su prometida había deseo. Sonriendo más confiado y con el ego por las nubes el muchacho caminó lentamente observando con sensualidad a la joven. Le quedaba solamente aquella pequeña braga color negro.

- ¿Te gusto? – sonrió provocativamente mientras colocaba dos de sus dedos en los costados de la ropa interior para comenzar a juguetear nuevamente con el elástico.

La chica no respondió, su rostro estaba teñido de un color rosáceo. – Ahora vamos a estar iguales koishii… - sonrió divertido mientras se ponía de cuclillas para deslizar con lentitud y especial deleite la prenda interior. Aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar y delimitar su figura con sus manos, mientras hacía esto intercalaba algunos besos. Finalmente dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo. Colocando nuevamente sus manos en las piernas de la joven subió despacio rozando sus dedos por éstas, sus muslos, caderas y finalmente su entallada cintura.

- Interesante recorrido… el mejor de mi vida... – guiñó un ojo el pelinegro fijando su vista en los turgentes pechos de su novia. – Creo que estaremos más cómodos allí…¿na? – sonrió pícaro tomándola de la mano para dirigirse a la cama. Rápidamente la destendió moviendo el cobertor y las sábanas. Luego, ambos se sentaron. El muchacho de la trenza la penetró con la mirada. Sus ojos centelleaban al observar la delicada figura que tenía frente suyo.

- Sí, me gustas mucho...- susurró Akane subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas.- Muchas veces pensé en cómo sería...no pienses que planeé esto, pero desde hace algunos meses imaginaba mucho que haríamos tú y yo en un momento como este...- uno de sus dedos delineó delicadamente los labios de Ranma.- voy a recordarlo hasta el último día de mi vida, anata.-

- Yo también lo había pensado… pero nunca quise hablarte de esto por miedo a que te disgustaras… tampoco quería forzarte a nada… y además no creo que en nuestra casa se diera una oportunidad como ésta... – sonrió un poco resignado. – De todas formas disfrutemos este momento koishii… yo también lo tendré en mi memoria para siempre… - susurró ronco acercándose al rostro de la chica para besar las comisuras de sus labios. – Exactamente no sé como es que debería hacer esto… pero lo haré desde el fondo de mi corazón… todo lo que siento por ti te lo demostraré ahora, mi amor… aprenderemos juntos… ¿na? – sonrió dulcemente acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

- Hai...- respondió Akane correspondiendo con ternura a la caricia del muchacho con un leve movimiento de su rostro.- Creo que estaríamos más cómodos de otra forma...- sonrió moviéndose lentamente sobre la cama hasta quedar tendida sobre esta.- ¿prefieres quedarte sentado allí? – pregunto mirándolo sensualmente.

Ranma observó la figura de su novia con anhelo. Una sensación de ardor y presión invadió su ser. Verla de ese modo hacía que cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensionara, la deseaba, levemente mordió sus labios, estaba demasiado excitado. Rápidamente se subió a la cama y en un rápido movimiento dejó a la chica debajo suyo. Con mucho cuidado centró su peso en sus piernas y brazos. Los pechos de ella rozaban contra sus pectorales provocándole sensaciones placenteras, deseaba hacerla suya. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería, con todo su ser. – Es peligroso provocarme así koishii, estás jugando con fuego… - murmuró sonriendo traviesamente para observarla intensamente.

- Me gusta el peligro...- susurró Akane, sus labios rozaron los bordes de la boca de Ranma y continuaron deslizándose por sus mejillas.- tal vez quiero quemarme...- las manos de la chica recorrieron con deseo la espalda del muchacho hasta posarse sobre su firme trasero. Lentamente lo presionó- Vale la pena...- agregó mirándolo pícaramente a los ojos.

El muchacho sonrió malicioso, sin dejar de mirarla descendió hasta colocar su rostro entre los pechos de su prometida. Embriagado por su aroma a flores besó con suavidad los contornos de éstos, provocando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Akane. – Entonces nos quemaremos juntos koishii… - susurró ronco subiendo la mirada.  
Lentamente comenzó a recorrerlos con su lengua, besando y lamiendo la dulzura virginal del cuerpo de su prometida. La joven gimió complacida arqueándose levemente. Esto incentivó a Ranma para que continuara con más afán su tarea. Quería escuchar su nombre de sus labios, hacerla gemir, suspirar, proporcionarle placer, hasta que el cansancio los venciera a ambos.

Suaves gemidos escaparon una y otra vez de los labios de Akane, su cuerpo había dejado totalmente de lado la timidez dejándose llevar solo por la fuerza de la pasión y el instinto. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, estaba entregada por entero a su cada leve roce que él le regalara, se había rendido frente a sus enloquecedoras caricias.

Caricias que la hacían arder y temblar entre sus brazos; fuertes y nuevas sensaciones la invadían segundo a segundo, nunca se había sentido tan deseosa y desesperada por tenerlo cada vez más cerca, quería hacerlo temblar, enloquecerlo de amor por ella, deseaba con todo su corazón liberar toda la pasión y el amor por ella que nacían en el interior de su alma.

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón llenaban la habitación. Deseosa atrajo la cabeza del muchacho aún más hacia sus pechos. Su boca se movía de forma ardiente, hambrienta, parecía querer hacer suyo hasta el último centímetro de sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban siguiendo el ritmo de su agitada respiración.

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho, luego de besar los senos de la joven comenzó a bajar lentamente en un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su abdomen. La piel ardiente de Akane y sus gemidos lo invitaban a seguir, a ir más allá. Apoyó sus manos en sus muslos rozando con sus húmedos labios el bajo vientre de la chica. La sensación de presión y el deseo que lo consumía aumentaban cada vez que se acercaba a la intimidad de la muchacha. Apoyando sus manos nuevamente en la cama, de un rápido movimiento hizo que la chica girara y quedara recostada sobre él.

Sus manos se posaron en la espalda de Akane para comenzar a descender con lentitud. Sus dedos eran fuego, calientes, abrasaban de pasión cada centímetro de la piel de la joven. Una sonrisa complaciente se formó en su rostro cuando sus dedos se posicionaron en el trasero de su prometida. Delicadamente lo pellizcó, arrancando un suspiro de deleite de la boca de la muchacha. Lleno de deseo comenzó a masajearlo, abarcándolo con ambas manos, llenándose de su piel. Totalmente hambriento y ávido por tener más de ella.

- Mmm...¿Te gusta eso? – suspiró casi gimiendo.- A mi me encanta...- susurró Akane frotando su cuerpo lentamente sobre Ranma. Sonriéndole, el muchacho, continuó con sus apasionadas caricias, presionando, atrayéndola deseoso por las nalgas contra su cuerpo.

El contacto con el vibrante ardor de su virilidad la hizo gemir su nombre con fuerza, el roce con su piel desnuda encendía fuego en su propia piel. Mirándolo a los ojos acercó sus húmedos labios hacia su cuello regalándole una serie de ardientes besos y mordidas, los roncos gemidos de Ranma y sus apasionadas caricias que recorrían una y otra vez su cuerpo, la incitaban a más. Quería más de él, ansiaba sentir su calor y fundirse en el hasta que los dos fueran un solo ser.

Caricia a caricia comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más desinhibida, y libre. Era totalmente libre entre sus brazos, pero a la vez formaba parte de él, de su otra mitad; estaba segura que no existía en el mundo otro hombre capaz de hacerle sentir las intensas sensaciones que se apoderaban una y otra vez de su cuerpo. Habían nacido para estar juntos, él era suyo y de igual forma ella le pertenecía.

En un recorrido de besos su boca descendió por su torso, como una dulce tortura su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de la ardiente piel de su prometido. Despacio deslizó su boca hasta el pezón masculino, lo acarició suavemente entre sus labios, saboreándolo, disfrutando del sabor de su piel.

Sonriente apoyó su barbilla sobre el torso del muchacho, la intensa mirada azul que recibió hizo arder y temblar todo su cuerpo.- ¿Esto te gusta más? – preguntó moviéndose hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su prometido, lentamente se acomodó.- ¿o prefieres esto? – mordiendo levemente su labio inferior movió con suavidad sus caderas acariciando su palpitante y húmeda intimidad contra el ardor de Ranma.

Ranma jadeó totalmente excitado, al rozar su virilidad contra la intimidad de su prometida, sintió perfectamente su delicioso y humedo ardor, fuertes choques de electricidad, que recorrieron por completo su cuerpo, lo hicieron estremecerse fuertemente. La presión en su bajo vientre aumentaba a cada segundo y su excitación era tan grande que comenzaba a ser dolorosa, necesitaba fundirse en ella, poseerla, hacerla suya una y otra vez.

– Ak… Akane… estoy muriéndome… - murmuró guturalmente. Sus manos recorrieron repetidas veces las caderas y el trasero de la muchacha. Tomándola de las nalgas hizo que el roce entre sus intimidades fuera más prolongado.

Akane ahogó en su garganta un pequeño gemido. Las manos de Ranma tomándola posesivamente por la caderas para aumentar la cercanía y duración del delicioso roce, lograban aumentar rápidamente su excitación. Sonriendo maliciosamente la joven comenzó a mover sus caderas ondulantemente, simulando el vaivén de la cópula.

El muchacho mientras acariciaba la piel tersa de la chica seguía sus movmientos, en una especie de danza que todavía no llegaba a estar completa. Luego de unos minutos con esa exquisita tortura, respirando agitado, el joven de la trenza colocó nuevamente a la chica debajo suyo. Con una intensa mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran llamaradas azules que ardían del deseo. Apoyando sus piernas en la cama alrededor de la chica comenzó a acariciar sus muslos. Sus dedos se movían en círculos ardientes. Mirándola pícaramente acercó dos de sus dedos a su boca y los mojó con su húmeda saliva. Nuevamente comenzó a juguetear cerca de la intimidad de la chica, cada vez acercándose más a ésta. Despacio acercó su boca y sopló la zona donde sus dedos la habían recorrido. Un agudo gemido salió de la boca de la chica.

Sus dedos nuevamente volvieron a la parte interna de sus muslos. Mirándola intensamente pidió en silencio la autorización para seguir. La muchacha le devolvió la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos, sus ojos castaños centellearon, asintió mirándolo acalorada. Entendiendo la respuesta, Ranma comenzó a acariciar la ardiente humedad de su prometida. Suavemente uno de sus dedos se deslizó en la entrada femenina. El cuerpo de la mujer se arqueó en respuesta. El muchacho se encendió aun más, su novia se asemejaba a una diosa con movimientos felinos, en su estrecha cintura brillaron los últimos rayos solares del día. – Eres hermosa… la más preciosa de todas… - susurró roncamente acariciando las ardientes y humedas profundidades femeninas.

La chica atrajo con deseo a Ranma hacia ella, apoderándose de su boca, poseyéndola, adueñándose por completo de ella. Los gemidos de Akane quedaron ahogados en medio del ardor de los besos, su cuerpo despertaba a las más maravillosas sensaciones que había sentido en toda su vida. Atrapada en medio de la más deliciosa tortura, se sintió al borde del abismo cuando los dedos de Ranma acariciaron lentamente su centro de placer. Agitada separó sus labios de los de él.- Ra...Ran...Ranma...estoy muriendo...-balbuceó llena de excitación.

- Yo... yo también… - respondió agitado el muchacho de la trenza retirando su dedo de la intimidad de la joven para luego comenzar a subir y bajar sus manos por su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos, su abdomen hasta llegar al bajo vientre nuevamente. – Ak... Akane… tú… ¿estás lista? – preguntó jadeando mientras su miembro vibrante rozaba las caderas de la chica.

Akane mordió suavemente su labio inferior, delicadamente separó un poco más sus piernas permitiendo que el muchacho se acomodara entre éstas.  
A pesar de que todo su cuerpo se consumía en un torbellino de excitantes sensaciones y emociones, Ranma no dejaba de mirarla con adoración. Las manos de la chica acariciaron suavemente su espalda. Los labios de ambos se juntaron en una suave caricia, segundo a segundo los suaves besos dieron paso a ardientes e intimas caricias. El deseo los invadía por completo, Akane sentía como aumentaba el incesante palpitar entre sus piernas, estaba húmeda, llena de anhelo, se sentía dolorosamente vacía, necesitaba a Ranma, quería sentirse llena de él y ser suya por siempre.

Apenas separando sus labios murmuró- Soy tuya Ranma...te amo...-suavemente lo envolvió con sus piernas invitándolo a la mutua entrega.

Ranma miró dulcemente a su prometida. – Yo también te amo koishii… tú me perteneces como yo a ti... – respondió acariciando su frente. Amoldándose sobre las caderas de la chica se colocó en la entrada femenina. Lentamente y con cuidado la penetró, el calor invadió todo su cuerpo seguido de fuertes espasmos, la humedad suave y ardiente de la joven lo atrapó, presionándolo, haciéndolo estremecer. Sin moverse miró a la chica a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien.

Cuando él se sumergió en su cuerpo, Akane perdió la conciencia de todo lo que rodeaba, todo dejó de existir, toda su atención estaba centrada en Ranma, en su mirada y en la maravillosa sensación que le provocaba el sentir su fuerte cuerpo sobre el suyo, amándola, poseyéndola.

Se aferró a él casi como si de eso dependiera su vida, sus manos recorrieron con desesperación cada centímetro de su espalda. Se sentía colmada, el ardor de su sexo la hacía vibrar por dentro, podía sentir como cada uno de sus músculos se contraía presionándolo, buscando llenarse por completo de él.

Con sus piernas lo acercó un poco más hacia ella, sus caderas se arquearon levemente para acogerlo aún más en su interior, lo escuchó gemir sintiendo como su sexo palpitaban con mayor frenesí alrededor de él. Jadeante lo miró a los ojos, nuevamente presionó con sus piernas.- No pares...- susurró cerca del oído del muchacho.

El joven de la trenza movió un poco más su cuerpo hacia la chica terminando de penetrarla por completo. En ese momento sintió como le mordía uno de sus hombros a modo de amortiguación. Las uñas de la joven se enterraron levemente en su espalda. Nuevamente la observó, Akane asintió para que continuara. Ranma se acercó a su boca y lamió sus labios mientras comenzaba a mecerse suavemente sobre ella. La chica imitó sus movimientos buscándolo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con deseo una y otra vez tratando de fundirlo en su interior. Ambas siluetas se movieron en una danza erótica, ardiente, llena de pasión, amor y lujuria, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar a causa del febril deseo de sus almas.

Con el paso de los segundos las embestidas del muchacho se hicieron más fuertes y profundas, Akane deslizó sus manos por su espalda acariciando con pasión su piel ardiente y húmeda por el sudor. Ella se movió contra él siguiendo su ritmo, acoplándose a la perfección a cada uno de sus placenteros embistes. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la pasión y el placer que él sembraba en el interior de su cuerpo. Excitada subió sus manos hasta la nuca del muchacho acercándolo a su rostro para besarlo con todo el ardor que llenaba su ser.

Ranma le correspondió con el mismo ardor, sus lenguas se entrelazaron entregándose a un sensual baile, que se encendía aún más con cada una de las ahora rápidas embestidas del muchacho.

Las olas de placer desatadas en su interior se avivaban segundo a segundo, con cada caricia, con cada beso.

Suavemente separaron sus labios, sus jadeantes respiraciones se acariciaron. Ella fijó su mirada en la del muchacho. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba con agitación, el sudor perlaba su piel dándole un aspecto casi mágico.

Deseoso, Ranma la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiéndose cada vez con mayor profundidad y anhelo en su cuerpo, aumentando su velocidad a medida que aumentaba la urgencia de su deseo.  
El cuerpo de Akane se movía instintivamente, de forma salvaje, con afiebrada pasión, buscando conocer el límite de las maravillosas sensaciones que Ranma había hecho nacer en su cuerpo.

El muchacho de la trenza bajó la cabeza para acercar su boca al pálido cuello de su prometida, con avidez comenzó a lamerlo, deseando llenarse de la dulzura que emanaba la chica. Segundos después mordisqueó con suavidad su piel, atrapando entre sus labios la piel tibia y tersa de la joven.

Los movimientos aumentaban gradualmente, la furia de la pasión los envolvía a ambos en un caluroso frenesí. Ranma dejó de prestar atención a su cuello para observarla detenidamente, sus movimientos perfectos la asemejaban a una especie de deidad del paraíso, su hermosa figura resaltaba en la oscuridad que comenzaba a expandirse en la alcoba. El chico jadeó excitado al observar los húmedos labios de la chica, levemente separados buscando llenar su pecho de aire. Sus senos se movían a causa de la agitación. Era irresistiblemente hermosa. Una verdadera diosa a sus ojos.

El sonido de los violentos latidos de sus corazones reinaba por completo en la habitación hasta que Akane jadeó su nombre con voz trémula, llena de excitación. Su cuerpo era fuego, estaba ardiendo por él y con él en una mutua entrega. El rostro del muchacho se acercó al suyo apoderándose de cada uno de sus gemidos con besos llenos de pasión.

Los jadeos de la chica rápidamente se convirtieron en incontrolables gritos de placer, sus gritos se mezclaron con los roncos gemidos de Ranma. Con una fuerte y profunda embestida el muchacho se entregó al placer arrastrado entre sus brazos a su novia.

Sin fuerzas apoyó su cuerpo por completo sobre el de la chica, las piernas de Akane se deslizaron lentamente liberándolo de su apasionado abrazo, dando paso a un lleno de amor y emoción. Las manos de la mujer lentamente acariciaron la espalda de Ranma.- Te amo...- susurró jadeante apoyando su rostro en el hombro del muchacho.

- Yo también... Akane… - sonrió el ojiazul besando dulcemente la frente de su novia. – Este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido… eres tú… - suspiró acariciando con extrema delicadeza el sedoso cabello de la chica.

- Si insistes en eso no volveré a pensar en comprarte algo nunca más – sonrió traviesamente la chica.- Solo necesitaré pensar en que lugar convertirme en tu regalo...- agregó mirándolo con cierta coquetería.

- Entonces ve pensando para los próximos años… - jadeó ronco mirándola intensamente. - ¿y también podré elegir lo que uses de ropa interior para esa ocasión…? – sonrió sugerente acariciando los labios de su novia.

La chica rodó lentamente sobre la cama dejando al muchacho debajo suyo. - ¿Solo para tu cumpleaños?... ¿tan poco te gustó? – preguntó fingiendo cierta decepción.

- Mm… por mí todos los días koishii… - murmuró ronco sin despegar su mirada de la chica. – Pero tendríamos que planear como despistar a nuestros padres… creo que en casa sería casi imposible... – sonrió bastante resignado. – Demo… algo haremos… ¿na? – agregó besando la barbilla de su prometida.

- Podríamos casarnos...- bromeó Akane.- así podrías exigir tus derechos de esposo.- agregó mirándolo de forma juguetona.- creo que tendremos que inventar viajes bastante seguido...- susurró acurrucándose entre los brazos de Ranma.- esto me agrada mucho...-

- Casémonos entonces... – respondió Ranma en el mismo tono que la muchacha, pero con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

- ¿Ahora? Pero no tengo vestido de novia, anata...- contestó Akane acariciando lentamente el pecho de Ranma.

- No es necesario… - sonrió en respuesta jugando con algunas hebras del cabello de la chica.

- Sabes que quiero casarme contigo, pero aún somos muy jóvenes y recién estamos comenzando nuestra carrera, puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo si sigues besando tan bien...- suspiró inevitablemente al recordar los besos de su prometido.

Ranma sonrió orgulloso. Su ego había crecido al cien por ciento. – Mm… sabía que lograría dominar esa técnica también.. – rió divertido. - ¿En verdad te gustó como te besé koishii?... a mi me gustaron mucho tus caricias... – respondió ronco mirándola intensamente. Una marca roja en el cuello de la chica llamó su atención. "_Rayos… cuando lo vea me matará…"_

- Siempre me ha gusta...- la chica se interrumpió al ver la mirada nerviosa que su novio le estaba dedicando - ¿Nani?- preguntó curiosa.

- Na… nandemonai… - balbuceó dejando de mirarla allí.

Akane se separó rápidamente del muchacho sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué le pasó a mi cuello? – preguntó llevando su mano instintivamente hacia el lugar

- No es nada… solo observaba lo hermoso que es.. – respondió tratando de parecer convincente. Distraídamente miró hacia otro lado.

Akane encendió rápidamente la luz de la habitación, luego volteó para mirar su reflejo en el espejo que estaba casi frente a ella, al enfocar la mirada notó una marca roja bastante notaria en su cuello.- Ranma...- protestó mirando al muchacho- Baka mira como me...- sus quejas se silenciaron cuando notó el hombro de su prometido, en el que se notaban claras secuelas de cierto momento.- Olvídalo...no importa...- sonrió nerviosamente bastante roja.

- ¿Qué pasó?... – preguntó Ranma tratando de mirar su hombro. Algunas magulladuras producto de las mordidas de la chica se exhibían notoriamente. Riendo divertido observó a su prometida. Estaba furiosamente sonrojada. – Oe… koishii… creo que no deberías quejarte… supongo que también estaré igual en la espalda... – comentó para luego mirarla intensamente. – Eres una tigresa salvaje… -

- ¡Ranma!..- refunfuñó la chica bastante avergonzada.- ¿Lo dices solo por las mordidas?...-suavemente volvió a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.- ¿o estas recordando otras cosas?- susurró con su tono de voz más sensual.

- Por ambas cosas… - respondió sensual acariciando la cintura de su prometida. -…debo admitir que me gustó mucho… tu faceta de tigresa... – agregó guiñándole un ojo divertido.

Una de las manos de Akane se deslizó hacia la coleta del muchacho, suavemente acarició sus cabellos.- En ese caso...le haces honor al significado de tu nombre...Ran...ma...- susurró rozando lentamente sus labios sobre los de Ranma.

- Este caballo salvaje acepta a una sola jinete para cabalgarlo… la cual es muy hermosa… y puede hacerlo cuantas veces ella desee… - respondió sugerente lamiendo el labio inferior de la joven.

Akane rió suavemente, sus labios aún se rozaban con los del chico.- Mas le vale...sabes que no me gusta compartir...y créeme lo haría, pero muero de hambre...- respondió mirando sonriente al chico.-¿Tú no?-

- Esta bien… entonces lo dejamos para después… - respondió sonriendo satisfecho. – Yo también… ¿cenamos aquí o bajamos? – preguntó poniéndose de pie para buscar sus boxers.

Akane observó sonrojada como su novio se desplazaba por la habitación, él era un verdadero espectáculo para toda mujer que tuviese la suerte de verlo, sus anchos hombros y su musculosa espalda, la que terminaba en su perfecto trasero, seguido de sus fuertes piernas. Suavemente y sin dejar de mirarlo se puso de pie para tomar la camisa que Ranma había usado; siguiéndolo con la mirada se la puso.

- ¿Akane¿escuchaste mi pregunta? – preguntó Ranma aún de espaldas colocándose sus boxers. Luego de eso volteó sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su novia vistiendo su camisa. "_Chikuso… se ve hermosa… rayos… creo que se me fue el hambre… ¡je!"_. Levemente se sonrojó. La prenda cubría a la chica hasta un poco más allá de los muslos, alcanzando a tapar discretamente sus nalgas.

El rubor en las mejillas de la chica aumentó considerablemente al notar la forma en que la miraba Ranma.- Hai...etto...cenemos aquí...yo...deja de mirarme así...- habló mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior para contener su risa.

- Mm… ¿y si antes de eso tenemos un aperitivo..? – propuso mirándola tentadoramente.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para el postre? – preguntó Akane acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

- Um… entonces deja de vestirte así para seducirme koishii… si quieres cenar.. – respondió el muchacho de la trenza mirándola seductor.

- Si tanto te afecta la camisa puedo quitármela...- rió pícaramente la muchacha llevando sus manos hacia los botones de esta.

Ranma sonrió malicioso caminando hacia la chica. – Puedo ayudarte si así lo deseas… - respondió recorriendo de arriba a abajo la figura de la joven.

- Deja eso, baka...- comentó entre risas Akane tomando las manos de su novio antes de que estas alcanzaran los botones de su camisa.- Anata, pide la cena...-sonrió mirándolo con dulzura.

- Está bien… - sonrió Ranma besando la mano de la muchacha. Rápidamente tomó el teléfono y ordenó la cena observando la delicada figura de la chica ordenando un poco la habitación. "_Desearía quedarme aquí para siempre con ella… mañana ya tendremos que ir a casa… kuso…"_

---------------------

Cerca de las diez de la noche cuatro cansadas figuras se acercaban al hotel del pueblo. Luego de la fingida pelea entre Ryoga y Mousse los muchachos lograron desviar el camino lo suficiente como para que no tuvieran más opción que seguir esa dirección

La amazona dirigió una gélida mirada a su esposo- Mousse idiota...Shampoo estar agotada, si no lograr conseguir una habitación decente yo asesinarte.-

El joven-pato se acomodó los lentes. – Creo que estoy viendo una casa enorme… parece un edificio… ¿será un hotel? – respondió con una enorme sonrisa. – ¡Prometo que conseguiré la mejor habitación para ti mi hermosa Shampoo! – espetó tomando las manos de su esposa.

- Entonces apurémonos… ya estoy cansada de caminar.. – gruñó Ukyo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su novio mientras avanzaban.

- ¡Hai! – sonrió entusiasta Ryoga tomando la mochila de su novia para ayudarla un poco.- Seguro hay habitaciones...- agregó.

Shampoo soltó rápidamente la mano de su esposo, con algo de brusquedad le lanzó su mochila- Tú seguirme y traer las cosas rápido...- habló dirigiéndose bastante molesta hacia el hotel.

En pocos minutos los cuatro jóvenes estaban en la recepción del hotel.

Ukyo leyó atentamente la promoción para las parejas en luna de miel, sonriendo afablemente se dirigió a la joven. – Necesitamos dos habitaciones para recién casados… ¿hay lugar? – preguntó.

- Sí, justamente nos quedan solo dos suites… - comentó la mujer dándoles un papel para que registraran sus datos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el día anterior uno de los clientes había llegado en iguales condiciones que ellos. Por la reacción que tuvo el muchacho prefirió dejar a un lado la curiosidad.

Luego de escribir la planilla, tomaron las llaves y se dirigieron hacia el tercer piso a las habitaciones 314 y 316. Ryoga se había colocado a un lado de Ukyo al igual que Mousse junto con su esposa. Confiados esperaban compartir las habitaciones con las chicas.

- Shampoo y yo dormiremos en la 314… si quieren vayan a la otra habitación, me da lo mismo… y si no quieren hacerlo, púdranse… - sentenció fríamente abriendo el cuarto.

- Shampoo estar de acuerdo, poco importarme como ustedes arreglárselas para dormir..- agregó la amazona recuperando su mochila e ignorando por completo la mirada de cachorro abandonado que tenía su esposo.

Rápidamente entro en la habitación, seguida de Ukyo, de un brusco portazo cerraron la puerta.

- Kuso...-masculló resignado Ryoga dirigiéndose a la habitación seguido por Mousse.- Tú y tus grandiosas ideas...-

- ¡¡¡Shampooo!!!... ¡por favor te prometo que no te molestaré pero déjame entrar! – exclamó con tono lastimero el cegatón golpeando la puerta. Nadie atendió su petición y se resbaló en esta para quedar sentado. Aún sus manos golpeaban la entrada. En ese momento una amazona furiosa abrió el cerrojo y golpeó sonoramente al muchacho con sus bomboris dejándolo inconsciente. Seguido de esto cerró la puerta dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Ryoga para que no intentara lo mismo.

El joven del colmillo, resignado, arrastró a Mousse hasta la habitación.

- Grandioso...pasar una noche entera con este idiota en la misma habitación...nunca más lo sigo en ninguna de sus tontas ideas...- suspiró resignado.

Sí, la noche sería larga, pero no por las razón que realmente deseaba.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

Que pena.. jeje xDD me tocó hacer notas justo en este capi xDD en fin… esperamos que les haya gustado la manera que desarrollamos el capítulo… después de hacerlos sufrir bastante los dejamos liberarse… y vaya que se liberaron, ne? xP

Pobrecito Ranma… hasta lo marcaron xDD bueno Akane también xD… el caballo salvaje hizo meritos, eh? xp quien fuera Akane… : P

Ahora nuevamente tenemos a nuestros 6 personajes nuevamente juntos… o.o ¿descubrirán a Ranma y Akane¿o lograran disimular su felicidad? xP  
¿Ukyo y Shampoo fueron malas? Los perdonaran rápido o tardarán? xD

Hagan sus apuestas xDD todo será respondido en el próximo capítulo: -D

Muchas gracias por leernos chicos… esperamos que nos dejen un review para saber si les gustó : -) o para cualquier sugerencia… ustedes saben : -D

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés: 

koishii: amada, mi amor  
onna: mujer  
hime-sama:princesa  
hai: sí  
etto: interjección de duda ¿uhm?  
anata: signfica tú, pero es usado por las esposas para referirse a sus maridos (querido)  
demo: pero  
Nani¿qué?  
Nandemonai: no es nada, no tiene importancia  
baka: idiota  
oe: Oye, hey  
kuso:mierda  
ne/na: Significa ¿No?,¿Correcto?,¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.Ne lo usan las chicas y Na los chicos.


	15. Los últimos momentos antes

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola como estan:-) aquí les traemos el capi de esta semana... esperamos que lo disfruten... gracias por sus comentarios

Por cierto... este cap contiene una escena lime, ya saben... la autocensura rula :-P

_**Capítulo 15: Los últimos momentos antes de volver**_

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Después de cenar y tomar un baño Ranma decidió aprovechar que su prometida estaba duchándose para averiguar que diablos había sucedido afuera. Mientras conversaban cuando cenaban había escuchado algunas voces demasiado conocidas y después algunos golpes. 

Curiosamente se dirigió a la puerta girando la llave para abrirla. "_¿Quiénes serán¿seguirán allí todavía?"_. Sin hacer mucho ruido jaló la perilla.

Al salir del baño Akane notó como su novio estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, se deslizó sigilosamente hasta él para luego abrazarlo desde atrás.- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – susurró rozando despacio sus labios por la espalda de Ranma.- Eres muy curioso, anata...- rió suavemente, acariciando delicadamente el pecho del chico.

Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho al sentir los tibios labios sobre su espalda y sus delicadas manos recorriendo su torso. – Etto… es que hicieron mucho ruido… quería saber si había algún problema… - intentó excusarse. Sus manos se posaron sobre las de la chica.

Akane arrimó más su cuerpo contra el de su novio, sonrió complacida al sentirse nuevamente abrigada por su calor y embriagada por su delicioso aroma.- Seguro era una pelea de recién casados, y no creas que voy a dejarte salir y menos casi desnudo...no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, no quiero que cualquiera que esté pasando por ahí vea a mi novio semi desnudo.- sonrió traviesamente.

Ranma sonrió girando para ver a su prometida. Se había colocado nuevamente su camisa china blanca. Adoraba verla así. – ¡Je! yo tampoco permitiría que ningún idiota se atreviera a mirarte en este estado… solo es un espectáculo privado para mi… - susurró sensual tomándola posesivamente de la cintura. – Te ves muy bien con mi camisa… ¿lo sabías?... – susurró ronco besando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la chica.

Agradables escalofríos recorrieron por completo a la chica.- Puedo aceptar que me lo digas una y otra vez...- sonrió girando un poco su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su novio.- ¿y sin nada me veo mejor? – preguntó dirigiéndole una pícara mirada.

- Mm... todavía mejor… - respondió guturalmente el joven acariciando la cintura de la mujer. – Me quieres volver loco… onna... – susurró por lo bajo lamiendo suavemente el cuello de la chica.

Las manos de Akane se deslizaron suavemente por la espalda de Ranma acariciando despacio cada rincón de esta.- Tienes poco control para ser un artista marcial...- sonrió de forma juguetona la chica.- no estaba provocándote...- agregó fingiendo inocencia.

- Sí, pero eso solamente sucede cuando estoy contigo… - musitó presionando suavemente sus dedos en las caderas de la chica. – ¿No me provocas…? mm… mentirosa... – sonrió divertido mientras observaba fascinado el escote amplio de su prometida.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – las manos de Akane se deslizaron desde la espalda del chico hacia su torso para comenzar a descender provocativamente hacia su cintura.- ¿crees que no es un provocación para mi verte con tan poca ropa?- preguntó deslizando traviesamente sus dedos por los bordes de los boxers de Ranma.

- Demo…¿hace un poco de calor aquí, na?... – se excusó Ranma abanicándose con la mano. – ¿Vamos a la cama? – sonrió sugerente mientras de un rápido movimiento la tomaba entre sus brazos. Con comodidad se sentó en esta para luego dejar a su prometida a un lado. – ¿Aquí estaremos más cómodos.. na? – insinuó mirándola con un cierto destello pícaro en sus ojos azules.

- Tienes razón,...más cómodos.- afirmó la chica mirándolo algo sonrojada.- demo...- lentamente abrió la camisa para luego quitársela, dejándola caer al piso.- creo que tenía algo de calor...- sonrió traviesamente al ver la expresión de su novio, lentamente se recostó.

Ranma se deleitó observando la figura de su prometida, luego levemente sonrojado se percató de la pequeña pantaleta del mismo color que había usado anteriormente. – Mm… te aprovechas de mis debilidades koishii.. – sonrió seductor rozando suavemente sus labios con los de la mujer.

- Mm...no lo hago...- suspiró Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.- ¿qué debilidades, anata?...- susurró antes de rozar con la punta de su lengua los labios de Ranma.

- Tu pantaleta… el color… - susurró ronco acercando a la joven a su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos rozaran levemente su torso. – Te dije que me gustaba mucho como te veías con el negro… -

- Ranma...- suspiró la muchacha sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada por la cercanía de su novio.- ¿por qué no te deshaces de eso? – preguntó rozando despacio sus labios sobre los de del muchacho.

- Mm… pervertida... – respondió Ranma sonriendo divertido mientras aprovechaba para acariciar la tersa piel de la espalda de su novia.

Akane apartó rápidamente al muchacho.- ¿Pervertida?...-preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Yo no empecé y no te estaba proponiendo nada pervertido, así que no te imagines cosas...sukebe..-masculló antes de darle la espalda al chico y acomodarse en la cama.- oyasumi...-

Ranma rió para sus adentros por el repentino cambio de humor de su novia. Un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio que se acostaba boca abajo. Sonrió malicioso, luego de pensarlo detenidamente por algunos segundos se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su espalda, rozando con lentitud sus labios húmedos contra la blanca piel de la chica. Luego de eso comenzó a bajar lentamente la pequeña pantaleta por sus ondeadas piernas. Con placer disfrutó cada centímetro de ella, acariciando con sus dedos el contorno de su figura. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando escuchó los suspiros de su prometida. Luego de terminar de quitarle la pequeña prenda aprovechó la oportunidad para masajear suavemente su trasero. - ¿Aún estas enfadada koishii? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- Mucho...- mintió la chica.- muy enfadada...- suspiró deleitándose con cada una de las excitantes caricias que su prometido le entregaba

- Mm… ¿y qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? – continuó el muchacho masajeando la misma parte de su anatomía, ahora en círculos.

Una coqueta risita escapó de la garganta de la chica.- Bueno, puedes seguir intentándolo, usa la imaginación...- respondió algo sonrojada.

- Esta bien… lo intentaré… - respondió Ranma presionando sus pulgares en las nalgas de la chica. Lentamente agachó su cabeza para rozar sus labios por sus muslos. Complacido olió el perfume a rosas que exhalaba el cuerpo de la chica. – Me gusta como sabes… - comentó aplicando algunos pequeños besos en la misma zona.

A cada pequeño roce, el rubor en las mejillas de la chica aumentaba. Suavemente se movió apoyando su espalda sobre la cama- Ya casi no estoy enfadada...dejaría de estarlo si te quitas la ropa...-sonrió mirándolo de forma juguetona.

Ranma sonrió complacido, se sentó a un costado de la cama para sacarse lo único que le quedaba para quedar totalmente desnudo. – Ahora estamos iguales… - comentó el chico guiñándole un ojo mientras se recostaba a un lado de Akane, colocándose de costado.. – Quizás… después de todo…yo sea el pervertido… me gustó mucho quitártela… - comentó observándola intensamente.

Akane se movió lentamente quedando también apoyada sobre uno de sus costados.- Me gustó que lo hicieras...-admitió bastante sonrojada.- estar así contigo...es increíble...- susurró acercándose un poco más hacia el muchacho.

- Lo mismo digo… nunca me pensé que algo me gustara más que mi entrenamiento.. – comentó con un destello pícaro en sus azules ojos. Uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica para acercarla más hacia su cuerpo. – Te amo… -

- Yo a ti Ranma.- susurró dulcemente la chica acurrucándose entre sus brazos.- No podemos dejar que se den cuenta de lo nuestro...es decir en casa saben que nos amamos, pero no quiero pensar que pasaría si supieran que nosotros ya...- Akane levantó el rostro para fijar su mirada en la del muchacho.- que nosotros hicimos el amor...-

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Seguro querrían casarnos inmediatamente… - sentenció el muchacho. – Y dudo que tengamos privacidad en casa… shimatta.. – gruñó por lo bajo. – Demo… sabes que me encantaría casarme contigo… pero es muy pronto aún… ¿na?... odio que sean tan entrometidos… -

- Hai, aunque nuestra relación ya es como de casados...- una de las piernas de la muchacha rozó lentamente las de Ranma.- son entrometidos, pero nunca se han dado cuenta de tus visitas nocturnas...claro que ahora tal vez seríamos algo ruidosos...y no creo poder controlarlo...- sonrió bastante sonrojada al recordar la forma en que había gemido y gritado de placer entre los brazos del muchacho algunas horas antes.

- Yo tampoco… quizás deberíamos encontrar alguna excusa para salir por las noches… ¿o sería demasiado sospechoso? – comentó con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente la cintura de su novia.

- Por muy liberales que sean...aún recuerdo lo que nos dijo tu papá cuando supo que éramos novios – sonrió nerviosamente Akane.- Creo que ellos solo están esperando que nosotros hagamos algo para casarnos, ya sabes...de noche resulta muy sospechoso, pero ellos no saben bien nuestros horarios...tal vez podríamos escaparnos de vez en cuando... –agregó mirando al chico bastante roja.

- Me parece perfecto… - sonrió el joven besando delicadamente el hombro de la chica. – Por ahora creo que será lo mejor… - agregó tomando las blancas sábanas para taparlos a ambos.

- Tendré que ir pronto al médico...-sonrió Akane acariciando despacio los brazos del muchacho.- ¿o ya estás listo para ser papá? –preguntó sonriendo divertida.

- Pa… papá…- balbuceó Ranma bastante nervioso. – Creo que no… demo... quiero ir contigo.. ¿se puede? – preguntó mirándola curiosamente.

La chica asintió moviendo la cabeza.- Si puedes, eres mi prometido...casi mi esposo...-susurró rozando sus labios sobre el cuello del muchacho.

- Entonces será lo primero que haremos cuando regresemos a Nerima... – susurró Ranma besando la frente de su prometida.

- ¿Entonces te quedarás en Nerima a mi lado, anata? – preguntó dulcemente Akane.

- Hai koishii… supongo que pospondré unos días más el viaje… debes entender que tengo que curarme de mi maldición… imagínate que sea heredable… - respondió bastante traumado. – No quiero que pase eso con nuestros hijos… -

Akane tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ranma.- Eso no pasará mi amor, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.- afirmó abrazando al muchacho. Suavemente subió el rostro para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios- Oyasumi nasai...- sonrió acomodándose entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

- O…oyasumi koishii... – respondió Ranma levemente sonrojado. "_¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"_. Sus manos aseguraron a la chica contra su cuerpo. "_No importa… lo que sucedió hoy es más importante que cualquier maldición… después tendré tiempo para preocuparme de eso… ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento a solas con ella…"_. Sus párpados se cerraron perezosamente entregándose al sueño.

-------------------------

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, la amazona no había conseguido dormir ni siquiera un par de minutos. Su mirada se paseó por la tenuemente iluminada habitación, de la cual destacaban ciertos detalles: la amplia cama que compartía con Ukyo era redonda y las sabanas con que se encontraba cubierta que eran de seda y color rojo. Y como si todo esto fuera poco había amplios espejos por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué clase de pervertido ser capaz de utilizar una habitación como esta? – preguntó a la otra chica quien tampoco había conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

- No sé, pero todos esos espejos me ponen nerviosa… rayos… hasta hubiera sido mejor acampar.. – dijo Ukyo murmurando la última frase por lo bajo. – Esto me suena sospechoso… ¿no estaremos tomando el camino equivocado?-

- A mi parecerme que tonto airen y chico perdido hacer esto a propósito para alejarnos de Nerima, demo si ser así...ellos descubrirnos.- respondió la amazona bastante pensativa.- ¿Ukyo pensar que ellos hacerlo intencionalmente?-

- Quizás… rayos… ¿Cómo haremos para regresar a Nerima? No quiero viajar a China, además… ¿Dónde diablos se metieron Ran-chan y Akane-chan? – se rascó la cabeza Ukyo en señal de desconcierto.

- Shampoo no saberlo, además chico perdido ser mala influencia para mi Mousse, en otras circunstancias Shampoo ya habría logrado convencer a airen para volver a Nerima.- habló la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Si Akane seguir enojada con Ranma, ex airen debe estar muy golpeado en medio del bosque.-

- Oye… Ryoga me obedece cuando le ordeno las cosas, pero con esto de China… parece que su maldición es más fuerte que nuestra voluntad… shimatta… en cuanto a lo de Ran-chan… - la chica de las espátulas dejó escapar una risita. - ¿Tu crees que lo haya dejado muy mal? Pobrecillo… ¡jeje! Akane-chan da miedo cuando está enojada… -

- Mousse también obedecerme siempre...-una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Shampoo.- Ranma estar acostumbrado a caricias de Akane, de todos modos Shampoo pensar que ex airen ser capaz de obligar a Akane a volver a Nerima.-

- ¿Lo habrá logrado?... tenemos que hacer algo para distraer nuevamente a los chicos y regresar cuanto antes, además no puedo dejar tanto tiempo el negocio cerrado… - señaló Ukyo.

- Shampoo pensar que si tu convertir a Ryoga en P-chan y luego meterlo en pequeña jaula, nosotras no tener problemas para volver.- comentó entre risas.

- ¡Oye! Mejor convierte a tu Mousse en un pato y lo encierras… - respondió la castaña con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora¿nos extrañaran? – cambió de tema sonriendo divertida.

- Shampoo no necesitar convertir a esposo en pato para tener su obediencia.- sonrió engreída la muchacha de cabellos violetas.- seguro Mousse estar llorando por mi...-

- ¡Jeje! pobrecillo… lo maltratas y él está a tus pies… bueno, aunque Ryoga no se queda atrás, vive haciéndome mandados y limpiando el local… excepto cuando se pierde… - suspiró Ukyo con una gotita formándose en su frente. - ¿crees que fuimos muy crueles al no dejarlos dormir con nosotras?... yo pienso que será un buen castigo… -

Shampoo meditó por unos segundos la situación.- Si ellos planear todo esto y hacerlos correr a propósito por todas esas montañas y bosques...esto no ser castigo suficiente...ser solo el comienzo.-

- Es cierto… quizás así se arrepientan y aprendan a no cometer el mismo error… - agregó Ukyo. - ¿Qué deberíamos hacer¿conversar con ellos o convencerlos de alguna forma? –

- Tal vez nosotras poder pedirles quedarnos un par de días, algo como luna de miel...ser divertido y seguro nosotras lograr que cambien de opinión.- afirmó la amazona sonriendo con picardía.

- Es buena idea… estoy segura que caerán… - sonrió maliciosamente la castaña. – Entonces mañana iniciaremos el plan… espero que cuando lleguemos a Nerima nos encontremos con el otro par… o tal vez los hallemos en el camino… -

- Si ellos no matarse, seguro que estar bien.- respondió sonriente Shampoo.- Mañana empezar con el plan entonces...- agregó mirando con una pícara sonrisa a la otra mujer.

Un par de habitaciones más allá, Mousse y Ryoga roncaban sonoramente, inocentes de los planes "siniestros" de las chicas.

---------------------------

**Al otro día**

La mañana estaba bastante avanzada cuando el joven de ojos azules abrió perezosamente los párpados, los rayos del sol se colaban por las aberturas de las cortinas de la habitación iluminando la delicada figura de su novia. Se había destapado completamente, quizás por el calor. "_Demonios… se ve hermosa… demasiado linda…"._

Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la silueta de la chica. Su blanca piel, sus delicadas curvas, su hermoso rostro que armonizaba en perfección, una pequeña nariz, labios rosados, no demasiado gruesos, sus pómulos sonrosados, largas pestañas. Su cabello caía rebelde sobre uno de sus hombros, estaba levemente despeinada y eso la hacía ver aún más atractiva.

El muchacho posó una de sus manos en el rostro de la joven para acariciarla, ésta soltó un suspiro y sonrió ampliamente. Segundos después, aún dormida, pronunció muy sensualmente su nombre.

- Diablos… no seas tan cruel conmigo… - murmuró ronco Ranma rozando sus dedos en los labios de su prometida.

Profundamente dormida, la chica, se movió con suavidad sobre la cama.- Ranma...- suspiró entre sueños.

Ranma no pudo evitar la tentación y se acercó a los labios de la chica para rozarlos suavemente. – Despierta… koishii… - susurró acariciando con delicadeza las mejillas de la joven.

Akane abrió suavemente los ojos encontrándose con la intensa y seductora mirada azul de su novio.- Ranma...- sonrió acercándose a sus labios para darle un corto beso.- Ohayou anata...- susurró acariciando delicadamente las mejillas del chico.

- Ohayou hermosa… - sonrió Ranma mirándola seductoramente. Uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura para acercarla más a él. – Anoche soñé contigo… que suspirabas de placer entre mis brazos… y hoy desperté con más energía de lo normal… - susurró ronco recorriendo lentamente con su mirada la figura de la chica. - ¿También soñabas conmigo?...-

Las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo.- Ranma...- sonrió algo avergonzada.- ¿Más energía?...- preguntó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. Sonriente rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.- Sí, soñaba contigo, pero no voy a decirte que...- habló jugueteando con los cabellos de Ranma.- Que bueno que tengas energía porque anoche no tuvimos postre...- susurró cerca del oído del muchacho.

- Es cierto… y ahora… ¿no crees que sea un buen momento para probar el postre?... – susurró sugerente atrayéndola para sí consiguiendo que sus pectorales rozaran con los pechos de la joven.

- Cualquier momento es bueno.- respondió la chica presionando deseosa sus pechos contra el duro torso masculino. Lentamente comenzó a rozar sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del chico.- además tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos a solas...- suspiró deslizando sus labios por las mejillas del muchacho.

- Es verdad… solo nos quedan algunas pocas horas aquí… tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo… - respondió el joven de la trenza rozando su lengua contra el labio inferior de la chica. Sus manos se movieron más allá de la espalda de su prometida para posarlas sobre sus nalgas.

Akane atrapó los labios de Ranma en un apasionado beso, su boca se movió sobre la de su prometido de forma posesiva, buscando saborear nuevamente hasta el último rincón de su cálida boca. Sin dejar de besarlo, empujó lentamente contra su cuerpo logrando que el muchacho quedara de espaldas con ella recostada sobre él. Se sentía nuevamente ardiendo por dentro, impulsada por ese delicioso ardor comenzó a balancearse con sensualidad sobre Ranma, dejando que piel vibrara bajo el calor de la suya.

Bastante agitada, Akane separó sus labios de los del chico. Él se veía bastante sonrojado y algo sorprendido.

- ¿No te gusta?...- suspiró casi gimiendo, sin dejar de moverse lentamente sobre él.

- Ak… Akane… - susurró sorprendido Ranma. Nunca la había visto de esa forma. Eso lo asustaba… pero a la vez le gustaba mucho.

- Ranma...- habló Akane con su tono de voz más sensual. Suavemente tomó los brazos del muchacho sujetándolos luego con una de sus manos por sobre su cabeza.- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la expresión de su novio, quien se debatía entre la excitación y la sorpresa.- ¿no te gusta?- suspiró antes de rozar con la punta de su lengua los labios del muchacho.

- Me… me gusta… mucho.. – suspiró agitado el joven de la trenza mirando aún con un poco de pánico a la chica. Lentamente se acercó a los labios de la joven para intentar besarla. Sus manos escaparon del agarre de la chica para acariciar su estrecha cintura. Rápidamente la joven se echó atrás y lo miró traviesamente. - ¿Qué... qué sucede? – preguntó Ranma bastante acalorado.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ranma- No sucede nada...- susurró apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho inclinando luego su cuerpo hasta dejar sus rostros a corta distancia.- Además esto te gusta...- suspiró moviendo lentamente sus caderas consiguiendo que su intimidad rozara de forma tentadora la incipiente erección de su novio.

- Akane… - suspiró ronco Ranma dejando de lado sus miedos. – Me gusta mucho… y si sigues así voy a empezar a hacerle honor a mi nombre... koishii… - agregó tomándola de las caderas para rozar con más intensidad su intimidad contra la de ella. Sintió como toda su sangre se había acumulado en una sola parte de su anatomía. Una presión insoportable comenzó a invadir su ser. La necesitaba más que a nada. – Akane… voy a volverme loco si te sigues moviendo de esa manera… - jadeó colocando sus manos en el trasero de su novia.

- Eso es lo quiero...- gimió igual de excitada que su novio. Mirándolo intensamente a los ojos volvió a erguirse.- y esta vez vas a quedarte en esa posición...- sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, asegurándole solo con su mirada, que acabaría en ese minuto con todas sus energías.

----------------------------

Ukyo y Shampoo se habían vestido especialmente para llevar a cabo su plan. Bajaron las escaleras y fueron en dirección al comedor a un lado de la sala de recepción. Dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban los muchachos sonrieron provocativamente, ambos muchachos antes de verla tenían el ceño fruncido y parecía que peleaban entre sí. Sin que ellos lo notaran se sentaron. Los jóvenes dejaron de gruñir para mirarlas atentamente. Una sonrisa boba apareció en ambos rostros de los muchachos. Ryoga hizo lo imposible por no sufrir de una hemorragia nasal.

La joven de las espátulas se había puesto unos pantalones capri color blanco y un top azul ajustado que dejaba ver muy bien sus atributos. Shampoo una blusa roja y una minifalda negra muy entallada

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó Ukyo sonriendo coqueta mientras acercaba su silla a la de su novio.

Ryoga miró a la muchacha, sin ningún tipo de disimulo la recorrió de arriba a abajo. La condenada ropa marcaba cada uno de sus maravillosos atributos "_Kuso...se ve tan sexy, maldición no voy a aguantar ni un segundo más si sigue molesta conmigo...esa ropa le marca muy bien el cuerpo es como si no tuviera nada puesto...mierda que bien se le ven los pe..." _el muchacho tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos al sentir que una fuerte hemorragia nasal comenzaba a atacarlo, rápidamente tomó unas servilletas para llevarlas a su nariz y lograr contenerla.

Shampoo no pudo contener su risa al ver la reacción de Ryoga, mientras Ukyo se encargaba del muchacho, decidió acercarse su silla a la de su esposo.- ¿Mousse extrañarme anoche?...- preguntó casi en un suspiro mientras unas de sus manos recorría lentamente los muslos del muchacho.- Shampoo pensar que airen extrañar a esposa.-

- Sha… Shampoo… yo también te extrañé… - gimoteó Mousse tomando las manos de su esposa. - ¿Hoy vas a dormir conmigo¿vas a abrir las puertas del paraíso para mi? – exclamó el cegatón con un gesto de súplica.

La mujer miró con sensualidad a su esposo.- Shampoo abrir puertas del paraíso para airen durante todo la semana...pero solo si Mousse hacer todo lo que Shampoo diga...- susurró con su tono de voz más sensual.

- Sha.. Shampoo.. toda la semana… nunca había pasado algo así… ¿e..en serio?... – tartamudeó el joven-pato bastante nervioso y sonrojado por la postura de su esposa. - ¡Prometo que haré todo lo que me ordenes y lo haré lo mejor posible! – sentenció decidido el joven.

- Ryoga… - gimió Ukyo casi en un ronroneo colocándose pegada a la silla de su novio rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. - ¿Me veo bonita¿si te pidiera algo lo harías? – interrogó clavando su mirada azul en el chico.

- Te...te ves muy...bonita...preciosa...- balbuceó Ryoga mirando embelesado a su novia.- ¿q...qué cosa?-

- Bueno… me gustaría quedarme algunos días más aquí… te prometo que dejaré que duermas conmigo… - sonrió guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

- ¿Quedarnos? – preguntó Ryoga mirándola algo sonrojado.- ¿por qué?...etto, es decir, hai...hai acepto.- agregó bastante entusiasmado al recordar las últimas palabras de la chica.

- Es una especie de luna de miel… ¿nos casaremos pronto, ne?... una especie de adelanto… - suspiró la castaña rozando sus labios contra las mejillas del joven del colmillo.

- Hai, lo...lo antes posible...- respondió rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica acercándola luego hacia su torso.-ma...mañana si quieres...-

- Entonces… ¿harás todo lo que yo desee? – sonrió maliciosa Ukyo viendo como el muchacho asentía mirándola con gran entusiasmo de cumplir todos lo que ella pidiera y más aún.

**------------------------**

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Akane salió del baño, ya estaba vestida y lista para bajara a comer algo y luego volver a Nerima.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo intensa que había sido esa mañana, sonriente levantó el rostro para buscar a su novio, quien en ese minuto debería haber estado listo para bajar con ella y no cubierto solo con una toalla y recostado como aún lo estaba.

Akane se acercó hacia el muchacho.- ¿Ranma, pasa algo? – preguntó algo preocupada por la expresión bastante ida de su novio.

Ranma suspiró pensando en la manera que su novia se había movido sobre él minutos atrás_. "Estoy hecho un idiota… pero estaba tan hermosa…"._ Soltó otro suspiro más sin notar que Akane le hablaba.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama al lado del muchacho.- ¡Ranma!..¡anata!..-exclamó dándole leves golpecitos en las mejillas, comenzando a asustarse por el estado de su prometido.

- Ah.. eh.. ¡¿Qué pasó?! – preguntó asustado Ranma reaccionando de su estado de embobamiento. Los golpes "delicados" de su novia lo hicieron volver bruscamente a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¡baka! Pensé que te había pasado algo, estabas en otro mundo, además ya deberías estar vestido, se supone que hoy volveríamos a casa.- respondió la chica aún algo nerviosa.

- Mm… estaba pensando en ti koishii… no sabía que tenías esa faceta… - susurró ronco mirándola embobado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Akane lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿A qué te refieres? "_shimatta...que vergüenza...se refiere a lo que pasó esta mañana"_...-

- Me gustó la forma en que te desempeñaste… mucho… - enfatizó Ranma la última palabra poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa. Sonriendo se dio vuelta para observarla.

Con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, respondió- Yo...creo que también estaba con muchas energías esta mañana y tú tampoco te quedaste atrás...fue increíble...- sonrió mirando de reojo a Ranma.

- Sí… fue muy bueno.. – guiñó un ojo Ranma mientras se colocaba sus boxers y a continuación sus pantalones negros. – Las dos veces… me gustaron mucho… y todavía me queda energía para una tercera... ¡je! – sonrió divertido mientras se colocaba su camisa y comenzaba a prender los botones lentamente.

Akane se acercó sonriente a su novio.- Mentiroso...- respondió haciéndose cargo de la tarea que él estaba realizando.- admite que estás muriendo de cansancio...- agregó mirándolo traviesamente.

- No.. para nada… ¿tú si? – mintió Ranma fingiendo naturalidad.

La muchacha rió abiertamente.- ¿Eres capaz de bajar y subir las escaleras corriendo? – preguntó alejándose un poco luego de terminar de abotonar su camisa. Su risa aumentó al ver la expresión de trauma de su novio.- Mou admítelo, yo si lo estoy..-

Ranma suspiró resignado. – Esta bien… puede que esté un poco cansado, pero pronto me recuperaré.. ¡jeje!- respondió mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su mochila. - ¿Vamos a comer algo antes de irnos? – preguntó.

- Sí, ya estoy lista...- respondió sonriéndole dulcemente.- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó mirándolo con coquetería.

Ranma recorrió con la mirada atento la figura de su prometida. Vestía unos shorts color azules que se ceñían muy bien a su figura y una blusa lila sencilla. – Te ves preciosa koishii.. – sonrió dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

La chica le sonrió en respuesta, suavemente entrelazó su mano con la del muchacho.- ¿Bajamos?-

Mientras Ranma y Akane bajaban cuchicheando entre sí muy acaramelados, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse y Shampoo subían de la misma manera.

La joven de las espátulas subió la mirada al escuchar voces demasiado familiares. Sin imaginárselo se topo con los azules ojos de Ranma y a una sorprendida Akane que los miraba curiosa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí¿no estaban peleados? – preguntó la castaña frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto.

- Nosotras pensar todo este tiempo que Ranma ser asesinado por Akane y ustedes estar muy bien...Ukyo y yo preocuparnos por nada...- habló la amazona mirando a la ahora sonrosada pareja.

- ¿No se supone que ibas a llevar a Akane-san a Nerima, baka? – preguntó el muchacho del colmillo mirando con curiosidad a Ranma.

- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?... – preguntó Mousse ajustando sus lentes.

- Lo mismo iba a preguntar… - respondió Ranma tranquilo observando a los cuatro. - ¿Estaban buscándonos¿por qué no van hacia China? –

Akane miró a las chicas, era bastante obvio que gracias a ellas los demás no habían logrado seguir con su destino.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora¿por qué no nos acompañan a comer? – preguntó sonriendo alegremente.- Ranma...¿vamos?- preguntó mirando a los ojos a su novio.

- Claro… vamos… - asintió Ranma afirmando la propuesta de su novia.

- Bueno… entonces tomamos un té o algo… nosotros ya almorzamos.. – sonrió Ukyo tomando la mano del muchacho del colmillo para comenzar a bajar de nuevo.

- Shampoo estar de acuerdo...-apoyó la moción casi arrastrando a su esposo quien no se veía con muchos deseos de volver a bajar, al parecer el tenía la mente puesta en otras "cosas".

Luego de haber pedido la comida los seis se encontraban conversando animadamente en una de las mesas que estaba cerca del gran ventanal del comedor.

- ¿Entonces cómo vinieron a parar acá? – preguntó Ukyo curiosa. - ¿Hace cuánto están aquí? – agregó para luego dar un sorbo en su taza de humeante té verde.

Akane miró de reojo a su novio, estaba comenzando a sonrojarse bastante rápido. Con disimulo lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.- Estoy aquí desde el día en que dejé el campamento, ese mismo día al atardecer llegó Ranma...llevamos dos días aquí...- respondió tranquilamente mirando a los demás.- ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? Ranma me contó que la idea era que avanzaran hacia China mientras él me seguía.-

- Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber a mi...-agregó Ryoga mirando inquisidoramente a Ukyo.

Ranma frunció el ceño escondiendo su pie por debajo de la silla. – Es cierto, pensamos que en este momento ya habrían avanzado bastante… -

- Etto… es que decidimos tomar un descanso aquí… - respondió Ukyo levemente nerviosa. – Ya habíamos caminado demasiado… y no nos venía mal un descanso con termas incluidas… y más con ese descuento nupcial… nosotros llegamos anoche.. – agregó tratando de parecer natural.

Ryoga y Mousse miraron con mayor curiosidad a Ukyo.

La amazona carraspeó levemente aclarando su garganta:- Si Ranma hubiese dejado a una de nosotras a cargo, ya estaríamos en China, hombres ser inútiles- espetó con toda calma.- ¿Ex airen celebrar su cumpleaños ayer?- preguntó mirando al muchacho con una media sonrisa.

- Es cierto… - sonrió Ukyo. - ¿Lo festejaron juntos¿qué le regalaste, Akane-chan? – sonrió maliciosa. – Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños Ran-chan.. – agregó sonriente.

- Yo... etto... nosotros... eh... ¿Akane? – balbuceó suplicándole con la mirada a su prometida ayuda inmediata.

Akane agradeció no estar probando bocado en ese minuto, si lo hubiese estado haciendo en ese momento estaría con un gran ataque de tos. Fingiendo tranquilidad miró a su novio.- No te pongas nervioso, deberías saber que algunas personas son muy mal pensadas..- pronunció las últimas palabras mirando con el ceño fruncido a Shampoo y Ukyo.- Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que mi regalo está en Nerima, ayer solo fuimos a pasear por el pueblo¿ne Ranma?- preguntó entrelazando su mano con la del muchacho quien aún se veía bastante nervioso.

Ranma asintió sonriente al sentir la cálida mano de su prometida en la suya. – Es cierto… ¿en qué diablos estaban pensando? – preguntó fingiendo demencia mientras sonreía embobado al observar a su novia.

- Nada… solo preguntamos por curiosidad… ¡no pensamos nada malo! – se justificó la muchacha de las espátulas.

- ¿Ustedes van a regresar a Nerima? – preguntó Mousse.

- Sí, Ranma va a acompañarme a Nerima y pospondrá por unos días el viaje.- sonrió Akane apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

- ¿NANI?...- preguntó Ryoga mirando a Ranma bastante exaltado.- Se puede saber...¡¿Por qué demonios vas a posponer algo tan importante, bakayaro?!-

- Porque sí… ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó el chico de la trenza con la misma sonrisa de enamorado totalmente aferrado a la mano de la chica.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?...¡Ranma¿qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Ryoga tomando al muchacho de la camisa para obligarlo a mirarlo.

- Ex-airen estar raro, Shampoo no creerles una palabra...- murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada solo por Ukyo.

- Es cierto… él no se comporta así normalmente… ¿tú crees que sucedió algo? – susurró Ukyo mirando desconfiada a la pareja.

- No saberlo realmente, pero Shampoo si tener claro que Akane perdonarlo- la chica rió disimuladamente mientras veía a Ranma dejarse zamarrear por Ryoga sin perder su sonrisa.- tal vez solo ser eso...-

Ranma continuó con la misma sonrisa luego de que Ryoga lo soltara. Sin inmutarse habló. - ¿Y ustedes qué van a hacer? Nosotros pensamos ir a Nerima hoy mismo… -

- ¿Hoy? Bueno… entonces nosotros vamos también.. – sonrió complacida Ukyo.

- Ser excelente idea, mientras antes nosotros volver a casa mejor..-sonrió abiertamente Shampoo.

- Maldito Saotome… siempre arruinando los planes de los demás… - farfulló Mousse. Realmente quería tener la luna de miel que su esposa le había prometido.

- Kuso...tenías que arruinar todo...tú y tu bocota...-refunfuñó Ryoga.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes¿por qué no quieren volver? – preguntó curioso Ranma.

- ¿Alguien te preguntó por qué tienes esa cara de idiota cuando miras a Akane-san?..-respondió Ryoga mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.- No te metas...-

- Bueno… quizás no sería malo quedarnos una noche más… - reconsideró la castaña recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su novio. Sonriendo sonrojada lo miró de reojo. Realmente extrañaba dormir a su lado. Habían sido dos largas noches sin él. Disimuladamente colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna del joven del colmillo. Traviesa le guiñó un ojo sin que los demás lo notaran.

Shampoo miró de reojo a su esposo; él la observaba con una expresión bastante parecida a la de un animalito sin dueño.- Tal vez Ukyo tener algo de razón...-

- Nosotros también estamos cansados para viajar esta noche¿nos quedamos? – murmuró Akane solo para ser escuchada por Ranma.

- Bueno… por mi no hay problema… - sonrió Ranma estrechando delicadamente la mano de su novia. – Está bien… entonces mañana a primera hora regresamos… - dijo para todos.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras

Notas finales de las autoras:

¿Qué les pareció? el capi no avanzo muucho en la trama... pero ya tenemos a los cuatro reunidos y listos casi para volver a Nerima... falta poquito para que se desenlace el nudo final... :-) quedan solamente dos capítulos para que termine esta historia

Ranma y Akane ya le tomaron el gustito a su relación eh? xD jeje...

¿Y qué tal Ukyo y Shampoo? esos hombres van a quedar traumatizados.. primero no les hacen caso y ahora los quieren infartar xDD

Esperamos que les haya gustado... por favor dejennos review haciendonos saber sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos... etc jejej :-)

Gracias por leernos...

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Vocabulario: 

Koishii: cariño, amor  
Anata: es una forma de decir tú, las esposas lo utilizan para llamar a su marido... la traducción en ese caso sería "querido"  
Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches  
Hai: sí  
Shimatta: maldición, mierda  
sukebe: Lujurioso, como decirlo "ganoso" motivado xp  
Onna: mujer  
Etto: interjección de duda, algo como uhm.. eh..  
Airen: esposo  
baka: idiota  
Mou: Expresión de fastidio o frustración.  
bakayaro: estupido cretino, estupido idiota


	16. Curiosidad y Secretos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola! como estan? aquí les traemos otro capi más,el penúltimo de esta historia... esperamos que sea de su agrado y que disfruten la lectura.. :-)

_**Capítulo 10: "Curiosidad y Secretos"**_

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

La luz de las farolas iluminaba aún más la estrellada noche, luego de comer habían decidido salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, las chicas caminaban adelante mientras que los muchachos, quienes las seguían a cierta distancia, eran cuestionados por Ranma por no haber avanzado nada cuando habían tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. 

Akane por su parte hacía todo lo posible por evitar las preguntas indiscretas de las chicas.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensan mirarme de esa forma? Ya les dije que no tengo porque contarles nada de lo que pasó...además no pasó nada...- afirmó intentando parecer convincente.

- ¿Entonces por qué Ranma actúa tan extraño?... parece que volara… - sonrió divertida Ukyo guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada joven de cabellos cortos.

- Cierto...ex airen verse como si hubiese tocado el cielo...- agregó Shampoo sonriendo traviesamente.

Akane miró hacia atrás, a pesar de que Ranma regañaba a Ryoga y Mousse, realmente se veía radiante y más guapo que nunca.- Es sólo porque lo perdoné, cuando nos volvimos a ver discutimos mucho y él pensó que no lo perdonaría...- habló tratando de dejar de mirarlo para concentrarse en el camino y en su conversación con las chicas.

Ranma miró curioso a su prometida que momentos atrás estaba observándolo. Parecía nerviosa, se veía bastante sonrojada y las otras chicas sonreían pícaramente. "_Je… estas mujeres dan miedo, solo quieren saber que sucedió entre nosotros y nada las convence…"._

- ¿Akane-san te perdonó rápido?...lo digo por la cara de idiota que no abandona...- habló Ryoga dedicándole a Ranma una sonrisa burlesca.

- Yo creo que sí… se ve más tarado de lo normal.. – sonrió irónico Mousse.

- ¿Qué.. qué sucede? – respondió Ranma volviendo a prestar atención a los muchachos. - ¿Hablaban de mi? – preguntó distraído.

Ryoga miró inquisidoramente a Ranma.- Tal vez quedó más idiota luego de los golpes que Akane-san le dio cuando volvieron a verse¿ella fue muy agresiva?-

El rostro de Ranma se coloreó rápidamente. Sin poderlo evitar se acordó con la "agresividad" que lo había tratado por la mañana. Calores y leves escalofríos recorrieron todo su ser. – Etto… - murmuró por lo bajo mirando suplicante a su prometida que en ese momento había volteado para verlo. La chica entendió la señal y se acercó.

- Ranma...- Akane tomó las manos de su novio siendo observada muy de cerca por las otras chicas, quienes no parecían muy contentas por la interrupción de su conversación- ¿ya olvidaste lo que me prometiste ayer? – sonrió mirando con complicidad a un Ranma que no parecía entender ni media palabra de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué.. qué cosa? – preguntó por lo bajo Ranma mirando a su prometida sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Helado...me invitaste...dilo...- murmuró apenas moviendo los labios.

- Ahhh… ¡sí¡ahora lo recuerdo!... – exclamó con demasiada exageración. - ¡Vamos a tomar helado!... ¡Te lo prometí! – sonrió tomando a la chica de los hombros como justificación para no seguir hablando del tema con los chicos.

- Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado...- fingió cierta molestia Akane.

- No ser mala idea, Mousse tú llevarme también.- exigió la amazona tomándose del brazo de su emocionado esposo.

- ¡Va.. vamos a donde tú quieras mi hermosa Shampoo! – respondió el cegatón tomando con delicadeza el brazo de su esposa. – Mousse hará todo lo que tú quieras como lo prometió… -

- ¿Nosotros también vamos, verdad Ryoga? – propuso sugerente Ukyo colgándose del cuello de su novio exhibiendo al máximo su escote.

- Je, je...- rió nerviosamente el muchacho perdido haciendo grandes esfuerzos por enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Ukyo y no en otro lugar.- Hai, como tú quieras – sonrió mirándola embelesado.

Akane observó a los demás, inevitablemente una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.- ¿También nos vemos así? Seguro que sí, bueno tú me miras con cara de embobado cuando estoy cerca tuyo – comentó llamando la atención de su novio.

- ¿Yo? – fingió demencia Ranma. – Bueno… tal vez sí.. – sonrió seductor entrecruzando su mano con la de la chica. - ¿Vamos koishii? – susurró mirándola dulcemente.

Akane asintió sonriente, su excusa había dado resultado y al parecer las chicas habían desistido de seguir con el interrogatorio.

-------------------

Luego de que los chicos salieran a disfrutar de un delicioso helado, Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo decidieron regresar al hotel lo más pronto posible.

Ranma había encontrado sospechosa la conducta de sus amigos y luego de hacer una caminata con su prometida decidieron regresar. Ya se encontraban en la habitación y la muchacha doblaba algunas prendas de vestir para colocar en la mochila.

Ranma se estiró bastante cansado en la cama. - Oe… - comenzó a hablar mirando a la joven. - ¿No crees que los muchachos estuvieron actuando sospechoso? –

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que se veían algo apurados por volver al hotel.- respondió Akane terminando de guardar su ropa, ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba lista para dormir.- ¿O te refieres a otra cosa? – preguntó recostándose al lado de su prometido.

- Sí… también eso… ¿pero por qué decidieron quedarse aquí y no seguir camino a China? – preguntó retóricamente Ranma desabrochando los botones de su camisa para solo quedar con una camiseta sin mangas. - ¿No crees que eso estuvo raro? -

La chica se cubrió lentamente con las sabanas.- No lo creo, solo se perdieron – respondió Akane tratando de no levantar sospechas.- etto...Ryoga-kun no es muy orientado, anata.-

Ranma desanudó el pantalón y se lo terminó de quitar. Luego de eso abrió el otro extremo de la cama y se cubrió descuidadamente con las sábanas. – Demo… Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse con los lentes saben guiarse… ¿por qué seguirían a Ryoga?... además… en vez de quedarse aquí podrían haber acampado y seguir el camino… -

Akane arrimó su cuerpo al de Ranma, suavemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el duro torso.- Eso no es importante ahora...- habló con un dulce tonó de voz. Una de sus piernas acarició con suavidad las del muchacho.- Olvídalo...-

Ranma se colocó de costado y observó fijamente a su novia. – Hablo en serio… algo están tramando ¿las chicas no habrán intentado hacer algo para que no llegaran a China? –

- También hablo en serio.- refunfuñó Akane mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por un segundo.- Ellas no tendrían porque hacer algo así...- agregó evadiendo la mirada de Ranma.- ¿Es mejor dormir no crees?-

- No… vamos… ¿tú sabes algo, o no? – insistió Ranma mirándola fijamente. – No tienes porque preocuparte… no diré nada.. – aclaró tomando con suavidad el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara. - ¿Sabes algo? –

Akane se perdió en la mirada de Ranma.- Yo...bueno...sí, es decir, ellas tampoco querían que ustedes llegarán a China- respondió abrazando al muchacho.- de todos modos, no sé que fue lo que planearon y lo que haya sido no les resultó, si hubiese funcionado estarían en Nerima – agregó sonriendo divertida.

- Es cierto… parece que los chicos también lograron retenerlas aquí… ¿por qué no querrían que vayamos a China? – preguntó inocentemente ciñendo la cintura de su novia.

- Supongo que ellas deben tener sus razones, como yo tengo las mías...- respondió calmadamente, esperando que no continuara interrogándola.- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-

- Porque me gustaría saber las razones o motivos que tenían para que no hiciéramos el viaje.. – respondió Ranma mirándola expectante.

- Tal vez solo queríamos averiguar por qué demonios se les había ocurrido escapar de Nerima de esa forma.- la voz de Akane sonó algo molesta.- ahora duérmete.-

- Demo.. Akane.. no te enfades.. – respondió Ranma con cara de niño pequeño. - ¿Te enojaste? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta de la chica. Suavemente estrechó la cintura de su prometida para acercarla a su pecho.

- Si estuviera enfadada ya estarías dormido, te hubiese puesto a dormir de un solo golpe.- respondió Akane tratando de fingir seriedad.

- Koishii… ¿entonces por qué me miras así? – habló Ranma con expresión de cachorrito perdido.

- Duérmete...- repitió Akane mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.- A menos que quieras que te ponga a dormir...-

- Sabía que contestarías algo así…Akane… - respondió Ranma sonriendo divertido. – De todas formas… te ves sexy así de agresiva… y eso me gusta… -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la chica levemente sonrosada.-¿por qué?- agregó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

- Porque… te ves muy bonita así… - respondió Ranma en un susurro taciturno

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha, pero esta vez muy cerca de sus labios.

- Duérmete koishii... – sonrió vengativo Ranma cerrando los párpados

Akane acercó un poco más sus labios a los del chico, suavemente los acarició con sus propios labios. Al sentir como su prometido la acercaba más a él para besarla, se movió con rapidez para alejarse de él- Duérmete anata...-sonrió traviesamente dándole la espalda al muchacho.

- Matte.. – susurró Ranma dándola vuelta delicadamente hacia él. – Me debes un beso de buenas noches… - susurró ronco acercando sus labios nuevamente a los de la chica para rozarlos con suavidad. Segundos después ambos se besaron dulcemente.

Lentamente el muchacho se separó de la chica y acarició suavemente su rostro. – Oyasumi koishii… sueña conmigo… - sonrió seductor.

- Oyasumi – sonrió Akane acomodándose entre sus brazos.- ¿tanto necesitas estar cerca mío que insistes en seguirme a mis sueños? – preguntó risueña antes de cerrar suavemente los ojos.

- Quizás… te has convertido en una especie de obsesión para mi koishii.. – respondió sonriente Ranma colocando su mano sobre la de su prometida. – Oyasumi… -

-----------------------------

El reloj de la estación de trenes marcaba las diez en punto. Los muchachos esperaban el tren de las diez y cuarto. Parecía que solamente Ranma y Akane estaban completamente lúcidos. Ryoga y Mousse, apoyados contra una pared, estaban profundamente dormidos. Shampoo y Ukyo a un lado de la pareja más popular de Nerima parecían bastante cansadas y de vez en cuando soltaban uno que otro bostezo.

- ¿Por qué los muchachos están tan cansados? – preguntó curioso el chico de la trenza.

Akane contuvo una risita al ver la reacción de ambas chicas, Ukyo estaba completamente roja y parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por encontrar en su mente alguna respuesta para Ranma. Shampoo también se notaba algo nerviosa, pero fingía tranquilidad a la perfección.

- Eso no ser asunto de Ranma...- bostezó la amazona.- ¿o tú querer que nosotras volver a preguntar que hicieron el día de tu cumpleaños?-

- No estábamos hablando de mi cumpleaños… yo preguntaba por qué razón ese par parece que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.. – sonrió divertido el ojiazul.

- ¡Eso no te importa!... diablos… que entrometido estás Ran-chan… - espetó Ukyo con una vena formándose en su sien, aún un poco sonrojada.

Akane jaló suavemente la trenza de su novio.- Ya déjalas en paz Ranma, no seas entrometido.- habló mirando a Ranma con el ceño levemente fruncido.- es su asunto si durmieron o no anoche.-

- Ranma debería obedecer a Akane si no querer tener problemas...- advirtió Shampoo mirándolo bastante molesta.-

Ranma asintió sin mucha convicción. La mano de su prometida aun seguía aferrada a su trenza. Tomó su cintura para acercarla más hacia él. - ¿No vas a soltarme koishii?... – susurró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente.

- No, voy a soltarte hasta que dejes de molestarlas.- respondió Akane mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿qué te pasa¿te gustaría que nos preguntaran por qué estábamos tan cansados ayer?-

- Solo quería molestarlas un poco… - sonrió burlón. – Demo… prometo que no lo haré de nuevo… - susurró suplicante acercando su rostro al de la chica hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella. - ¿Me sueltas ahora koishii? –

Akane soltó con suavidad el cabello de Ranma.- Hai...- susurró casi acariciando con sus labios los del muchacho.

- Hai, Akane soltarlo de una vez a menos que tú desear un marido calvo dentro de unos años.- sonrió de forma burlesca Shampoo.

- Es cierto… a menos que quieras que quede como tu futuro suegro… - guiñó un ojo Ukyo.

- ¡Yo no voy a quedar como oyaji! No me parezco en nada a él.. – farfulló irritado Ranma.

Las tres chicas lo miraron dándole a entender que compartía algunos defectos con Genma.

Ranma se sintió observado y devolvió la mirada a las tres chicas con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – gruñó.

- Ranma tener que admitir que a veces tener cierto parecido con su padre...claro ser solo un poco.- respondió Shampoo bastante divertida.

- Concuerdo con Shampoo… en el carácter creo que eres igual que él…- acotó Ukyo sonriente.

- ¿Me parezco a oyaji, Akane? – preguntó Ranma totalmente traumado.

Akane tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ranma.- Iie, no se parecen...-sonrió mirándolo con ternura.- Demo...cuando abres la boca y dices cosas sin pensar...tal vez sí...-

- Y en lo glotones… - agregó nuevamente la castaña desternillándose de la risa.

- Muy graciosas… pero yo tengo que preguntarles algo… - sonrió malicioso el muchacho de la trenza. - ¿Por qué no querían que fueramos a China? –

Akane se separó suavemente del muchacho, su mirada se cruzó rápidamente con la de las chicas.- Cuando me encontraste te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras Ranma, solo te seguí para que me explicaras por que me habías mentido.-

- Shampoo seguir a tonto Mousse porque él hacer viaje sin su autorización – respondió la amazona mirando hacia otro lado.

- Y yo a Ryoga por escaparse sin decirme nada… - fundamentó Ukyo bastante nerviosa.

- Algún motivo en especial deberían tener… estaban muy empeñadas en traerlos de vuelta… - espetó Ranma mirando indiscretamente a las tres.

- Ex-airen estar imaginando cosas, además nosotros haber llegado a China si chico perdido no ser el guía.- protestó la amazona fingiendo molestia.

- Nos dejaste el peor guía de Japón… creo que hasta un niño de cinco años conoce más el camino hacia China que él.. – dijo Ukyo tratando de parecer enfadada.

- Si piensas eso...- Ryoga acababa de despertar hace un par de minutos y su tono de voz era de alguien bastante enfadado- se puede saber ¿por qué rayos dijiste que tenía que ser yo quien los guiara?-

- Yo… ¡no recuerdo haberte dicho eso Ryoga¡No pongas palabras en mi boca…! – espetó la muchacha de las espátulas lanzándole una mirada asesina a su novio. "_A este paso nos descubrirán… shimatta"_

- Eso que dices es mentira Ukyo, yo recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste… y es exactamente lo que dijo Ryoga… - afirmó Mousse.

- Mousse no tener que meterse en discusiones de pareja – espetó la amazona mirándolo bastante molesta.

- Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijiste Ukyo...- reiteró Ryoga mirando a la chica con desconfianza.

- No mientas Ucchan… eso no es bueno.. – sonrió triunfal Ranma. – Vamos… tienen que decirnos porque no querían que vayamos a China… - insistió mirando a las tres chicas.

- ¡Esto es un complot! yo jamás le pedí eso a Ryoga… no sería tan tonta como para decir algo así… - se justificó la castaña.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo imagino cosas? – preguntó Ryoga mirando a la muchacha. Una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar insistentemente en su sien.

- Shimatta ya dejen eso...- habló Akane antes de que Ukyo pudiese responder. Mirando a su novio agregó.- No quería que te fueras a China antes de tu cumpleaños, necesitaba que vieras tu regalo...eso es todo...ya deja de insistir con el tema.-

- Tú sabes que eso no importa… ya me diste el mejor regalo de mi vida… - sonrió embobado Ranma tomando las manos de su prometida olvidando por completo que estaban acompañados.

- Ra..Ran... ¡Ranma! – las mejillas de la chica habían adquirido un intenso rojo.- no...no estamos solos...baka...- balbuceó bastante roja, logrando que su prometido se diera cuenta que había abierto la boca más de lo que debía.

El muchacho de la trenza asustado miró a su prometida para luego observar al resto que los miraba atentamente esperando tener la oportunidad de preguntar sobre la afirmación que había hecho. Estaba por mandarlos al diablo cuando se escuchó el sonido del tren que estaba llegando.

--------------------

La chica fingía ir concentrada mirando el paisaje para ignorar a su prometido. Aún estaba algo molesta con él, si bien las chicas no habían tenido la oportunidad para iniciar una charla de mujeres, estaba segura que cuando lo hicieran no la dejarían en paz hasta hacerla confesar algo.

"_Maldición ¿cómo pudo decir algo así frente a todos? Kuso...al menos no fue frente a nuestros padres, pero si llega a hacer algo así juro que voy a..." _la mano de Ranma acariciando suavemente la suya logró detener sus pensamientos homicidas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó mirándolo de forma acusadora.

- Koishii… ¿estas enfadada por lo de hace un rato? – dijo Ranma en el tono más meloso que podía para intentar calmar a su prometida.

- ¡Cómo pudiste decir algo así frente a todos!- exclamó bastante sonrojada.-¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? Ahora solo te falta contarle a Nabiki para que ella lo publique por todo Nerima.-

- No fue mi intención… lo dije sin querer.. – se justificó un poco ruborizado el pelinegro. – No lo volveré a decir más… no quiero que nuestra familia se entrometa… - espetó serio observando a la chica.

Akane lo miró ya menos enfadada.- ¿Sin querer?... ¿Es decir no piensas eso?-

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño. – Claro que no… me refería a que dije eso sin darme cuenta que estaban los demás… no supe controlar mi bocota… - suspiró resignado. - ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? –

- Tal vez lo estoy todavía...- respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Demo puedes esforzarte para que deje de estarlo-

Ranma tomó de los hombros a su prometida para acercarla a su pecho, con delicadeza acarició su espalda. – Aishiteru koishii… más que a nada en el mundo… - susurró en el oído de la chica.

- Yo a ti...- sonrió la muchacha cerrando los ojos y refugiándose entre los brazos de su prometido.- es lindo que me digas cosas como que ya te di el mejor regalo de tu vida, pero tenemos que tener cuidado – agregó mirándolo sonriente.

Ranma suspiró y pasó delicadamente su mano sobre los sedosos cabellos de su novia. – Mm… hay veces que estoy tan feliz que no me doy cuenta que hay personas alrededor nuestro… - susurró ronco besando una de las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica.

- Este ser uno de esos momentos ¿ne? – preguntó la amazona sentándose frente a ellos con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Quién podría imaginar que ex-airen ser así de romántico?-

- Ran-chan siempre ha sido tímido para estas cosas… pero veo que con Akane-chan se soltó… - comentó risueña Ukyo.

- Etto… y bien.. ¿qué querían?.. – preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido el joven de la trenza.

- Nosotras querer conversar cosas de mujeres con Akane – respondió la amazona sin prestarle atención a la mirada molesta de Ranma.

- Sí, entonces te la quitaremos por unos momentos… - agregó Ukyo acercándose a la pareja.

Ranma observó la cara de pánico de su prometida y la sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza. - ¿Y si no quiero? – sonrió desafiante.

- Además ya les respondí todo lo que querían saber ayer – la chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.- ¿no deberías estar tratando de hacer las paces con Ryoga-kun, Ukyo?-

La muchacha de las espátulas observó de reojo a su novio que la miraba bastante molesto. Haciéndose la desentendida miró nuevamente a la joven de cabellos cortos. – No sé de que hablas… pero necesitamos hablar contigo… ¿ne? – sonrió tomando una de las muñecas de la chica. - ¿Vienes con nosotras? –

Shampoo tomó la otra muñeca de Akane.- ¿o tú querer que tengamos conversación frente a Ranma? –

Akane sintió con los brazos de Ranma la atraían más hacia él, logrando que las chicas la soltaran. Delicadamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido.- Creo que Ranma no quiere que lo deje solo – sonrió regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

- Entonces… pueden irse.. – sonrió triunfal el ojiazul mirando a las chicas. - Ucchan… deberías pedirle perdón a P-chan… y tú Shampoo dejaste muy abandonado a tu esposo… - sonrió divertido

- No podría… está muy enfadado.. – fingió decepción Ukyo sonriendo internamente. "…_tiene que caer, si no es de esta forma no encuentro otra…_". - ¿No podrías hablar con él? ya no me habla desde lo que pasó hoy… - suplicó con la mirada haciendo una exagerada mueca de dolor.

- Eso ser cierto, chico perdido no abrir la boca en todo el camino – agregó Shampoo fingiendo algo de compasión por la castaña.

Akane miró hacia donde estaba Ryoga, el muchacho se veía algo distraído.- Parece que dicen la verdad.-

- Supongo que sí… ¿esta bien que te deje con ellas? – preguntó por lo bajo Ranma.

- No te preocupes – respondió Akane soltando al muchacho.- no diré nada...- sonrió dulcemente.

- Bueno… entonces iré con Ryoga… - asintió Ranma dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su prometida para luego dirigirse a los asientos donde estaban los muchachos.

- Y bien… ¿qué le regalaste a Ran-chan que le gustó tanto? – comenzó Ukyo totalmente indiscreta

- ¿Estabas mintiendo?- pregunto Akane mirándola con el ceño totalmente fruncido.- Ya se los dije ayer, nada pasó...- agregó algo sonrojada.

- Si nada pasar entonces Shampoo no entender por qué Akane estar poniéndose roja.- comentó la amazona bastante divertida con la expresión de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

- Sí… además Ran-chan estuvo actuando como bobo todo el día… aquí hay gato encerrado… - sonrió suspicaz la castaña.

- Si quieren hablar de algo porque no me cuenta por qué Ryoga-kun y Mousse estaban tan cansados hoy – sonrió de igual forma Akane.- entrometidas...-

- Shampoo abrirle las puertas del paraíso a Mousse, ahora ser tu turno Akane...- respondió relajadamente la amazona.

- Etto… sí… ¡ahora te toca a ti Akane-chan! – acotó Ukyo bastante sonrojada por la tranquilidad de la joven china. Ella jamás diría algo así tan abiertamente.

- Ya se los dije antes, discutimos cuando nos volvimos a ver, nos reconciliamos y pasamos todo el día juntos- sonrió algo sonrojada al recordar cada detalle de ese día.- y fue maravilloso estar juntos...-agrego casi de forma inconsciente.

- Esa mirada yo la conozco… - sonrió complacida la muchacha de ojos azules. - ¿Entonces sí sucedió? No deberías ocultárselo a tus amigas… - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- Shampoo pensar lo mismo, ellos ser muy tontos si no aprovechar esta oportunidad.- agregó la amazona.

- Si están tan seguras entonces deberían dejar de preguntarme...- respondió Akane bastante sonrojada.- no creo que necesiten una afirmación..-agregó mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba su novio.

- Akane-chan… - balbuceó Ukyo bastante sonrojada. No esperaba que la muchacha lo admitiera. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro al recordar su primera vez con Ryoga, entendía a la perfección a la chica, después de eso ambos habían estado actuando como bobos durante algunos días. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Exhalando un sonoro suspiro miró de reojo al joven del colmillo que parecía tener una conversación con Ranma y se le veía bastante despistado.

- Akane sorprender a Shampoo, y ya que estar siendo tan sincera ¿cómo desempeñarse Ranma? – preguntó la mujer mirando con picardía a la ahora muy sonrojada Akane

- Si piensas que voy a contarte ese tipo de cosas estas loca.-habló Akane fulminando con la mirada a la otra mujer.- además yo no te he preguntado jamás ese tipo de cosas como para que tú me las preguntes a mi.- refunfuñó bastante molesta.

- Si Akane querer saber algo solo tener que preguntar.- respondió relajada Shampoo.

- ¡Shampoo! – regañó con la mirada la castaña a la atrevida joven china. – Demo… ¿estuvo bien, ne¿Ran-chan es tan bueno como lo es para todo lo que se propone? – sonrió pícara la chica de las espátulas.

- Par de pervertidas...-farfulló la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado.- como sigan con esas caras, Ranma va a darse cuenta y volverá.- ¿para qué quieren saber eso? – preguntó mirándolas con curiosidad.

- Simple curiosidad femenina, Mousse por ejemplo, él ser torpe y a veces verse bastante idiota, pero tener armas ocultas muy buenas...- sonrió Shampoo evocando ciertos momentos.

- No somos pervertidas… solamente queremos saber como fue.. – agregó con mucha tranquilidad Ukyo como si la conversación fuera tema de todos los días. – Ryoga también tiene sus secretos… de lo que no tiene en orientación.. lo tiene en ciertos asuntos… - susurró lo último bastante sonrojada. -… ¿pero y Ran-chan? – regresó nuevamente al tema mirando con curiosidad a la joven de cabellos azulados.

- ¿Recuerdan lo que comenté sobre sus besos? – sonrió Akane, con cada palabra pronunciada su sonrojo iba en aumento.- bueno...es lo mismo en este caso...-susurró mirando hacia donde estaba el chico.

- Es decir… - Ukyo sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Te dejó muerta? – preguntó con total indiscreción.

Los tres muchachos se habían acercado a las chicas cuando la joven de las espátulas estaba hablando. Ranma miró a su prometida con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza. Había escuchado solamente la última palabra de la pregunta efectuada.

- Je, je...- rió nerviosamente Akane.- sí, casi me morí de susto en el bosque cuando sentí ruidos, la ardilla me dejó muerta.- respondió algo nerviosa.- Pero eso no es importante¿pasa algo? – preguntó mirando a los chicos.

- ¿O ustedes estar aquí para interrumpir charla de mujeres? – preguntó la amazona algo molesta por la interrupción.

- Yo no tenía interés en escuchar su charla, Ranma me arrastró hasta aquí..-protestó Ryoga mirando con el ceño fruncido al muchacho de la trenza.

Ukyo miró hacia un costado sin prestar mucha atención a su enfadado novio.

- Yo te extrañaba mucho mi Shampoo… ¿nos podemos quedar aquí? – preguntó suplicante el cegatón.

Ranma observó curioso a su prometida. No había entendido nada de la conversación de las chicas. - ¿Qué ardilla? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Tú...tú sabes Ranma – balbuceó Akane bastante nerviosa observando a su novio mientras este se sentaba a su lado.- cuando me fui del campamento luego de nuestra pelea.-

- ¿Ranma encontrar rápido a Akane? – preguntó Shampoo moviéndose para dejar espacio para que su esposo se sentara junto a ella.

Por su parte, Ryoga se sentó todo lo alejado que pudo de su novia.- Es verdad, ustedes nunca nos contaron que pasó¿cómo lograste encontrarla, Ranma?-

Ranma miró curioso la actitud del joven del colmillo y a su amiga de la infancia. – Etto… pregunté por ella en la estación y me dijeron que no estaba allí… entonces fue cuando encontré ese hotel, les mostré su foto… me informaron que mi esposa estaba alojada y esperándome.. ¡je! – sonrió divertido observando de reojo a su novia.

- ¿Tu esposa? – preguntó Ukyo sin entender a lo que se refería. Segundos después su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa. – ¡Ah, sí! Nosotras también usamos ese truco por el descuento.. – comentó entre risas sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada al joven eternamente perdido.

- Yo no estaba esperándote.-protestó Akane.- estaba pasándola muy bien sola, comiendo chocolates.-

- Seguro Akane – rió divertida Shampoo.- por cierto habitación que nosotras ocupar con Ukyo era bastante extraña.-

- ¿Extraña? Esos espejos eran incre...- Ryoga se interrumpió al notar que todos lo estaban mirando.- Esos espejos eran increíblemente raros.- mintió mirando algo sonrojado a Ukyo.

La castaña sonrió divertida. – Y la cama también era extraña… era redonda con sábanas de seda roja… - agregó dedicándole una mirada sugerente a su novio.

- Que clase de degenerado pediría una habitación como esa… - comentó Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

Mousse feliz de ver a su esposa junto a él tomó una de sus manos sin prestar atención a la conversación.

- Los que estar justo frente a ti.- rió abiertamente Shampoo.-¿ne Ukyo?-

Akane observó los rostros totalmente sonrojados de Ryoga y Ukyo.- No veo que puede tener de malo una habitación así.- la chica apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente al imaginar todo lo que podrían hacer en una habitación de ese tipo. Un repentino calor recorrió todo su ser. – ¿En… en serio te gustaría estar en una habitación así? – preguntó por lo bajo para que solo lo oyera su prometida.

Akane levantó el rostro para mirar a su novio.- Ranma... "_yo no estaba pensando en eso, pero ahora..._"- un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica.- etto ¿me lo estás proponiendo? – preguntó bastante sonrojada.

- Hai… ¿quieres…? – preguntó mientras colocaba posesivamente una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica. - ¿Te gustaría? – susurró ronco mirándola intensamente.

La chica miró de reojo a los demás, Shampoo estaba bastante divertida mirando a su esposo quien hacia de todo por llamar su atención y por otro lado parecía que Ukyo y Ryoga comenzaban a reconciliarse luego de haber recordado su estadía en el hotel.

Nuevamente su mirada se posó en la de Ranma.- Me encantaría...y todo el tiempo que tú quieras.- sonrió mirándolo de forma sugerente.

- Entonces… la primer oportunidad que tengamos cuando lleguemos a Nerima… la usaremos para ese fin… la excusa… ya inventaremos algo… – concluyó sonriente el joven de la trenza abrazando contra su pecho a su prometida.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

¿Que tal? se pasaron de indiscretas las chicas eh.. :-P pobrecito Ranma intentando evadir las preguntas...

¿Se imaginaron a Ranma en un futuro como Genma? o.o noo.. :-P

En el próximo capítulo veremos el desenlace y que sucederá con los chicos.. prometemos que será más largo de lo habitual... :-D

Esperamos que dejen sus comentarios, lo agradeceríamos mucho... :-) porfis no les cuesta nada una pequeña opinión o simplemente si les gustó o no... siii? T.T...

Es todo.. :-)

Besos

Sakura

* * *

Airen: esposo  
Etto: interjección de duda ¿Uhm¿ah?  
Hai: Sí  
Koishii: mi amor, amada  
Oe: Hey, oye  
Anata: querido, es la forma que usan las esposas para referirse a sus esposos xp  
Demo:Pero  
Matte: espera  
Oyasumi: dulces sueños, buenas noches  
oyaji: papá dicho de forma muy informal "viejo"  
Iie: no  
Shimatta: maldición  
Baka:idiota  
ne/na: Significa ¿No?,¿Correcto?,¿Ves?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.Ne lo usan las chicas y Na los chicos. 


	17. La sorpresa

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nuestro sueño frustrado sea tener a Ranma xp

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a nuestra relación? **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola a todos

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, tanto a quienes nos dejaron sus comentarios como a los que no lo hicieron ;)  
Siempre me provoca nostalgia presentar un capítulo final, pero tengo que avisarles que ya estamos escribiendo dos nuevas series, una de Inuyasha que será nuestra versión del final (Síp Rumiko-sama nos tiene traumadas con el asunto v.v) y por supuesto otra serie de Ranma.

Ya tenemos dos capítulos escritos de ambas historias, así que esperamos comenzar a subirlos dentro de una o dos semanas, nos gusta avanzar bastante con la historia para no hacerlos esperar tanto entre cada actualización ;) .

Aprovecho también para invitarlos al nuevo foro de fics que inauguró hace poco Nadeshiko miko ;) si les interesa en la actualización de nuestro profile encontrarán el link

Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo final xp

Freya

**_Capítulo 11: La sorpresa_**

Simbología

"blablabla" Lo que piensa el personaje.- ….  
– Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------------------

* * *

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando por fin llegaron a Nerima. Las tres parejas caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar donde tenían que tomar distintas direcciones. 

- ¿Entonces mañana? – preguntó Akane mirando con complicidad a las chicas ignorando la mirada curiosa de Ranma.

- Shampoo estar de acuerdo.- afirmó la mujer para luego comenzar a caminar con su esposo hacia el Nekohanten.- ¡Nos vemos!-

- ¡Hai! Por la mañana los esperamos… - sonrió Ukyo tomada del brazo de su novio. - ¡Sayounara! – exclamaron ambos dirigiéndose hacia el Ucchan's.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al Ucchan's mañana? – preguntó curioso Ranma colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de los hombros de la chica mientras se dirigían hacia el Dojo.

- Eso es una sorpresa.- respondió sonriente Akane.- no pienso contarte nada.-

- ¿Ni siquiera un adelanto? – susurró seductor mirándola tentadoramente.

- No, así que no te hagas ilusiones.- rió divertida la muchacha.- Um...se supone que yo me fui de vacaciones con unas amigas¿por qué estamos volviendo juntos? – preguntó pensando en qué excusa podría darle a su padre.

- No sé… creo que eso deberías resolverlo tú... – respondió Ranma sonriendo divertido. – Tienes que inventar algo bueno… que sea creíble... – agregó totalmente relajado.

La chica se detuvo para luego mirarlo con el ceño fruncido:- Puedo decir que tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme contigo y que me obligaste a regresar. De todos modos tu mamá sabe la verdad.- espetó molesta por la falta de solidaridad del muchacho.- o también puedo decir que te encontré y te arrastré hasta Nerima...creo que eso es más creíble.-

- ¿Qué tú me arrastraste hasta aquí? – sonrió divertido Ranma. - ¿Realmente podrías hacer algo así?.. busca otra excusa koishii.. – comentó risueño dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda a su prometida.

- Claro que podría¿no decías siempre que tengo la fuerza de un mastodonte?, de todos modos tú tampoco hubieses podido obligarme a regresar – respondió mirándolo desafiante- ni en sueños te hubieses atrevido -

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió con una media sonrisa. – Estoy seguro que si me lo hubiera propuesto habría cargado contigo aunque no quisieras hasta casa… - agregó mirándola retadoramente.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada.- Imposible¿crees te hubiese dejado cargarme y traerme a la fuerza a casa?...pensé que me conocías más, no hubieses avanzado ni dos pasos conmigo así, sé defenderme –

- ¿Segura? – sonrió irreverente Ranma acercándose a la chica quedando a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. La muchacha lo siguió mirando de la misma manera, amenazante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho de la trenza tomó de un movimiento rápido a su prometida en brazos cargando con todo y mochila. - ¿Y bien? – la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo golpearte y lograr que me sueltes? – preguntó Akane mirándolo de la misma forma.

- Porque me amas igual que yo a ti y no harías algo así con tu prometido… ¿o si? – respondió Ranma con los ojos vidriosos con una expresión de niño pequeño.

- Eres mi prometido desde que nos conocimos y siempre te hice cosas así – respondió sacándole la lengua.

- Demo… ahora es diferente... somos novios.. y algún día… ¡nos casaremos!... no deberías golpear a tu futuro esposo… - trató de parecer convincente el joven.

- Si mi futuro esposo se porta bien y me baja, nada le pasará – respondió sonriente Akane.- bájame, y ayúdame a pensar en algo.- susurró antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Esta bien… - accedió Ranma dejando a su prometida delicadamente en el suelo. – Les diremos que nos encontramos y que yo mismo quise acompañarte en el viaje de regreso para cuidarte y que saliera todo bien… - explicó el chico.

- Recuerda lo que me prometiste si es que no viajabas.- sonrió la chica tomándolo de la mano.- ¿te imaginas todos esos días solos tú y yo? – preguntó algo sonrosada.

- Hai… ¿Dónde quieres ir koishii? – sonrió embobado el muchacho observando a su novia.

- A un lugar solitario donde podamos estar solos, sin ser interrumpidos y por muchos días.- respondió con su tono de voz más sensual.- pero no deberías imaginarte cosas ahora porque estamos por llegar a casa, luego como explicaríamos esa mirada pervertida que tienes ahora.- agregó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

- ¡O.. oe! – respondió Ranma bastante sonrojado. – Bueno… tú tienes la culpa por decirme las cosas con ese tono… - sonrió mirándola intensamente. – ¿Ese viaje será pronto, na? - agregó notablemente ansioso.

- Bueno, podría ser mañana mismo, pero no creo que quieras posponer mucho tu viaje.- respondió conteniendo la risa.- ¿te pasan cosas cuándo te hablo de esta forma?- susurró sensualmente sin despegar su mirada de la del chico.

- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que me provocas koishii… - respondió ronco mirándola intensamente. – Bueno… quizás si apuro el viaje a China podremos viajar lo antes posible.. – sonrió deteniéndose en el umbral de la casa. – Quiero acabar con esa maldición lo más pronto posible… -

- Lo harás antes de lo que piensas y pronto estaremos...- la chica se puso en puntillas para susurrarle al oído algunas palabras al muchacho. Se alejó lentamente observando con una traviesa sonrisa el gran sonrojo que había provocado en él.-¿Por qué tan sonrojado, anata?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Furiosamente sonrojado observó a su prometida. - ¿To.. todo el día? – balbuceó.

Akane asintió sonriéndole pícaramente.- ¿Resistirías?-

Ranma dejó la postura que tenía antes para utilizar la más orgullosa. – ¡Je! no hay retos que Ranma Saotome no pueda vencer… - sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Lo sé y me va a encantar que me lo demuestres.- sonrió Akane bastante sonrojada.- ¿Entramos?- preguntó mirando hacia la casa.

- Vamos… - respondió el muchacho pasando su brazo por la espalda de la chica para dirigirse al interior de la casa.

--------------------

Una hora después toda la familia Tendo-Saotome se encontraba reunida cenando. Soun Tendo observó disimuladamente a su hija menor, estaba feliz por su regreso, pero lo que realmente lo alegraba era que Akane había regresado junto a su prometido y al parecer había hecho las paces, tal vez ese sería un buen momento para lograr que se casaran y asegurar el futuro del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu.

- Akane¿cómo fue que encontraste a Ranma-kun?- preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

- Papá, ya déjalos en paz, no creo que estén dispuestos a contarte como fue su reconciliación.- Nabiki miró inquisidoramente a los muchachos.- ¿se cuidaron, ne?- preguntó.

Ranma tosió escandalosamente expulsando todo el arroz que tenía en la boca a la cara de su padre.

- ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo muchacho! – se quejó Genma limpiándose el rostro.

- ¡Nabiki!- Akane miró a su hermana totalmente sonrojada y furiosa.- ¿¡En qué demonios estas pensando!? Con Ra...con Ranma no hemos hecho nada de lo que estas pensando – agregó bastante nerviosa.

Con absoluta tranquilidad Nabiki respondió:- Bueno Ranma fue a entrenar a las montañas, tú fuiste a acampar, el camino de regreso puede ser peligroso, no estaba pensando nada malo.- una pícara sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nabiki al ver como su hermana se ponía más roja y su cuñado dejaba de toser.- Ahora si quieren contarnos algo, soy todo oídos.-

- ¡No ha pasado nada! – respondió Ranma aún carraspeando. – Sí.. sí… me he encargado de cuidar de Akane como tío Soun lo pidió.. – trató de fingir naturalidad mientras recomponía su postura.

- ¿Entonces se divirtieron mucho¿qué pasó con las chicas? – preguntó Kasumi.

- Ellas volvieron a Nerima con Mousse y Ryoga-kun, antes de eso solo nos separamos cuando estuvimos peleados con Ranma- respondió Akane a su hermana mayor.

- Si pelearon realmente se reconciliaron rápido, con lo obstinados que son, me sorprende que volvieran tan pronto y tan cariñosos el uno con el otro.- comentó Nabiki mirando a los ojos a Ranma.

- Es que ellos se aman Nabiki-chan… - sonrió afable Nodoka. - ¿En que lugares estuvieron¿Fue como una luna de miel?... qué romántico… – sonrió la mujer colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo nos van a dar el heredero que tanto esperamos? – agregó Genma sonriente.

- ¿Ya podemos hacer los preparativos para la boda? – preguntó un radiante Soun.

- No sé en que están pensando¡pero están muy equivocados!- exclamó Akane bastante alterada.- Si nos reconciliamos antes fue solo porque Ranma estaba de cumpleaños, no podía ser tan cruel para no hablarle en su cumpleaños, si no lo hubiese estado seguiríamos peleados.- mintió Akane asumiendo su postura más orgullosa.

- ¿Entonces solo por eso te reconciliaste conmigo? – espetó Ranma bastante irritado con la respuesta de su prometida.

- Tenían que hablar… estaba todo tan bien… - espetó Kasumi suspirando resignada.

- ¿Te estás quejando? – preguntó Akane mirando al muchacho con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Toda la alegría de Soun lo abandonó en menos de un segundo.- Adiós preparativos...-musitó bastante deprimido.

- Adiós heredero… - susurró Genma terminando su quinto tazón de arroz. – Estoy deprimido… Kasumi quiero otro plato... – espetó dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

- ¡Sí¡Nunca me dijiste que solo te reconciliaste conmigo por mi cumpleaños¡pensé que de verdad habías dejado de estar enfadada¡¿cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa?! – exclamó furioso el muchacho de la trenza.

- ¡¿Qué maldita importancia tiene eso?! Era evidente que influyó, y debería alegrarte o aún estaríamos peleados.- Akane le devolvió ampliamente el grito.- ¡Mentirosa! Frente a ti no soy nada... ¡Rey de los mentirosos¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué peleamos?- rápidamente se puso de pie.- Oyasumi...y en lo que a mi respecta...estamos de nuevo peleados.- masculló antes de salir de la sala con dirección a su habitación.

- ¡No me dejes hablando solo!... ¡chikuso! – respondió Ranma subiendo las escaleras para seguir a su prometida

Toda la familia se quedó rígida observando como desaparecían ambos muchachos.

- No te he dejado hablando solo, la conversación ya terminó – gritó Akane antes de entrar a su habitación.

Ranma gruñó por lo bajo, un poco más y golpeaba su nariz con la puerta. - ¡Momento!... ¡yo no dije que terminara! – exclamó irritado para luego abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación. - ¡¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas?! – espetó acercándose a la chica.

- ¿No te dijeron que es mala educación entrar a una habitación sin tocar la puerta? – respondió la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- baka...- refunfuñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Qué más da… ¿en serio solo te reconciliaste conmigo por lo que dijiste en la mesa? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Pretendías que les dijera que te perdoné porque no puedo vivir sin ti, baka? – bufó Akane mirando hacia otro lado.- ¿o preferías que supieran que solo me acordé de eso cuando estábamos juntos en la cama y me besabas? –

- ¡Shimatta¿entonces por qué no me avisas que dirás algo así¡puedo malinterpretarlo! – respondió un poco nervioso. - ¿Entonces no era verdad?... –

- ¡Kuso! A estas alturas ya deberías darte cuenta cuando estoy fingiendo baka.- refunfuñó la chica algo molesta.- Tenía que hacer algo, tú reacción a la pregunta de Nabiki no ayudó mucho.-

- Etto… la pregunta que hizo fue rara… - respondió Ranma levemente sonrojado. – Akane… ¿entonces no estamos peleados ahora? – preguntó más relajado acercándose a la chica.

- Seguimos un poco peleados. – respondió Akane haciendo lo posible por no caer en la tentación de mirar a su prometido.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que nos reconciliemos del todo? – sonrió seductor Ranma tomando la barbilla de su prometida para que lo mirara.

- Pero Ranma...-susurró bastante sonrojada.- nuestros padres están abajo, se darían cuenta.- sonrió avergonzada.

- ¿Se darían cuenta de qué? – preguntó Ranma fingiendo inocencia. - ¿En qué piensas koishii? – guiñó un ojo divertido.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente.- Es tu culpa, sabes que me pasan cosas cuando me mirar así.- sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido.

Ranma sonrió complacido mientras tomaba la estrecha cintura de su novia para acercarla a él. - ¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde? – susurró mirándola fijamente.

- Solo si tú quieres.- respondió sonriéndole traviesamente.- Sabes que siempre dejo la ventana abierta para ti.-

- Es lo mejor… si me quedara ahora nuestros padres serían capaces de colocarse detrás de la puerta para escuchar.. – suspiró resignado Ranma. – Aishiteru koishii… - murmuró para luego besar dulcemente los labios de su prometida.

Akane correspondió de igual forma disfrutando de cada leve caricia de su boca, llenándose de cada una de las dulces sensaciones que se adueñaban de su alma cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos.- Aishiteru Ranma...- suspiró mientras separaba sus labios de los del muchacho.- entonces espero por ti...- sonrió mirándolo de forma sugerente.

- En una hora regreso… espérame… - respondió Ranma dándole un corto beso en los labios a la chica para luego saltar hacia la ventana.

Akane asintió mirándolo sonriente, cada día que pasaba le era más difícil mantenerse aunque fuera una sola noche alejada de él.

-----------------------------

Al otro día, Ucchan's

Los muchachos se habían reunido hacia unos pocos minutos. Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga miraban desconcertados a las chicas que conversaban entre sí taciturnamente.

- ¿Deberíamos darles la sorpresa por separado, ne?... ya dejé un cubo con agua en la parte de arriba, puedes ir allí con Mousse, Shampoo… Akane, en la cocina dejé otro… yo iré a mi habitación con Ryoga… - explicó la muchacha de las espátulas.

- ¿En tu habitación?- la amazona miró con picardía a Ukyo.- no preocuparte Shampoo cerrar todo al irse con airen.-

- Pervertidas.-sonrió Akane levemente sonrojada.- por mi está bien, no los interrumpiremos al irnos Ukyo-

- O.. ¡oigan! Yo no estaba pensando en eso… solo que… era el único lugar que nos quedaba… - respondió furiosamente sonrojada la castaña. – Entonces… en marcha.. – sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.

Las tres muchachas se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y sin decirles nada los arrastraron hacia los lugares previamente planeados.

Una vez en la habitación, Shampoo miró sonriente a su esposo.- Shampoo querer enseñarte algo.-

- Sha.. Shampoo… ¿pero y si nos escuchan?.. – balbuceó Mousse acercándose a su esposa. - ¿Qué quieres enseñarme mi hermosa Shampoo? – preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

La mujer frunció el ceño- Mousse ser muy mal pensando.- sonriendo maliciosamente antes de patear un pequeño balde con agua y empapar al muchacho.- Tú necesitar agua fría...- agregó sonriente esperando la reacción de su esposo al ver que seguía siendo hombre.

- ¡Shampoo¿por qué me arrojas agua fría?... pensé que querías estar conmigo… - murmuró desilusionado. Agitando sus brazos hizo una improvisación de vuelo de pato caminando hacia un rincón de la despensa. El muchacho no se había percatado que seguía siendo el mismo y no un pato.

- Shampoo va a extrañar amenazar a airen con cocinarlo – comentó entre risas la mujer- pero suponer que ahora nosotros poder hacer cosas interesantes en la bañera.- agregó con su tono de voz más sensual.

---------------------------

Una vez en la habitación Ukyo miró a su novio mientras pensaba la mejor forma para darle la cubeta. El joven eternamente perdido la miró confuso sin entender el por qué de las visitas y la razón por la cual lo había arrastrado hacia su habitación.

Ukyo respiró decidida. – Te preguntarás a qué viene todo esto… - comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el muchacho mirando curioso a su novia.- sigo sin entender porque están aquí Ranma y los demás.

- Es largo de explicar… - respondió la castaña. - ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que estaban haciendo el viaje hacia China en vano?-

- Diría que eso es imposible, es la única forma de conseguir una cura y lo sabes.- respondió mirándola con mayor curiosidad.- ¿qué está pasando?-

- Bueno, no es la única forma… yo conozco otra… - respondió mirándolo de reojo sonriente.

- ¿Cuál el jabón de Shampoo?- una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ryoga.- aún recuerdo como nos siguió ese día Ranma en mi cita con Akane-san, pobrecita...aún me da vergüenza recordar como me puse ese día – rió nerviosamente esperando no haber puesto celosa a Ukyo.

La muchacha de las espátulas apretó con fuerza sus puños. - ¡Ryoga eres un idiota! – exclamó totalmente poseída. - ¡¿Tenías que recordar los momentos que pasaste con Akane-chan y además ponerte explícito¡¿Qué diablos me interesa como te pusiste ese día?! BAKA – exclamó tomando la cubeta para arrojársela con toda su fuerza a su cara. – ¡Por mi puedes irte al demonio! – gritó poniéndose de espaldas mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¡Itte!..Maldición Ukyo ¿por qué te pones así?- preguntó el muchacho completamente mojado y mirando bastante molesto a la chica.- No me digas que estás celosa por esa tontería.- agregó acercándose a su novia.- ¿qué rayos me tiraste encima?- preguntó.

- ¡Agua del estanque del hombre ahogado¿acaso no te das cuenta que estaba fría? De otra forma te hubieras transformado... – respondió Ukyo aún de espaldas. – Y no es una tontería… baka.. ¿te gustaría que te contara todas las veces que intenté conquistar a Ranma hace algunos años? – espetó caminando algunos pasos sin voltear.

- Uk...Ukyo... ¿Entonces por eso ustedes...?- preguntó colocándose frente a Ukyo.-¿Tú hiciste eso por mi?- preguntó tomando delicadamente sus manos, mirándola a los ojos con adoración.- Y sé muchas de las cosas que intentaste hacer para conquistar a Ranma, pero ahora eres mi novia, todo lo que hiciste antes no importa, además no te resultó – sonrió de medio lado.

La muchacha soltó sus manos rápidamente mirándolo bastante irritada. – ¡Y a ti tampoco con Akane-chan¡baka! – exclamó alejándose unos pasos del joven del colmillo. – No sé para que conseguí el agua… no la merecías… idiota.. – susurró por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en la cama. La muchacha miró hacia el suelo, bastante sentida.

Ryoga siguió a la muchacha sentándose luego a su lado.- Tienes razón, y me alegra que nada resultara, lo único bueno que conseguí al molestar tanto a Ranma fue...- suavemente acarició una de las manos de Ukyo.- conocer a la mujer de mi vida...la única que haría cualquier cosa por mi y que me ama de la misma forma que yo a ella.- suavemente tomó el mentón de la muchacha, consiguiendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos.- ¿sigues enojada?-

Ukyo suspiró acercando su mano a la del muchacho para acariciarla levemente. – No… - respondió mirándolo fijo. Luego sonrió maliciosamente. -…bueno tal vez sí… todavía un poco… y eso no se pasará hasta que me digas que harás todo lo que yo mande durante el resto de nuestras vidas.. – espetó guiñando un ojo pícaramente. – Me gusta que sigas mis órdenes… - susurró sugerente mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Una de las manos del muchacho acarició suavemente la cintura de Ukyo- Voy a ser tu esclavo por el resto de nuestras vidas si así lo deseas...pero...- delicadamente acercó a la joven hacia él.- las órdenes que más me gustan son las que das en esta habitación...- sonrió mirando sugerentemente a la muchacha.

Sonriendo maliciosamente la castaña se sentó en las piernas del muchacho a horcajadas. – Me gusta la idea de que seas Ryoga para siempre… pero por otro lado extrañaré a P-chan… era tan tierno.. – sonrió colocando sus manos en el musculoso pecho de su novio para que lentamente descendiera hasta apoyar su espalda en la cama. -… demo… hay un remedio… vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas para que me acostumbre al cambio… - susurró sensual mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho eternamente perdido

-----------------------

Akane sonrió al ver la expresión de Ranma, realmente él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Caminando suavemente se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

- Tal vez luego de que sepas porque estas aquí cambies de opinión con respecto a cual fue el mejor regalo de tu vida.- habló mirando sonriente al muchacho.

- No creo… es difícil de superar... – sonrió Ranma mirando curiosamente a su prometida. – En fin… ¿para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – preguntó.

- Estuve mucho tiempo pensando qué debería regalarte por tu cumpleaños, después de todo lo que trabajaste para regalarme algo pensé que no podía ser cualquier cosa.- respondió Akane mirando a los ojos al muchacho.- Pasaron muchas ideas por mi cabeza, hasta creí que lo mejor sería cocinar algo para ti...-

- Um… que bien… - rió nervioso el muchacho. "_Que bien que no se decidiera por eso…"_ pensó suspirando aliviado. - ¿Entonces? – preguntó retomando postura.

- ¿Por qué demonios estás tan nervioso? – preguntó la chica cambiando drásticamente su mirada de ternura por una llena de molestia.- Mi comida no es tan mala, si no me distrajeran cuando cocino, nada pasaría.-

- No… no.. no era por eso koishii… es que quiero saber.. – se excusó Ranma tratando de parecer convincente. – Es verdad… tu comida no es tan mala… - se justificó tratando de parecer sincero. "_Es lo peor que existe… pero igual te amo koishii…"_

- Mentiroso, no piensas eso¿comerías por una semana todo lo que yo cocinara?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver la evidente expresión de trauma de Ranma.

- No.. demo.. demo… ¿tú sabes lo mucho que te amo, na koishii? – espetó Ranma comenzando a toser bastante nervioso. Luego de unos segundos tratando de recomponerse siguió: - No importa tu cocina, Akane… lo importante es que nos amamos y seremos felices para siempre… la comida es lo de menos… -. La joven lo miró con el ceño bastante fruncido. – Etto… ¿sabías que te ves hermosa?... te sienta muy bien esa blusa… en realidad todo te queda muy bonito koishii porque eres la más preciosa… - argumentó intentando ser persuasivo.

- Baka...- sonrió juguetonamente Akane relajándose un poco.- Estoy segura que algún día mejoraré aunque sea un poco.-suspiró con resignación- ¿Recuerdas que nos envió el guía de Jusenkyo de regalo la última vez que pensaron en casarnos? –

- Ah sí… el barril con agua del hombre ahogado que se bebió el viejo libidinoso… - gruñó por lo bajo Ranma. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- A mi nunca me ha importado tu maldición, así te conocí y te amo con maldición o sin ella.- sonrió la muchacha acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de Ranma.- Pero sé que a ti te importa y te he estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo, porque conseguí para ti el mismo regalo que el maestro se bebió en nuestra boda...-

Ranma quedó estático. - ¿De… de verdad¿ha.. hablas en serio? – preguntó totalmente nervioso.

- Hai.- Akane sonrió con ternura, sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción al ver la reacción del muchacho.- Está ahí...-agregó indicando un pequeño barril que estaba al lado de Ranma.- por eso te seguí, no podía dejarte ir a China, no era necesario mi amor...-

- Ak… Akane… - balbuceó acercándose a la chica para abrazarla efusivamente. – ¿Po.. podrías tirarme el agua tú misma? – tartamudeó aun algo alterado. – Estoy seguro que si me acerco al bote podría derramarlo de la emoción… -

Dándole un corto beso en los labios, la chica, se separó de él. Con mucho cuidado tomo el pequeño barril alejándose luego lo necesario antes de arrojar el líquido sobre su prometido. Emocionada observó como Ranma continuaba siendo un chico a pesar del agua fría. Él parecía que aún no lograba convencerse de lo que estaba pasando.

Dejando en el piso el barril, se acercó al muchacho.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó buscando la mirada de su prometido.

Ranma se miró los brazos y su torso. Continuaba siendo hombre. Era increíble. Luego de años de humillaciones por esa maldición, ahora estaba curado. Un par de rebeldes lágrimas escaparon por los ojos del muchacho recorriendo sus mejillas lentamente. "_Ya no tendré que soportar burlas… no tendré horror a la lluvia… estaré tranquilo con Akane y no me preocuparé si esa cosa era heredable… ahora ya soy normal otra vez…"_. Luego de unos segundos dejó sus pensamientos para observar a la chica que lo miraba intranquila. – Ah… ¿me decías algo koishii? – preguntó tomando una de las manos de su prometida entre las suyas.

- No llores...- sonrió la muchacha secando delicadamente las mejillas de su novio con su mano libre.- ¿estás bien?-

Ranma recompuso postura. - ¿Yo llorando? No… no… debiste confundirte… yo no estaba llorando…- espetó terminantemente. – Arigato koishii… no sé de que forma podría agradecértelo… ¿tú sabes como? – preguntó acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica.

La chica sonrió dedicándole una tierna mirada.- Me basta con saber que te gustó tu regalo, pero si quieres agradecérmelo de alguna forma... ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí si ya no necesitabas ir a China?-

Ranma arqueó una ceja. – Eso me suena a que todo estaba planeado hace tiempo¿na koishii? – dijo el muchacho fingiendo un tono serio. – Me engañaste todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada cuando estábamos en el hotel… eso estuvo muy mal… - sonrió divertido el ojiazul.

- Pero fue por una buena causa... ¿en serio estuvo mal?-preguntó algo sonrojada por la seductora sonrisa que su novio le dedicaba en ese minuto.- Y si crees que estuvo mal, tal vez no deberías hacer lo que te pedí...- agregó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior para contener su risa.

- Mmm… no me conviene… - guiñó un ojo el muchacho. – Pero en las vacaciones me encargaré de darte tu merecido por engañarme… ¿qué te parece? – habló ronco mirándola insinuantemente.

- Bueno, si vas a sacarme eso en cara...tú también me engañaste con lo de tu viaje, incluso me prometiste salir el día antes de desaparecer...eso también estuvo muy mal...- respondió la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.- creo que también tengo que encargarme de darte tu merecido constantemente durante todos esos días...- susurró con su tono de voz más sensual.

- Yo sugiero que salgamos de aquí antes de que se nos ocurra adelantar algo de ese viaje en la cocina de nuestra amiga… - sonrió Ranma besando una de las mejillas de su prometida.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Akane.- Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que escuchemos algo que no deberíamos escuchar...-

- Es lo mejor… - comentó risueño Ranma para luego tomar la mano de su novia. – Y creo también que deberíamos cerrar el local porque esos dos no van a salir del cuarto hasta un rato muy largo… - pronunció con especial énfasis la última palabra.

----------------------------------

Una semana después, Hokkaido

Ranma sonrió al observar a su prometida dormir. Se veía extremadamente hermosa, parecía un ángel. Levemente acarició con su dedo pulgar la mejilla de la chica cuidando no despertarla. Habían llegado el día anterior a la isla, pero muy entrada la noche, por eso todavía no habían recorrido la ciudad. "_Fue muy difícil inventar una excusa para nuestros padres… pero se nos ocurrió una idea genial y nos salvamos de que nos pidieran de regreso casarnos… de igual forma me gustaría casarme pronto con Akane… Ukyo y Ryoga están en medio de los preparativos para la boda, pero para que se realice van a pasar unos cuantos años…¡je! todavía P-chan tiene que encontrar a toda su familia… y hacer que se mantengan en un lugar fijo sin que ninguno se pierda… quizás en cinco o diez años… para ese entonces ya estaremos casados con Akane…"_ pensó Ranma sonriendo divertido. "_Oyaji se enfureció mucho cuando le dijimos que tuvimos en nuestras manos agua del estanque del hombre ahogado… incluso intentó irse a China… hasta que ofukuro le dijo que a ella no le molestaba su transformación, que lo encontraba tierno como Panda y que era excelente cobertor en invierno…" _

Akane abrió suavemente los ojos, su rostro se adornó con una hermosa sonrisa al encontrarse con la profunda mirada de su novio.- Ohayou¿ya me extrañabas? – preguntó manteniéndole la mirada.

- Ohayou koishii… ¿te desperté?.. – sonrió acercándose a la chica para darle un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios.

- Eso no importa – sonrió Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.- es mejor, así podremos salir ¿o quieres seguir el ejemplo de Shampoo y Mousse que estuvieron una semana encerrados en el Nekohanten celebrando?-

- La última opción suena muy tentadora… - sonrió sugerente Ranma. – Pero es bueno que conozcamos un poco de la ciudad… tenemos que llevar recuerdos o nuestros padres sospecharán… - sonrió divertido el muchacho.

- Tengo que admitir algo, nunca pensé que lograrás fingir tan bien ese día...- sonrió Akane comenzando a recordar ese momento.

**_Flash Back_**

Dos días atrás, Dojo Tendo.

- Si no lo haces bien, no tendremos otra oportunidad y voy a matarte si esto no resulta.- advirtió Akane mirando amenazante a su novio.

- Esta bien… haré todo lo posible para que no nos descubran… entonces ¿por qué motivo haremos la fingida pelea? – preguntó el muchacho de la trenza.

- Ya no podemos pelear por celos, a no ser que quieras hacer tú el papel de celoso.- respondió la muchacha con una media sonrisa.

- No me gusta esa idea… tenemos que inventar algo más original… - sonrió divertido Ranma. – Tal vez que yo te vi desnuda en el baño… esa es una buena idea… - sonrió sugerente mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- Baka hentai...- sonrió bastante sonrojada Akane.- no puedo fingir que eso me molesta deberías saberlo, sigo pensando que no es mala idea que finjas celos, después de todo aún recuerdo como te pusiste hace un par de años cuando pensaste que estaba en una cita con Mousse.-

- Yo no soy así de celoso… quizás en ese momento lo malinterpreté por la situación en la que estaban… demo… no creo que sea una buena excusa… - sonrió Ranma sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía la chica.

- ¿No?, entonces ¿por qué siempre que alguno de nuestros compañeros se me acerca los miras como si quisieras matarlos? – respondió Akane consiguiendo que la sonrisa del muchacho se evaporara en menos de un segundo.- Admítelo, eres más celoso que yo – sonrió de forma burlesca antes de salir del dojo con dirección hacia la casa.

- ¡Matte, Akane¡todavía no terminamos de hablar¡kuso¡yo no soy más celoso que tú! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía a la chica, ambos llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban Soun y Genma jugando al shogi, Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki conversaban mientras tomaban el té.

- ¿Para qué? Seguirás negándolo, te he visto...si hasta Kuno te provoca celos aún, baka.- espetó la chica sentándose junto a su tía y hermanas.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso¡¿ese idiota darme celos¡Je! – exclamó el ojiazul riéndose exageradamente. – Es un chiste muy bueno… ese inútil nunca me dio celos.. – gruñó frunciendo. – Tú eras más celosa cuando Shampoo, Ucchan y Kodachi me perseguían.. -

- ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso?! – gritó Akane claramente alterada y mandando al demonio cualquier plan que tuvieran.- ¿Quieres que recuerde lo mucho que te gustaba que te acosaran?...pervertido...- masculló.

- Oigan… creo que esta pelea no tiene sentido hijos… no importa si tenían celos o no… ahora son una pareja feliz… olviden esos deslices… - espetó Genma dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

- ¡Tú cállate oyaji¡no te metas, es nuestro asunto! – exclamó Ranma lanzándole una mirada asesina a su padre. Luego observó a su prometida con el ceño notablemente fruncido. – En cuanto a lo que decías… ¡yo no soy ningún pervertido¡chikuso¡nunca lo fui! tú siempre malinterpretabas todo… -

Ignorando la expresión depresiva de su padre, Akane, se puso bruscamente de pie.- ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE FUE MI IMAGINACIÓN CUANDO ESTABAS EN LA TINA CON SHAMPOO?-

- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa¡Fue Shampoo la que se metió en la bañera! – espetó Ranma bastante irritado. - ¡Creí que habías entendido eso¡shimatta! –

La chica giró sobre sus talones, subiendo rápidamente a su habitación. Segundos después estaba de vuelta cargando su mochila.- Me voy de vacaciones, no quiero estar ni un segundo más aguantando a Ranma.- informó a su perpleja familia. –Vuelvo en diez días y espero que cuando vuelvas estés arrepentido de cada palabra que dijiste Ranma.- refunfuñó antes de salir rápidamente de la casa sin prestarle atención al llanto de su padre.

- ¡Yo también me voy! Voy a entrenar a las montañas y no sé cuando vuelva… cuando regrese Akane díganle que no pienso volver en dos meses ¡chikuso! – gruñó mientras iba a su habitación para tomar su mochila previamente preparada para luego dirigirse a la salida sin despedirse de la shockeada familia.

Luego de unos minutos, sonriente, Ranma encontró a su prometida que caminaba hacia la estación de trenes. – ¡Koishii! Debiste esperarme… pensé que no te encontraría… ¡el plan resultó perfecto! – sonrió triunfal acercándose a la muchacha.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí¿ya te arrepentiste?- preguntó la chica comenzando a caminar más rápido.- Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en nada, acabas de discutir conmigo ¿crees que quiero ir a algún lugar contigo? BAKA-

- ¿No estábamos fingiendo? Yo lo estaba haciendo koishii… ¿en serio estas enfadada? – preguntó mirándola curiosamente desde uno de sus costados.

- ¿Estabas fingiendo? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo.- ¡por qué demonios no me avisaste! – exclamó deteniéndose para mirarlo fieramente a los ojos,

- ¡Dijimos que fingiríamos una pelea! Y eso hicimos… ¿na?... pensé que también estabas actuando… - espetó extrañado rascándose levemente la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

- Sí, pero nunca llegamos a un acuerdo...- musitó la chica algo sonrosada.-¿entonces resultó?-

- Sí, estupendamente… dudo que se imaginen que haremos el viaje juntos… ¿ya no estas enojada koishii? – sonrió tomando una de las manos de la chica.

- No, ya no lo estoy anata...- sonrió radiante Akane.

Ranma cambió completamente su expresión por una seria, soltando la mano de la chica la miró y respondió: - Que bueno… porque yo sí y ahora soy yo el que no quiere viajar contigo… -

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- ¿Te gusta estar aquí conmigo? – preguntó Akane mirando seductoramente a Ranma.

- Me encanta… me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí para que estemos solamente nosotros dos koishii… - sonrió Ranma besando una de las manos de su prometida.

Akane arqueó levemente una de sus cejas.- Y pensar que por un instante creí que no vendrías conmigo...claro no me costó mucho convencerte...- sonrió traviesamente acariciando el cabello del muchacho.

- Etto… bueno, tú eres muy buena para convencerme koishii.. – sonrió el muchacho de la trenza acariciando con su mejilla la mano de la chica. - ¿Vamos a salir? –

- ¿Quieres salir ahora?- sonrió Akane acomodándose delicadamente sobre Ranma.- ¿o se te ocurre algo más interesante?-

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar todas las cosas interesantes que podrían hacer en la habitación del hotel. – Quizás sea bueno quedarnos un poco más y después salimos… - susurró ronco mirándola intensamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los pechos de su prometida. Adoraba verla desnuda. Solo para él. – Tenemos todo el día para salir… - agregó mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la chica para besarlo lentamente, disfrutando con infinito placer la piel suave y tersa de su novia.

Akane sonrió complacida, nunca se cansaría de sus caricias, cada vez que la tocaba despertaba nuevas y hermosas sensaciones que iban más allá del tacto.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- suspiró antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, el cual estaba segura sería solo el primero de muchos durante esa mañana.

---------------------------

Unas horas después

El sol del mediodía brillaba con todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo. Ranma y Akane disfrutaban el paisaje tendidos en la arena a orillas del vasto mar.

Ranma tomó la mano de su prometida. - ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre? – sonrió colocándose de costado para observarla.

- ¿No extrañarías el Dojo y el entrenamiento? – sonrió la chica colocándose también de costado para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mm… el entrenamiento es importante… además nuestros padres serían capaces de matarnos si no continuamos con el manejo del Dojo… pero tendríamos que venir más seguido aquí para estar a solas... – sonrió el muchacho acariciando una de las mejillas de su novia.

- No ha sido tan difícil estar a solas en casa...- Akane movió suavemente su rostro correspondió a la caricia de su novio.- de todos modos...me encanta estar alejada de todos, solos tú y yo –

- Es cierto… solo hay que distraerlos un poco… - espetó el chico besando una de las mejillas de su prometida. – Aunque… no sería tan malo… etto… me refiero… a lo del casamiento… Ryoga y Ukyo ya están con los preparativos.. – murmuró Ranma algo nervioso.

- Nunca pensé que Ryoga-kun se decidiría a pedírselo tan pronto, Ukyo tampoco lo esperaba.- comentó entre risas la muchacha.- espero que logren reunir pronto a toda la familia de Ryoga-kun-

- Supongo que cuando los encuentren nosotros ya estaremos casados.. ¿na? – sonrió Ranma tratando de que la chica captara el mensaje.

La chica se sentó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, había entendido claramente lo que Ranma trataba de decirle, pero ella estaba esperando otra cosa.- No creo que Ukyo y Ryoga tarden tanto en encontrar a su familia, seguro estarán casados en un par de meses.-

- Demo.. Akane… etto… - balbuceó Ranma bastante sonrojado. No sabía que respondería la chica… "_¿y si no quisiera¿y si me pidiera pensarlo? Shimatta… ¿cómo podría decírselo?..."_. – Akane… tú… y yo… - rápidamente tomó las manos de su prometida.

- ¿Nosotros qué? – preguntó Akane sonriéndole dulcemente al muchacho.

Ranma reunió fuerzas al ver la hermosa sonrisa que la chica le estaba dedicando. – Akane… tú y yo… ¿te casas conmigo? – soltó rápidamente mirándola expectante. Sus ojos azules reflejaban un brillo especial. Deseaba escuchar de los labios de su prometida una afirmación a su propuesta.

Akane abrazó con fuerza a su novio.- Sí, deberías saberlo...siempre he querido casarme contigo, te amo...- respondió mirándolo llena de emoción. – quiero estar contigo para siempre anata.- susurró casi pegada a sus labios.

- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? – sonrió embobado Ranma tomando ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas mientras besaba repetidas veces sus labios.

- Si sigues mirándome así podría decirte que ahora mismo...- respondió la muchacha soltando lentamente las manos de Ranma para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.- ¿Un año? –

Ranma arqueó una ceja levemente decepcionado. - Um… yo pensaba un poco más pronto… ¿seis meses? – sonrió mirándola suplicante.

- ¿Seis meses?...¿por qué tan pronto? – respondió levemente sonrojada.- Etto...no es que no quiera, pero siempre dijimos que aún éramos muy jóvenes y yo...hai si quiero...- sonrió totalmente perdida en la tierna mirada del chico.

- ¿Honto? – sonrió radiante Ranma besando las manos de su prometida repetidas veces. – Etto… en cuanto a lo que me preguntabas… me gustaría estar contigo sin que nuestros padres estén al pendiente tratando de encontrar cualquier mínimo detalle para intentar casarnos … ¿mejor que sea por nuestra voluntad, na? Lo decidimos nosotros… cuidaremos del dojo, seguiremos con nuestros estudios… - comentó sonriente besando las mejillas de su novia.

Akane acarició delicadamente las mejillas de Ranma – Aunque ellos decidieran la fecha...hace mucho tiempo que nuestro compromiso dejo de ser algo obligatorio...- despacio deslizó sus manos hasta que estas se perdieron entre los cabellos del muchacho.- quise casarme contigo desde el último intento de boda que organizaron nuestros padres...-

- ¡Jeje! lo sabía… - sonrió autosuficiente el muchacho de la trenza. Una brisa movió levemente los cabellos de su prometida. Con un suave gesto colocó detrás de las orejas algunas hebras de su cabello. - ¿Si todo salía bien entonces te casabas conmigo? – preguntó mirándola intensamente.

Akane se separó un poco del muchacho.- Si hubieses mantenido...- uno de los dedos de la muchacha acarició suavemente los labios de Ranma.- tu linda boca cerrada, estaríamos casados, te lo he dicho muchas veces, estoy segura que escuché que me decías te amo cuando pensaste que estaba muerta.-

- Lo estaba pensando koishii, mientras te abrazaba para retenerte conmigo… ¿leíste mis pensamientos?... – sonrió dulcemente Ranma acariciando con dos dedos la mejilla de su novia. – Te amaba… te amo… y te amaré siempre… si no fuera por mi bocota… - susurró besando la frente de la chica. -…nos hubiésemos casado hace mucho tiempo… - concluyó besando delicadamente la punta de la nariz de su prometida.

Akane subió el rostro, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad con los del muchacho.- Creo que los leí...-sonrió dulcemente – y es mejor así...no cambio por nada nuestra historia...nos comprometieron, luego nos detestamos, nos hicimos amigos y sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos y finalmente logramos declarar nuestro amor...aishiteru Ranma.-

El joven de la trenza acercó sus labios a los de su prometida hasta rozarlos. – Aishiteru mo… zutto… - susurró antes de unirse a ella en un dulce beso, lleno de amor y magia; esa magia que detiene el tiempo cuando estas en los brazos del ser amado y que hace desparecer por completo todo lo demás.

El sonido del constante oleaje y la brisa marina inundaba el lugar, pero todo eso no era más que un leve murmullo para la joven pareja que continuaba sellando con besos sus sueños y su eterna promesa de amor y felicidad.

**_Fin _**

Notas de las autoras:

Personalmente me encanta este capítulo ;) y no se ustedes pero al leerlo y escribirlo me quedé con la sensación de "love is in the air" xp, como siempre esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios sobre el final de esta historia :)  
No no me queda más que agradecerles a nombre mio y de Sakura el gran apoyo que nos dieron en nuestro primer fic de Ranma ½  
Como tenemos los mails de todos ustedes les estaremos avisando cuando publiquemos la nueva historia :)

Belldandy, te agradecemos por animarte a dejarnos tu comentario :).. si nos das tu mail también te notificaremos de las nuevas historias y responderemos tu review como siempre hacemos con todos...

Besos

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés 

Sayounara: Adiós, nos vemos koishii: amada, mi amor  
Demo: pero  
Hai: Sí  
oe: hey, oye  
na/ne¿no? pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, el ne es usado por las chicas y el na por los chicos  
Anata: es tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposo, algo así como querido.  
Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu: Dinastía de combate libre  
Oyasumi: Buenas noches  
chikuso: mierda  
baka: tonto, idiota  
Shimatta: maldición  
Kuso:Mierda  
Etto: interjección de duda ¿ah¿uhm?  
Aishiteru: te amo  
airen:esposo  
itte: ouch  
Arigato: gracias  
oyaji: forma poco respetuosa de decir papá  
ofukuro: Mamá  
Ohayou: Buenos dias  
hentai: pervertido xp (si a alguien le llegó no es mi culpa xp)  
matte: espera  
honto¿de verdad?  
Aishiteru mo: también te amo o yo también te amo  
zutto: por siempre, siempre


End file.
